


LA DISTANCIA NO HACE EL OLVIDO

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas dos días después de terminada la guerra, Harry Potter abandona el país, incapaz de soportar el dolor por la pérdida de su amante. Sin embargo, la mordedura de Nagini no ha matado a Severus, tal como parecía en un principio. Cuándo éste despierta en San Mungo ya es demasiado tarde: Harry se ha ido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPÍTULO I

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

Cree que está despierto, pero no está muy seguro. Los párpados le pesan tanto como dos losas de granito. Lo intenta, pero no puede abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, es capaz de escuchar un molesto pitido demasiado cerca de su oído derecho. Y es entonces, de manera súbita y brusca, como si un meteorito le atravesara el cerebro, cuando el recuerdo de Nagini abalanzándose sobre él con las fauces abiertas, los colmillos goteantes de veneno, invade su mente, se desliza detrás de sus párpados cerrados y sacude sus entrañas. Está muerto. Esa es la razón de que no pueda moverse ni abrir los ojos. Del frío. Del vacío que siente en el centro del pecho; en el fondo del estómago. La muerte es extraña, piensa. Y si el castigo a todos sus pecados es oír eternamente ese enloquecedor pitido, no le habrán salido tan caros como pensaba.

La siguiente vez que vuelve a tener consciencia, o lo que sea este estado en el que se encuentra, le parece escuchar un apagado rumor de voces y un ruido amortiguado de pasos. El pitido sigue allí, constante y chillón. Se pregunta si habrá otras personas en su misma condición vagando en torno a él, cuchicheando. Tal vez cuando uno acaba de fallecer es normal que no pueda moverse ni ver. Que sienta los dedos rígidos, los labios flojos. Aunque no tiene ni idea del tiempo que tendrá que esperar para poder abrir los ojos y lanzar una mirada furibunda a los maleducados que murmuran a su alrededor en este otro mundo. Aunque sea una mirada de ultratumba.

En la tercera ocasión es capaz de discernir más cosas. Que está sobre una superficie blanda y cómoda, por ejemplo. Parece que, después de todo, alguien ha tenido la gentileza de meterlo en un buen ataúd. El pitido sigue allí, pero ahora puede apreciar las intermitencias, un ritmo. Incluso es capaz de distinguir un aroma a… ¿flores? Se siente desconcertado. Definitivamente, nada es como esperaba.

No vuelve a perder esta especie de consciencia y permanece de alguna forma _despierto_ ; llega a la conclusión de que estar muerto es angustioso. La inmovilidad, la sensación de que el tiempo es eterno pesan como una losa sobre él.  Intenta mantener su mente ocupada tratando de recordar cosas, lo que sea. Pero, aparte del momento de su muerte, el resto de su vida parece estar envuelto en una especie de tupida nebulosa. Sumido en este tozudo esfuerzo por recuperar la memoria, no se da cuenta de que está moviendo un dedo; al poco, la mano entera.

—Severus, ¿puede oírme?

Presta atención, sobresaltado. Alguien le está hablando. Directamente a él.

—Severus, soy el sanador Peasegood. ¿Puede oírme, Severus?

Realizando un gran esfuerzo, asiente.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Minerva McGonagall siempre ha sido una mujer de gran temple. A lo largo de su vida ha sabido coger al dragón por los cuernos y llamar a cada cosa por su nombre. Pero, como a todos los que han sobrevivido, la guerra también ha dejado una profunda huella en ella; mucho más marcada de lo que su aspecto rígido y severo de siempre deja adivinar.

Como la nueva Directora de Hogwarts debería estar ocupando las estancias del segundo piso, como hicieron sus antecesores, el último de los cuales acaba de despertar en San Mungo después de permanecer más de un mes en coma. Pero una zona del despacho está todavía en reconstrucción, como la mayor parte el castillo, así que se encuentra en las mismas habitaciones que ocupaba como Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor y Profesora de Transformaciones, en la primera planta, las cuales, milagrosamente, apenas han sufrido desperfectos.

La lechuza con la nota que anuncia la milagrosa recuperación de Severus ha llegado a sus manos hace más de una hora, pero ella sigue sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, todavía apagada porque se encuentran a mediados de junio. El pergamino permanece en su regazo, donde lo ha dejado caer hace rato. Había sido un verdadero milagro encontrar a Severus vivo después de tantas horas. No se habían dado mucha prisa en recoger los cuerpos de los mortífagos fallecidos. Cuando encontraron el de Severus en la Casa de los Gritos, nadie se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo hasta que llegó al depósito de cadáveres de San Mungo y el sanador que iba a certificar su muerte advirtió que todavía había un hálito de vida en él. Y con todo el ajetreo que por aquel entonces había en el hospital entre atender a los heridos, identificar y preparar los cuerpos de los fallecidos para ser entregados a sus familias, Minerva no supo que el huido Director de Hogwarts y supuesto mortífago estaba vivo hasta cinco días después. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Finalmente, con la decisión que siempre la ha caracterizado, Minerva se levanta del sillón y se dirige con paso rápido al perchero para coger su capa y el sobrero de cuadros escoceses, su favorito. Tiene que ver a Severus para hacerle saber cuanto antes que su honor de mago ha sido rehabilitado.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Como Minerva sospecha, Severus se consume tumbado en esa cama sin apenas poder moverse. Su cuerpo todavía está débil a causa del veneno y de las últimas semanas de inmovilidad. Sin embargo, su cabeza está muy despierta a pesar de las pociones que le obligan a tomar. Nadie en el hospital ha querido responder a sus preguntas, aunque le tratan de forma paciente y amable. Actitud que, sinceramente, Severus no esperaba. _No hay nada por lo que deba inquietarse Severus_ , le ha dicho el sanador que se ocupaba de él. _Usted solamente debe preocuparse de recuperarse pronto._ Pero esas palabras no hacen más que sumirle todavía más en la profunda desolación que le ha invadido desde que ha despertado. En una culpabilidad que le hace sentir tan miserable que, si creyó que estar muerto era angustioso, seguir vivo ahora le parece la peor de las torturas.

Se encuentra un poco adormecido por la medicación cuando oye que la puerta de la habitación se abre nuevamente. Vuelve la cabeza despacio, esperando ver a esa estúpida enfermera que no deja de sonreírle y de repetir que es un milagro que todavía se encuentre entre los vivos. La imagen de Minerva con su viejo y absurdo sombrero escocés le sorprende y le llena de una alegría que no puede ser más que producto de la desesperación. Por fin un rostro conocido.

—Minerva… —pronuncia con voz ronca, tratando inútilmente de incorporarse un poco.

Ella se apresura hacia la cama, consciente de su esfuerzo.

—No te mueves, Severus —ruega.

Y le da un abrazo un poco rígido,pero sincero. Tratando de disimular su emoción, la bruja acerca la silla que hay junto a la cama y se sienta.

—Me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas —dice.

El mago postrado en el lecho asiente con una incontenible ansiedad reflejada en sus profundos ojos negros. Es evidente que ellos han ganado. Pero Severus desconoce los detalles. Así que Minerva hace la primera afirmación que el mago ya espera oír:

—Harry mató a Voldemort…

La segunda, está a punto de detener su corazón.

—…y, gracias a Merlín, vive para contarlo.

Severus cierra los ojos y, por unos segundos, casi siente que puede llorar. De hecho, quiere hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero hasta sus lagrimales están resecos. Como sus labios, su piel, su corazón.

—¿Dónde está?

La respuesta tarda tanto en llegar que Severus abre los ojos nuevamente y mira a Minerva. Lee en la expresión de ella que lo que está a punto de escuchar no va a gustarle. El pánico le invade de nuevo.

—Has dicho que está vivo… —le recrimina con la voz tan desgarrada que chirría como las bisagras de una vieja puerta que hace mucho que nadie abre.

Ella asiente, pesarosa, observando la mano pálida y crispada que estruja la blanca sábana de hospital. No puede ocultárselo por más tiempo.

—Harry se ha ido, Severus. Y por las noticias que tengo, no va a volver.

Después guarda silencio, dándole tiempo al mago a asimilar sus palabras, a comprenderlas. Porque Severus parece tan aturdido que, por un momento, Minerva duda que la haya entendido. Pero cuando la expresión del ex Director de Hogwarts se transmuta en una mueca de dolor incontenible, Minerva sabe que está contemplando por primera vez al hombre que durante años ha vivido bajo la máscara que mostró al mundo. El hombre que solamente Dumbledore llegó a conocer realmente.

—Él creyó verte morir —murmura, a pesar de estar convencida de que sus palabras no serán ningún consuelo—. Incluso los que recogieron tu cuerpo creyeron que estabas muerto, Severus.

El mago sigue sin abrir los ojos, tan pálido que Minerva se pregunta si debería avisar a alguien. Entonces él los abre y, cuando la mira, Minerva sólo puede ver dos pozos negros y vacíos.

—Harry estaba devastado, Severus —intenta explicar. Su voz tiembla un poco cuando añade—: Perdimos a tantos…

El mago postrado en la cama parece haberse quedado sin fuerzas ni palabras. Su mirada se ha perdido en algún lugar del techo, tan blanco, tan aséptico, tan de hospital. Minerva espera inútilmente a que formule alguna de las tantas preguntas que sin duda le atormentan.

—Harry vino a verme —empieza a explicar finalmente, cuando comprende que Severus no puede o no quiere hablar—, unas horas después de que todo hubiera acabado…

 

_Minerva empezaba a sentir hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos el agotamiento de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Atardecía y el castillo se estaba quedando vacío, envuelto en un silencio que casi taladraba los oídos después de tantas horas de gritos, explosiones, del zumbido de los hechizos que cortaban el aire sin parar. Los heridos habían sido trasladados a San Mungo, los fallecidos también. Los mortífagos que habían podido ser capturados con vida habían sido escoltados hasta Azkaban, a la espera de ser interrogados en los próximos días y juzgados. Pero aún había aurores por el castillo y alrededores buscando a seguidores del Señor Oscuro que hubieran tenido la mala idea de esconderse por allí y todavía estaban encontrando algún que otro cadáver. Los gigantes que habían caído en la refriega iban a ser un verdadero problema, pensó Minerva. Le habían prometido que al día siguiente vendrían refuerzos del Ministerio y se encargarían de retirarlos. Miró a su alrededor, consternada. Iban a tardar semanas, sino meses, en devolver al castillo su antiguo aspecto. ¡Pero lo conseguirían! se dijo con determinación. Hogwarts volvería a recibir estudiantes y sus paredes vibrarían con los gritos, risas y correteos de las futuras generaciones de magos. Entonces, le vio._

_Harry bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera del vestíbulo. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, pero en su rostro todavía se apreciaban las huellas de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Los hombros hundidos, el rostro todavía con señales de rasguños, el paso gastado. Su mirada había envejecido cien años._

_—Creí que te habías marchado con los Weasley —dijo Minerva, caminando hacia él._

_El muchacho negó con la cabeza._

_—Poppy me dio una poción para poder descansar —explicó. Tenía la voz un poco ronca y hablaba en voz baja, como si cada palabra le costara un mundo—. He dormido unas cuantas horas._

_Pero no aclaró que se la habían dado mezclada con el té, sin concederle la opción a negarse. Tenía un vago recuerdo de que había sido Ron quien le había llevado hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y le había acostado en su cama. El pelirrojo estaba todavía en el dormitorio, vistiéndose. Había encontrado a Hermione en la sala común, inusualmente callada y pensativa. Se habían sonreído, pero no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. En realidad, no lo necesitaban._

_—Tengo que hablar con usted, Profesora. En privado._

_A sugerencia del propio Harry, subieron hasta el despacho del Director de Hogwarts. Había un agujero en la pared y el techo parecía algo inseguro de ese mismo lado, pero todavía se sostenía. Harry dio unas cuantas vueltas en silencio, mirando, sin ver, los desperfectos. Minerva tuvo la impresión de que no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, pero decidió concederle el tiempo que necesitara para encontrar las palabras que tanto parecían costar que salieran de su boca. Finalmente, Harry se volvió hacia ella y le miró. La bruja no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. En sus ojos había una desolación tan profunda y demoledora que, por un momento, temió que estuviera al borde de la locura._

_—Severus Snape ha muerto.  Voldemort le asesinó._

_Ni siquiera su voz parecía suya. Había sonado rota y derrotada, nada acorde con el héroe que había acabado con el Señor Oscuro y, por ende, conseguido que la tranquilidad volviera a su vida._

_—Los aurores han encontrado su cuerpo hace un rato —confirmó Minerva—. En la Casa de los Gritos._

_Los labios de Harry temblaron un poco y, antes de romper a llorar, logró decir:_

_—Murió en mis brazos._

_Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Al principio, Minerva pensó que Harry estaba tan afectado porque todavía se encontraba bajo una especie de shock post traumático y que no sería mala idea llevarle a San Mungo para que le echaran un vistazo. Las últimas horas no habían sido fáciles; ni los últimos meses; ¿cuándo lo había sido, en realidad? Le abrazó y trató de confortarlo lo mejor que supo. Harry se agarró a ella como a una tabla de salvación._

_—Confío en usted —dijo entre sollozos—. Sé que hará lo posible para rehabilitar su memoria._

_Minerva apretó un poco los labios. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que ella y Severus se habían enfrentado en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_—Severus era un mortífago al servicio del Señor Oscuro —le recordó suavemente, casi como si le hablara a un niño pequeño—. Mató al Profesor Dumbledore. Nada puede rehabilitar su memoria._

_Harry negó fieramente con la cabeza, separándose bruscamente de ella. Sus ojos habían recuperado bruscamente la vida, llameantes de rabia. Después los cerró  y respiró hondo, como si tratara de buscar la manera de calmarse._

_—Tengo algo que enseñarle, Profesora —dijo al fin._

_Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la vitrina que había justo al lado de la puerta y la abrió. Introdujo la mano a la altura del tercer estante y a continuación se oyó un pequeño “clic”. Cuando la sacó, llevaba varias pequeñas botellas en ella. Se las pasó a la otra mano y volvió a introducir la derecha, con la cual extrajo tres botellitas más. Minerva reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de recuerdos. Harry caminó la distancia que le separaba de la mesa con la misma energía, como si de pronto estuviera poseído por alguna urgencia vital, y dejó las botellitas con cuidado sobre ella. Regresó a la vitrina e, inclinándose un poco, sacó del estante de abajo un recipiente plano de piedra que Minerva también reconoció como el pensadero de Dumbledore._

_—Usted misma —le indicó el muchacho tras poner las botellitas en el orden que debían ser vertidas en el pensadero—. Yo esperaré a que termine._

_Mientras Minerva, confusa, cogía la primera botella y derramaba su contenido en el pensadero, Harry se sentó en el sillón que había sido del Director y esperó._

_Una hora después, la que necesitaba una silla para sentarse y sobreponerse a todo lo que había visto, era Minerva._

—Harry se marchó dos días después —explica la bruja a un todavía silencioso Severus—. Dijo que tu muerte era la única que no podía asumir. Que necesitaba alejarse de todo y empezar de nuevo en alguna otra parte. No dijo dónde. Creo que ni él mismo lo sabía en ese momento. Pero antes se aseguró de limpiar tu nombre y me dio instrucciones para que fueras enterrado en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, junto a sus padres, corriendo él con todos los gastos.

Después de haber estado hablando sin parar por más de media hora, Minerva guarda silencio, emocionalmente agotada. Tendido en el blanco lecho, Severus parece una figura de cera, inmóvil y sin expresión. Minerva se pregunta qué debe estar sintiendo en este momento, cuando las expectativas de futuro que no esperó tener han surgido de repente y se han desmoronado al segundo siguiente, barridas de un plumazo.

—¿Severus?

Pero él no responde. Un casi imperceptible movimiento de la prominente nuez en su garganta, es lo único que Minerva puede apreciar.

—Volveré mañana —dice, apoyando durante un breve instante su mano en la del hombre.

Sin decir nada más, se levanta y abandona la habitación.

 

Durante las siguientes semanas Minerva visita a Severus a diario, con la esperanza de poder llegar a atravesar la gruesa coraza tras la cual el mago se ha refugiado de nuevo. Su salud mejora día a día, no así su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, ella le habla, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que Severus trata de ignorarla, aunque en realidad él también finge, porque está pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, sobre todo cuando Minerva le habla sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry.

—Ayer por la tarde hablé con Molly Weasley —le dice una mañana—. Todavía no tienen noticias de Harry, pero está segura de que se pondrá en contacto con ellos en cuanto se haya instalado, donde quiera que sea. Molly piensa que a lo mejor está esperando a que su hijo Ron y Hermione Granger vuelvan de Australia. Ella mandó a sus padres allí durante la guerra, para protegerlos.

Los ojos de Severus la siguen por toda la habitación mientras ella hace desparecer las flores ya marchitas, llena el jarrón con agua fresca y después coloca las flores que ha traído.

—En cuanto Harry sepa que estás vivo, regresará, Severus. Estoy segura.

Él vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana junto a la que está sentado.

—Hay otra cosa de la que debemos hablar, Severus.

Minerva agita decididamente su varita para mover la otra silla de la habitación hasta colocarla frente al mago y se sienta, reclamando su atención.

—Las obras del castillo avanzan con lentitud —le explica—. Y yo no puedo dar cabeza a todo. Sé que tú amas a Hogwarts tanto como yo, Severus. Cuando mañana te den el alta, me gustaría que regresaras conmigo al castillo. Tus habitaciones están preparadas. Mandé a los elfos que las limpiaran. Tus cosas siguen allí; nadie las ha tocado. Además, necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti mientras acabas de recuperarte del todo. Poppy estará encantada de hacerlo.

Severus apenas tuerce los labios en lo que otrora habría sido una sonrisa irónica. Pero ya ni para eso tiene fuerzas. Sin embargo, considera detenidamente la oferta de la actual Directora de la escuela. Cuando Harry regrese, piensa, porque necesita fervientemente creer que lo hará, Hogwarts es el lugar más obvio donde buscarle. Porque el castillo ha sido siempre su verdadero hogar, como lo ha sido para él. Así que, para alivio de Minerva, asiente. Volverá al castillo y esperará, pacientemente, a que Harry regrese.


	2. CAPITULO RETROSPECTIVO I

Siempre había llegado al castillo en carruaje, por lo que nunca se había fijado en lo lejos que quedaba Hogwarts de la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry respiró aliviado cuando por fin vio las altas columnas que flanqueaban la verja, cada una coronada por un jabalí alado. Tenía frío, hambre y estaba impaciente por despedirse de aquella triste Nymphadora que no conocía. Cuando alargó la mano para empujar las puertas de la verja, se dio cuenta de que éstas tenían una cadena.

—¡Alohomora!  —dijo confiado, apuntando a la cadena con la varita. Pero no sucedió nada.

—Este encantamiento no las abrirá —aseguró Nymphadora—. Dumbledore las ha embrujado personalmente.

Harry miró a derecha e izquierda.

—Podría saltar la pared —propuso.

—No, no podrías —negó Nymphadora en tono categórico—. Están llenas de sortilegios contra intrusos. Este verano han multiplicado las medidas de seguridad.

—Siendo así —dijo Harry, un poco cansado de la poca colaboración de Nymphadora—, tendré que pasar la noche al raso y esperar a que se haga de día.

—Te vienen a buscar —dijo entonces la auror—. Mira.

A los pies del castillo, lejos, se balanceaba un farol de mano. Harry se alegró tanto que se sintió con ánimos de aguantar los regaños de Filch por haber llegado tarde y sus amenazas de torturarlo metódicamente aplastándole los dedos para que mejorara su puntualidad. Sin embargo, cuando la luz del farol estaba ya a tres o cuatro metros de ellos y Harry tuvo que quitarse la capa de invisibilidad para dejarse ver, reconoció con un sentimiento de profunda aversión la larga cabellera negra y la nariz aguileña de Severus Snape.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo en tono burlón Snape, mientras sacaba la varita y daba un golpecito a la cadena, cosa que hizo que ésta se retirara sinuosamente y la verja se abriera con un chirrido—. Me alegro de que se haya dignado a aparecer, Potter, aunque, por lo que veo, considera que el uniforme de la escuela no va con usted.

—No me he podido cambiar, no tenia el… —empezó a decir Harry, pero Snape le cortó.

—No hace falta que esperes, Nymphadora. Potter ya está lo suficientemente seguro conmigo.

—Yo había enviado el aviso a Hagrid —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz.

—Hagrid todavía no había llegado al banquete de principio de curso, igual que Harry Potter, y he decidido venir yo. Por cierto —dijo, dejando pasar a Harry y quedándose unos momentos rezagado—, tenía mucho interés en ver tu nuevo patronus.

Cerró las puertas de la verja con estrépito y volvió a tocar las cadenas con la varita, que volvieron a su lugar con un tintineo metálico.

—Pienso que el anterior te sentaba mejor —dijo Snape, con un inequívoco tono de malicia en la voz—. El nuevo es débil.

Con el balanceo del farol, Harry vio, fugazmente, que a Nymphadora se le dibujaba una expresión de disgusto y rabia en la cara. Al cabo de un momento volvió a quedarse sumida en la oscuridad.

—Buenos noches —dijo Harry, volviéndose un momento antes de empezar a andar junto a Snape—. Gracias por… todo.

—Adiós, Harry.

Snape no abrió la boca durante un buen rato. Harry se sentía encendido de rabia. Le tenía tirria a Snape desde el día que se habían conocido. Pero se le había atravesado para siempre por la manera en la que se había comportado con Sirius.

—Tendré que penalizar a Gryffndor con cincuenta puntas por este retraso —dijo de repente Snape—. Y, a ver… con veinte puntos menos por ir vestido de muggle. Creo que ninguna Casa había tenido puntos negativos sólo de empezar el curso. Ha establecido un record, señor Potter.

A Harry le pareció que la rabia y la tirria que le bullían dentro iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, tratando de manejar la ira que crecía en su estómago y le subía a oleadas espesas y amargas hasta la boca.

—Ha querido hacer una entrada sonada, ¿verdad? —continuó Snape—. Y como no tenía ningún coche volador a mano, ha pensado que irrumpir en el Gran Comedor a mitad del banquete sería un buen golpe de efecto.

Harry sintió que el pecho estaba a punto de reventarle. Que de la boca iba a brotarle espuma en cualquier momento y que sería capaz de morder a Snape como si de un perro rabioso se tratara. Enfermo de dolor, de ira y de abandono. Sin pensar en absoluto en lo que iba a hacer, se detuvo abruptamente para coger impulso y lanzarse contra el confiado profesor, como quien se lanza desde un acantilado sin importarle cuán profundas puedan ser las aguas que le esperan al fondo.

—¡A usted no le importa que esté muerto! Se alegra de ello, ¿verdad?

Completamente desprevenido, Snape trastabilló y cayó al suelo. El farol se le escapó de la mano y rodó por el camino de tierra, a poca distancia de las dos figuras que empezaron a forcejear.

—¡No me importa lo que diga Dumbledore! ¡Fueron sus comentarios sarcásticos los que hicieron que Sirius corriera hacia el Ministerio la noche de su muerte!

Antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, Snape recibió unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas, por suerte para él, no demasiado coordinadas dado el estado de enajenación en el que parecía haber entrado su alumno. De momento, le estaba doliendo más el atrevimiento que los golpes.

—¡Porque usted se burlaba de él por mantenerse escondido, mientras los miembros de la Orden se jugaban la vida luchando contra Voldemort!

Snape logró sujetar uno de los brazos de Harry, quien siguió golpeándole con el otro, antes de que el profesor pudiera girar sobre si mismo, atrapar las piernas de su alumno entre las suyas, y prácticamente aplastarle contra el suelo. Un bramido de impotencia escapó de la garganta de Harry al sentirse apresado bajo el cuerpo, más grande y más fuerte, de su profesor. A pesar de todo, no cejó en intentar deshacerse de los brazos y piernas que le inmovilizaban casi por completo, removiéndose como un salvaje hasta perder el resuello.

El forcejeo duró todavía unos minutos más. Severus estaba seguro de tener el cuerpo lleno de moratones, pero no por ello dejó de ejercer menos resistencia contra los cada vez más debilitados esfuerzos de su alumno por deshacerse de él. Aquella reacción le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Los acontecimientos del curso anterior debían haber dejado a Potter más tocado de lo que nadie pensaba. Recordó con cierto rencor que no era la primera vez que le atacaba. Había sido en tercero, en la Casa de los Gritos y, como no, Black había tenido mucho que ver en ello.

Notó como poco a poco el cuerpo de Potter se aflojaba. Pero Severus no se movió ni relajó un ápice la presión sobre él. Un sentimiento de satisfacción, de poder y dominio reventó en su pecho con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho la rabia en el de Harry. Nadie le atacaba sin consecuencias; nadie podía convertirle en el blanco de sus propias miserias; nadie podía pretender vencerle en un terreno que él, Severus Snape, conocía mejor que nadie. Porque su corazón albergaba más dolor, más rabia y más abandonos de los que jamás podría llegar a manejar. Pobre y desdichado niño roto. Rechazado y descompuesto; desencajado y discordante. Desmantelado y reconstruido con piezas ásperas e imperfectas. Y, por un momento, no supo si estaba pensando en Potter o en sí mismo. Y esa incapacidad para diferenciarlo le produjo un escalofrío que melló hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos porque, de pronto, surgió esa angustia que le invadía a veces cuando la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que era necesario dibujaba una línea borrosa y ambigua frente a él. Escuchar la respiración jadeante del chico debajo de su cuerpo, recuperando poco a poco su ritmo normal, devolvió su atención al presente. Y Severus sintió que se recuperaba también del momento de autocompasión a los que últimamente era tan propenso. Potter se había quedado tan quieto que, por un instante, temió haber presionado demasiado. Así que casi se alegró de oír su voz, rota y reseca, murmurar:

—Puede soltarme.

El profesor tardó aún unos segundos en mover sus piernas y liberar las de Harry. Después soltó la delgada muñeca y empezó a incorporarse. Fue a recoger el farol mientras Harry también se ponía en pie. Lo izó para enfocar el rostro del chico y éste se protegió de la luz con la mano.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

Harry asintió, esperando que a continuación Snape le descontara tantos puntos que no sería capaz de mirar a la cara al resto de sus compañeros por lo que quedaba de curso, que era todo. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. El profesor se acercó a él y le tomó suavemente del brazo.

—Vamos —dijo.

Y ambos empezaron a andar en completo silencio hacia el castillo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry había explicado a sus amigos el incidente con Malfoy en el tren. De hecho, había llegado al Gran Comedor con rastros de sangre en el rostro, consecuencia de la nariz rota, y también con algún que otro rasguño en la mejilla derecha, por culpa de su refriega con Snape. Sin embargo, no comentó esto último con Ron y Hermione. Todavía se sentía algo descolocado por la actitud del ahora Profesor de Defensa. Snape no había respondido a los golpes; ni le había insultado; tampoco se había burlado de él ni le había quitado más puntos o castigado. Harry estaba completamente desconcertado.

Después del desayuno, y de que la Profesora McGonagall hubiera confirmado sus horarios, tuvieron una hora libre, que pasaron en la Sala Común, para asistir después a su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry estaba muy intrigado por saber cómo se comportaría Snape con él.

Lo primero que pudo comprobar fue que el nuevo Profesor de Defensa había impuesto su personalidad en el aula, la cual parecía más tenebrosa que nunca. Había cubierto las ventanas con cortinajes y la había iluminado con velas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con nuevos cuadros, muchos de los cuales eran de gente con expresiones de dolor, con heridas horripilantes o con partes del cuerpo extrañamente torcidas.

—No he dicho que saquen los libros —dijo Snape mientras se colocaba frente a la clase, detrás de su mesa—. Tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas y quiero que me escuchen con atención.

Paseó sus ojos negros por los rostros de sus alumnos, entreteniéndose una décima de segundo más en el de Harry. Después les soltó un discurso sobre la cantidad de profesores que había tenido la asignatura, lo asombrado que se sentía de que tantos alumnos hubieran logrado un TIMO en la materia a pesar de ello, y disertó a continuación sobre su propia visión de las Artes Oscuras. Después, les habló de los hechizos no verbales.

—Los que aprenden a utilizar la magia sin pronunciar las fórmulas en voz alta incorporan un elemento de sorpresa a los hechizos. Sin embargo, no todos los magos son capaces de hacerlo; es una cuestión de concentración mental de la que algunos —dejó caer su mirada en Harry otra vez— carecen.

Harry supuso que Snape pensaba en las desastrosas clases de Oclumancia del año anterior. No quiso bajar la mirada y se la aguantó hasta que fue el Profesor quien desvió la suya. Se preguntó qué diablos había esperado de Snape. Se estaba comportando como el bastardo que había sido siempre.

Snape les ordenó ponerse por parejas. Uno intentaría embrujar al compañero sin hablar y el otro repeler el encantamiento también en silencio. Fue pasando entre los alumnos mientras practicaban con el mismo aire de murciélago de siempre, y se entretuvo mirando cómo Harry y Ron se esforzaban en conseguir el objetivo de su práctica.

—Penoso, Weasley —dijo Snape al poco rato—. Permítame que le enseñe cómo se hace.

Dirigió la varita hacia Harry tan de repente que éste reaccionó instintivamente; se olvidó que se trataba de practicar hechizos no verbales y gritó:

—¡Protego!

El hechizo de protección que lanzó fue tan fuerte que Snape salió despedido hacia atrás y golpeó contra la mesa. Toda la clase miraba ahora como el Profesor se enderezaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Recuerda que les he dicho que practicaríamos hechizo no verbales, Potter?

—Sí —respondió Harry fríamente.

—Sí, señor.

—No hace falta que me llame “señor”, profesor.

La frase le salió sin pensar. Unos cuantos compañeros reprimieron una exclamación, incluida Hermione. Pero detrás de Snape, Ron, Dean y Seamus le dirigieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Castigado, Potter. El sábado por la noche le espero en mi despacho —sentenció Snape—. No tolero burlas de nadie. Ni siquiera del Elegido.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El sábado a las ocho y media, en lugar de asistir a la reunión de Slughorn, Harry se presentó en el despacho de Snape, para separar escregutos corrompidos de escregutos sanos, que serían utilizados en la clase de Pociones. Por expreso deseo del hijoputa, sin guantes protectores.

—Encima de esa mesa —señaló Snape, apenas sin levantar la mirada de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa que había señalado Snape. Sobre ella había una gran caja llena de escregutos y dos cubetas. Imaginó que debía poner los escregutos sanos en una y los que no lo estaban, en la otra. No iba a perder el tiempo en preguntar. Antes de meter la mano, observó con aprensión las extrañas criaturas. Eran crías de un aspecto fangoso, pálido y deformado, como langostas sin cáscara. No tenían cabeza pero sí muchas patas. Olían a pescado podrido. Harry recordó de las clases de Hagrid el año anterior, que algunos tenían pinchos para picar y otros cosas en su vientres para aspirar sangre. De las colas de todos saltaban chispas que les propulsaban unas pocos centímetros. Con cuidado y mucho asco, Harry se decidió por fin a meter la mano en la caja y empezar con el desagradable castigo.

Desde su mesa, Severus observó a Harry con atención. Parecía tranquilo. Fastidiado, eso sí, pero sin ganas de dar guerra. El profesor no se había podido quitar de la cabeza el incidente ocurrido la noche de inicio de curso. Le avergonzaba reconocer que era incapaz de recordar la última vez que el cuerpo de un hombre había estado tan cerca de él; amoldado y encajado de forma casi perfecta con su propio cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido Potter, y no hubiera habido gritos y patadas de por medio, habría podido utilizarlo como fantasía recurrente en la soledad de sus noches. Sabía lo que había pasado poco antes en el tren. Malfoy se había estado regodeando de ello sin parar. Así que el chico ya venía caliente, por denominarlo de alguna forma, por lo sucedido poco antes. Gryffindors estúpidos que no sabían ni espiar como Merlín manda… Sin embargo, le había sorprendido la rabia con la que le había atacado. Tan primaria, tan desmedida. La empatía que Severus trataba de salvaguardar debajo de montañas de ironía y desprecio, había sufrido un serio revés. Odiaba un poco más a Sirius, si cabe, por ser capaz de levantar pasiones tan desmedidas en su contra aún muerto.

En ese momento Potter alzó la mirada, que tropezó con la suya. Esta vez no se la sostuvo, sino que la bajó casi inmediatamente, como si quisiera evitar a toda costa una nueva confrontación entre ellos. Severus volvió su atención al pergamino que estaba corrigiendo, sin dejar de echarle un ojo de vez en cuando.

Dos horas después, Severus oyó los pasos de Potter moverse hacia su mesa.

—He terminado —dijo.

—Muy bien —el chico estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando la seca voz de Severus le detuvo—. Siéntese, Potter.

Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa y pareció que por unos momentos no sabía qué hacer. Severus se levantó y se dirigió a una de las vitrinas de su despacho, de donde sacó un par de pequeños tarros.

 

—¿Se ha quedado sordo, Potter? —preguntó, viendo que el chico seguía de pie.

Finalmente, Harry se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa de Snape. Con recelo, observó cómo éste lo hacía en la otra, frente a él.

—Extienda las manos —ordenó Severus.

No sin desconfianza, Harry lo hizo. Estaban llenas de pequeñas quemaduras, pinchazos y minúsculos chupetones. Snape destapó uno de los tarros que había traído, lleno de una crema espesa de color marrón, y tomó la mano derecha de Harry. La sostuvo suavemente sobre la suya, mientras hundía un dedo de la otra en el tarro y empezaba a extenderla por las quemaduras.

—Notará una sensación de escozor —dijo—. Pero sólo es al principio.

Harry asintió, sin saber qué decir. Parecía que Snape se había propuesto darle una de cal y otra de arena. Contrariamente a lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la mano que sostenía la suya era agradable y cálida. Harry se sintió extraño. El dedo de Snape se movía con tanta suavidad sobre las heridas, que apenas notaba el ligero escozor del que el profesor le había advertido. Se encontró pensando que nadie hasta ahora le había tocado con tanto cuidado; ni siquiera una chica. Bien, no es que hubiera tenido oportunidad de tener mucha experiencia con las chicas…, ni con chicas ni con nadie. Pero ese era un tema en el que todavía estaba trabajando.

—Tal vez Black no fuera la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo —dijo de repente Snape, sobresaltándole—. Pero no me alegré de su muerte.

Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido, hacia la oscura cabeza inclinada sobre su mano.

—No puede permitirse otro estallido como el que tuvo el otro día —continuó hablando Snape—. Tal vez la próxima vez no sea con la persona más conveniente.

Harry dudó un momento antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué no dijo nada?

Esta vez Snape levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—Tal vez porque usted necesitaba estallar —respondió—. Pero no vuelva a hacerlo. No le saldrá tan bien.

—No era algo que me hubiera propuesto hacer —se defendió Harry.

—Aprenda a controlarse. La otra mano.

Harry se la extendió y Snape la tomó con el mismo cuidado que la otra.

—¿Por qué me está curando? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Al contrario de lo que pueda pensar, no soy ningún sádico.

Harry se mordió la lengua. No era cuestión de indisponerse con su profesor. Después de todo, ahora estaba siendo bastante amable.

—Si hubiera refrenado su lengua como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, señor Potter, seguramente se hubiera evitado estar sentado aquí en estos momentos.

Snape le dirigió una mirada irónica. Sin embargo, a Harry le pareció que, por una vez, no había ni una pizca de malicia en ese gesto. Francamente sorprendente.

—No lo hice aposta —aseguró—. Quiero decir, usted me inspira…

Y entonces, sonrió. Severus sospechaba que había estado a punto de reírse, pero que había logrado contenerse en el último momento. Y había surgido esa sonrisa de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida, espontánea y brillante, tan parecida a una que el profesor recordaba de muchos, muchos años atrás. Porque ahora, a Severus, nadie le sonreía.

—Me gustaría ser su inspiración para cosas más constructivas, Potter —dijo, sin embargo, en un tono lo suficientemente ligero como para no estropear el momento—. Para que aprenda a hacer hechizos no verbales, por ejemplo. Seguramente le serán de gran utilidad, llegado el momento…

Destapó el segundo tarro y esta vez utilizó la crema, que era de color blanco, para curar los pinchazos de los escregutos y las pequeñas succiones. Harry permaneció callado, observándole. La mirada prendada en cada pequeño y suave movimiento. El enojo y la contrariedad   escurriéndosele por las manos. El cuerpo laxo y relajado, como en esos pequeños momentos que guardaba para sí mismo, escondido bajo las gradas del campo de quidditch, oliendo a yerba húmeda y respirando silencio, saboreándolo; esos en los que le gustaba pensar en nada y olvidarse de todo. Aquel pequeño espacio en el que Voldemort no existía, la guerra no parecía cada vez más cerca y él no perdía a sus seres queridos.

—Puede marcharse —dijo Snape, soltándole la mano con cierta brusquedad.

Harry, un poco confuso por lo rudo del gesto después del delicado trato, se levantó sin rechistar.

—Buenas noches, profesor —deseó apresuradamente.

Y sin saber por qué, casi corrió hacia la puerta.

 


	3. CAPÍTULO II

Si no fuera porque su cabeza y su corazón están en otra cosa, Severus habría repartido sarcasmo e ironía por doquier. Sus otra vez compañeros de docencia le tratan como si su oscura etapa como Director de Hogwarts no hubiera existido. Nadie habla de aquellos terribles siete meses en los que Severus había tenido que hacer la vista gorda sobre demasiadas cosas. No obstante, ahora parece que todos tienen una idea bastante clara de cuál había sido la complicada posición que tuvo que sostener como espía. Incluso Shacklebolt, el nuevo Ministro de Magia, le ha visitado una vez se ha instalado nuevamente en Hogwarts. Severus ha rechazado la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase que le han concedido como héroe de guerra; el Ministro se la ha otorgado de todas formas.

Físicamente todavía no se encuentra en plena forma, pero se siente con fuerzas suficientes como para supervisar las obras del castillo mientras Minerva se ocupa de temas más burocráticos. Y cuando la fatiga le sobrepasa, se encierra en su laboratorio personal en las mazmorras y se dedica a fabricar las pociones que necesita para él mismo y las de la lista que Poppy le ha entregado para reponer en la enfermería. Todos confían en que, si bien el mes de septiembre parece un plazo demasiado justo, podrán reabrir la escuela en octubre porque las reparaciones principales estarán acabadas y sólo faltarán pequeños arreglos que pueden dejarse perfectamente para el verano siguiente. 

Pero hay momentos en que Severus lamenta haber regresado a Hogwarts. Porque cada rincón del castillo tiene impregnada la huella de Harry. No hay lugar que no le recuerde la presencia de su amante, alguno de los tantos  momentos en los que sin duda Harry le odió, otros en los que discutieron hasta quedarse afónicos  y, los menos, los que tuvieron la oportunidad de amarse. A veces, Severus piensa que Harry y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos y que ahora las cosas son como siempre debieron ser: Severus está solo, que viene a ser un poco como estar muerto;  Harry está buscando empezar su vida en otra parte, y quién sabe si más adelante encontrará a alguien que comparta esa vida con él; alguien que le haga feliz y borre el recuerdo de su antiguo Profesor.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Las semanas pasan casi sin sentirlas. A medida que Severus se encuentra más fuerte,  las obras del castillo también avanzan más de prisa. Tal vez pueda reabrir a mediados de septiembre y no en octubre, como pensaban. Minerva le ha ofrecido su antiguo puesto como Profesor de Defensa, dado que Slughorn ocupa el puesto de Profesor de Pociones. Severus ha aceptado. El castillo ha sido su hogar durante muchos años. Entre los fríos muros de piedra se encuentran sus recuerdos más felices. No quiere abandonarlos. Se está convirtiendo en un sentimental.

La posibilidad de que Harry vuelva le parece cada día más frágil. Granger y Weasley regresaron de Australia hace un mes con los padres de ella. Pero Harry no se ha puesto en contacto con ellos, como esperaba Molly Weasley. Según Minerva, ni los Weasley ni sus amigos están todavía excesivamente preocupados. _Harry necesita tiempo_ , dicen. _Cuando esté preparado, contactará con nosotros_. Severus se debate entre el deseo de que lo haga y la certeza de que Harry no derrumbará el muro de silencio que ha alzado entre él y el mundo mágico. Aunque los demás lo ignoren, él conoce a Harry mejor que nadie; mucho más de lo que Granger y Weasley han llegado a saber de él. Harry compartió muchas cosas con ellos, es cierto; pero guardó su relación con Severus en la más estricta intimidad. Ahora mismo, la única que participa de su secreto es Minerva. Y a ella Harry le rogó absoluta discreción. Y también es la única a quien dijo que probablemente no volvería. Severus está convencido que han sido las circunstancias las que han impedido a la Directora de Hogwarts recriminarle su relación con Harry; que se involucrara con un alumno; más aún, que se involucrara con un menor, porque Harry todavía tenía dieciséis años cuando todo empezó. Severus casi desea que esa mirada se cristalice en palabras para poder rebatirlas. Porque todo el mundo aceptó que fuera un menor quien debía enfrentarse a Voldemort obedeciendo a aquella terrible profecía; nadie sabía cuándo sucedería y que el desenlace hubiera ocurrido habiendo alcanzado Harry la mayoría de edad sólo era una casualidad más. Si Harry hubiera muerto cuatro años atrás en el cementerio de Little Hangleton, habría tenido sólo catorce años.

                                  

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Finalmente, el curso empieza el uno de octubre. Se echa en falta el entusiasmo de otros años. En el recuerdo de todos están los que ya nunca más podrán regresar a Hogwarts.                

El primer día de clase es duro para Severus. La actual Directora le ha diseñado un horario que ella denomina “de shock”. Piensa que cuanto antes se rompa el hielo entre el Profesor de Defensa y los alumnos que ahora cursan séptimo, antes asumirán todos cuál es su lugar. Severus se enfrenta a los rostros serios, con un claro rencor todavía en algunos de ellos, de séptimo curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor. La línea divisoria entre ambas Casas es tan clara, que Severus se reafirma en su primera idea: Minerva se ha vuelto loca. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que compartieran clase con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. La mayoría de los Gryffindor que allí se encuentran lucharon hace apenas cinco meses para defender Hogwarts. ¿Qué puede enseñarles, ya? La mayoría de los Slytherin mantuvieron sus varitas en el bolsillo porque los que estaban atacando la escuela eran padres o hermanos. ¿Podía recriminarles que le consideraran un traidor? Severus ha programado una clase teórica de repaso sobre el temario que debió darse en sexto, sin varitas. Obliga a todos a guardarlas en sus mochilas, ganándose un amago de protestas, que corta de inmediato con su más aterradora expresión de mortífago cabreado dispuesto a comerse el hígado del primero que proteste. Le satisface comprobar que surte un efecto inmediato; que no ha perdido su autoridad. Se anima pensando que con los cursos inferiores será todo mucho más fácil.

Las semanas transcurren sin incidentes remarcables. Los alumnos se sumergen totalmente en la dinámica de la escuela mientras la guerra se aleja cada vez más de sus pensamientos, sustituida por la preocupación por los exámenes, los partidos de quidditch y el rosario de problemas típicos en la vida de los preadolescentes y adolescentes que viven en el castillo. Severus no ha tenido ninguna dificultad para hacerse con sus clases. Inspira el mismo respeto que antes, sino más. Por fuera, sigue siendo el profesor severo, atemorizante incluso, poco amigo de bromas y tonterías. Pero cada día que pasa se rompe un poco más por dentro. Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y nadie ha tenido noticias de Harry. Los que se consideran más próximos al héroe empiezan a pensar que si no se pone en contacto con ellos en fechas tan señaladas, es que no tiene muchas ganas de seguir manteniendo relación con sus antiguos amigos. Hay una corriente de preocupación y decepción ante esta falta de noticias que sólo Severus, dolorosamente, puede comprender. 

—Molly está muy preocupada —confiesa Minerva una vez se reanudan las clases tras las vacaciones de Navidad—. Estaba convencida de que Harry les enviaría al menos una felicitación navideña. 

Se sirve un poco más de té y espera a escuchar el comentario de Severus, sentado en el otro sillón, frente a la chimenea de su despacho. 

—Harry ha cortado el cordón umbilical que le unía a su pasado, Minerva. Sea donde sea que se encuentre, estoy seguro de que está bien. 

El tono de voz del mago es un poco seco; no le gusta hablar de Harry con nadie porque siempre teme que la voz le tiemble o que sus ojos delaten lo que siente. Minerva suele respetar su silencio, pero no por ello deja de informarle de cualquier rumor o noticia que llega a sus oídos.

—No sé, Severus —insiste ella—. Ya sé que me dijo que seguramente no volvería, pero ni una carta… No me parece muy propio de Harry.

El mago no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa mezcla de ironía y amargura. 

—¿Y qué, según tú, es propio de Harry? —pregunta. Deja su taza sobre la mesita y se levanta—. Gracias por el té, Minerva. Si me permites, tengo trabajos que corregir.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El tres de mayo cae en lunes y este día se suspenden las clases para conmemorar el fin de la guerra y honrar a los fallecidos en ella. Se recuerda al héroe ausente, a quien el Ministro de Magia dedica un emotivo discurso, y a todos los que, de una forma u otra, colaboraron para ayudarle a acabar con el Señor Oscuro.

Severus ha intentado inútilmente eludir su presencia en el acto, pero Minerva ha sido muy tajante al respecto. 

—No puedes permitir que piensen que te escondes, Severus —le ha dicho—. Y yo tampoco.

A contrapecho, el mago asiste al discurso del Ministro y a la colocación de la primera piedra en los jardines de la escuela para lo que va a ser un monumento a los alumnos y profesores caídos durante la batalla final o a causa de la guerra. Después, se refugia en sus habitaciones huyendo de los periodistas y de sus ex compañeros de la Orden del Fénix, con los que tampoco tiene muchas ganas de compartir recuerdos. Abre una botella de whisky de fuego y brinda al aire, por el amor ausente. Hace un año que Harry abandonó el mundo mágico. Que le abandonó a él. No le culpa; pero le echa tanto de menos que desearía estar muerto. Sigue bebiendo durante toda la tarde, rememorando esos momentos en los que fue feliz, hasta que está tan borracho que es incapaz de levantarse del sillón. Y es entonces cuando Minerva le hace una de sus inoportunas visitas.

El aire de la habitación está cargado. Huele a whisky de fuego y a desesperación. Minerva saca la varita y la agita varias veces a su alrededor. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados se sienta frente a Severus y contempla con desaprobación su desmadejada postura y la botella casi vacía. Desafiante en su beodez, Severus apura el vaso que tiene en la mano y vuelve a llenarlo.

—No volveré a regalarte un whisky tan caro por Navidad —dice Minerva—, para que te lo bebas como si fuera agua. 

Severus sonríe de medio lado, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—No estoy tan borracho como piensas —le advierte—. Recordaré cualquier recriminación que me hagas y me vengaré adecuadamente, como el jodido mortífago que soy. 

Ella menea la cabeza, clavando en su compañero una fulminante mirada de censura. 

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —espeta.

Agita de nuevo la varita y hace aparecer una tetera humeante y dos tazas. Llena una de ellas casi hasta el borde y después le quita a Severus el vaso de la mano y lo sustituye por la taza de té. Él acepta toda la maniobra con una sonrisa escéptica.

—Bebe —ordena la Directora en el mismo tono de voz con el que amonestaría a un alumno—. Está bien cargado.

Él da un pequeño sorbo sin muchas ganas y después deja la taza sobre la mesita, junto al vaso de whisky. No tiene ganas de despejarse. Quiere seguir borracho y flotar en la dulce nebulosa de sus recuerdos. Minerva ha interrumpido uno muy interesante sobre Harry, él y la mesa de su despacho. Trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas para pedir a la Directora que se largue, sin ofenderla. Pero hoy no se siente demasiado predispuesto a las sutilezas.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer en alguna parte, Minerva?

Ella le mira con el mismo ceño fruncido que ha mantenido desde que ha puesto un pie en las habitaciones del Profesor de Defensa. 

—Sí, tomarme esta taza de té aquí, en tu compañía —responde Minerva con ironía.

Él deja escapar un sonoro bufido con muy poca elegancia y toma de nuevo el vaso de whisky de la mesita. Minerva sólo aprieta los labios hasta que casi desparece su color. 

—Espero que mañana la resaca no te impida atender tus clases…

—Mañana estaré perfectamente —gruñe Severus, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su whisky—. Nunca dejo que mis asuntos personales interfieran en el trabajo. 

Ella aprieta los labios de nuevo, pero no dice nada. La voz del mago se arrastra un poco, pero todavía habla con coherencia. A Minerva le disgusta verle así. Pero hoy ha sido un día duro para todos. Contempla con el corazón un poco apretado la postura desmayada del hombre que se sienta frente a ella. Severus ha cerrado los ojos y ha dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como si ya no pudiera sostenerla. 

—Tal vez me venga bien que estés aquí —murmura él de pronto—. Quizás puedas aconsejarme… 

—Sabes que estaré encantada de ayudarte, Severus —se apresura a asegurar ella.

—Últimamente no paro de darle vueltas a una cosa…

Se levanta del sillón con cierta dificultad y, un poco tambaleante, se dirige a una de las dos vitrinas que hay en la sala, ambas llenas de libros y frascos. Minerva observa con curiosidad la pequeña y cuadrada caja metálica que extrae de ella. Severus se deja caer en el sillón de una forma demasiado desplomada como para querer aparentar que no está tan borracho como está. Cuando quita la tapa escapa una especie de vaho, como si dentro hubiera algo muy frío. Tanto, que el mago utiliza la varita para extraer un frasco de cristal cuyo contenido está claramente congelado.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Minerva atónita.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Severus sólo refleja tristeza cuando responde:

—Una pequeña parte de Harry.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Si esta mañana Severus no tiene suficiente con los restos de resaca que la poción no se ha llevado, la portada de El Profeta es suficiente, por sí sola, para crearle el dolor de cabeza más importante de su vida. Atónito, lee el artículo que acompaña una fotografía suya tomada durante la ceremonia celebrada el día anterior, firmado, como no, por Rita Skeeter.

 

 

**EL SECRETO DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

**_Por Rita Skeeter_ **

 

**Hogwarts, 3 de mayo de 1999** —    _Esta reportera todavía no sale de su asombro. Estoy atónita, estupefacta, pasmada, boquiabierta y fascinada. Podría seguir con una lista interminable de adjetivos y ninguno haría real justicia a mi estado de ánimo, créanme. Porque mis indudables y probadas aptitudes para el periodismo de investigación han dado, una vez más, sus brillantes frutos. Y ahora, damas y caballeros, agárrense a sus sillas porque esta va a ser, sin duda, la bomba informativa más impactante después de la caída del Señor Oscuro a manos de nuestro querido y ausente héroe, Harry Potter. Y, para que el morbo sea completo, esta noticia tiene mucho que ver con él._

_En la tarde de ayer, tras la conmemoración celebrada en Hogwarts, el nuevamente Profesor, ex Director, espía durante años al servicio de Albus Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix y rehabilitado como héroe ante la sociedad mágica después de conocerse su arriesgada misión, confesó a la actual Directora del colegio, Minerva McGongall guardar algo que puerilmente denominó “una pequeña parte de Harry”. Y, créanme, “esa pequeña parte” a la que se refería el Profesor Snape provenía de un lugar muy, muy íntimo de nuestro héroe… Y ahora se preguntarán: ¿Cómo llegó a manos de este reservado, hierático e imperturbable hombre tan personal suvenir?_

_¡Amor!, damas y caballeros. Increíble, pero cierto. Amor en tiempos de guerra, ¿no es romántico? Y un poco perturbador también, si consideramos las edades de ambos implicados… Pero, locamente enamorado de su tierno amante, y con muchas posibilidades de perderlo a manos de ustedes ya saben quién, el Profesor Snape decidió guardar una muestra (por decoro, denominémoslo así), que le permitiera perpetuar al héroe si éste fallecía. Ahora, después de un año y, por lo visto, con escasas posibilidades de que Harry Potter vuelva alguna vez, nuestro desdichado Profesor se debate ante el dilema moral de buscar un vientre de alquiler para su futuro hijo, o desechar idea tan arriesgada y, hasta cierto punto, descabellada. Aunque, candidatas, seguramente no le faltarían…_

  

Cuando Severus levanta los ojos del periódico hay otro par de cientos fijos en él. Siente que la sangre le hierve en las venas y su pálida tez se sofoca en un rojo violento hasta ahora desconocido para él. Por el contrario, Minerva, sentada a su lado, ha perdido el color. Y los labios, que de tan apretados se han convertido en una línea recta, fina y dura.

—No llevarías un escarabajo entre tus ropas cuando viniste ayer a mis habitaciones, ¿verdad? —pregunta Severus entre dientes, antes de levantarse y abandonar el Gran Comedor en medio de los murmullos de los alumnos.

Su primera clase de la mañana se convierte en un pequeño infierno. Reparte más castigos de los que ha impuesto en todo lo que lleva de curso. Ginny Weasley, con la que ha tratado de mantener las distancias hasta ahora, porque no soporta su actitud de novia abandonada, ha tenido la desfachatez de exigirle delante de la clase que desmienta lo publicado en el periódico. Después se ha puesto histérica y le ha llamado degenerado y pervertido, y Severus ha tenido que sujetarse la mano para no alzar la varita y maldecirla. Sus amigas se la han llevado a la enfermería hasta que se le pase el ataque de nervios; pero ello no la va a librar del castigo que le impondrá hasta fin de curso. Todavía tiene que pensar cuál.

Que Ginny Weasley ha acabado en la enfermería después de enfrentarse a él corre como la pólvora entre el alumnado y Severus no tiene ningún incidente con el resto de clases. Los verdaderos problemas le llegan a la hora de comer en forma de carta con el sello del Ministerio. 

Durante los siguientes días Severus cree que va a volverse loco. Ahora resulta que Harry Potter es una especie de patrimonio nacional; que le pertenece a todo el mundo, menos a él. Ginny Weasley le exige como novio y le culpa de la marcha de Harry por lo que fuera que Severus le haya hecho. Su hermano Ron, como mejor amigo,  le acusa de mentiroso y amenaza con partirle la cara si sigue manteniendo lo que insinúa. Granger le mira de manera resabida y suelta algo como “mmm… puede que la enfermiza obsesión de Harry por Malfoy en sexto no fuera más que una tapadera…” La familia Weasley al completo exige saber cómo ha llegado _eso_ a sus manos y se niega rotundamente a que Severus trate de utilizarlo; hasta donde ellos saben, Harry no está muerto. Los medios en general y El Profeta en particular, con Rita Skeeter a la cabeza, se lo comen vivo. El Ministerio pretende abrir una investigación por conducta indebida y se rumorea que va a instarle a entregar “la muestra biológica”, como les ha dado por llamarlo, para evitar que se especule con ella. Severus se jura a sí mismo que jamás volverá a probar el whisky de fuego en lo que le quede de vida.

—No voy a poder mantenerte en tu puesto mucho tiempo más, Severus —le advierte Minerva un domingo por la mañana—. El Consejo Escolar me ha pedido una reunión formal. Pretenden suspenderte hasta que todo esto se aclare.

No es una noticia que le sorprenda; ya estaban tardando demasiado, piensa el Profesor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si el Ministerio te exige entregar… ya sabes…? —pregunta la Directora. 

Severus, que ahora sólo bebe té a pesar de que se muere de ganas de agarrar una botella de buen whisky y emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento, gruñe: 

—Antes muerto. Está a buen recaudo. 

Ella asiente, pensativa. Está muy enojada con toda esta situación. Especialmente porque se siente culpable de haber permitido la entrada de Skeeter en las habitaciones de Severus, aunque haya sido sin su conocimiento. ¡Oh, esa mujer! Cuando acabe con ella deseará no haber nacido. Si de esta no le retiran la licencia de periodista, dejará de llamarse Minerva McGonagall. 

—Deberíamos concertar una reunión privada con Shacklebolt —sugiere—. Apelando a los viejos tiempos. 

—¿Para qué, exactamente? —pregunta él, escéptico— No he visto que haya movido un solo dedo para detener todo esto hasta ahora…

Minerva suspira y mira a Severus como si fuera un alumno terco al que hay que explicarle, una vez más, cual es el camino correcto.

—Severus, yo sé que no te aprovechaste de Harry; que le amas y que ahora mismo él estaría aquí contigo si las circunstancias no hubieran sido las que fueron. Que le protegiste hasta dónde tu papel como espía te lo permitió y que te entregó libremente la posibilidad de procrear su descendencia… —Minerva detiene su discurso y mira con reproche al mago sentado frente a ella— ¡Pero nadie más lo sabe!

—Y pretendo que siga siendo así.

Ella niega con la cabeza antes de decir. 

—Tal vez ha llegado el momento de mostrar el resto de recuerdos que Harry me mostró a mí.

—Antes muerto —gruñe de nuevo el Profesor.

—¡Deja de decir eso, Severus! —se exaspera Minerva. Y añade con sarcasmo—: Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. 

Esta vez, Severus sonríe. A veces Minerva puede ser tan o más mordaz que él.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Severus no se siente muy cómodo exponiendo su relación de esta forma, pero, gracias a Merlín, Harry fue muy cuidadoso al seleccionar las imágenes. Ninguna da a entender que entre ellos hubo el sexo que realmente hubo, ardiente y apasionado. Que sus manos habían recorrido cada rincón del cuerpo de Harry y que su lengua se había metido en sitios que no pueden nombrarse. Minerva, que se ha erigido como cabeza visible de su particular cruzada contra Rita Skeeter y El Profeta, ha conseguido que el Ministro de Magia les reciba en _petit comité_ , junto a dos destacados miembros del Wizengamot de su total confianza. Las conclusiones no se hacen esperar. 

A finales de mayo, levantando una gran expectación, el Ministro de Magia aparece ante los medios y la sociedad mágica para hacer la declaración que todo el mundo ha estado esperando. Rita Skeeter se encuentra en primera fila, con su vuelapluma preparada. No tendrá oportunidad de escribir mucho porque la declaración no será muy extensa pero sí taxativa.

—En relación al controvertido asunto que tantos ríos de tinta y habladurías ha suscitado estos últimos días, este Ministerio ha resuelto que se trata de una cuestión de carácter exclusivamente privado entre el señor Severus Snape y el señor Harry Potter —el Ministro hace una breve pausa mientras su mirada se posa en determinado sector de la prensa—. Por otro lado, el Ministerio ha decidido admitir a trámite la denuncia presentada por la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, contra la señora Rita Skeeter, periodista de El Profeta, por invasión de la propiedad privada y de la intimidad de las personas —efectúa un pequeño gesto a los aurores que aguardan a poca distancia de él—. Por favor, señores, procedan.

Los dos aurores se acercan a una estupefacta Rita Skeeter.

—Acompáñenos, señora.

—Pero… pero… ¡esto es un atropello! ¡Un atentado contra la libertad de expresión! ¡Mis lectores tienen el derecho a saber!

Y así, profiriendo sentencias y proclamas, a cual más pomposa y elocuente, los aurores se llevan a la periodista para cortarle sus alas de escarabajo por una buena temporada.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Una vez el Ministerio se ha pronunciado declarando “el asunto” de Severus de carácter estrictamente privado, éste piensa que sus problemas por fin se han acabado. Iluso. Sólo acaban de empezar. A la mañana siguiente de la declaración de Shackleboolt, el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts sufre una aparatosa invasión de lechuzas. Los Profesores tienen que huir de la mesa donde estaban tomando tranquilamente su desayuno. Severus se queda completamente sitiado por una horda de aves que ululan estridentemente a su alrededor, tratando cada una de ellas de ser la primera en entregarle su mensaje. Hagrid vocifera y agita sus grandes brazos en un intento de ahuyentarlas. Flitwick, quien se ha refugiado debajo de la mesa, intenta inútilmente tirar de las piernas de Severus para guarecerle también debajo de ésta. Los alumnos han pasado del susto inicial a reírse hasta que se les desencajan las mandíbulas. Durante quince minutos el Gran Comedor se ve envuelto en un verdadero caos; pero, finalmente, Hagrid logra poner orden entre las tozudas aves. Él y varios profesores más, incluido Severus, empiezan a recoger las cartas para que las lechuzas puedan marcharse y ellos recuperar la normalidad en el comedor.

Horas más tarde, refugiado en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, Severus abre las primeras cartas y no tarda mucho en lanzar un furioso _Incendio_ sobre el resto. Ahora mismo sería capaz de lanzarle un Avada a Rita Skeeter si la tuviera delante, por meter las narices donde no la llaman y armar el revuelo en el que ahora se ve inmerso. Cuando llega el fin de semana, la lista de candidatas a la maldición asesina se ve incrementada por un buen número de alumnas, encabezadas por Romilda Vane. Pero la que sin duda saca a Severus de sus casillas es Ginny Weasley, quien se atreve a decirle, con gran desfachatez, que nadie tiene más derecho que ella a llevar al hijo de Harry; que si su _novio_ estuviera aquí en este momento, ya estarían haciendo planes de boda. Que se lo debe por haberle alejado de su lado. Severus se reprime las ganas de abofetearla y se contenta con cerrarle la puerta en las narices. 

Cuando llega la tercera semana de junio y con ella el último día de curso, Severus está exhausto. Prácticamente ha desechado la idea de ser el padre del hijo de Harry. Nunca pensó que fuera fácil; pero tampoco que se convertiría en una carrera a la maternidad para cualquier bruja soltera en edad fértil. Entristecido, piensa que no tan sólo ha perdido a Harry, sino también la posibilidad de criar a su descendencia. 

—Profesor Snape… 

Severus se vuelve. Luna Lovegood, vestida ya con ropas de calle, le dirige una de esas miradas soñadoras y tranquilas con la que se ha ganado en numerosas ocasiones las burlas de sus compañeros. 

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Lovegood? —pregunta el Profesor de Defensa sin muchas ganas.

—Espero que no me considere una atrevida —responde ella, dando un paso hacia él—. Pero, antes de irme, quería que supiera que a mi no me importaría. Harry es mi amigo.

Severus la mira detenidamente. Hoy lleva un collar de chapas de cerveza de mantequilla y unos largos pendientes a juego. Tiene creencias bastante extrañas y se inventa criaturas pintorescas. Pero creyó en Harry cuando la mayoría de la escuela le dio la espalda y le acompañó junto al resto de descerebrados en aquella imprudente aventura en el Departamento de Misterios. Siempre estuvo a su lado y fue una amiga fiel.

—¿Está segura de lo que dice, señorita Lovegood?

—Oh, sí, Profesor. Ahora es un buen momento. Después voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando y clasificando todas las especies de animales mágicos que voy a descubrir. Quiero ser bióloga, ¿sabe?

Y, de pronto, a Severus la posibilidad de que sea Luna Lovegood la madre del hijo de Harry, de su hijo, no le parece tan descabellada como debería.

—Si le parece bien, a finales de la semana que viene les visitaré a usted y a su padre para ultimar detalles, si su oferta todavía sigue en pie. Prefiero concederle unos días para que pueda arrepentirse de su decisión. Si así fuera, no se lo reprocharé.

Ella sonríe. 

—No se preocupe, Profesor Snape. No voy a arrepentirme.

 


	4. CAPITULO RETROSPECTIVO II

Harry intentó aplicarse durante las siguientes clases. No porque Snape estuviera mostrándose más amable con él. Bien al contrario. Seguía comportándose como el murciélago bastardo de siempre. Sin embargo, Harry no podía mirarlo con los mismos ojos que antes. No acababa de entender muy bien la razón, pero así era. Sus frases hirientes ya no le hacían mella. Hasta estaba por creer que se las dirigía para llamar su atención… Debía estar volviéndose loco.

Tenía a Slughorn detrás de él, intentando que asistiera a sus celebradas reuniones. Y él se empeñaba en programar un entrenamiento de quidditch cada vez que recibía una invitación. Después estaban esas “clases especiales” con el Director. Y vigilar a Draco Malfoy, que a pesar de lo que dijeran sus amigos, Harry estaba convencido que se llevaba algo entre manos.

Y entonces, aquel sábado, a la vuelta de Hogsmeade, tuvo lugar un terrible episodio con Katie Bell como víctima, que involucraba un collar, magia oscura y, según Harry, también a Draco Malfoy. Nadie le hizo caso; ni la Profesora McGonagall ni sus amigos. Tampoco Dumbledore, aunque le trató con algo más de amabilidad. Y, gracias a él, se enteró que había sido el Profesor Snape quien había impedido que la maldición del collar se extendiera por el cuerpo de Katie, seguramente, salvándole la vida. Snape era todo un experto en magia oscura, le había recordado el Director. Obedeciendo a un impulso, decidió que la próxima vez que viera a Snape, se lo agradecería. Después de todo, Katie era una Gryffindor y una de las cazadoras de su equipo 

Y se armó de valor al final de la siguiente clase de Defensa.

—¿Algún problema, señor Potter? —preguntó Severus al notar que su alumno más problemático se había quedado rezagado y todavía estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el aula.

—No, en realidad… —en realidad no era tan fácil agradecerle algo a Snape—… pensaba en lo que le ha pasado a Katie. Katie Bell.

—Obra del señor Malfoy, según usted —ironizó el profesor.

Harry no pensaba insistir en ese asunto y menos con Snape. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le hacía caso. Y ya se estaba hartando de que se burlaran de él.

—Sólo quería darle las gracias —dijo, muy deprisa—, por salvarla.

De pronto la idea no le parecía tan buena y se sentía más ridículo que otra cosa. Especialmente por la forma en que le estaba mirando Snape. Harry no recordaba haber visto jamás tal expresión de estupor en el rostro del profesor. Mezclada, tal vez, con un poquito de desconfianza. Pero,  finalmente, como si no supiera muy bien cómo reaccionar, Snape acabó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, esperando que su alumno se marchara y con él el embarazoso momento.

—He pensado…

Severus volvió a alzar la cabeza. Parecía que no iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente 

—… que, aparte de los hechizos no verbales, necesitaré algo más.

El profesor enarcó una ceja.

—Saber más sobre artes oscuras. Usted podría enseñarme.

Entonces Severus dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—¿Clases particulares? He sido incapaz de enseñarle Oclumancia y Merlín sabe que lo he intentado —dijo.

—Por favor…

—Lárguese.

Pero Harry volvió a intentarlo al final de la siguiente clase de Defensa, dos días después.

—¿Por qué no? Soy bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; mucho mejor que en Oclumancia, se lo aseguro.

Severus se burló de nuevo de él.

—¿Sólo porque se creyó el profesor de un pequeño grupo de admiradores, Potter?

—Pues no lo hice tan mal —se defendió Harry con el orgullo picado.

—Pequeño cretino vanidoso…

—Bastardo amargado y …

—¡Detención, Potter!

—¡Que le den!

Severus sonrió con malicia.

—El sábado, todo el día, limpiará mi despacho.

—Tengo partido… —empezó a decir Harry, pero por la amplitud de la sonrisa de Snape, se dio cuenta de que éste era muy consciente de ese partido. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Pues que pena.

Severus se dio media vuelta con un gran ondeo de túnica y desapareció tras la puerta de su despacho privado.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Aquel sábado, mientras se dirigía al despacho de Snape después del desayuno, Harry se pateó mentalmente una vez más. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil… ¿Por qué no era capaz de aprender a cerrar su gran bocota cuando le convenía? Así tal vez dejaría de meterse en problemas. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y fue respondido por un seco “Adelante”.

Snape le esperaba de pie delante de su biblioteca particular. Tenía un libro entre las manos, que parecía estar leyendo. Harry se preguntó si tendría que quitarle el polvo a todos esos volúmenes, que eran muchos.

—¿Por dónde empiezo, señor? —preguntó en un tono frío. No pensaba perdonarle que no pudiera jugar el partido que empezaría en un par de horas.

Snape no respondió. Cogió otro libro de la estantería y, por un momento, pareció sopesar qué lectura era más conveniente. Finalmente, devolvió el libro que acababa de coger otra vez a su lugar y se volvió hacia Harry con el primer tomo en la mano.

—Empiece por éste —dijo extendiéndoselo a Harry.

Harry lo cogió, sin saber muy bien qué quería Snape que hiciera con él. ¿Limpiarlo? Parecía en perfectas condiciones, sin una mota de polvo. El cuero estaba limpio y brillante.

—¿Qué… qué se supone que debo hacer con él? —preguntó por fin, a riesgo de parecer estúpido.

Snape le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Los libros son para leerlos, señor Potter  —respondió con ironía—. Aunque, quizás, usted esté acostumbrado a utilizarlos sólo como adorno en su estantería…

Sintiéndose un completo idiota, Harry bajó la mirada hacia el título del libro para que Snape no le viera enrojecer. “Magia Oscura: Su Origen y Desarrollo a Través de los Tiempos”. Sorprendido, Harry alzó de nuevo los ojos hacia Snape, quien a su vez le miraba con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Cuando se haya familiarizado y entendido el verdadero por qué de la magia oscura, empezaremos con las maldiciones —dijo—. Espero que lo termine en un par de horas.

Y sin una palabra más, le dio la espalda a su alumno para sentarse tras su mesa y empezar a corregir trabajos. Aunque atónito, Harry se apresuró a sentarse en el sofá de la sala y a empezar con la lectura. Durante algo más de dos horas devoró, absorto, aquella nueva perspectiva de las artes oscuras, logrando captar la esencia del porqué algunas personas se sentían cautivadas por ellas. Tan pronto hubo leído la última página y cerrado el libro, Snape hizo levitar otro volumen hacia él: “Decálogo de Hechizos Oscuros y Maldiciones. Descripciones y Contra Hechizos” . Harry estaba seguro de que aquel libro debía estar absolutamente prohibido. También tenía sus dudas sobre el primero.

—Tengo muchas preguntas…

—Tendrán que esperar —dijo Snape, categórico, sin levantar la cabeza del trabajo que estaba corrigiendo—. Lea.

Harry sonrió. Aquel castigo le estaba gustando mucho. Casi se había olvidado ya del partido.

Después de comer, Harry seguía leyendo, entre fascinado y horrorizado, el amplio arsenal de maldiciones y hechizos oscuros que magos y brujas habían sido capaces de crear desde antiguo, producto de los celos, la venganza, la envidia, el desamor, el ansia de poder… De vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada para dirigirla hacia Snape quien, impensablemente, empezaba a erigirse ante él como una especie de caballero de la oscuridad, uno que la dominaba y la combatía después de haber logrado escapar de su tentador abrazo. Sí, Harry se sentía cada vez más inclinado a creer en la versión de Dumbledore. Y era desasosegadamente consciente de estar cayendo en una especie de admiración insana por una de las personas que más odiaba.

Snape dio por terminado el “castigo” a las cinco de la tarde. Y le advirtió que si volvía a provocarle, estaría castigado todos los sábados hasta fin de curso. Harry simplemente sonrió. Una promesa a muchas futuras provocaciones.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

 Harry se pasó el domingo pensando en Snape. De una manera ciertamente inconfesable, a su parecer. Como todo chico de su edad, había entrado en la adolescencia tardía, un período de rápido crecimiento físico, mental y emocional, en el que se buscaba la propia identidad. Una edad en las que se enfrentan muchos retos y tentaciones, en la que un adolescente necesita ser comprendido y apoyado por su familia. Comprensión y apoyo de los que Harry carecía.

A pesar de todo, había sido capaz de decidir un futuro profesional por sí mismo —quería ser auror si Voldemort no decía antes la última palabra—; de avanzar hacia una innegable, y en ocasiones forzada, independencia; esperaba algún día poder definir claramente su identidad, lejos de ese “Niño que Vivió” o del actual “Elegido”; había desarrollado una innegable capacidad para tomar decisiones importantes, algunas bastante cuestionables, tenía que reconocerlo. Se consideraba una persona autónoma y preparada, quizás mucho más que cualquier otro adolescente normal, para experimentar con conductas de riesgos. Algo en lo que, sin duda, tenía basta experiencia. No podía decir lo mismo de su capacidad para iniciar relaciones románticas, que era bastante limitada. A veces pensaba que inexistente.

Físicamente, creía habar completado todos los cambios. Su cuerpo se había llenado de vello y tenía que afeitarse prácticamente cada día. No estaba especialmente orgulloso de su estatura, la cual, al contrario que la mayoría de sus compañeros, amenazaba con dejarle sin el último estirón. Aunque no era una cuestión que llegara a quitarle el sueño. Lo que sí se lo quitaba era machacársela cada noche con tantas ganas. Últimamente, incluso más de una vez. De esa parte si que no tenía absolutamente ninguna queja. Especialmente, y todavía le avergonzaba bastante reconocerlo, después de descubrir que pensar en el culo de Cormac McLaggen y, ciertamente, también en otras partes de su anatomía, era mucho más gratificante que hacerlo en los pechos de cualquier chica. Casi era una suerte que no hubiera conseguido el puesto de guardián en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, porque Harry no estaba muy seguro de no haberse distraído demasiado durante los entrenamientos. McLaggen había sido el origen de sus pensamientos inconfesables hasta ese momento. Ahora Snape se estaba abriendo paso a codazos en la hormonal imaginación adolescente de Harry. Y sentía que esos pensamientos eran todavía más bochornosos que cualquiera de los que hubiera podido tener con McLaggen.

El lunes por la noche, haciendo gala del famoso valor de su Casa y de esa innegable capacidad suya para tomar decisiones importantes, las muy cuestionables incluidas, se encontró llamando a la puerta del despacho de Snape con la excusa más absurda de cuantas hubiera inventado a lo largo de su corta vida.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Potter? —preguntó Severus, ciertamente sorprendido.

—Siento molestarle, profesor. Pero esta tarde he visitado a Hagrid y me ha pedido que le ayudara a preparar los escregutos para la clase de mañana con los de quinto y…

Extendió las manos frente a él, mostrándole a Severus que estaban llenas de pequeñas quemaduras.

—Me preguntaba si… —titubeó.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pase —dijo franqueándole la entrada—. Pero la próxima vez acuda a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey dispone también de la crema que le apliqué el otro día —y añadió en tono jocoso—. Se la proporciono yo.

Harry se apresuró a entrar, antes de que Snape se arrepintiera y acabara mandándole a la enfermería. Sin esperar invitación se sentó en el sofá y observó con un poco de ansiedad cómo el profesor se dirigía a la misma vitrina de la otra vez y extraía de ella el tarro de crema. Después se sentó a su lado y con un pequeño gesto le indicó que extendiera una mano. Sí, ese había sido el momento en que todo había cambiado, pensó Harry. Cuando Madame Pomfrey le curaba, y Merlín sabía que había tenido que hacerlo un montón de veces, no era ni de cerca tan delicada como Snape. Casi soltó una risita cuando relacionó las palabras “Snape” y “delicado”. Pero se retuvo a tiempo; sólo faltaría que el profesor, con el poco sentido del humor que Merlín le había dado, pensara que se estaba burlando de él. Pero, oh, esas manos… Eran tan tiernas con las suyas…

Si el inútil de Hagrid iba a dar mañana una clase con escregutos de cola explosiva a los de quinto, no sería mala idea advertir a Poppy que estuviera preparada para atender más de una quemadura. Severus estaba indudablemente extrañado de que Potter hubiera acudido a él. Y para nada molesto de que lo hubiera hecho, debía reconocer. Era agradable poder tocar sus manos de nuevo, más pequeñas, encajando cómodamente en las suyas. Demasiado agradable para su propio bien. Alzó los ojos cuando le pareció oír un pequeño suspiro proveniente de Potter. Éste le devolvió una mirada azorada, rojo como la grana. Entonces, una leve inquietud atravesó el pecho de Severus. Potter comportándose de manera tan dócil los últimos días, la forma en qué había pescado mirándole en más de una ocasión, tanto en clase como en el Gran Comedor, acudiendo a él a las ocho de la noche por unas quemaduras sin importancia que, como mínimo, se había hecho a las cuatro de la tarde…

—Listo, Potter.

Se levantó para devolver el tarro a su sitio y deshacerse lo antes posible de su inesperada visita.

—Buenas noches, Potter —insistió, al comprobar que su alumno seguía sentado en el sofá. Y que parecía estar buscando desesperadamente una excusa para no levantarse de él. Y antes de que se le ocurriera decir que había pensado que podían retomar las lecciones de Oclumancia, Severus se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de forma airada—. ¡He dicho buenas noches!

Esta vez Harry se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de forma apresurada, pero con una innegable expresión de decepción en la cara.

—Muchas gracias, profesor. Buenas noches.

El portazo que oyó a sus espaldas le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies.

 

En línea con su comprobada habilidad para la toma de decisiones, Harry optó por ponerse un poco respondón en la siguiente clase de Defensa. Y acabó castigado el sábado. Gracias a Merlín, Gryffindor no tenia partido. Tuvo que retener su entusiasmo y fingir un fastidio que no sentía en deferencia a sus amigos, los cuales hubieran sido incapaces de comprender la amalgama de sentimientos que agitaba su pecho adolescente. Esta vez Snape no le había citado en su despacho, sino en una mazmorra en desuso que Harry no había visitado nunca. A otro en su lugar no le habría hecho la menor gracia el lúgubre aspecto de aquel sitio; a él le pareció muy íntimo.

Snape le ayudó a practicar hechizos oscuros durante toda la mañana. Le explicó el uso de cada uno, los riesgos, y la manera de protegerse, si la había.

—Sé que durante este curso está dando “clases especiales” con el Director Dumbledore —le dijo Severus al terminar—. Le agradeceré que no le mencione las nuestras.

—No lo haré —aseguró Harry.

—Puede irse.

—¿Ya… hemos terminado?

—¿Acaso no ha tenido suficiente?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba estar castigado todo el día…

—Y yo no veo el momento de librarme de usted —dijo Severus secamente—. Así que desaparezca de mi vista si no quiere que decida no castigarle nunca más…

Harry sonrió.

—Eso va a resultarle totalmente imposible —afirmó—. Lo sabe.

—Potter…

—Sí, ya me voy, ya me voy…

Cuando Harry se hubo marchado, la sonrisa de Severus tuvo cierto aire vengativo. Bien, Dumbledore no le había dicho una palabra de lo qué hacía con Potter todas aquellas noches en las que se encerraban en su despacho. Pues el Director tampoco sabría qué hacían ellos en aquella mazmorra durante sus supuestos castigos. Se estuviera muriendo o no, Dumbledore seguía siendo un avieso manipulador. Severus tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle; pero ahora se las estaba cobrando con elevados intereses, el muy maldito. En aquellos momentos, Severus tenía demasiados asuntos en la cabeza. La maldición que había intentado contener en la mano del Director y que día a día se extendía; el juramento inquebrantable que había hecho con Narcisa para proteger a Draco; las dificultades que tenía para poder ayudarle, porque ahora que su padre había caído en desgracia, Draco le culpaba de haber ocupado el lugar de Lucius junto a su Señor; su obligado asentimiento a ser la mano ejecutora que acabara con la vida del Director, a quien por lo visto no le importaba que su alma se embruteciera un poco más… Y, ahora, Potter. Potter y sus hechiceros ojos verdes, su deslumbrante sonrisa, la incontenible energía que emanaba de su cuerpo, joven y fuerte… Protegerle siempre había formado parte de sus obligaciones. Pero ahora Severus sentía que esa obligación en particular empezaba a pesarle más que antes. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino. Se estaba reblandeciendo y sabía que no podía permitírselo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o     

 

Harry no había podido escapar de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Había invitado a Luna a acompañarle, mientras veía como la relación entre Ron y Hermione se enrarecía por momentos. Su amiga estaba enamorada de Ron hasta las cejas; incluso para él era evidente. Y Ron era tan estúpido como para estar restregándose con Lavander a cada momento del día que tenía algo de tiempo libre. Y él… él era tan retorcido y estaba tan salido como para desear restregarse con Snape de entre toda la población masculina de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese vergonzoso deseo? Harry no estaba muy seguro. Tal vez tuviera mucho que ver con las manos de Snape, su voz profunda, la seguridad que emanaba de él cuando ejecutaba cualquier hechizo, esa expresión que Harry no podía catalogar cuando le sorprendía mirándole… Empezaba a sospechar que su mente estaba muy enferma porque la noche anterior se había corrido como nunca sólo de imaginar la profunda voz de Snape susurrándole: “córrase para mí, Potter…” Y había provocado un estropicio sin precedentes en su sufrida cama.

—¡Deja de esconderte y ven aquí con nosotros, Severus! —exclamó alegremente el profesor Slughorn.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. No sabía que Snape asistiera también a la fiesta.

—Estaba comentando el excepcional don que tiene Harry para elaborar pociones. Parte del mérito es tuyo, por supuesto, que has sido su profesor durante cinco años.

Atrapado, con el profesor Slughon pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros, Severus dirigió sus ojos penetrantes y negros hacia Harry.

—Es curioso, no tengo la sensación de haber llegado a enseñarle nada a Potter.

—¡Entonces es un don natural! —exclamó Slughorn— Tendrías que haber visto qué bien se las arregló durante nuestra primera clase. Ningún alumno había elaborado tan bien el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida;  ni siquiera tú, Severus.

—¿De verdad? —Severus fulminó con la mirada a Harry, quien empezó a inquietarse. De ninguna manera quería que el buen entendimiento que ahora tenían, al menos durante sus supuestos castigos, se estropeara por culpa de los comentarios de Slughorn. Además, no quería que Snape averiguara que la causa de su nueva destreza en pociones se debía al libro del Principe Mestizo. Sería muy capaz de quitárselo.

Nunca pensó tener que agradecerle a Draco Malfoy que su inesperada y grotesca aparición —el celador Filch lo llevaba agarrado de una oreja—, desviara la atención de él. Auque le fastidió bastante que Snape acabara marchándose con el slytherin para recriminarle su conducta. Harry los siguió. Se había vuelto bastante celoso en cuanto a que fueran otros los que recibieran la atención del Profesor de Defensa. La conversación que escuchó entre ambos fue bastante interesante. Confirmaba sus sospechas de que Draco Malfoy estaba tramando algo. Pero no le gustó que Snape lo supiera y que, además, pudiera estar involucrado.

 

Harry se marchó para pasar las Navidades en La Madriguera con la duda corroyéndole el corazón. Ahora que creía que Snape estaba de su lado, como siempre había proclamado Dumbledore, no quería aceptar que el Director pudiera estar equivocado, como Harry había pensado hasta hacía un par de meses.

—Señor Weasley, ¿se acuerda de lo que le expliqué en la estación, antes de partir hacia Hogwarts?

—Lo he mirado, Harry —respondió el señor Weasley—. Registré la casa de los Malofy y no había nada, ni roto ni entero, que no tuviera que estar ahí.

—Sí, ya lo sé; lo leí en El Profeta. Pero ahora hay otra cosa, una cosa nueva…

Y procedió a explicarle la conversación entre Malfoy y Snape. Mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta de que Lupin se volvía un poco hacia él, para no perderse ni una palabra.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido, Harry, que Snape solamente finja…? —dijo el señor Weasley.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sólo finge que le ayuda para averiguar lo que trama Malfoy? —le interrumpió Harry— Sabía que diría eso. Pero, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que es así?

Harry esperaba no haberse mostrado tan ansioso como se sentía.

—No nos corresponde a nosotros descubrirlo —intervino inesperadamente Lupin—. Es asunto de Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore confía en Severus, lo cual debería ser suficiente para nosotros.

Harry deseaba tanto creerle. Desafortunadamente, su experiencia decía que casi nunca las cosas eran lo que parecían.

—Pero, pongamos que… Dumbledore tiene una idea equivocada de Snape… —dijo, sin embargo.

—Hay gente que dice lo mismo, con frecuencia. La cuestión es si confiamos en el criterio de Dumbledore o no. Yo confío en él y, por tanto, también en Severu

—Pero Dumbledore se puede equivocar —replicó Harry—. Él mismo lo dice. Y tú… —miró a Lupin de hito en hito—. ¿Le tienes simpatía a Snape?

—Ni se la tengo ni se la dejo de tener —respondió Lupin—. No, Harry, de verdad. Reconozco que no hemos sido nunca amigos íntimos después de todo lo que pasó entre James y Sirius, y Severus. Y es innegable que ha quedado un poso de rencor. Pero no he olvidado nunca que durante el año que estuve dando clases en Hogwarts, Severus elaboró cada mes la poción matalobos, sin fallar ni una sola vez, para que no tuviera que sufrir lo que sufría con cada luna llena.

—¡Pero, “por descuido”, soltó que eras un hombre lobo y tuviste que renunciar al puesto!

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Tarde o temprano se habría acabado descubriendo. Sabes tan bien como yo que quería mi puesto. Pero podría haberme perjudicado mucho más adulterando la poción. Sin, embargo, veló por mi salud. Tengo que estarle agradecido.

Harry guardó silencio, íntimamente reconfortado por las palabras de Lupin. Había tirado de la cuerda hasta donde le había sido posible y había obtenido las respuestas que quería oír. Severus, en el fondo, era una buena persona. Estaba con ellos.


	5. CAPÍTULO III

Cuando Al se levanta esta mañana tiene la impresión de que va a ser un día especial. Estar de vacaciones siempre lo es, pero ayer por la noche vio movimiento en la casita de al lado y tiene la esperanza de que los nuevos veraneantes tengan niños de su edad. Unos que sí quieran jugar con él. Entra en la cocina corriendo, con el bañador puesto y su nueva camiseta favorita en la mano, la que su papá le ha comprado antes de irse a ese fastidioso seminario que le tendrá ocupado durante los siguientes quince días.

—¿Has visto si hay niños en la casa de al lado? —pregunta mientras se sienta apresuradamente delante de un bol con cereales.

—Buenos días también para ti —sonríe Maggie, su madre—. Y no, no he visto a nadie todavía —Al hace una pequeña mueca de decepción—. ¿Quieres que prepare sándwiches para comer en la playa?

El niño se encoge de hombros. Es un poco aburrido jugar solo en la playa. Los niños del matrimonio de la otra casita son demasiado mayores; y los de la que está justo al lado de ésta, son unos antipáticos. Ayer se burlaron de él porque no tiene móvil, ni una cuenta en _twitter_ y su bañador no es Tommy Hilfiger, alguien de quien Al no ha oído hablar jamás. Su mamá le consoló diciéndole que esos niños no eran más que unos _snobs_ de Nueva York —aunque no sabe qué significa esa palabra— y que si a él le gusta hacer castillos de arena en la playa no es ninguna vergüenza. Para consolarle, esa noche cenaron en una hamburguesería y su mamá le dejó hartarse de patatas fritas.

—No pongas esa cara —Maggie le revuelve un poco el pelo y después deposita un beso sobre el lacio cabello negro—. Cuando venga papá alquilaremos una barca y podremos ir a pescar y al parque acuático…

—¡Pero falta mucho para eso! —bufa el niño.

—No tanto —le consuela su madre—. Ya hace tres días que estamos aquí, así que faltan tres días menos para que papá vuelva.

Las palabras de su madre no le consuelan demasiado, así que Al termina el bol de cereales a toda prisa, se pone su gorra de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ y sale fuera para sentarse en las escaleras de madera que bajan hasta la playa. Se cala bien la gorra sobre los ojos para que no se note que está vigilando la casa de al lado, mientras hace botar distraídamente una pequeña pelotita de goma. Durante un buen rato Al se aburre. Saluda al matrimonio de la otra casa, que bajan las escaleras cargados con dos sillas plegables, una sombrilla y una pequeña nevera. Imagina que los hijos deben estar durmiendo todavía, porque no hay señal de ellos. Media hora más tarde ve a uno de los niños _snob_ sentarse en las escaleras de su propia casa con unos auriculares en las orejas y un iPod en la mano. Ni siquiera le mira. Al suspira y durante unos minutos se concentra en hacer botar furiosamente la pelotita de goma. Echa de menos a Sam, su mejor amigo, que se ha quedado en Toronto. También echa de menos jugar al hockey y a los chicos del equipo. Por lo único que siempre desea que llegue el invierno es para volver a empezar con los entrenamientos y los partidos. Al principio se había enfadado mucho con su padre por haberle inscrito en la sección infantil de los Toronto Muple Leafs. Él es, básicamente, un niño tranquilo que prefiere los libros y los juegos de mesa a cualquier otro entretenimiento. Incluso su padre se llevó una sorpresa cuando el hockey sacó de él una vertiente de su carácter, competitiva y arriesgada, hasta entonces desconocida. Pero este año ya no podrá jugar, porque irá a una nueva escuela en Ottawa. Aunque su padre le ha dicho que allí practican un deporte que también le gustará mucho.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse en la casa de al lado hace que Al deje de botar la pelotita y se concentre en observar. Un hombre alto y delgado, de escaso pelo, pero con una poblada  barba rubia sale de la casa con dos sillitas porta bebés, una en cada mano. Los bebés parecen dormidos debajo de sus gorritas, una azul y otra amarilla. Deja las dos sillitas en el porche, a la sombra  y se sienta en una de las dos tumbonas verdes que hay en todas las casitas de veraneo. Al deja escapar un bufido de disgusto.

—Y estos demasiado pequeños… —murmura para sí mismo, decepcionado.

Y cuando está a punto de levantarse para entrar otra vez en casa y leer un rato, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y sale una niña que parece ser más o menos de su edad. Al vuelve a quedarse quieto, observando con disimulo. La niña se está comiendo una tostada que chorrea mermelada por todos lados. Desde donde está puede oír su voz cantarina, explicándole algo a su padre. Después se sienta en el suelo, junto a una de las sillitas, y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en un pie al bebé, que no está tan dormido como parecía, que se ríe y alza las manitas para intentar coger la tostada. Entonces el hombre señala hacía donde está Al, diciendo algo, y la niña se vuelve hacia él. Nervioso, Al observa como ella se levanta de un salto y se acerca a la baranda de madera que separa las dos casas.

—¡Hola! —saluda— Soy Lily, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Al se levanta del escalón donde esta sentado y alza un poco la visera de la gorra para que no parezca que se está escondiendo.

—Me llamo Albus, pero todo el mundo me llama Al.

—Hola, Al —sonríe Lily—. ¿Te apetece una tostada?

—Gracias, ya he desayunado.

—¿Vas a bajar a la playa?

Al asiente.

—¿Y tú?

Ella se vuelve hacia el hombre, que ahora mece a uno de los bebés y pregunta:

—¿Puedo bajar ya a la playa, Rolf?

—Está bien —responde él—. ¿Te has puesto la crema protectora para chizpurlfles?

—Ajá…

—Y si te metes en el agua, ve con cuidado con los lobalugs.

—Vaaaaaale…

Al escucha atónito la extraña conversación.

—Tu padre es un poco raro… —susurra.

Lily se ríe y sus ojos, de un verde brillante, parece que lancen pequeñas chispas. Su risa es tan contagiosa que consigue que Al también se ría sin saber por qué.

—¡Pues todavía no has visto a mi madre! —exclama. Después, aclara—: Rolf no es mi padre. Mi papá ha tenido que quedarse en Inglaterra porque es un hombre muy ocupado. ¡Lo que me ha costado que me dejara venir aquí! Voy a ponerme el bañador, ¿me esperas?

Al asiente, fascinado por el alegre desparpajo de la niña. Él no suele hacer amistades tan rápido. Es un poco tímido, aunque esa faceta de su carácter ha mejorado mucho desde que está en el equipo de hockey. Pero las niñas no suelen hacerle mucho caso. Sussie Pickton se burló cruelmente de él en primero, diciéndole que su nariz era más grande que su cara y todas sus amigas se rieron. Cuando Lily desaparece en el interior de la casa, él corre hacia la suya para decirle a su madre que baja a la playa con su nueva amiga.

 

Lily y Al se pasan la mañana haciendo castillos de arena, jugando a las palas, nadando y buscando conchas. Al está tan feliz que Maggie hace unos cuantos sándwiches más e invita a Lily a comer con ellos. Por la tarde, Rolf corresponde invitándoles a tomar el té en su casa. Su mujer, Luna, que es bióloga como él, está haciendo una trabajo de campo en Three Rivers, en el Parque Nacional de las Secuoyas, donde espera encontrar una nueva especie de insectos que por lo visto viven en estos grandes árboles. Y, con un poco de suerte, avistar algún _Clabbert_. Él se ha quedado a cargo de sus gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, de dieciocho meses y de Lily, que es hija de su mujer.

Mientras los adultos hablan, Al y Lily meriendan sentados en las escaleras de madera, frente a la casa, haciendo planes para mañana.

—Ojalá mi papá estuviera aquí —se lamenta Al—. Podríamos alquilar una barca y salir a pescar.

—Yo no he pescado nunca —dice Lily— ¿Es difícil?

—Claro que no, tonta —se burla el niño. Después se lo piensa un poco mejor y dice—. Bueno, hay que saber hacerlo. Yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres.

A Lily se le iluminan los ojos y asiente entusiasmada.

—Pero tendrás que levantarte muy temprano —le advierte Al, muy serio.

—Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano —dice ella—. Mi papá me saca de la cama a las siete de la mañana…

—Vaya… —Al se rasca la cabeza, pensando que el papá de Lily es demasiado madrugador— Así que… las vacaciones te han tocado con tu madre…

Lily se ríe, agitando la cabeza y haciendo que su pelo negro y rebelde se agite con ella.

—Siempre vivo con mi padre —explica—. Mi madre y mi padre nunca han estado casados, ¿sabes? Ella me tuvo, nada más. Pero viene a verme siempre que puede. Viaja continuamente, ¿sabes? Descubriendo animales nuevos y esas cosas. Siempre me trae recuerdos curiosos de sus viajes… —en ese momento parece recordar algo muy gracioso y vuelve a reírse— Rolf y ella se casaron hace  un par de años y ahora tienen a los gemelos —añade después.

—¿Y no te importa que tu mamá no te quiera? —pregunta Al, horrorizado.

—¡Claro que me quiere, tonto! —se ríe ella de nuevo—. Pero yo siempre he vivido con mi padre. Es que… bueno, no lo entenderías…

A Al le ofende un poco que Lily piense que hay algo que él no puede entender. Pero no dice nada. La mira de reojo mientras termina el trozo de pastel de chocolate que ha traído su madre para acompañar el té del señor Scamander. Sus padres sí están casados; aunque, a pesar de sus casi once años, Al sabe que tampoco son un matrimonio normal. Para empezar, duermen en habitaciones separadas y él sabe que los papás de sus amigos duermen juntos. Además, su papá es especial, como él. Pero Al sabe que no puede contar nada de lo que pasa en casa porque la otra gente, _los muggles_ , no pueden saberlo. Durante el resto de la tarde los niños hacen planes para la sesión de pesca de mañana.

 

Esta noche Al espera con especial impaciencia la llamada de su padre. Se muere de ganas de contarle sobre Lily y que mañana la enseñará a pescar. En cuanto oye el móvil de su madre sale corriendo de la habitación para llegar a cogerlo antes que ella.

—¡Papá! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! Mañana iré a pescar con Lily, ¿puedo coger tu caña? Te prometo que tendré mucho, mucho cuidado.

_—¿Y quién es Lily?_ —pregunta su padre, un poco sorprendido.

—Es la niña de la casa de al lado. Llegaron ayer. Mamá nos ha hecho sándwiches y hemos comido en la playa.

_—Me alegro de que te hayas divertido. Ayer no parecías muy feliz…_

—Lily es muy simpática, papá. No sabe pescar y mañana voy a enseñarle. ¿Puedo coger tu caña?

— _Sabes que no me gusta que trastees tú solo con los anzuelos, Al. Podéis ir solamente si mamá os acompaña._

—Joooo papá…

_—Lo siento, Al, no es negociable._

—Vaaale… ¿Cuándo vienes?

Se oye una pequeña carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

_—Cariño, a finales de la semana que viene, ya lo sabes. Anda, pásame con mamá._

—¿Podrá venir Lily al parque acuático con nosotros, cuando vengas?

_—Si sus padres están de acuerdo, ¿por qué no?_

—Vale, te paso con mamá.

Al le da el móvil a su madre y vuelve a su habitación para seguir leyendo.

 

La jornada de pesca no sale exactamente como Al la había planeado. Su madre le recuerda que están de vacaciones. Y que ni en broma piensa levantarse a las seis de la mañana para ir a pescar. Además, tienen que comprar cebo, cosa en la que Al no había pensado, arrebatado en su entusiasmo. Al contrario de lo que él se temía, Lily no parece nada decepcionada por el cambio de planes. Acompaña a Al y a su madre en busca de una tienda donde comprar el cebo que necesitan. Para ello se acercan al _Santa Monica Pier_. Sin embargo, conseguir cebo se convierte en algo secundario en cuanto los niños vislumbran el Pacific Park, un atrayente parque de atracciones. Maggie cede casi inmediatamente a los ruegos de Al y Lily. Suben a la gran noria, dos veces a la montaña rusa, a los autos de choque… Se les pasa la mañana en un suspiro. Deciden comer en uno de los numerosos restaurantes del muelle y por la tarde dan un largo paseo en el que Al inspecciona con aire de entendido los lugares donde se situaban los pescadores. Antes de regresar compran lo que necesitaban en _Cebo de Santa Mónica_.

—… y mamá ha dicho que sí y hemos subidos dos veces a la montaña rusa, ¡dos!, y a una noria altísima que mareaba un poco, pero yo no me he mareado, y Lily se ha hecho un moratón en el brazo en los autos de choque, pero ahora ya no le duele…

— _Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando tan bien, Al_ —dice su padre.

—¡Y mañana iremos al acuario!

_—¿Y qué ha dicho mamá de ir a pescar?_

—¡Si hemos comprado cebo! Me olvidaba de decírtelo —entonces baja un poco la voz y añade—. Pero me parece que mamá no tiene muchas ganas y me está dando largas hasta que vengas tú…

El niño puede oír la risa de su padre al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Ya sabes que a mamá los gusanos le dan un poco de asco. No te preocupes. En cuanto llegue, cogeremos las cañas_ y nos iremos a pescar.

—Yo ya he visto unos cuantos sitios buenos —asegura Al en tono experto.

— _Muy bien, campeón. Será fantástico._

 

Los siguientes días son un puro gozo para los niños. El acuario, el parque de atracciones de nuevo, esta vez con Rolf y los gemelos, también alquilan bicicletas para recorrer todo el muelle y el jueves por la noche hacen un picnic en la playa mientras escuchan el concierto de la _Twilight Dance Series_ , que es gratuito y se celebra cada jueves por la noche durante todo el verano. Al casi no puede esperar a que su padre llame cada noche para contarle todo lo que ha hecho durante el día.

—Si a ti te parece bien, Rolf ha dicho que nos lleva a pescar. Pero que te lo tengo que preguntar a ti primero. Mamá ha dicho que no le importa quedarse un rato con los gemelos… —Al espera ansiosamente la respuesta de su padre—. Es que Lily se muere de ganas —añade, por si sirve para convencer a su padre más rápido.

_—Anda, pásame con tu madre._

Maggie sonríe mientras coge el teléfono. Al tiene tantas ganas de lucirse delante de Lily…

—Hola, Harry.

_—Hola, parece que Al está muy entusiasmado._

—Realmente lo está, créeme. Más feliz que cuando gana un partido.

_—Y yo también de oírlo —_ hace una pequeña pausa _—. Oye, ¿es de fiar ese tal Rolf?_

Maggie se ríe. Esa es una pregunta típica de Harry.

—El pobre hombre esta super agradecido de que Lily se pase el día con nosotros. Su mujer está trabajando y ya tiene suficiente con ocuparse de los gemelos. Y como Al no para de dar el coñazo con la pesca, se ha ofrecido a llevarles mañana al muelle. A mi no me importa quedarme con los pequeños —asegura Maggie.

_—Entonces, por mí está bien._

 Maggie se vuelve sonriente hacia su hijo, que la mira expectante

—Papá dice que sí.

—¡Bien!

Y se va corriendo a la casa de al lado para decirle a Lily que mañana la enseñará a pescar.

 

El domingo empieza como un día fantástico. Rolf deja a los gemelos al cuidado de Maggie y Lily, Al y él se van en bicicleta hasta el Pier. Plantan las cañas al final de muelle, después de que Al se deshaga en explicaciones sobre cómo poner el cebo, cuál es el modo correcto de coger la caña, de lanzarla… Rolf observa divertido toda la parafernalia que despliega el niño para impresionar a Lily. Y ella le corresponde haciendo muchas preguntas y demostrándole su admiración. Lily es una niña muy intuitiva, parece tener un sexto sentido para adivinar qué necesita una persona en determinado momento. Un poco como Luna, quien al fin y al cabo es su madre. Sin embargo, físicamente, la niña es clavadita a su padre, el verdadero. Rolf nunca conoció personalmente a Harry Potter, pero ha visto un montón de fotos de él. Lily es su viva imagen. El mismo pelo negro y rebelde, que en su caso ella suele llevar trenzado o en una coleta; los mismos ojos verdes y brillantes; delgada y no demasiado alta para su edad, pero según Luna con un corazón tan grande como el de su padre. Según Severus, tan testaruda y “merodeadora” como Harry. Y aunque el hombre pretenda hacerlo sonar como defectos, su boca se llena de orgullo cuando lo dice.

Para frustración de Al, no consiguen pescar nada y cuando vuelven a casa para comer, pedalea cabizbajo y un poco avergonzado. Lily le anima diciéndole que pueden volver mañana, que seguro que tendrán mejor suerte. Que tampoco los pescadores que estaban por los alrededores habían sacado mucho; algunos nada, como ellos.

 

Maggie ha hecho una gran fuente de macarrones gratinados al horno con salchichas e invita a Lily y a Rolf a comer. Los gemelos están durmiendo. Le quita importancia a la mala suerte de no haber pescado nada, porque sabe que en este momento su hijo debe sentirse muy mal.

—¿Por qué no vais a compraros un helado? —le dice a Al cuando terminan de comer—. Y cuando hayáis hecho la digestión podréis bañaros. ¿Te parece bien, Rolf? —pregunta dirigiéndose al padre de Lorcan y Lysander.

El hombre asiente, cogiendo a Lorcan que acaba de despertarse y ha empezado a llorar.

Un poco más tarde, Al y Lily se sienta al final de la escalera de madera, hundiendo los pies descalzos en la arena mientras saborean sus helados.

—Ojala estuvieras aquí cuando venga mi padre —se lamenta Al—. Él sabe muchos trucos para pescar…

Lily pone los ojos en blanco. Para ella no haber pescado nada no es tan terrible.

—Ya me gustaría. Pero nos vamos a finales de semana, así que…

Se quedan en silencio, un poco tristes.

—¿Me escribirás? —pregunta Al, ahora con el mismo ánimo que si estuviera en un funeral.

—¡Claro que sí! —le anima ella—. Nos escribiremos cada semana y nos contaremos todo.

Al sonríe un poco.

—Voy a fardar mucho cuando les diga a mis amigos que me escribo con una chica de Inglaterra.

Lily se ríe y al niño se le suben los colores.

—Mira que eres tonto —bromea ella.

Pero le da un empujón amistoso con el hombro y Al siente un agradable calorcito en el estómago, a pesar de estar a punto de perder el helado 

—¿Te has echado novia, narizotas?

Al vuelve la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ve a uno de los niños _snob_ , el que debe ser un año más o menos mayor que él, acompañado de varios amigos. Todos tienen una sonrisa burlona en los labios y les miran como si fueran monos en un escaparate.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —le grita.

—Eso será si quiero —responde el otro, haciéndose el gallito.

Lily entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los labios. Al, que desde que juega al hockey también ha aprendido algunos insultos le grita esta vez:

—Vete a la mierda, gilipollas.

El niño _snob_ se acerca a las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, seguido de sus amigos. Al se levanta, deseando que su madre elija precisamente este momento para echarles un vistazo, pero dispuesto a dejar el pabellón Potter tan alto como pueda, si no queda más remedio.

—Cinco contra dos, que valientes —dice Lily con una cantinela burlona, levantándose también.

—Tú cállate, niña. Que para estar con éste debes tener el gusto en el culo.

Al se pone delante de ella, apartándola un poco con el brazo.

—Y tu madre debió hacerlo con un castor, sólo hay que verte los dientes —responde Lily sin amilanarse. Si la oyera su padre…

Al la mira horrorizado. El niño _snob_ ya no sonríe. Entonces Al se pregunta dónde quedará su infantil hombría de diez años, casi once, si agarra a Lily de la mano y la arrastra corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Y tu madre una bruja —responde el otro niño, indignado por la referencia a sus dientes —, sólo hay que verte el pelo.

—Pues mira, sí —exclama ella, cada vez más enfadada—. Y haré que vomites babosas sin parar, si me da la gana, ¡dentudo!

El niño _snob_ y sus amigos están a dos pasos de ellos. Al intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantener a Lily detrás de él, deseando que se calle, pero ella no se deja. Ni se calla.

—Eres más fea que un sapo, por eso andas con éste —la insulta el niño _snob_ , arrancando de nuevo las risas tontas de sus amigos.

—¿Cuánto hace que no te miras a un espejo, mamarracho? ¡Ah, que no puedes porque los rompes en cuanto te asomas!

Al desea con todas sus fuerzas tener su stick en la mano y empezar a repartir bandazos a diestra y siniestra. Y amordazar a Lily. Y, de pronto, siente como el helado desaparece de su mano y ésta se envuelve alrededor de un familiar utensilio de madera. Todos le miran con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender de dónde ha sacado el enorme stick de hockey que se apresura a blandir frente a él.

—Sé cómo utilizarlo —amenaza, tratando de parecer más seguro de lo que en realidad se siente—. Así que vosotros mismos…

El chico _snob_ y sus amigos se miran unos a otros, sin saber qué hacer. El narizotas tiene un aire bastante amenazador.

—Pues mi amigo tiene un palo, enorme —canturrea Lily, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Al—. ¿Qué tienes tú, bocazas?

—Lily, cállate —murmura Al entre dientes.

Tras unos momentos de indecisión, el chico _snob_ les dedica una sonrisa de desprecio y dice:

—No voy a ensuciarme las manos contigo —después mira a Lily—. Ni con tu novia loca.

—¡Caguetas! ¡Que sois unos caguetas! —les grita Lily más contenta que unas castañuelas.

Cuando el grupo les da la espalda y se marchan, Al se deja caer sobre el escalón de madera con las piernas temblando. Sorpresivamente, Lily le abraza, tan fuerte que casi le ahoga.

—¡Al, eres un mago! —exclama entusiasmada.

Lo primero que el niño puede pensar es que cuando se entere su padre de que ha hecho magia delante de muggles, aunque sea magia accidental, le va a castigar hasta el fin de los siglos. Y después, cae en lo que acaba de decir Lily.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un mago? —pregunta con cierta precaución.

Lily suelta una carcajada, una de esas tan cantarinas y contagiosas.

—¡Porque yo soy bruja, tonto!

 

Esa noche, cuando habla con su padre, Al no puede medir su entusiasmo.

—¡Lily es una bruja, papá! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Y Rolf y su mujer y los gemelos también son magos!

Sin embargo, el tono con el que su padre le pide que le pase el teléfono a su madre es más bien tenso, carente de la emoción del de su hijo.

_—Maggie…_

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé, Harry —la mujer puede notar perfectamente el nerviosismo del mago al otro lado del teléfono—. No pueden relacionar a Al contigo, tranquilo. Ni siquiera llegarán a verte porque se van el viernes.

_—¿Y si Al les ha mencionado su apellido?_ —pregunta, preocupado—. _¡Son magos ingleses, por el amor de Dios!_

—Harry, cálmate —insiste ella—. Hay miles de Potter en el mundo.

Ella oye el profundo suspiro a través de la línea.

_—Está bien_ —concede—. _Me estoy poniendo paranoico._

—No estarías tan asustado si no hubieras dejado pasar tantos años —le recrimina ella suavemente.

_—No es una conversación para mantener por teléfono —_ se escuda él, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Hablaremos cuando vengas.

_—Sí, ya hablaremos._

 

Durante los siguientes días Al vive en un continuo estado de excitación y tristeza. Ahora comparten muchas más cosas con Lily. Y no quiere que su amiga se marche a Inglaterra. Él tampoco quiere volver a Canadá.

—Papá quiero ir a Hogwarts.

Han tenido esta conversación cada día desde que Lily le ha hablado del maravilloso castillo donde vive, reiterando la mayoría de las cosas que ya le ha contado su padre.

_—Al, ya estás inscrito en la Escuela Arce de Magia y Hechicería_ —le recuerda—. _Es un colegio de magia excelente._

—Pero no es Hogwarts —insiste el niño—. Tú fuiste a Hogwarts, me lo has contado muchas veces.

_—Al, papá y mamá trabajamos en Toronto. No podemos dejarlo todo y marcharnos a Inglaterra._

—¡Pero si es un internado igual que el de Ottawa! ¡Tampoco nos veríamos mientras esté allí!

_—Hijo, no quiero discutir este tema otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Fin de la discusión._

 

La despedida entre Lily y Al es muy triste. Prometen escribirse mucho y, con un poco de suerte, convencer a sus respectivos padres de pasar las vacaciones juntos el año que  viene. Al se encierra en su habitación el resto del viernes, sin que su madre consiga que salga ni para comer. Está muy, muy enfadado con su padre. Ya no quiere ir a pescar con él ni hacer nada de todo lo que habían planeado. Si no le deja ir a Hogwarts, no volverá a  hablarle en lo que le reste de vida. Palabra de mago.


	6. CAPITULO RETROSPECTIVO III

Después de Navidad, cuando se reanudaron las clases y también los “castigos” Severus tuvo la impresión de que Potter se estaba comportando de una manera realmente estúpida. Y si, en esa ocasión en particular,  osara llamar a las cosas por su nombre, seguramente el nombre que utilizaría sería flirteo. Harry Potter estaba flirteando con él. Severus trató de conservar la calma y analizar aquella inesperada situación antes de su siguiente “castigo”.

Severus estaba seguro de que, dada su tendencia a la precipitación, Potter estaba confundiendo las cosas. Una vez más. Tal vez fuera el Elegido, pero también era un hormonal adolescente de dieciséis años muriéndose de ansia por experimentar y cayendo en una fantasía tan arquetípica como lo era una relación profesor/alumno. Severus asumió que su ventaja, si es que podía llamarla así, sobre el que se suponía mentor de Potter, Dumbledore, radicaba en que él era mucho más joven. Simplemente se trataba de un hombre experimentado y lleno de conocimientos y un joven tan necesitado de guía como de esos conocimientos; un profesor estricto y un alumno rebelde. Oh, eso era tan, tan cliché… que hasta le daba vergüenza considerarlo. O tal vez no fuera vergüenza, sino una especie de malsana frustración. A Potter le encantaba desafiar su autoridad. Y él, debía reconocerlo, se había aprovechado en alguna ocasión de su posición de poder frente a la rebeldía y la irracionalidad que a veces Potter demostraba.

Pero mantener una “relación prohibida” con Potter estaba fuera de toda opción, a pesar de lo atrayente que le resultara, muy a su pesar. Potter se había convertido en un joven atractivo, con una personalidad complicada y seductora; con algunos rasgos físicos que a Severus le resultaban substancialmente agradables y que no podía dejar de notar por más que fingiera no verlos. Especialmente cuando el joven buscaba el contacto físico entre ellos con cualquier excusa durante sus clases-castigo. Severus tenía que ponerle freno antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores y llegara el día en que se encontrara con una situación incómoda entre las manos, sin haber sido capaz de prevenirla.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Snape ya no era solo alguien atrayente, alguien fascinante a quien deseaba descubrir: era una obsesión. Y no se atrevía a ser más explícito porque temía que el profesor acabara hartándose de sus torpes insinuaciones y cancelara sus “castigos”. Frustrado, Harry se mataba a polvos todas las noches, mientras sus fantasías, cada vez más elaboradas, no dejaban de Snape nada a la imaginación. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de ocurrir un hecho que, fuera del control de ambos, profesor y alumno, llevaría a una conclusión no por inesperada y prohibida, menos deseada.

Dumbledore le había hecho un inesperado encargo a Harry, tras visionar un recuerdo en particular durante una de sus clases especiales. Un recuerdo que había sido alterado por su poseedor: el Profesor Slughorn. Aprovechando su estatus de “celebridad”, Harry debía conseguir del profesor de pociones el recuerdo original.

Los primeros intentos fueron vanos y con ellos Harry no consiguió otra cosa que poner a Slughorn en guardia sobre sus intenciones. Y, un poco desesperado porque el tiempo apremiaba y no conseguía ningún avance, decidió utilizar la poción que había ganado como premio el primer día de clase de pociones: Felix Felicis. No creía que tuviera que gastarla toda, porque el efecto de la botellita duraba doce horas; no pensaba que tuviera que pasarse toda la noche con Slughorn para conseguir el recuerdo. Decidió que sólo tomaría un sorbo, para que durara dos o tres horas aproximadamente.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó Hermione una vez Harry hubo tomado un sorbo corto.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Poco a poco, le invadió la eufórica sensación de poseer el don de la oportunidad; se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que sea que se propusiera… Y obtener el recuerdo del profesor Slughorn no sólo le pareció posible, sino facilísimo. Se levantó con una sonrisa en la boca, desbordante de confianza.

—Un estado de bienestar —respondió por fin—. De un gran bienestar. Bien, me voy a ver a Hagrid.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, alarmados.

—No, hombre, no; ¿no te acuerdas que tienes que ir a ver al profesor Slughorn? —le dijo Hermione.

—Tú déjame hacer —respondió Harry, lleno de confianza—. Ahora voy a ver a Hagrid. Tengo el presentimiento de que ir a visitarlo me traerá suerte.

—¿Tienes el presentimiento de que te traerá suerte ir al entierro de una araña gigante? —preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

—Sí —afirmó Harry mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila—. Tengo el presentimiento de que es allí dónde debo ir.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no te has equivocado de botellita?  —dijo Hermione levantándola a contraluz—. ¿No tienes alguna otra botellita con alguna otra cosa y te has confundido?

—¿Con esencia de locura, por ejemplo? —insinuó Ron.

Harry se rió mientras Ron y Hermione ponían más expresión de espanto.

—No sufráis —dijo—. Sé muy bien lo que hago. O al menos… —dijo dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia la puerta—… Felix Felicis lo sabe.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capa y bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común; se deslizó por la puerta aprovechando que Ginny y Dean entraban. No tuvo que esconderse porque no encontró a nadie por el camino y pudo atravesar el castillo a grandes zancadas, sin ningún inconveniente. No le sorprendió: aquella noche era la persona más afortunada de todo Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Filch había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta de entrada; una vez fuera, Harry pensó que sería agradable ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid atravesando el huerto y allí encontró a Slughorn charlando con la profesora Sprout; y cuando le contó lo del entierro de la acromántula, a Slughorn le faltó tiempo para probar si conseguía un poco de su valioso veneno… La velada terminó como Harry esperaba: obteniendo, por fin, el tan anhelado recuerdo.

Harry notó que los efectos de la poción se desvanecían cuando volvía a entrar furtivamente en el castillo. Todavía encontró la puerta de entrada abierta, pero al llegar al tercer piso tuvo que buscar uno de los atajos que conocía para evitar a Peeves. Cuando se plantó delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo encontrarla de un humor de mil demonios.

—¿En qué hora piensas que vives?

—Perdón, he tenido que salir por un asunto importante…

—Pues resulta que la contraseña ha cambiado a medianoche, de manera que hoy tendrás que dormir en el corredor. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Sí, hombre! —soltó Harry— ¿Y por qué han tenido que cambiarla a medianoche?

—Porque se ha decidido así —respondió la Señora Gorda— Si no te gusta, vas y te quejas al Director, que es quien ha ordenado extremar las medidas de seguridad.

—Vaya —murmuró Harry, contrariado, mirando a su alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos. Entonces sus dedos tropezaron con la pequeña botella que había guardado en el bolsillo derecho, por si acaso. Y tomó una decisión. La sacó, dio otro pequeño trago y volvió a guardarla. Después dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, sin hacer caso de los gritos de la Señora Gorda.

—¡Vuelve! ¡Escucha, te he engañado! ¡Me he enfadado porque me has despertado! ¡La contraseña continua siendo “Tenia Solitaria”!

Pero Harry ya no la escuchaba, apresurándose a deshacer el camino andado y tomar un nuevo destino, sintiendo como la sensación de euforia le invadía de nuevo.

 

Eran más de las doce y Severus se estaba preparando para acostarse. Había tenido un día duro. Y estaba cabreado porque Dumbledore, una vez más, había dejado la escuela sin decirle a dónde iba. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto misterio. Si confiaba tanto en él como decía, ¿por qué seguía ocultándole información? Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Severus esperó que no se tratara del Director, porque no era un buen momento para que esperara de él ninguna complacencia.

Abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad, malhumorado, para encontrar que tras ella no se hallaba el Director de Hogwarts, como esperaba, sino Potter. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Severus contempló, boquiabierto, como sin esperar invitación Potter entraba en sus aposentos como don Pedro por su casa.

—Se preguntará qué hago aquí —asumió Harry, sin perder la sonrisa— ¿Le molesta si me siento?

—¡Cómo me va a molestar! —ironizó Severus, cerrando la puerta— Ya está dentro, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos, en actitud hostil— ¿Alguna quemadura que deba sanar?

Harry negó fervorosamente con la cabeza.

—No me he sentido mejor en la vida —aseguró.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, entonces? —pregunto Severus, un tanto exasperado.

—He venido a decirle lo que siento por usted.

Y Potter esbozó la sonrisa más impertinente que Severus le hubiera visto jamás. Por un momento, se sintió tentando a coger a su alumno del cuello y ponerlo de patitas en el corredor. Pero la curiosidad pudo más.

—¿Lo que siente por mí?

Harry afirmó con vehemencia. Debería sentirse nervioso, pero no lo estaba. Confiaba totalmente en que Felix Felicis pondría las palabras adecuadas en su boca.

—No sé exactamente cómo sucedió —reconoció—. Pero estoy enamorado de usted, profesor. Espero que no se ría ni se lo tome a broma porque no he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

—No me estoy riendo.

—Bien.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si considerara cómo iba a expresar su siguiente frase. Severus no sabía si quedarse de pie, intimidándole, o buscar asiento por si las siguientes palabras de su alumno hacían necesario tener bien asentado el trasero.

—Me siento solo —volvió a hablar Harry—. Y vacío. Tengo la sensación de que no pertenezco a ninguna parte. A Hogwarts, quizá. Pero la escuela no durará eternamente… Y tengo la sensación de que usted se siente igual. No diré que somos almas gemelas, porque eso sería una soberana tontería. Pero creo que podemos entendernos mucho mejor de lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento.

Harry miró sus manos, y jugueteó unos instantes con los dedos, cruzándolos y descruzándolos.

—Me gustan sus manos —continuó—. Son atentas y suaves. Nadie me había tocado como usted, con tanto cuidado. Y su voz, me produce escalofríos deliciosos, como si miles de hormiguitas caminaran de repente por mi piel.

Con un breve carraspeo, Severus buscó con la mirada el sillón más cercano y se sentó.

—Cuando practicamos juntos, a veces finjo que no me sale un hechizo porque me gusta tener su cuerpo cerca del mío. Imagino que me abraza, que me besa. Mis sueños húmedos están llenos de usted —tras pensárselo unos instantes Harry añadió—: Quiero que me haga el amor. Por si resulta que no tengo toda la vida por delante, ya sabe… No quiero morir virgen.

Sí, Severus agradeció estar sentado en ese momento. Estaba tan estupefacto que las palabras no salían de su boca. Potter le miraba con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos tras las gafas, esperando una respuesta. Y como ésta no llegaba, se atrevió a afirmar:

—Creo que yo también le gusto. Es más, estoy seguro.

El profesor abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de poder decir:

—Creo que lo más adecuado sería que buscara un compañero de su edad, Potter.

—Harry. Y no, no quiero perder el tiempo con alguien tan inexperto e inseguro como yo. Quiero a alguien experimentado, que sepa lo que hace, capaz de guiarme y enseñarme. Le quiero a usted.

Harry suspiró, satisfecho de sí mismo. Snape todavía no le había maldecido, así que no tenía por qué esperar un flagrante rechazo. A pesar de todo, repasó mentalmente si se había dejado algo en el tintero; quería que su declaración fuera lo más clara y específica posible. A primera vista, y a segunda también, Snape no parecía del tipo romántico —cosa que no le importaba mucho, de momento, porque pensaba arreglarlo más adelante—, y estaba convencido de que esa era la razón de que Felix Felicis no hubiera puesto en su boca palabras excesivamente sentimentales, pero sí determinadas e inequívocas. Muy templadas, a su parecer.

Severus cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Potter parecía completamente sobrio. No tropezaba ni titubeaba al hablar. Por lo tanto, no podía estar borracho. ¿Algún alucinógeno? ¿Un desinhibidor? Aquella declaración era demasiado lúcida y firme para ser normal en un adolescente de dieciséis años. Aunque ese adolescente fuera Harry Potter.

—¿Qué se ha tomado, Potter? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry sonrió, esta vez un poco avergonzado.

—Es usted tan inteligente…

 

—Déjese de halagos y dígame que clase de estupidez ha hecho esta vez —exigió saber el profesor.

¿Podían haberle envenenado con alguna poción de amor? Objetos malignos y envenenamientos estaban a la orden del día últimamente en la escuela… Con preocupación, observó como Potter se levantaba y caminaba despacio hacia dónde él estaba sentado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico se había sentado en sus rodillas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspirito de complacencia.

—No puedes rechazarme, Severus —murmuró—. Ahora mismo soy la persona más afortunada de Hogwarts. Siento decirte que no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Comprendiendo inmediatamente el significado de sus palabras, Severus preguntó, inquieto:

—¿Cuánta has tomado?

—Un sorbo hace tres horas más o menos y otro sorbo antes de venir aquí —respondió Harry con voz soñolienta— ¿Vas a besarme ahora? —levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a Severus a los ojos— ¿Te beso yo?

A continuación, Severus tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar lo torpes y encantadoramente dulces que podían llegar a ser los besos de Harry Potter.

 

No le había rechazado; no, no lo había hecho. Había dejado que la suerte líquida actuara para Potter, Harry, o eso quería creer. Lo cierto era que a las seis de la mañana Severus seguía sentado en el mismo sillón, con la misma ropa, y un cuarto de botella de whisky de fuego menos. Harry dormía apaciblemente en el sofá, abrigado bajo la manta que había sacado para él. Le había contado una ridícula historia sobre que habían cambiado la contraseña a media noche y no había podido entrar en su torre y que si le echaba tendría que dormir en el corredor. ¡Ninguna Casa cambiaba su contraseña a medianoche! Pero no había tenido ganas de discutir y dejar al chico deambulando por ahí, cuando todavía le quedaba una hora de suerte. ¡Sólo Merlín sabía lo que se le podría haber ocurrido hacer!

Antes de que lograra que Harry por fin se acostara, habían tenido una entretenida conversación, salpicada de besos húmedos y anhelantes, en la que el adolescente había tratado de convencerle de las ventajas de mantener una relación con él. De hecho, y Severus creía que era debido a que en esos momentos la suerte estaba todavía de parte de Harry, había resultado bastante convincente. Severus se había sentido casi como un adolescente, también, incapaz de no seguirle el juego. Tanto como culpable una vez el efecto se hubo diluido y la doble dosis de suerte líquida rindió por fin a Harry sobre el sofá. Severus confiaba —y temía— que una vez pasado el efecto de Felix Felicis la actitud de Harry volvería a la normalidad —si es que en ese chico había algo normal— y se daría cuenta de lo ridículo de su actuación. Aunque, ¿por qué pretendía engañarse? Era un maestro en Pociones, uno competente, no como Slughorn que iba regalando pociones peligrosas a sus alumnos. Sabía perfectamente cómo actuaba Felix Felicis: hacía afortunado a la persona que la bebía por un período de tiempo. Y Harry había decidido que quería ser afortunado con él.

Decidió despertarle cerca de las seis y media, para que le diera tiempo a volver a la Torre de Gryffindor —cuya entrada a la misma estaba convencido se regía por la misma contraseña— y arreglarse para el desayuno y sus clases.

Lo primero que vio Harry al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Severus inclinado sobre él, diciéndole que era las seis y media y que tenía que volver a su torre. Se incorporó, un poco descolocado, pero casi inmediatamente volvieron a su memoria los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Una sonrisa inundó su cara, mientras intentaba enfocar la imagen borrosa que en esos momentos era Severus.

—Buenos días…

—Deberías darte prisa —le apremió Severus, poniendo las gafas en su mano—, antes de que tus compañeros descubran que no has dormido en tu cama.

Pero Harry se estiró sin ningún apremio y después se calzó los zapatos. A continuación se acercó al profesor, que permanecía de pie en el centro de la sala esperando, ni él mismo sabía exactamente a qué.

—¿Cómo vamos a llevar esto? —preguntó Harry— Es decir, soy consciente de que pondría tu puesto en peligro si alguien llegara a enterarse de lo nuestro.

“Lo nuestro…” se pateó Severus mentalmente. No obstante, se dio unos segundos antes de responder:

—Creo que deberíamos hablar de todo lo que pasó anoche con más calma. Deberías reconsiderarlo, Harry —el chico hizo intención de protestar, pero Severus le detuvo con un contundente gesto de su mano—. ¡Ni una palabra! Haz lo que te digo y después hablaremos. Y ahora, vete. Llegas tarde.

La radiante sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro de Harry nada más despertar se borró de un plumazo. Un poco inseguro, dio un paso más hacia su profesor.

—Hoy no tengo clase contigo; no te veré.

Tal vez fuera la falta de sueño, pero Severus se sentía muy poco inclinado a mostrarse excesivamente estricto a aquellas horas de la mañana. Se preguntó si Harry esperaría un beso de despedida y si sería correcto dárselo, ya que le estaba pidiendo que reflexionara sobre la idoneidad de la relación que pretendía.

—Te haré llegar una nota cuando lo considere oportuno —dijo, suavizando el tono de voz.

Harry dio un paso más hacia él, con los labios un poco fruncidos y un lenguaje corporal que evidenciaba que toda la confianza en sí mismo de la noche anterior se había evaporado. Convencido de que acabaría arrepintiéndose de ello, Severus asió el rostro de Harry de manera un tanto brusca y le besó brevemente.

—Y ahora, ¡lárgate!

Con esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez en los labios, Harry no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y abandonó las habitaciones de Severus a la carrera. El profesor comprendió en ese mismo instante que, con Felix Felicis o sin ella, estaba completamente perdido.


	7. CAPÍTULO IV

Severus está más que feliz de volver a tener a Lily con él. Le ha costado un mundo dejarla ir ese mes de vacaciones con los Scamander. La niña ha pasado quince maravillosos días en la playa y otros quince viajando por California con su madre y su familia. Ha vuelto muy bronceada y hablando sin parar de un tal Al, un niño mago que ha conocido en Santa Mónica.

—Al me enseñó a pescar, aunque no pescamos mucho. Y también alquilamos bicicletas. Y fuimos varias veces a un parque de atracciones. Y al acuario. E hicimos picnics nocturnos en la playa…

Desde que ha bajado del tren, Lily parlotea sin parar, como si le faltara tiempo para contarle a su padre todo lo que ha vivido durante el último mes. Sin embargo, Severus consigue obtener pocas explicaciones de la segunda quincena de sus vacaciones; la niña vuelve una y otra vez a contarle todo lo que ha hecho con Al en Santa Mónica.

—Unas vacaciones estupendas —sonríe Severus—. ¿Cómo podré estar yo ahora a la altura?

—¿Llevándome a Toronto el año que viene de vacaciones? —sugiere Lily haciéndole ojitos.

—Todavía no hemos terminado las de éste… —responde él alzando irónicamente una ceja.

Dejan la estación de Hogsmeade y suben al carruaje que les está esperando para llevarles al castillo.

—Oye papá, la pluma mágica sólo escribe los nombres de los niños que nacen con magia en el Reino Unido, ¿verdad? —su padre asiente—. Así que escribió el mío cuando nací…

—Lo comprobé personalmente —asegura Severus. Después sonríe—. Tu carta de ingreso en la escuela está esperando en tu habitación.

La niña abre mucho los ojos, emocionada. Como ella vive en el castillo desde que nació, tenía serias dudas de que fuera a recibir su carta de ingreso como los demás niños.

—Dentro de un par de semanas iremos al Callejón Diagon, a comprar tu uniforme y los libros —dice Severus, orgulloso.

—Y ya no podré dormir en mi habitación…

—No, ya no podrás. Sólo en vacaciones, si quieres.

Lily se queda pensativa y Severus piensa que es por todos los cambios que se avecinan en su vida. También él la echará mucho de menos. Despertarla por las mañanas, desayunar juntos, que se meta en su cama los fines de semana para holgazanear y hacer guerras de cosquillas, las sesiones de lectura frente a la chimenea, mandar a los fantasmas del castillo a buscarla porque no sabe dónde se ha metido… Aunque se teme que eso puede que tenga que seguir haciéndolo.

—Oye papá, estaba pensando…

—¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—Pues he pensado que tal vez, si tú escribieras al padre de Al diciéndole lo maravilloso que es Hogwarts y lo buenos que son los profesores, especialmente su Director… —esta vez es Severus quien pone los ojos en blanco—… le dejaría venir a estudiar aquí. Aunque la pluma mágica no haya escrito su nombre.

Severus mira a su hija con cariño.

—Seguramente tu amigo ya está inscrito en la escuela mágica de su país —le explica—. Y para sus padres sería un inconveniente mandarlo a otra escuela, tan lejos de…

—Toronto —y añade por si su padre no lo sabe—: Está en Canadá.

—Pues Canadá está muy lejos, Lily.

—Pero podría estudiar aquí, si tú quisieras. Otras veces han venido a Hogwarts estudiantes extranjeros.

Severus comprende que va a tener que armarse de paciencia porque su adorada y testaruda hija ha encontrado una nueva causa con la que entestarse y volverle loco.

—Hogwarts está abierto a recibir a cualquier estudiante que lo solicite. Pero tiene que _solicitarlo_ —dice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Y me temo que los padres de tu amigo Al tienen otros planes.

A pesar de su enfurruñamiento por no poder comprender por qué su padre se niega a escribir a los padres de Al, Lily está tan nerviosa con los preparativos para el comienzo de curso que durante unos días apenas se acuerda de su amigo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Filius Flitwick, como subdirector de Hogwarts, ahora es quien se ocupa de los nuevos alumnos. Apenas a una semana de empezar el curso, recibe la petición de una familia canadiense para que su hijo curse su primer año en la escuela. Filius revisa sus listas, el número de alumnos masculinos y femeninos y hace un promedio aproximado de los que pueden caer en cada Casa. Este año hay una inusitada cantidad de alumnos de primero. Muchos de ellos hijos de alumnos de la promoción del 98, la que no se graduó a causa de la guerra, a pesar de que se les entregó el título acreditativo. Los que habían logrado sobrevivir, habían pasado con nota, sin lugar a dudas.

El subdirector hace sus cuentas y llega a la conclusión de que podrá colocar al niño, sea cual sea la Casa en la que sea sorteado. Así que toma pergamino y pluma escribe a los señores Potter aceptando el ingreso de su hijo en Hogwarts.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Había tenido una tensa, casi furiosa discusión con Maggie. Pero ahora que su varita abre de nuevo la entrada al Callejón Diagon, con su hijo de la mano, Harry comprende que ella tenía razón. No hay galeones suficientes para pagar la expresión de éxtasis que Al lleva pintada en la cara. Después de tantos años, comparte la misma sensación de asombro y fascinación con su hijo. La última vez que Harry visitó el Callejón era una calle sombría y solitaria, con la mayoría de negocios cerrados y algunos de sus propietarios desaparecidos a causa de la guerra. Sin embargo, ahora se respira el alegre bullicio que Harry recuerda de niño, cuando sus ojos asombrados lo vieron por primera vez como los de Al.

Maggie tiene razón, siempre tiene razón. Ha dejado pasar los años y ha conseguido que cada vez sea más difícil enviar esa carta que haría saber a sus amigos que estaba bien; que había empezado una nueva vida en Canadá; que tenía un hijo; que había conseguido ser feliz, tal vez no plenamente, pero Al compensa en gran medida _su_ ausencia. Son tan parecidos que el niño incluso alza la ceja como solía hacerlo Severus cuando se burlaba de él. El dolor le hizo refugiarse en sí mismo durante tanto tiempo que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no tenía valor para escribirles y decir: _¡Ey, me acuerdo de vosotros pero no pienso volver! No es nada personal. Es que el simple hecho de veros me recordaría todavía más que él ya no está._ Y no quería dar explicaciones a Ginny de por qué jamás tendrían una vida juntos; ni escuchar los desvaríos de Ron sobre si había perdido la razón; ni que Hermione pretendiera psicoanalizarle. Ahora no sabe a qué tendrá que enfrentarse. Pero ha llegado el momento de buscar los redaños para hacerlo.

Camina tranquilo por el Callejón Diagon. Si Hanna Abbot, la actual dueña del Caldero Chorreante, no ha sido capaz de reconocerle, no espera que los demás lo hagan fácilmente. La barba que luce desde hace años, su pelo largo hasta casi alcanzar los hombros que casi siempre lleva recogido en una coleta, la falta de lentes, ya que operarse de su miopía fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando se estableció en Toronto, son algunos de los factores que influyen en darle un aspecto muy distinto al que puedan recordar de él cualquiera de los que le conoció.

Compran el uniforme escolar en Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones y los libros que Al necesita para el curso en Flourish & Blotts. En el Emporio de la Lechuza el niño elige un hermoso ejemplar de lechuza gavilana, de larga cola y también de alas largas y puntiagudas, que responde al nombre de Mucki, que su padre le regala con motivo de su cumpleaños, que será al día siguiente. Después padre e hijo se sientan en la terraza de Florean Fortescue para redondear la celebración con un pequeño pastel en el que Harry hace aparecer once velas y que Al sopla con todas sus ganas, pero echando de menos a su mamá. A continuación, se dirigen a hace la última y más importante compra del día: la varita de Al.

Por la tienda de Ollivander’s parece no haber pasado el tiempo, tan minúscula y oscura como Harry la recuerda, con cientos de estrechas cajas ordenadamente apiladas hasta el techo.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con un color de ojos gris plateado muy pálido, aparece silenciosamente tras el mostrador, causándole un pequeño sobresalto a Al. Su parecido con el propietario de la tienda es extraordinario, aunque su pelo no es totalmente canoso todavía. Harry supone que debe tratarse de algún familiar. Su hijo, tal vez, aunque ignora si el señor Ollivander tuvo hijos 

—¿Tu primera varita, jovencito?

Nervioso, Al asiente. El hombre le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y después saca una cinta métrica del bolsillo, con marcas plateadas.

—¿Eres diestro o zurdo? —pregunta a continuación.

—Diestro —responde Al.

Y la cinta métrica empieza a tomarle medidas, casi como madame Malkin para las túnicas: del hombro al dedo, de la cintura al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla al sobaco y también de la circunferencia de su cabeza.

—Disculpe la pregunta —interviene Harry mientras el hombre está atareado buscando entre los estantes, seleccionando algunos estuches—. ¿Es usted familiar del señor Ollivander? Garrick Ollivander…

—Soy Garland Ollivander —responde—. Su hijo. ¿Conoce a mi padre?

—Me vendió mi varita.

Garland, que no tiene ese aspecto siniestro que a Harry le pareció que tenía su padre cuando fue a comprar su propia varita, sonríe.

—Como a todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido en los últimos 70 años años. Y eso sin contar a los que han venido del extranjero a comprarla.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Delicado de salud —responde Garland—. Ya sabe, la guerra…

Harry asiente. Lo sabe muy bien.

—… y la edad, que no perdona.

Garland deposita sobre el mostrador cinco estuches, aparentemente elegidos al azar, auque Al sabe que no es así. Su padre ya le ha explicado que Ollivander’s es el mejor fabricante de varitas del mundo, capaz de recordar todas las que ha vendido en su vida y, lo más importante, que es la varita la que escoge al mago.

—Veamos… —ante la expectante mirada del niño, el hombre abre el primer estuche y extrae de él una varita— A ver ésta. Haya, fibra de corazón de dragón, veintidós centímetros. Muévela un poco.

Al mira primero a su padre, quien asiente, y a continuación hace un pequeño movimiento con la varita. Garland niega con la cabeza y le ofrece la siguiente.

—Probemos ésta. Abedul, pluma de fénix, 29 centímetros, flexible.

Cuando después de un rato Al recibe de manos de Garland la décima varita y ésta tampoco resulta la adecuada, el niño mira a su padre con un poco de desesperación.

—Tranquilo, yo probé muchas más antes de encontrar la adecuada.

—¿Puedo verla?

Garrick Ollivander ha salido tan silenciosamente de la trastienda que nadie se ha dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que ha hablado. Tiene un aspecto todavía más frágil del que Harry recuerda de él después de escapar de la mansión de los Malfoy. Se apoya en un bastón, que tiembla ostensiblemente bajo su mano. Tal vez sean sus ojos lo único que no ha cambiado, tan grandes y claros como la primera vez que Harry los vio 

—Papá, no deberías haberte levantado —le amonesta Garland con preocupación. Después se dirige a Harry— Discúlpele, le entusiasma ver las varitas que ha fabricado 

Harry duda unos momentos, pero después saca la varita de su bolsillo y se la entrega al anciano.

—No es ninguna molestia —dice.

Ollivander padre la examina cuidadosamente y después se la devuelve, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. A continuación mira a Al, fijamente, apenas sin parpadear y el niño da un paso atrás hacia su padre, un poco asustado. El anciano cuchichea algo a su hijo y éste asiente, dirigiéndose a rebuscar entre los estuches de la parte baja de la estantería, sacando finalmente tres. Los abre sobre el mostrador y deja a la vista tres varitas más: una de madera de acebo, otra de madera de abedul y una tercera de madera de avellano.

—Prueba una —invita Ollivander padre a Al.

El niño coge sin pensar la tercera. Esta vez, cuando la mueve, sale un hilo de chispas rojas y doradas que le hace sonreír, mientras una corriente cálida se extiende por sus dedos, la mano y parte del brazo.

—Se siente bien —dice contento—, no como las otras.

—Avellano, 30,5 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, razonablemente flexible —recita Garrick Ollivander, satisfecho. Compartes núcleo mágico con tu padre, jovencito.

Harry está a punto de corregir al anciano, recordándole que el núcleo mágico de su varita es una pluma de fénix, cuando el hombre añade:

—Abedul, 32,4 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, flexible.

Harry palidece. Ollivander acaba de describir la varita de Severus Snape[[1]](new#_ftn1).

 

Cuando regresan al Caldero Chorreante Al está tan excitado con su nueva varita que Harry tiene que guardársela en su propio bolsillo para que deje de soltar chispas con cada intento del niño de hacer magia. Cenan tranquilamente y después suben a su habitación para hacer el baúl de Al, lo cual les lleva un buen rato de trabajo y discusiones. Harry obliga a su hijo a acostarse temprano, aunque está tan nervioso que es difícil hacerle callar y que se duerma. No deja de hacerle preguntas e insistir en que le cuente más cosas sobre Hogwarts. Finalmente, el cansancio le vence y se queda dormido. El día siguiente será todavía más especial para él. Su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. A Harry le cuesta varias horas más conciliar el sueño. No puede dejar de pensar en Severus y en cómo el viejo Ollivander ha podido saber que Al es su hijo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

A pesar de haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el castillo, Lily está tan nerviosa y excitada como cualquier niño de su edad que va a empezar su primer curso en Hogwarts. Para que pueda tener la experiencia completa, ha acompañado a Hagrid a la estación de Hogsmeade y volverá al castillo con sus nuevos compañeros, en las barcas que atraviesan el lago. Su baúl, preparado desde hace días, esperará junto a los demás a que el Sobrero Seleccionador decida en qué Casa la coloca.

Emocionada, ve llegar el Expreso de Hogwarts y como casi inmediatamente empiezan a bajar los bulliciosos alumnos que hablan, ríen y se dirigen alegremente a los carruajes que los llevarán hasta el castillo. Los de primero son fácilmente reconocibles porque se les ve un poco asustados y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hagrid agita su farol y los llama con su potente vozarrón para reunirlos a su alrededor y llevarlos en fila hasta el embarcadero.

Al no espera ver a Lily entre el grupo de nerviosos niños que escuchan atentamente las instrucciones de Hagrid. Ha supuesto que estará en el castillo, esperando a que ellos lleguen, y que la verá en el Gran Comedor durante el sorteo que decidirá su Casa para los próximos siete años. Por lo tanto, que alguien chille de pronto su nombre le coge totalmente por sorpresa. Después se da cuenta de que Lily se abre paso a empujones entre el grupo de niños, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y prácticamente se le lanza encima, ahogándole en su abrazo. El pobre Al tiene sentimientos encontrados: vergüenza, porque todos les están mirando y emoción, porque Lily parece tan contenta de verle y no le ha olvidado.

—¡No me escribiste que venías! —le reprocha la niña, sin dejar de sacudirle de forma algo frenética.

—Es que mi padre lo decidió hace apenas unos días —se excusa él, que ya no escucha a Hagrid, ni los murmullos de los demás. Lily parece tan contenta de verle que no cabe en su túnica—. ¡Me ha costado mucho convencerle! Pero mi madre me ayudó.

Lily va dando saltitos alrededor de su amigo. Jamás hubiera imaginado un principio de curso tan feliz. Ahora sólo falta que Al y ella sean sorteados en la misma Casa para que todo sea perfecto.

—Mi papá se quedará unos días en Londres —sigue explicando Al, que de puro nerviosismo no puede dejar de hablar—. Me ha dicho que va a ver viejos amigos y… —de pronto se calla, enmudecido ante la imagen del castillo iluminado al otro lado del lago y lo único que puede decir después es—: Guau...

Lily deja escapar una risita, satisfecha por la expresión embobada de su amigo y le toma de la mano para subir a la barca.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Esta noche, el discurso de Severus no variará mucho del pronunciado el año anterior; o de los tres anteriores a ese. Pero es especial porque esta vez lo pronunciará también para su hija; la hija de Harry. Ha prometido escribir a Luna en cuanto sepa en qué Casa ha caído Lily. Él está convencido que será una Gryffindor; Luna, que será una Ravenclaw, aunque ella sólo lo dice para llevarle la contraria y darle la satisfacción de tener la razón. En el fondo Luna también piensa que su hija está más cerca del rugido del león que del chillido del águila.

Filius hace su entrada en el comedor seguido por una larga hilera de niños, asustados y nerviosos.

—Llevo años viendo esta ceremonia —susurra Minerva con una sonrisa nostálgica—, pero sus expresiones siempre son las mismas.

Desde que se retiró como Directora hace cinco años, por culpa de su delicada salud, no se ha perdido ni una sola de las ceremonias de apertura de curso. Se ha quedado a vivir en el castillo porque Hogwarts es su hogar desde hace tantos años que no quiere otro. Ahora no tiene un horario de clases asignado, pero sustituye a algún Profesor de vez en cuando y da clases de refuerzo de Transformaciones a los alumnos que andan algo atragantados con la asignatura.

Severus le devuelve la sonrisa. Ya no es el hombre frío y amargado de antaño. Lily le ha hecho mucho bien. Después de que la posibilidad de su engendramiento fuera tan controvertida, cuando nació, la niña se convirtió en el alma del castillo. Hasta los fantasmas de Hogwarts ejercieron de niñeros. Nadie mejor que ellos para vigilar las travesuras de una niña con sangre de merodeador en las venas. Esta noche Severus está casi tan nervioso como ella. Y orgulloso. Su pequeña Lily…  Ojala Harry pudiera verla. No hay día que Severus no piense en él; imposible cuando los ojos de su hija se lo recuerdan cada día. Y no sólo sus ojos…

Filius sigue con su interminable cantilena de nombres y el comedor se llena con los gritos y aplausos de la mesa correspondiente a la Casa del niño sorteado. Ya falta menos para que le toque a Lily, el subdirector va por la P…

—Potter, Albus Severus.

El apellido Potter siempre consigue que el corazón de Severus dé un vuelco. Pero Albus Severus tampoco son nombres muy comunes. Intrigado, el Director observa al niño que tímidamente abandona el grupo, curiosamente después de sonreírle a Lily, y se dirige hacia el taburete para ser sorteado. Delgado, de cabello muy negro y liso y ojos oscuros. La naturaleza no ha sido muy amable con su apéndice nasal, pero a pesar de todo, hay algo indefinible que suaviza sus facciones, que hace que su sonrisa sea suave y su mirada afable. Antes de que el propio Severus sea capaz de asimilar la imagen de estar viendo a alguien demasiado parecido a sí mismo cuando tenía esa edad, la mano de Minerva se cierra sobre su brazo con fuerza, mientras se lleva la otra a la boca para susurrar casi sin aliento:

—¡Dios mío, Severus! ¡Ese niño eres tú!

Mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador grita sin tener que pensárselo demasiado _¡Slytherin!_ , Severus nota que se queda sin respiración. Albus. Severus. Potter. El Director se lleva la mano al pecho porque su corazón ha empezado a latir con un brío casi doloroso. Sin darse cuenta, su otra mano se crispa sobre el mantel que cubre la mesa de Profesores con un frenesí que llama la atención de Neville Longbottom, desde hace unos años, Profesor de Herbología.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Severus? —pregunta.

Pálido, el Director asiente con un brusco movimiento de cabeza mientras observa como Al se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin entre los aplausos de sus nuevos compañeros de Casa. Lo único que puede pensar es que Harry está aquí; o lo ha estado hará escasamente unas horas para dejar a su hijo en la estación. Que también ha cumplido su promesa. Se da cuenta de que las manos le tiemblan y las esconde bajo la mesa, tratando de mantener su postura erguida y solemne. Pero está tan trastornado, tan sumergido en las hipótesis que su cabeza elucubra sin  parar, que casi no se da cuenta de que Filius está pronunciando el nombre de su  hija.

—Snape, Lily Eileen.

Se permite un breve paréntesis para contemplar la expresión expectante en el rostro de la niña y escuchar, con aire contenido, que su hija es una leona, cosa que siempre ha sabido. A pesar de todo, nota el breve gesto de decepción de Lily que mira unos instantes hacia la mesa de Slytherin, para correr después contenta hacia la suya.      

Severus pronuncia el discurso de bienvenida que, seguramente, es el más corto de la historia de la institución. Y no es que los alumnos se quejen, deseosos de poder lanzarse ya sobre la suculenta cena de bienvenida. Apenas come, sin poder apartar los ojos de ese niño que lo hace ajeno a la expectación que ha suscitado. Más tarde, cuando los Prefectos de cada Casa empiezan a llevar a los suyos a los dormitorios, Severus cita a Filius en su despacho.

—Es canadiense —explica el subdirector algo nervioso—. Solicitó su ingreso hace apenas una semana, pero no vi motivo para negárselo. ¿Hice mal? Hogwarts siempre ha abierto sus puertas a los estudiantes extranjeros que lo solicitan…

—Has hecho bien tu trabajo —le tranquiliza Minerva. Después mira a Severus, esperando que él diga algo, pero el Director permanece en silencio.

—De todas formas —habla de nuevo Filius—, como todo fue un poco repentino, su padre vendrá mañana a traernos su historial médico y los informes del colegio muggle al que el señor Potter ha asistido hasta ahora y… —y de pronto, él también comprende— ¡Merlín divino! Albus Severus Potter. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—Sí, Filius, después de trece años, Harry ha vuelto —Severus cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón—. Ha vuelto con mi hijo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry se aparece en Hogsmeade a las ocho de la mañana. No ha quedado con el Profesor Flitwick hasta las diez, pero prefiere tomarse las cosas con tiempo. Lo necesita. No ha dormido muy bien la noche pasada; mejor dicho, apenas ha dormido. Consulta su reloj. En Toronto todavía son las tres de la madrugada. No podrá llamar a Maggie hasta dentro de unas horas. ¡Y sabe Dios cuánto necesita hablar con ella! Todavía no ha desayunado, así que se dirige hacia Las Tres Escobas con la intención de hacerlo.

A las diez menos veinte está ante las puertas del castillo. Si ha decidido empezar por Hogwarts para dejar saber al mundo mágico de su regreso, es porque, primero, su hijo está en la escuela y segundo, porque si hay alguien que conoce su secreto esa es Minerva McGonagall, su Directora. Harry espera que la bruja no esté muy ocupada  —ni tampoco muy enfadada con él por su silencio durante los últimos años— porque la conversación que piensa mantener con ella puede durar horas. Tiene mucho que contarle y también espera que ella le ponga al día de cómo están las cosas y le ayude a preparar el terreno porque su siguiente visita será a los Weasley.

Casi no le sorprende que le esté esperando al pie de la escalera junto al Profesor Flitwick. La encuentra muy envejecida, mucho más de lo que esperaba, y se da cuenta de que ahora se apoya en un bastón. La emoción le pone un nudo en la garganta y cuando ella le abraza casi siente ganas de llorar.

—Debería tirarte de las orejas —reprocha Minerva, tratando de parecer severa, aunque sus ojos están húmedos.

—Supongo que se dio cuenta —asume él, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto —declara ella recuperando la compostura— Albus Severus Potter. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry! —pero añade con afecto—: Es la viva imagen de Severus a su edad.

Harry asiente y se dirige al Subdirector, a quien no ha saludado todavía.

—Hola, Profesor Flitwick.

El hombrecillo estrecha su mano y también hay emoción en ese gesto.

—Bienvenido, Harry.

—Gracias. Y bien —dice dirigiéndose ahora a los dos—, ¿en que Casa ha caído Al?

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? —Minerva esboza una sonrisa.

—Slytherin —asume Harry, sonriendo también. Después se dirige al Subdirector—. He traído los informes de Al que me pidió —hace ademán de entregárselos a Filius, pero éste los rechaza.

—Me temo que el Director quiere recibirlos en persona —se excusa el Profesor.

Desconcertado, Harry se vuelve hacia Minerva.

—¿No es usted la Directora?

Ella le toma del brazo y entran en el castillo.

—Problemas de salud me obligaron a dejar el cargo —explica la bruja—. Tenemos un nuevo Director desde hace cinco años.

—Vaya, lo siento, no lo sabía.

—¡Cómo ibas a saberlo! —se burla ella con un implícito reproche.

—¿Alguien a quien yo conozca? —pregunta Harry, refiriéndose al Director.

—Oh, sí. Alguien a quien conoces muy bien —asegura ella.

—¿Y vamos a entrevistarnos en las mazmorras? —se extraña Harry al darse cuenta de que es hacia allí donde se dirigen.

Ella se apoya más fuerte en su brazo cuando empiezan a bajar las escaleras y dice:

—Es que quiere recibirte en un lugar más íntimo y familiar para ti. Para los dos…

Y, antes de que Harry pueda hacer cualquier comentario, Minerva empieza una charla intrascendente sobre las obras que tuvieron que hacer en aquella parte del castillo y las filtraciones de agua con las que tuvieron que lidiar porque parte de esa zona está justo debajo del lago. Pero algo no anda bien y Harry lo siente en el estómago, como si algo grande y rígido se hubiera instalado allí, llenándolo por completo. Sobre todo, porque reconoce perfectamente el pasillo que ahora recorren y sabe que las habitaciones de Severus se encontraban allí. Se detiene bruscamente y mira el rostro surcado de arrugas de su antigua Profesora de Transformaciones, buscado una respuesta a una pregunta que ni se atreve ni sabe cómo formular. Después de todo, él ya conoce la respuesta, ¿verdad?

—La vida a veces nos reserva grandes sorpresas, Harry —dice ella suavemente, palmeando su brazo.

—No…

Iba a ser un “no puede ser”, pero el resto de palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta. Extiende la mano sin mirar para apoyarse en la pared. Parece que, aparte de sin voz, también se ha quedado sin piernas. Porque ahora no las siente. Le embarga una fuerte sensación de vértigo. Le cuesta enfocar la vista, que de pronto se llena de puntitos de colores, y le zumban los oídos.

—Harry…  —preocupada, Minerva le empuja como puede contra la pared e intenta aflojarle la corbata—… respira, Harry…

Pero Minerva no tiene fuerzas para sostenerle y el mago se desliza pared abajo, envuelto en un sudor frío. Harry tiene la extraña sensación de que el mundo ya no está; de que todos sus sentidos se enfocan hacia dentro y sólo es capaz de ver esas manchitas delante de sus ojos y de oír ese desagradable pitido; de haber perdido toda conexión con el resto de su cuerpo. No se da cuenta de que se ha quedado solo, porque Minerva ha salido corriendo, o más bien andando lo más de prisa que sus piernas y el bastón le permiten, para buscar ayuda. Tampoco es consciente de los brazos que al poco rato le levantan sin demasiado esfuerzo, tratando de controlar su propio temblor. Ni que le tienden en un sofá en el que ha estado muchas veces antes, años atrás.

—Voy a avisar a Poppy —dice Minerva, que se sentirá mucho más tranquila cuando la enfermera del colegio examine a su ex alumno.

—No, no es necesario —rechaza el Director.

La bruja le devuelve una mirada no muy convencida.

—Pero…

—Sólo es una momentánea falta de riego sanguíneo en el cerebro, por la impresión —la corta Severus más secamente de lo que pretende mientras busca el amoníaco entre un montón de frascos de su armario de ingredientes—. Poppy haría lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo.

Severus no quiere testigos cuando Harry abra los ojos. Porque lo que pase entre ellos dos a partir de ese momento será íntimo y privado. Sabe que Harry también lo preferirá así. Con la botella de amoníaco en la mano, vuelve la cabeza hacia Minerva y esta vez le pregunta suavemente:

—¿Te importa, Minerva?

No, no le importa. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la bruja abandona las antiguas habitaciones de Severus y va en busca de Filius para decirle que probablemente el Director estará ocupado por el resto del día, así que será él quien tendrá que resolver cualquier asunto que surja.

Severus se engañaría a sí mismo si no reconociera el miedo que le tiene al momento que Harry abra los ojos y le mire. El hombre acostado en su sofá ya no es el adolescente que dejó el mundo mágico hace trece años. No sabe nada de su vida. Sospecha que hay alguien más en ella, aparte de su hijo, como anuncia el anillo que luce el dedo anular de su mano izquierda; tampoco sabe qué tipo de amigos tiene ahora o a qué se dedica. No puede evitar la tentación de apartarle un poco el flequillo y buscar lo que sí sabe tiene que estar ahí. Ver otra vez esa cicatriz en forma de rayo grabada en su piel le devuelve a Severus la seguridad de que este hombre es realmente Harry; no una ilusión, una confusión, un anhelo ferozmente guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Acaricia casi con reverencia la mejilla rasposa por la barba y después, se decide por fin a sacar el tapón de la botella de amoníaco.

 Harry arruga la nariz e intenta dar un manotazo a lo que sea que emite ese olor tan penetrante y nauseabundo. Cuando abre los ojos, y se encuentra con los negros de Severus, casi le da otro vahído. Levanta temerosamente la mano para tocar su rostro, para asegurarse de que realmente Severus está aquí, que no es una alucinación como las que ha tenido muchas noches, tan real que sólo se ha desvanecido cuando su mano ha batido el aire. Pero cuando Severus la acaricia y después la besa, un sollozo rompe en su garganta; y después otro; y otro, hasta convertirse en un torrente incontenible.

Severus le acaricia el pelo con los labios, a pequeños besos, mientras musita _Harry, Harry, Harry_ … Le parece extraño que ahora ocupe tanto espacio entre sus brazos. Sus manos se mueven por la espalda, los brazos, reconociendo un cuerpo que ya no conoce. Acaban en la mata de pelo espeso y suave, intentando tranquilizarle, como había hecho antes tantas veces.

—No podías saberlo —susurra—. No te culpes. Por favor, Harry, no lo hagas.

Sus dedos siguen deslizándose sin descanso entre las hebras negras, las que su tacto sí puede reconocer, gruesas, sedosas y rebeldes.

—De hecho, si hubieran tardado un poco más en encontrarme, ahora no estaría aquí. Tuve… —besa nuevamente la mata de pelo negro, deseando con toda su alma poder detener esas lágrimas—… la precaución de tomarme un antídoto de amplio espectro, para prevenir algún cuchillo emponzoñado y la mayoría de hechizos con efectos tóxicos. Pero reconozco que lo de Nagini me cogió por sorpresa.

Severus cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios. El recuerdo de ese momento a veces todavía le produce pesadillas. Pero los abre cuando nota que Harry se mueve entre sus brazos. Que se separa un poco de él, pero sólo un poco, para poder mirarle. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero el verde de sus pupilas brilla cristalino.

—Ojala hubiera esperado un poco más —dice con voz ronca—. Ojala no…

—Shhhh…. —Severus besa sus párpados húmedos, su frente— Lo importante es que estás aquí, Harry —le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que seguirá atormentándose hasta hacer de estos trece años un fardo más que cargar sobre su espalda—. Pediré un poco de té.

—Nada de té. —por primera vez, Harry mira a Severus con un amago de sonrisa en los labios—. Saca la botella de whisky que tienes escondida en el armario de ingredientes.

Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. Un poco renuente a perder el calor de ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, Severus se levanta para ir a buscar lo que Harry le ha pedido. Mientras tanto, el joven se pone en pie y observa la habitación como si tratara de familiarizarse de nuevo con ella. Aunque visto está que algunos detalles no se le han olvidado. Inevitablemente, se detiene ante las fotografías de Lily, que ocupan todo un estante donde antes había habido sólo libros de pociones. Severus pone el vaso de whisky en su mano y la cierra con fuerza alrededor del cristal.

—Bebe —ordena con un ligero tono irónico—, antes de que te dé otro vahído.

Harry se lleva le vaso a los labios y le da un trago demasiado largo a un whisky que se merece ser saboreado despacio, sobretodo a las once de la mañana. Después coge el marco de una foto en la que Lily está haciendo cabriolas sobre el césped del campo de quidditch. Tendría que estar muy borracho para no reconocer que esa niña tiene sus ojos. Y todavía no lo está.

—Se llama Lily —dice Severus, rodeándole con sus brazos desde atrás—. Nació el 23 de abril. Se parece tanto a ti… —el Director deja escapar un pequeño suspiro— Me ha sacado ya más canas verdes de las que lograste sacarme tú con más edad.

Harry deja escapar una risa un poco rota por la emoción.

—Lily… —musita. Después mira a Severus y dice—: Tu hija… mi hija… ¡Dios! —esta vez su risa es mucho más firme y espontánea y a Severus el whisky empieza a saberle mucho mejor— Lo que quiero decir es que Lily estuvo en Santa Mónica este verano, ¿verdad? —el Director asiente—. ¿Sabes que si no fuera por ella Al no estaría aquí? Lily le comió la cabeza de tal forma que no  quiso ir a otra escuela que no fuera Hogwarts. Y ya estaba inscrito en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Ottawa desde hace un año… 

—Esa es mi niña —sonríe Severus—. Estuvo dándome la tabarra durante días para que te escribiera y te convenciera de que debías  mandar a Al a Hogwarts.

—Ojala lo hubieras hecho.

—¿Y perderme este momento?

Harry deja el retrato de Lily otra vez en el estante y se da la vuelta dentro del abrazo de Severus.

—Todavía me tiemblan las piernas —confiesa quedamente.

Con la mano libre, acaricia despacio las sienes de Severus, espolvoreadas de blanco. Después la desliza hasta la nuca, provocando que al Director se le ponga la carne de gallina y cierre por un momento los ojos, anticipando el siguiente movimiento. Harry siempre había dado el primer paso en su relación. Intuitivo, ansioso, provocador. A veces tan necesitado de sentirse vivo que daba miedo. Porque era como verse a sí mismo. Severus inclina un poco la cabeza, por si su instinto no le falla y Harry va a besarle. Cuando esos labios suaves, tentativos, apenas entreabiertos tocan los suyos, tiene la satisfacción de comprobar que su intuición sigue viva a pesar de los años transcurridos. Presiona los suyos  levemente contra los de Harry, esperando que sea él quien decida. Está ansioso por devorar esta boca que tanto ha añorado, pero no quiere forzar la situación. Sin embargo, le basta sentir la punta de la lengua del joven contra sus labios para olvidarse de cualquier reserva.

 Harry se deja devorar. Es cierto que todavía siente las piernas inseguras y el cuerpo un tanto desmadejado por la fuerte impresión que ha recibido. Ahora su mano se agarra a la túnica de Severus con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y teme que el vaso de whisky vaya a caérsele de la otra en cualquier momento. Tiene la mente en blanco; se limita a sentir la boca, la lengua, el cuerpo de Severus, en este momento prácticamente soldado al suyo. Le asalta aquella vieja sensación de encontrarse en el lugar correcto, protegido y a salvo. No importa que no haya de qué protegerse ni de qué ponerse a salvo. No quiere que Severus le suelte nunca; quiere vivir siempre en el perfecto hueco entre sus brazos, respirando su piel, pegado a su boca.

—Harry…

—¿Mmmm…?

—Deberíamos hablar…

El cerebro de Harry se reconecta, muy a su pesar, y asiente contra el sólido pecho que le sostiene.

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos…

Severus deposita un pequeño y último beso en los labios del joven y lo lleva otra vez al sofá.

—Quiero saberlo todo sobre Al —dice—. Y sobre ti. Quiero saber todo lo que has hecho durante estos años.

Harry termina su whisky de un trago y sacude un poco la cabeza.

—Vivo en Toronto —empieza a explicar—. Trabajo de orientador escolar en un instituto de enseñanza media. Conocí a Maggie en la universidad. De hecho, era mi profesora de Sociología Educacional.

Severus aprieta imperceptiblemente los labios, mientras su mirada vuelve al anillo que Harry luce en su mano izquierda.

—Congeniamos en seguida y pronto nos dimos cuenta que teníamos intereses comunes. Yo era mago y Maggie resultó ser una squib —Harry sonríe, consciente de la incomodidad de Severus y añade—: Una squib lesbiana con ganas de ser madre. Nos casamos porque queríamos que Al tuviera un hogar estable. Y porque yo no quería que si llegaba a pasarme algo, Al se quedara solo. Siempre podría contar con su madre.

Severus asiente, algo más relajado.

—De hecho, Maggie tiene una relación con alguien desde hace tiempo. Pero está esperando a que Al sea un poco mayor, que pueda comprender.

Severus asiente de nuevo, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que, de hecho, está bailando en la punta de su lengua. Y Harry no parece dispuesto a facilitarle las cosas; más bien todo lo contrario. Le mira con cierta provocación en sus ojos verdes; incitándole a preguntar, si quiere saber.

—Una carrera universitaria… —dice, sin embargo, Severus con gesto de aprobación—. Me alegro de que siguieras mi consejo.

Harry deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y decide cambiar de tema.

—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Al. Supongo que me siento un poco triste porque a partir de ahora no podré celebrarlo con él.

—Pues lo celebraremos aquí —dice Severus. Y añade con reserva—: Si tú quieres.

Harry guarda silencio unos instantes. Típico de Severus. No se lo está preguntando directamente, pero se asegura de obligarle a una respuesta que le dé una pista clara de sus planes. Planes que desde luego no ha hecho porque no contaba con encontrarle con vida. Ahora que el embotamiento en que la impresión de la situación le ha sumido va cediendo, la realidad se abre paso de nuevo en la mente de Harry.

 —No sé, Severus, esto ha sido tan inesperado… Ahora todo me parece muy complicado —reconoce—. Tengo un buen trabajo en Toronto; uno que me gusta mucho. Mis amigos están allí y… —el Director contiene el aire cuando Harry le mira directamente a los ojos y confirma lo que ha estado temiendo—… yo también tengo a alguien.

—Entiendo…

Por primera vez, se establece un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

—Bien, cuéntame más cosas de Al —dice por fin Severus, tratando de apartar su decepción y mostrarse tranquilo.

Intercambian información sobre sus hijos, anécdotas, enfermedades infantiles, manías, juegos favoritos, muñecos con los que dormían de pequeños… Severus saca todos los álbumes de fotos de su hija y le explica por qué eligió a Luna; todo el revuelo que se armó por culpa de Rita Skeeter. Durante más de dos horas se olvidan de ellos y sólo están presentes Lily y Al.

—Si vas a ir a ver a los Weasley mañana, no esperes un gran recibimiento —advierte Severus, mientras habilita su chimenea para que Harry pueda trasladarse hasta el Caldero Chorreante desde allí.

—Estoy preparado para las recriminaciones —reconoce Harry—. Supongo que me las merezco.

Severus duda si seguir hablando, pero finalmente decide prevenirle.

—Escucha, Harry. Con el tiempo, el recuerdo que tienen de ti se ha ido enrareciendo. Fue difícil para ellos entender lo nuestro. Lo que me obligó a tener más que palabras con Ginny Weasley y después con sus padres. Incluso le retiraron la palabra a Luna cuando se ofreció a ser la madre de Lily.

—Comprendo —dice Harry quedamente.

—Tal vez deberías replantearte esta visita. Excepto Minerva, Filius y yo, nadie sabe que estás aquí.

Y Garrick Ollivander, piensa Harry. Pero niega con la cabeza, a pesar de que ahora ese encuentro se le hace todavía vez más cuesta arriba.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo.

Severus sabe que no le hará cambiar de opinión, así que se limita a preguntar:

—¿Vendrás a despedirte antes de irte?

Harry le abraza y Severus siente como su corazón se encoje.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando Harry desaparece en la chimenea, Severus se dirige directamente a la mesa donde ha dejado la botella de whisky de fuego.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El encuentro entre Harry y los Weasley es frío y distante. Esos trece años pasan su factura. Y Harry la paga consciente de que quien impuso el silencio entre ellos fue él. Quien más se ensaña con su culpa es probablemente Ginny; y después Ron. Hermione guarda un silencio impasible que le hace incluso más daño que las palabras hirientes de la menor de la familia 

Al día siguiente, después de despedirse de Severus y Minerva, Harry toma un avión de regreso a Toronto. A pesar de que se muere de ganas de conocer a Lily, han acordado con Severus que esperarán a las vacaciones de Navidad. El Director tampoco mantendrá otro tipo de relación con Al que no sea la docente. No quieren precipitarse. Harry piensa que no puede presentarse ante Lily hoy y marcharse mañana. Además, quiere que cuando Al conozca a quien es su verdadero padre, Maggie también esté presente. Después de trece años, tres meses más no pueden significar un gran problema.

En su maleta, además de un montón de fotos de su hija  —con la promesa de enviarle otras tantas de Al a Severus—, Harry se lleva también muchas dudas con respecto al futuro y el amargor de no haber podido reconciliarse con sus amigos. Y la lógica inquietud por tener que separarse de Al por primera vez después de once años.

  


* * *

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) La madera de abedul, es el árbol que corresponde a Severus por nacimiento, según los celtas, y significa renovación e iniciación. Puede parecer raro que de los tres núcleos mágicos que utiliza Ollivander, me haya decidido por el pelo de unicornio, pero tiene su explicación. El unicornio representa la pureza, la ternura y el amor, cualidades que de las que en principio parece carecer Severus. Sin embargo, no olvidemos que Severus es el producto de las circunstancias de su vida. Fue un niño tierno con Lily, cuando se conocieron y el amor que sintió por ella después fue fuerte e indestructible hasta que exhaló su último aliento. 


	8. CAPÍTULO RETROSPECTIVO IV

Dos días después de la declaración de Harry, Severus y Dumbledore paseaban al atardecer por los prados desiertos de los alrededores del castillo. El Profesor de Defensa no quería interrogar a Harry sobre sus reuniones con el Director. Pero deseaba saber a toda costa lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore con él durante sus misteriosas reuniones. Conocía al Director de Hogwarts lo suficiente como para no sentirse tranquilo. Y tenía que reconocer que Harry empezaba a importarle demasiado como para permitir que acabara cumpliendo promesas tan comprometidas como la que Dumbledore le había exigido a él.

—¿Qué hacen usted y Potter todas esas noches que se encierran en su despacho? —preguntó Severus intempestivamente,

Dumbledore tenía un aspecto cansado.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso quieres imponerle todavía más castigos, Severus? Al final, este chico acabará pasando más tiempo castigado que sin castigar.

—Es clavado a su padre… —afirmó Severus para no salirse de su guión habitual.

—Exteriormente, puede que sí, pero en el fondo es como su madre. Paso tiempo con Harry porque debo hablarle de ciertas cosas, poner en su conocimiento ciertos hechos antes de que sea tarde.

—Poner en su conocimiento ciertos hechos… —repitió Severus—. Confía en él; no confía en mí.

—No es una cuestión de confianza. Como tú y yo sabemos, no me queda mucho tiempo y es importante que sepa lo suficiente para que haga lo que debe hacer.

—¿Y por qué no puede decírmelo a mí?

—Prefiero no poner todos los secretos en el mismo cesto, y menos cuando el cesto se pasa el día colgado del brazo de Lord Voldemort.

—¡Lo hago porque usted me lo ordenó! —se exasperó Severus.

—Y no podrías hacerlo mejor. No creas que subestime el peligro constante que corres, Severus. Proporcionar a Lord Voldemort información aparentemente valiosa sin revelarle la esencia de la misma, es una labor que no confiaría a nadie que no fueras tú.

Severus apretó los labios, manteniéndose en su papel. Pero empezaba a sentirse bastante enfadado.

—¡Pero, en cambio, confía mucho más en un chico incapaz de practicar Oclumancia, que como mago es una medianía y que tiene un vínculo directo con el Señor Oscuro!

—Voldemort tiene miedo de este vínculo —objetó Dumbledore—. No hace mucho ha podido probar lo que es realmente entrar en la mente de Harry. Ha sentido un dolor que no había experimentado nunca. Estoy convencido de que no querrá volver a hacer suya la mente del chico, al menos no de esta manera.

—No lo entiendo.

—El espíritu de Lord Voldemort, mutilado como está, no tolera un contacto íntimo con un espíritu como el de Harry. Como la lengua sobre acero helado, como la carne cerca del fuego…

—¿El espíritu? ¡Creía que hablábamos de la mente!

—En el caso de Harry y Lord Voldemort, hablar de una cosa es hablar de la otra.

Dumbledore miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaban realmente solos. Estaban cerca del bosque prohibido y no se veía a nadie cerca.

—Cuando me hayas matado…

—¡Se niega a explicarme nada, pero cuenta con que le haré este pequeño favor! —explotó Severus, y esta vez en su pálido rostro había verdadera furia—. ¡Pues no lo dé tanto por hecho, Dumbledore! Puede que me lo repiense.

—Me diste tu palabra, Severus. Y ahora que hablamos de favores, creía que habíamos acordado que vigilarías a nuestro joven amigo de Slytherin.

Severus tenía tal expresión de enojo y disgusto que Dumbledore suspiró y dijo:

—Ven esta noche a las once a mi despacho, Severus, y dejarás de quejarte de que no te tengo confianza.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Hacía ya dos días desde su declaración y Severus no le había enviado todavía ninguna nota para que se reunieran. Harry no tenía mucho que reconsiderar. Más bien, nada. Sólo le había dado vueltas a la forma de hacer más creíbles sus sentimientos para que su profesor no tuviera ninguna duda de que eran sinceros e inamovibles. Bajo la influencia de la Felix Felicis lo había visto todavía más claro. Severus Snape era el hombre que anhelaba y necesitaba. Y algo debía rondar también por el corazón del otro mago para no haberle rechazado de plano y verdaderamente castigado hasta el fin de los días por lo que podría haber considerado una grave insolencia.

Pero Harry no tenía ningún castigo hasta el siguiente sábado y no podía esperar tanto. Durante la clase de Defensa de ese día, Severus ni le había mirado. Había estado ignorándole durante las dos horas y, al finalizar, había abandonado el aula antes de que Harry se hiciera el rezagado para provocar un encuentro con él. Ahora empezaba a temer que fuera su manera de decirle que no estaba interesado; de preparar el terreno para cuando finalmente le enviara esa nota y le convocara a un encuentro en el que se romperían todas sus ilusiones.

Le observó atentamente durante la cena. Severus estaba muy serio, incluso más de lo habitual. Parecía molesto. Enojado. Harry empezó a sentirse todavía más inquieto. ¿Y si estaba enfadado con él, por la situación que había provocado entre ellos? Completamente ajeno a la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros, ignoró las preocupadas miradas de Hermione y los comentarios subidos de tono entre Ron y Seamus sobre su experiencia en besar a las chicas. A Harry lo único que le preocupaba era conseguir volver a besar a su profesor.

Cuando vio que abandonaba la mesa de profesores, Harry hizo lo mismo con la de Gryffindor, dejando su cena sin terminar. Le siguió cautelosamente a cierta distancia, hasta estar seguro de que no había nadie más por los alrededores.

—¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Snape!

Severus detuvo abruptamente sus pasos y se giró. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que fuera Harry el que venía resoplando por el corredor tras él?

—Ahora no, Potter. Estoy ocupado.

Intentó reanudar su camino, pero Harry ya había llegado junto a él y le tomó del brazo para detenerle.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Había tal expresión de ansiedad en el rostro del joven, que Severus no fue capaz de simplemente darse la vuelta y marcharse, como habría hecho no hace mucho.

—¿Vas a rechazarme y no sabes cómo decírmelo? ¿Es eso?

—Harry…

—Es por mi padre, ¿verdad? Te recuerdo demasiado a él y no puedes soportarlo.

—No.

—¿No? ¿No, qué?

Ahora Harry estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de darle alguna especie de ataque. Ni él mismo entendía por qué se estaba tomando tan a pecho el rechazo de Snape. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

—Está bien —dijo dando un paso atrás—. Lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes —Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Ven aquí.

Sólo tuvo que insinuar un leve gesto para que Harry se lanzara a sus brazos. Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. Aquello estaba mal; peor que mal. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos se sentía demasiado bien; demasiado cómodo y agradable. Severus no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así. Necesitado por alguien de una manera tan desmedida, tan íntima. No para que demostrara sus conocimientos de magia oscura; o su habilidad como experto combatiente; o sus innegables cualidades como espía. Incluso como asesino. Harry le estaba pidiendo algo que él sólo había estado dispuesto a dar una vez; y lo había fastidiado por culpa de su mala cabeza. Y lo que más temía, por encima de ser descubierto manteniendo relaciones con un alumno, era encontrar la esencia de Lily en su hijo. De enamorarse de Harry porque, tal como había dicho Dumbledore, en el fondo fuera como su madre. Y no creía que fuera justo para ninguno de los dos; ni para Harry, ni para él.

—Dentro de un rato tengo una reunión con el Director, Harry —dijo, acariciando el suave pelo negro y arrancando con ello un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción—. Mañana te prometo que hablaremos.

Harry se separó un poco de Severus para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Palabra de mago? —preguntó.

—Palabra de mago —respondió Severus—. Ahora, vete.

No sin renuencia Harry se deshizo del confortable abrazo, pero con una sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el Gran Comedor, donde esperaba que todavía estuvieran sus amigos. Ya vería qué excusa darles esta vez…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Severus había acudido a su cita con el Director a la hora acordada. Se había quedado de pie, inmóvil y silencioso mientras Dumbledore caminaba a su alrededor, hablando.

—Harry  no debe saber nada, al menos, hasta el último momento, hasta que sea necesario, porque de lo contrario no se sentirá con fuerzas para hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

—Pero, ¿qué ha de hacer? —preguntó Severus, intrigado.

—Eso es cosa de Harry y mía. Ahora escúchame con mucha atención, Severus, Llegará un día…(cuando yo ya estaré muerto, no me repliques ni me interrumpas). Llegará un día en que Lord Voldemort empezará a temer por la vida de su serpiente.

—¿Por Nagini? —preguntó Severus con cara de sorpresa.

—Ni más ni menos. El día que Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes y empiece a tenerla siempre a su lado con alguna protección mágica, creo que será el momento de que Harry sepa la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

Dumbledore inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Que la noche que Lord Voldemort quiso matarlo, cuando Lily se interpuso su vida como escudo, el maleficio mortal rebotó contra Lord Voldemort y de su alma saltó un fragmento que fue a incrustarse en el único ser que quedaba con vida en aquella casa. Una parte de Voldemort vive en Harry, y ese es el motivo por el que tiene tanto la facultad de hablar con las serpientes como ese vínculo con la mente de Voldemort que él no ha entendido nunca. Y mientras Harry continúe teniendo en su interior, protegiéndolo, ese fragmento de alma que Voldemort ignora, el Señor Oscuro no morirá.

Severus tuvo cierta dificultad en encontrar su voz.

—Entonces, el chico ¿tiene que morir?

—Y le tendrá que matar Voldemort en persona, Severus. Es esencial.

Se estableció un largo silencio. La cabeza de Severus era un verdadero hervidero. Esta vez Dumbledore se había superado a sí mismo. No tan solo iba a pedirle a Harry que matara a alguien, Voldemort, sino también que ofreciera su propia vida en el proceso. Por un momento, un momento muy largo, Severus consideró la posibilidad de cumplir anticipadamente la promesa que él mismo se había visto obligado a hacer. Finalmente dijo:

—Creía que durante todos estos años… le habíamos estado protegiendo por ella, por Lily.

—Le hemos protegido porque era muy importante formarlo, educarlo, que le proporcionáramos la fuerza que ahora tiene —dijo Dumbledore, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Por otra parte, el vínculo entre los dos se refuerza cada vez más, como una especie de parasitismo; hay veces que creo que él mismo lo sospecha. Si le conozco como creo, se las arreglara para que, cuando vaya a encontrar la muerte, lo haga poniendo fin a la vida de Voldemort.

Dumbledore abrió por fin los ojos. La expresión de Severus era de horror.

—¿Le ha mantenido con vida para que pueda morir en el momento adecuado?

—No te escandalices, Severus. ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?

—Últimamente, sólo a los que no he podido salvar —respondió Severus con los dientes apretados—. Me ha utilizado.

—¿En qué sentido?

—He espiado para usted, he mentido por usted, he puesto en grave peligro mi vida por usted. Todo para proteger al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dice que lo ha criado como se crían los cerdos, para llevarlos al matadero.

—Me has llegado al corazón, Severus —dijo Dumbledore seriamente—. ¿No has acabado queriéndole, a él?

—¿A él? —casi gritó Severus— ¡Expecto patronum!

De la punta de su varita salió una cierva plateada, que se posó sobre el suelo del despacho, dio una vuelta por allí y acabó saliendo por la ventana.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Siempre.

Había dicho “siempre” y no había mentido. Sin embargo, tendría que haber visto muy pocos patronus para no darse cuenta de que esta vez su cierva no había sido tan corpóreamente densa como otras veces. No creía que Dumbledore se hubiera dado cuenta.

De nuevo en sus habitaciones, Severus se sentó frente a la chimenea con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Dio un largo trago, saboreando despacio el sabor un poco áspero de la bebida al deslizarse por su garganta. “¿No has acabado queriéndole, a él?” El resplandor de las llamas se reflejaba en las pupilas negras del profesor, haciéndolas brillar de forma particularmente perturbadora. ¿Había acabado queriendo a Harry? Le había protegido durante todos esos años, por Lily, por su gran amor perdido; su gran amor no correspondido. Y ahora su hijo, tenía las santas narices de presentarse una noche ante él y decirle que le amaba. De besarle y hacerse un hueco entre sus brazos, como si ese fuera su único lugar en el mundo. El descaro de dirigirle esas miradas ansiosas, llenas de temor al rechazo. La desfachatez de parecerse tanto a su madre, que a Severus empezaba a resultarle imposible seguir comparándole con James Potter.

—Claro que te voy a hacer el favor, maldito embaucador… —susurró entre dientes—… ahora casi será un placer.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Al día siguiente, Severus corría hacia los aseos de los chicos del sexto piso con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca. Abrió la puerta de un empellón  y se quedó lívido. Draco estaba tendido en el suelo, en medio de un charco de agua y sangre, sangre que brotaba de su pecho y de su cara. Harry estaba arrodillado a su lado, mirándole horrorizado. Apartando a Harry de un empujón, se arrodilló junto a Draco, sacó la varita y la pasó por encima de las profundas heridas que el maleficio  había provocado, murmurando una fórmula mágica que prácticamente parecía una canción. Poco a poco, las heridas fueron cicatrizando. Incorporó a Draco, hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo.

—Tendrás que ir a la enfermería. Puede que te queden unas cuantas cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo enseguida, seguramente podremos evitarlas. Vamos…

Ayudó a Draco a salir del aseo y cuando ya estaba en la puerta se volvió y dijo:

—Y usted, Potter, espéreme aquí.      

Harry se quedó de pie en medio del aseo de chicos del sexto piso empapado en agua y sangre. Su mente seguía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Casi había matado a Malfoy. ¡Matado! Le temblaban las piernas y sentía el corazón todavía en la garganta. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que, después de todo, cuando Malfoy llegara a la enfermería la enfermera encontrara que el hechizo le había hecho algo irreparable; algo que no pudiera verse a simple vista. Y estaba aterrorizado de que Severus volviera y le dirigiera la misma mirada de decepción con la que había abandonado el aseo hacía unos instantes. De que le dijera que no quería volver a verle.

La espera se le hizo eterna, pero finalmente la puerta del aseo volvió a abrirse, revelando la figura de Severus más alta, imponente y amenazadora que nunca. Harry retrocedió un par de pasos cuando el profesor caminó hacia él. Había intentado preparar una especie de excusa, pero en ese momento las palabras no le salían.

—¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo?

A pesar de su expresión enojada, la voz de Severus sonó calmada, demasiado calmada. Y Harry todavía se asustó más.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese hechizo? —preguntó el profesor.

—Lo… he leído en alguna parte…

Severus avanzó un paso más hacía Harry y éste retrocedió otro.

—Ese hechizo no está en ninguno de los libros que te presté.

—En un libro de la biblioteca… —se inventó sobre la marcha—… pero no recuerdo el título 

—Mentira.

A Harry se le secó la boca cuando comprendió lo que Severus iba a hacer; y él jamás había sido capaz de impedírselo. Empezó a sentirse mareado, pero se esforzó en tratar de velar todos sus pensamientos. A pesar de todo, el ejemplar de Elaboración de Pociones del príncipe mestizo emergió lentamente a su consciencia.

—Tráeme ese libro, Harry.

No valía la pena discutir. Harry se dio la vuelta y salió chapoteando del aseo. Una vez en el pasillo, arrancó a correr hacia la Torr de Gryffindor. No iba a darle el libro, ¡por supuesto que no! No iba a renunciar a los buenos resultados que había obtenido ese curso en Pociones. Y le avergonzaba más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado que Severus llegara a saber que había sido un poco tramposo. Así que en cuanto llegó a la Sala Común le pidió su libro a Ron y aún tuvo tiempo de esconder el propio en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Éste es tu libro de Elaboración de Pociones, Harry? —preguntó Severus cuando Harry se lo entregó.

—Sí —respondió Harry, todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —repitió, esta vez en un tono ligeramente desafiante.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que en el interior de la cubierta pone “Roonil Wazlib”?

La resolución de Harry se tambaleó un poco. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a inventar otra mentira, Severus volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? Que eres un mentiroso y un tramposo. Me decepcionas profundamente. A estas alturas no esperaba algo así de ti.

Aquello dolió. Harry sintió que enrojecía sin remedio, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al profesor.

—A las ocho en mi despacho. Espero escuchar la verdad.

Y Harry se quedó de pie, con los pies encharcados y el corazón encogido.

 

No era la conversación que esperaba tener con Harry aquella noche. Había preparado una especie de discurso sobre la inconveniencia de una relación entre un hombre de 37 años y un adolescente de 16; a pesar de que ese hombre sintiera —imposible seguir negándoselo por más tiempo— una indudable e inapropiada atracción hacia ese adolescente de ojos increíblemente verdes. Y una irresistible tentación de complacerle en esa locura ahora que sabía, además, que no era muy probable que llegara a cumplir los diecisiete o dieciocho.

Sin embargo, ahora tendría que hacer una preocupada y cabreada disertación sobre mentiras, comportarse como un tramposo y maldecir a un compañero de clase y casi matarlo. Severus desconocía de dónde había sacado Harry ese hechizo, pero nadie mejor que él sabia que no había sido de ninguno de los libros que le había dejado para leer. Tal vez se había equivocado y Harry no estaba preparado para ese tipo de conocimiento; quizás se había precipitado.

Harry llamó a su puerta a las ocho en punto. Severus abrió y le dejó pasar en silencio. El joven mago parecía nervioso, a pesar de que esta vez le desafió con la mirada cuando Severus le dirigió una de sus intimidantes expresiones. No le invitó a sentarse. Empezó a pasear despacio a su alrededor, poniéndole más nervioso aún.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al fin, cuando consideró que ya le había mareado lo suficiente.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Y bien, ¿qué? —respondió a pesar del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

—El libro, Harry —exigió Severus.

Otra vez la desafiante mirada verde se clavó en el profesor.

—No es ningún delito querer mejorar en una asignatura —se defendió.

—Sin embargo, utilizar hechizos cuyo resultado se desconoce, es de imbéciles —rebatió Severus, acercándose esta vez tanto al otro mago que éste tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para no perder su mirada—. ¿Dónde está el libro?

Harry jadeó cuando el profesor le tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir el tibio aliento de Severus sobre su cara.

—Ya no lo tengo —reconoció con voz entrecortada—. Es la verdad.

Los penetrantes y profundos ojos negros de Severus escrutaron su rostro durante unos segundos más. Después le soltó.

—Espero que hoy hayas aprendido una lección con todo esto —dijo.

—No quería hacer daño a Malfoy —intentó explicar Harry, desesperado por que Severus le creyera—. Fue él quien sacó la varita primero. Y estuvo a punto de maldecirme con un Cruciatus. Pero yo fui más rápido. Y no sé por qué pronuncié ese hechizo en concreto, realmente no lo sé… Solamente vino a mi memoria y lo solté…

—¡Y eso no hace más que confirmar tu falta de criterio! 

Harry bajó la cabeza, sin muchos argumentos para rebatir esa afirmación.

—Lo siento…

—¡No es suficiente con sentirlo! —se exasperó Severus de nuevo, tomando a Harry por ambos brazos y sacudiéndole con fuerza—. ¡Tienes que enfrentarte el Señor Oscuro, por todos los magos! ¡No puedes ir repartiendo hechizos sin ningún criterio! !Y si pronuncias un Sectumsempra, tienes que estar dispuesto a hacer daño, Potter! ¡Sin arrepentimientos!

Boquiabierto y asustado, Harry resistió cómo pudo la mirada enfurecida, incluso desquiciada de Severus. Él no había querido herir a Malfoy de esa forma. Sólo defenderse. El profesor le soltó bruscamente y Harry sintió un dolor sordo en los brazos, dónde Severus había estado apretando. Los siguientes minutos fueron incómodos. Severus trataba de encontrar la calma necesaria para recuperarse de su ataque de rabia y Harry se miraba la punta de los zapatos sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

—¿Vas a suspender los castigos? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Severus dejó escapar una risa irónica y cortante.

—Visto está que no se te puede dejar solo —dijo secamente.

—Entonces, ¿no? ¿No lo harás?

—No —respondió el profesor en el mismo tono desabrido—, no los suspenderé. Pero vas a sudar sangre —amenazó—, créeme. Y ahora, lárgate.

Harry titubeó unos momentos, pero la amenazadora mirada de Severus le convenció de que no era un buen momento para insistir en arreglar las cosas. Se dio la vuelta en silencio y salió del despacho del Profesor de Defensa con el alma en los pies.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry había estado muy callado y extrañamente manso durante sus clases. Severus había observado esa misma actitud cuando echaba miradas de vez en cuando a la mesa de Gryffindor, durante las comidas. Harry no había tratado de hacerse el encontradizo con él desde el incidente en el baño de chicos del sexto piso. Sabía que había sido severamente reprendido por McGonagall, pero que ésta se había conformado con los castigos que ya le había impuesto Severus. No sabía a qué Harry se enfrentaría esa mañana de sábado, en la que de nuevo el Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor iba a perderse otro partido de quidditch.

Harry llegó cinco minutos tarde a la mazmorra donde practicaban. Se disculpó y esperó a que el profesor le diera las indicaciones de lo que iban a practicar ese día. No intentó acercarse a Severus más de la cuenta; no cruzó con él ninguna de esas miradas ansiosas y provocativas; sólo habló para recitar hechizos y hacer alguna que otra pregunta sobre su ejecución. A la hora de comer se despidió de Severus. Pero en lugar de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, decidió subir a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tanto si ganaban como si perdían, el equipo acostumbraba a celebrarlo o a lamentarse en la Sala Común.

Poco después, Severus le vería paseando por los prados que se extendían frente al castillo, de la mano de Ginny Weasley. Besándola.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

La semana siguiente, las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue un verdadero suplicio para Harry. Severus le ignoraba por completo o insistía en ridiculizarle. Y en descontarle un montón de puntos.

—Joder, ¿que le has hecho a Snape? —preguntó Ron después de la última clase del viernes— Parece que quiera comerse tu hígado…Más de lo habitual, quiero decir.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ya… no sé…

Pero sí sabía. El profesor se la tenía jurada por haber herido a Malfoy. Eso era. Miedo le daba acudir a su “castigo” del sábado. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amilanar. Si Severus quería volver a comportarse como un borde con él, era su problema. Ginny también besaba bien. Y era dulce. Y suave. Y… ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Nadie besaba como el jodido Severus Snape!

El sábado procuró ser puntual. A las diez en punto entraba en la mazmorra donde practicaban, dispuesto a ignorar la mirada acusadora de su profesor. Terriblemente acusadora. No pudo evitar que se le encogiera un poco el estómago. Pero Malfoy estaba bien, se dijo. Seguramente le odiaba todavía más que antes, pero no parecía haberle quedado ninguna señal. Al menos en la cara. Y estaba tramando algo; de eso estaba seguro. No le importaba que nadie le creyera.

Se situó delante del profesor, sacó la varita y esperó. El primer hechizo no verbal le cogió por sorpresa. Le elevó en el aire, le sacudió como si fuera una alfombra y le lanzó contra la pared. Sorprendido y dolorido, Harry se levantó bajo la impasible mirada de Severus. Y ese sólo fue el principio. Durante veinte minutos Harry fue sacudido, estrellado, retorcido y estrujado. Finalmente se quedó tendido en el suelo, jadeante y maltratado. Severus no había pronunciado una sola palabra hasta el momento en el que dijo:

—Levántate.

Pero Harry ya había tenido suficiente. No pensaba recibir ni un golpe más. Lanzó la varita lejos de él y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago.

—No, gracias. He decidido que quiero morir cómodamente tendido en el suelo. Y me gustaría que en mi entierro Celestina Warbeck cantara “Un caldero de Amor Caliente e Intenso”. Ya sabes…

Y canturreó entre jadeos, con voz totalmente desafinada:

 

“Oh, ven y remueve mi caldero,

Y si lo haces con esmero

Te herviré un amor caliente y fuerte

Y así esta noche será ardiente.”

 

Severus le miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Dio unos pasos hacia él y lo observó de cerca. ¿Se atrevía a tomarle el pelo? ¿Tal vez se le había ido un poco la mano y Harry se había golpeado demasiadas veces la cabeza? No, no le había zarandeado tanto. Un enfrentamiento con un mortífago experto podía ser mucho, muchísimo peor. ¡Maldito crío, provocador y sinvergüenza!

—No me acuerdo cómo sigue la segunda estrofa —decía en ese momento el Gryffindor, que tenía los ojos cerrados y todavía respiraba agitadamente.

Severus se inclinó para tomarle de la pechera del jersey y levantarle de un tirón. Harry se tambaleó unos momentos antes de que sus pies se afirmaran sobre el suelo.

—¿Estoy indultado? —preguntó.

Severus todavía tenía el puño cerrado sobre su jersey y una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos negros, más oscuros que nunca. La de Harry se fue directamente a los labios del profesor y a continuación, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, humedeció los suyos. Colocó una mano sobre el puño de Severus, que estaba caliente y duro. Tan caliente y duro como empezaba a sentirse él. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de Severus estaban sobre los suyos. Besándole con rabia; devorándole la boca como si quisiera arrasarla, despojarla de cualquier otro sabor que no fuera el suyo. Mordió sus labios, su lengua, sujetó su rostro con tanta fuerza que a Harry le faltó el aire. Prácticamente no tocaba de pies en el suelo, porque con cada arremetida a su boca, Severus le envolvía con más fuerza, izándole contra su cuerpo. Harry se sentía flotando en el aire por más de una razón.

Cuando Severus se detuvo fue como despertar bruscamente de un buen sueño; uno de esos que no se desea que termine. Pero los brazos del profesor seguían envolviéndole y Harry no quería que ese abrazo se rompiera todavía. Sus manos se aferraron a la túnica de Severus y todo su cuerpo se empujó contra la oscura vestimenta, como si tratara de fundirse en ella. Sintió entonces la mejilla que se apoyaba sobre su cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro; uno muy complacido. La túnica de Severus olía a una mezcla de salvia y romero. Harry se preguntó si habría estado haciendo alguna poción curativa antes de acudir a su “castigo”. Suspiró de nuevo. Ahora sí que estaba duro de verdad y deseaba que Severus se diera cuenta.

Harry empezó a frotar sus caderas contra el muslo de Severus. Suavemente al principio, mientras con cada sinuoso movimiento le empujaba contra la cercana pared. Su pene se endureció todavía más y su necesidad aumentó. Intentó ponerse de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar la parte que quería de Severus. Jadeó de frustración al no conseguirlo y, en cambio, lo que sí logró fue que sus pantalones apretaran más y comprimieran dolorosamente su erección. Y entonces el suelo le pareció una buena opción.

Las piedras que conformaban el pavimento de la mazmorra estaban frías, pero Severus apenas las notó. Sentado sobre sus caderas Harry se frotaba contra él con determinación, jadeante, ansioso, con el rostro ruborizado y las manos aferradas a pecho de su túnica. Pero, al parecer, sin tener muy claro cuál era el siguiente paso a dar. El cerebro de Severus se había licuado desde el momento que Harry había empezado a frotarse contra él,  y ahora viajaba en dirección al sur, donde su pene pulsaba con la misma necesidad e incomodidad que el de su joven compañero. Le apartó un poco para poder deslizar la mano entre ellos, directa a su bragueta. Harry le imitó rápidamente, abriendo la suya.

—Déjame esto a mí —dijo con voz ronca Severus.

Harry gimió con fuerza al sentir su propio pene junto al de Severus, envueltos ambos en la vigorosa y caliente mano del profesor. Sus ojos siguieron hipnotizados sus movimientos largos y perfectos; soltó un pequeño gimoteo cuando el pulgar de Severus acarició el glande de ambos, suavemente, y después deslizó la mano hacía abajo con un estudiado movimiento de muñeca que hizo que ambas erecciones se frotaran la una contra la otra de forma deliciosamente enloquecedora.

Severus extendió la mano que no tenía ocupada para apoyarla en la nunca de Harry y empujarle hacia él. El beso fue rudo, ávido. Su mano se movió más rápido mientras sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba a pesar del peso de Harry sobre ellas. Casi inmediatamente un fluido cálido cubrió sus dedos mientras ahogaba el gemido de Harry en su boca y sentía los descoordinados espasmos del adolescente sobre él. Y entonces empezó a correrse, al tiempo que su cuerpo daba dolorosas sacudidas sobre las duras piedras del suelo de la mazmorra.

Exhausto, Harry pensó que podía quedarse así para siempre, cómodamente desplomado sobre Severus, con la mano del profesor atrapada entre sus cuerpos, envolviendo aún sus flácidos penes y la otra haciendo caracolillos con su pelo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que era capaz de dormirse en ese mismo instante.

—Harry…

—¿Mmm…?

—Si vuelves a besar a Ginny Weasley, te capo.

Harry sonrió. Contundente, sí señor.


	9. CAPÍTULO V

Severus también echa de menos a Lily, aunque la tenga cerca. Ahora la observa de lejos, y tiene que controlarse para no responder a los saludos que ella le manda desde la mesa de Gryffindor cuando se olvida de que no puede hacerlo. Pero, en realidad, su atención está dividida. Porque Al le tiene completamente encandilado. Sus notas son de las más altas de su curso. Es un niño tranquilo y estudioso; nada alborotador. No como otra que él conoce… Sin embargo, Lily y Al pasan mucho tiempo juntos y Severus espera que algo de esa tranquilidad y ganas de estudiar se le peguen a la niña. Porque Lily puede ser más lista que el hambre, cuando quiere; pero prefiere escabullirse para contemplar las prácticas de Quidditch del equipo de cualquier Casa a concentrarse en un ensayo de pociones. ¿A quién habrá salido…?

Puede que Al sea un niño tranquilo, poco hablador a veces —de hecho, Lily habla suficiente por los dos—, pero también es muy observador. Su padre ya le advirtió que era posible que en el colegio hubiera fotografías suyas; que era más que probable que la segunda guerra se incluyera en los libros de historia y le mencionaran. Al sabe quién es Harry Potter, además de su padre. Pero se ha criado en un vecindario muggle y ha ido a una escuela muggle. Está acostumbrado a ser discreto; a guardar secretos. Y sabe que no tiene que pregonar de quién es hijo. No tiene ningún afán de protagonismo, así que no le cuesta nada cumplir con las premisas de su padre. Contempla con silencioso orgullo la vitrina de la Sala de Trofeos donde, junto a una de las Copas de la Casa de Gryffindor, se exhibe una plaquita conmemorativa que hace referencia a Harry Potter como el Buscador más Joven para un Equipo de Casas de los últimos Cien Años (1992); un Premio Especial por Servicios a la Escuela (1993); y el diploma que le acredita como Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Curso 1994-1995. También hay un retrato suyo en el vestíbulo del castillo, con una plaquita que reza: Harry Potter, Gryffindor, 1991-1998. A Al le gusta desearle un silencioso buenos días cada mañana, antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Aparte de Lily, hay otro alumno en Hogwarts con el que Al ha congeniado mucho más que con el resto de compañeros de su curso. También es un Slytherin, nada amigo de los problemas, un poco solitario y su asignatura favorita, como la de Al, es la de Pociones. Scorpius Malfoy y Al suelen reunirse en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes juntos; a veces se les une Lily, pero a Scorpius no le hace mucha gracia porque habla demasiado y le parece un poco atolondrada

—¿Por qué no te cae bien Lily? —le pregunta Al una tarde.

Están en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, haciendo un ensayo de Historia de la Magia especialmente fastidioso.

—No me cae mal —se apresura a asegurar Scorpius—. Es simpática.

—Mentiroso —dice Al, sin levantar la pluma de su pergamino, ni la vista del libro que tiene abierto delante de él.

Pero el extraño silencio de Scorpius finalmente obliga a Al a alzar la mirada y posarla sobre su compañero, quien se muerde el labio un poco nervioso.

—Le prometí a mi padre que no me indispondría con ella —explica Scorpius en un extraño tono confidencial—. Tal vez tú no lo sepas porque vienes del extranjero; pero mi familia nunca se llevó demasiado bien con Potter. Harry Potter.

La pluma de Al queda inmóvil en su mano. Mira fijamente a Scorpius, tratando de descubrir si le está tomando el pelo. A veces su compañero tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta.

—Ya sabes… —Scorpius se inclina un poco hacia adelante después de mirar cautelosamente a su alrededor— Puede que Lily lleve el apellido Snape, pero su verdadero padre es Harry Potter. Eso sí debes saberlo…

Por la expresión en el rostro de Al, Scorpius comprende que no. Su amigo no lo sabe. Menea un poco la cabeza. Claro, es que Canadá está bastante lejos, piensa. Así que, bajando todavía más la voz, procede a ilustrar a su amigo.

—Harry Potter y el Director, el Director de Hogwarts, fueron amantes durante la guerra. Las malas lenguas dice que incluso antes.  Snape era profesor de Hogwarts por aquel entonces y después Director durante la guerra; pero también era un mortífago que espiaba para la Orden del Fénix.

Al no tiene ni idea de qué es la Orden del Fénix, pero no quiere interrumpir a Scorpius.

—Como había muchas probabilidades de que murieran, hicieron un pacto. Si uno de los dos sobrevivía, tendría un hijo del otro, para perpetuar su memoria y consolarse por el amor perdido y esas cosas…

—¿Y cómo se hace eso?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea ni ganas de saberlo. Pero el hecho es que una bruja que mi padre dice que está loca tuvo a Lily para Snape  —Scorpius esboza una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y cabreó a todos los Weasleys.

—Pero Harry Potter no estaba muerto —apunta Al débilmente.

—Eso dicen, pero nadie le ha visto desde entonces. Mi padre asegura que se marchó porque debía estar hasta las pelotas de todo el mundo. Y que si se queda donde está, nos hará un favor a todos.

—¿Por eso el Director quiso tener a Lily? ¿Porque pensaba que nunca más volvería a verlo?

—Supongo —responde Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez y volviendo a su tarea.

Al no vuelve a hablar de este tema con Scorpius. Durante los siguientes días está mucho más callado de lo normal, incluso taciturno. Lily intenta sonsacarle qué le pasa, pero él se cierra en banda, aferrándose al silencio. Necesita más que nunca ver a su padre, hablar con él, asegurarse de que sí es su hijo y que le quiere tanto como le ha querido siempre. Pero no se atreve a decírselo en ninguna de sus cartas. Su padre nunca le ha mentido. Pero sí que le ha dicho que hay cosas que comprenderá mejor cuando sea algo más mayor. Tal vez sea eso. Que su padre está esperando a que crezca para decirle que no es su padre

Al decide que no quiere crecer.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—Si no me dices qué te pasa, no volveré a hablarte —amenaza Lily una mañana después del desayuno, cuando se dirigen a clase.

Al le hace una mueca burlona.

—No tendré tanta suerte —se mofa.

—Tampoco querré pescar contigo este verano.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero pasar el verano contigo?

Lily le mira con una expresión extraña en la cara. Una que Al no ha visto nunca. Casi parece a punto de echarse a llorar, cosa que desconcierta mucho al niño y también le asusta un poco.

—Creí que éramos amigos —dice ella en un tono temblón, lleno de reproche.

Al no responde. Lily se da la vuelta y sale corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Pasan los días y los dos niños no se hablan. Lily se siente herida y Al culpable. Ya no se sientan juntos durante las clases que comparten y ni siquiera se miran cuando se cruzan. Por primera vez, Al se ha dado cuenta de que los ojos de Lily tiene el mismo tono de verde que los de su propio padre.

—¿Alguien sabe decirme qué ha pasado entre Albus Potter y Lily? —pregunta Severus durante una reunión de Profesores.

Pero nadie sabe darle razón de aquel inesperado distanciamiento entre los dos niños.

Hay otra cosa de la que Severus también se ha dado cuenta. Durante las horas de comer ha pasado de ser el observador a ser el observado. Cuando cree que no le ve, Al no aparta la vista de él, escrutándolo, clavándole una mirada que al Director le parece acusadora. Tiene el presentimiento de que alguien se ha ido de la lengua y el niño está atando cabos. Sabe que Harry no había previsto este escenario cuando decidió, tras muchas discusiones con Maggie y su hijo, inscribir al niño en Hogwarts. Y que no le ha quedado más remedio que confiar en que pueda volver a Inglaterra en Navidad y hablar con Al para explicarle lo que no sabe; como Severus hará con Lily, a pesar de que la niña está mucho más informada de todo el asunto por culpa del revuelo que levantó su nacimiento.

Severus empieza a preocuparse, pero espera poder resolver cualquier cuestión que se esté gestando en la infantil mente de Al, sin tener que preocupar también a Harry, que se encuentra a 3.500 km de distancia.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Como cada mañana las lechuzas invaden el Gran Comedor. Cuando ve que una de ellas aterriza delante de Al, Severus sabe que también él recibirá carta. Harry debe estar gastándose una verdadera fortuna en correo, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que tiene que cubrir para enviar sus propias cartas y las que envía Al. No se equivoca. Una lechuza proveniente del Ministerio, a través del cual se recibe el correo internacional, aterriza frente a su plato. Severus apura su desayuno para poder llegar cuanto antes a su despacho y leer la carta de Harry con tranquilidad.

 

_Querido Severus:_

_Aprovecho para escribirte ahora que ya se me han descongelado los dedos. En este momento nieva y el frío es intenso. Estamos a -15ºC, pero aún no hemos llegado a los -30ºC que seguramente alcanzaremos a partir de finales de diciembre. Gracias a Dios, debajo de Toronto hay toda una ciudad subterránea con cafés, bancos o centros comerciales que nos facilitan la vida durante el invierno._

_Severus, estoy preocupado por Al. Tal vez sea un poco paranoico, pero el tono de su última carta me pareció, no sé, distante. Muy lejos de cómo suele ser él. ¿Sabes si hay algo que le preocupa? ¿Ha sucedido alguna cosa que no se atreva a contarme? Albus ha sido siempre un niño un poco tímido; le cuesta coger confianza con las personas cuando no las conoce; adaptarse a ambientes nuevos. Ya te dije que en la escuela tuvo algunos problemas, al principio. Pero que entrar en el equipo de hockey le había sentado muy bien. Se había abierto y había ganado mucha confianza en sí mismo. No me preocupa su desempeño académico; supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es un niño muy inteligente, que adora los libros, aprender. Pero me preocupa que le cueste relacionarse con sus  compañeros. Sé que Lily es un gran apoyo para él. Y estoy seguro que habrá encontrado a alguien más a quien se sienta afín. Pero me imagino que echa de menos a Sam, su mejor amigo aquí. Si estuviera pasando algo con Al me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Porque como me vuelva a escribir otra carta como la última soy muy capaz de coger el primer vuelo que salga hacia Londres y presentarme allí._

_He estado pensando mucho en lo que  me dijiste en tu última carta. Tienes razón. El shock de verte otra vez, descubrir que estabas vivo, no me dejó pensar con claridad durante algún tiempo. Aún ahora, después de tres meses, me parece que simplemente lo he soñado. Tampoco llevo muy bien el frío recibimiento con que me obsequiaron los Weasley; especialmente Ron y Hermione. Sé que me lo merezco, pero aún así me duele. Maggie dice que si he podido vivir todos estos años sin ellos, por qué pienso qué los necesito ahora. Ella es muy pragmática, poco dada a las lamentaciones. Cosa que yo sigo haciendo, como puedes ver. Continúo dándole mil vueltas a las cosas y regodeándome en mis penas. Maggie se parece a ti en muchos aspectos. Supongo que, inconscientemente, congenié con alguien con un carácter parecido al tuyo, también mayor que  yo. No recuerdo si te comenté que nos llevamos diez años. Ahora que Al no está, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento de Emma, su compañera. Pero volverá a casa cuando el niño regrese para las vacaciones de verano. También es muy duro para ella no ver a Al durante estos casi diez meses._

_Sé que la sorpresa, la emoción del reencuentro, sujetar la amalgama de sentimientos que nos asaltaron después de tantos años, impidió que nos dijéramos muchas cosas y nos llevó a hablar de nuestros hijos para evitar momentos más que incómodos. Los que solamente rozamos. Ahora, desde la distancia, parapetado detrás de este papel, escribir es infinitamente más fácil. He pensado mucho en lo que deben haber sido para ti todos estos años. Yo creía que habías muerto; nunca te he olvidado, pero el dolor se ha ido mitigando con el tiempo, hasta convertirse en un rescoldo que se ha mantenido caliente pero que ya no quema. Sin embargo, tú sabías que yo vivía. Que estaba en alguna parte, fuera de tu alcance, sin tener manera de decirme que seguías vivo. ¡Debes haberte sentido tan impotente! Hemos perdido unos años preciosos, de los que me siento en gran parte responsable. Si, permíteme asumir la parte de la huída, al menos. Necesito encontrar una explicación a este descalabro, justificarlo, si lo prefieres. También sé que si ahora mismo te tuviera delante, me dirías que soy un Gryffindor idiota. Bien, pues lo soy. Déjame serlo una vez más. De hecho, creo que estoy sentando las bases de la inevitable conversación que tendremos en Navidad. Por eso, ahora quiero hablarte de Liam._

 

Severus se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa, interrumpiendo la lectura. Es la carta más larga que ha escrito Harry hasta ahora. Seguramente es también la más dolorosa; para los dos. Desde ese “yo también tengo a alguien” que pronunció, casi de pasada, Severus ha sabido que llegaría el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a un alguien con nombre propio, con un rostro, con una vida junto al hombre que ama que él no ha podido tener. No desea seguir leyendo, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Las vacaciones de Navidad empezarán dentro de pocas semanas; tiene que estar preparado para esta conversación. Sin muchas ganas, se pone de nuevo las gafas y toma la hoja que ha dejado encima de la mesa.

 

_…Por eso, ahora quiero hablarte de Liam._

_Nos conocimos hace cinco años, más o menos. Nos presentó Maggie, ironías de la vida. Liam es escritor, aunque ésta es una profesión en la que cuesta mucho abrirse camino, así que también da clases de literatura inglesa. Sin embargo, ha publicado ya dos libros que han tenido cierto éxito, pero la escritura todavía no le da para vivir. Es muggle y, como Emma, no sabe nada del mundo mágico. También, como ella, espera pacientemente bajo el título de mejor amigo a que Al crezca un poco y podamos explicarle cómo son las cosas en realidad. Se lleva muy bien con Al; Liam es un gran aficionado al hockey. Jugó con el equipo de su universidad._

_Las cosas serian mucho más fáciles para mí, y supongo que también para ti, si pudiera decirte que Liam es solamente un buen amigo con derecho a roce del que echar mano cuando me siento demasiado solo. Pero no es cierto. Hemos construido algo juntos durante estos cinco años y no quiero mentirte: le amo. El problema es que mi corazón ahora está tan dividido que hay momentos en que creo que voy a volverme loco. Necesito tiempo, Severus. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No puedo prometerte que cuando nos veamos en Navidad sea capaz de darte una respuesta; pero prometo seguir pasando muchas noches sin dormir para encontrarla._

_Por favor, escríbeme y dime qué está pasando con Al. Eso tampoco me deja conciliar el sueño._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry_

 

Severus vuelve a quitarse las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa, junto a la carta. Presiente que las próximas Navidades no serán las mejores de su vida.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

La casa está rodeada de nieve. Por la noche ha nevado copiosamente y habrá que abrirse paso a paladas para poder salir. Seguramente será imposible abrir la puerta del garaje también. Pero en el interior el ambiente es tan agradable que Harry puede permitirse contemplar el blanco paisaje desde la ventana completamente desnudo. El cielo todavía está oscuro. Son apenas las seis de la mañana.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Es sábado…

Harry se vuelve hacia la voz ronca y soñolienta del hombre que le mira desde el lecho con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Otra vez?

Harry vuelve a la cama y se desliza debajo del cálido nórdico. Le recibe el abrazo de Liam, todavía más cálido, y el gruñidito de satisfacción que éste deja escapar cuando Harry se acomoda contra su cuerpo.

—Al estará bien —murmura—. Seguramente echa de menos estar en casa, pero se adaptará —besa la oscura cabeza que se apoya contra su pecho—. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué le mandasteis tan lejos.

—Ya sabes, tradiciones y esas cosas… —responde Harry—. Me duele la cabeza…

—¿Quieres una aspirina o ya estás jugando en las ligas mayores y necesitas un diazepam?

—No quiero nada —demasiadas pastillas últimamente.

—Entonces intenta dormir —aconseja Liam—. Todavía es temprano.

Sin embargo, es él quien no puede volver a conciliar el sueño. Está preocupado por Harry. Últimamente apenas descansa. Le oye removerse por la noche, levantarse, prepararse algo en la cocina, volver a la cama y seguir dando vueltas. Sabe que no es sólo preocupación por Al. Él no comparte esta manía inglesa por los internados y seguir las tradiciones familiares. Pero tampoco cree que el cambio le haya sentado tan mal al niño después de leer sus primeras y entusiásticas cartas. Simplemente debe estar un poco añorado. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de su familia.

Lo de Harry es otra cosa, Liam lo sabe. Ha vuelto de Inglaterra diferente, abstraído y taciturno. Al principio, además de por su hijo, pensó que era por sus amigos; los que no han querido saber nada de él. Pero ahora Harry se erige ante Liam como un hombre lleno de secretos. Y se pregunta hasta qué punto pueden ser tan inconfesables para que no se atreva a contárselos. Sospecha que ha pasado algo en Inglaterra que ha marcado a Harry con ese silencio que jamás había existido antes entre ellos. Liam se considera un hombre paciente, de los que saben esperar. No le importa fingir que es su mejor amigo; no le importa aguardar a que Al crezca; no le importa seguir viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad y tener que conformarse con tener a Harry solamente algunos fines de semana o que se quede a dormir alguna noche entre semana cuando asisten a algún evento literario. Ahora Liam no sabe qué esperar.

Harry se levanta a las diez, cuando Liam ya lleva dos horas pegándole a las teclas de su portátil. El escritor se ha refugiado en la cocina, rodeado por el aroma a café y el rumor amortiguado de la máquina quitanieves como música de fondo. Harry se detiene junto a la mesa donde su compañero trabaja, todavía en pijama, y se inclina sobre su rostro para darle un beso. Liam sonríe.

—Estoy inspirado —dice, como excusándose por no prestarle más  atención—. El café todavía está caliente.

Harry se acerca a la cafetera eléctrica y vierte un poco de café de la jarra en la taza que espera junto a ella. También hay un plato con tostadas, ahora ya reblandecidas. Harry lleva ambas cosas hasta la mesa y luego abre la nevera para sacar la mantequilla.

—Te he dejado un poco de mermelada —dice Liam, señalando con la cabeza un tarro casi vacío— ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

—Mejor.

Liam aparta un momento la vista del teclado y observa las profundas ojeras de Harry.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte unos días de descanso…

—Ya he pedido unos días para poder ir a Inglaterra en Navidades, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto…  —para unas navidades que podían pasar juntos…

Liam vuelve otra vez a su trabajo y Harry le observa mientras da el primer mordisco a su reblandecida tostada, escasamente bañada de mermelada. El pelo castaño oscuro cae a ambos lados de su cara en mechones suavemente ondulados. La ancha frente, siempre despejada, lleva la mirada hacia sus ojos, grandes y grises, bajo unas cejas ligeramente delineadas, sin dejar de ser masculinas. La barba corta, pulcra, dibuja la firme mandíbula y una barbilla redonda bajo los labios delgados y un poco resecos por el frío.

Sintiéndose observado, Liam aparta un momento la mirada del portátil para dirigirla hacia su compañero.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, intrigado.

Harry sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Liam se encoge de hombros y vuelve la atención a su trabajo. A Harry le gustaría que las palabras le salieran tan fáciles como a él, que le brotan de los dedos como una densa lluvia de manchitas negras que se esparcen por la pantalla del ordenador a doscientas pulsaciones por minuto. Ahora que Al está en Hogwarts, —o habría estado en la Escuela Arce de Ottawa de todas formas— ha podido atisbar lo que puede ser su vida en común durante los próximos años. Sin tener que disimular; sin fingir que sólo son amigos para que el entorno de su hijo no se llene de habladurías; sin inventarse más seminarios que se alargan dos semanas cuando en realidad duran tres días. Pueden tener una vida tranquila, hecha de esas pequeñas cosas que son las que realmente importan. Le gusta estar con Liam cuando escribe, como ahora. Ver cómo frunce el ceño cuando está tan concentrado; cómo le da a la tecla de retroceso casi como si quisiera asesinarla cuando las palabras no son las que él quiere; la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando consigue hilvanar la frase correcta.

El escritor vuelve a levantar la mirada y le hace un guiño. Harry se siente cómodo con esta complicidad que hay entre ellos casi desde que se conocieron. Confía en la relación que tienen. Ama a Liam. Sí, sabe que le ama.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry empieza el lunes con mal pie. No ha dormido mucho y se ha levantado con dolor de cabeza. Encima ha tenido que coger la pala para poder sacar el coche del garaje. A primera hora tiene cita con Deforest Depotty, su particular pesadilla desde hace tres años. Hay que tener mala leche para ponerle a un niño ese nombre apellidándose Depotty y a él, por similitud, el apellido le trae malos recuerdos (“ _No todos piensan que Potty-Potty es un rabioso acabado, los hay más benévolos que creen que es un desgraciado, pero Peeves, que es gato viejo, opina que está chiflado_ ”). No le extraña que el pobre chico esté lleno de complejos y traumas. Y si le falta alguno, se lo crea él mismo. La conversación versa una vez más sobre sus problemas para abrirse a los demás e integrarse en algún grupo; el que sea. Pero Def, así es como le gusta que le llamen, ni siquiera se entiende con los más frikies del instituto. A media mañana la profesora de arte dramático irrumpe en su despacho y le suelta una acalorada disertación sobre lo infravalorada que está su asignatura y el poco respeto de sus colegas hacia ella. Hasta la hora de comer, Harry intenta seguir preparando la reunión con los padres de los de primero, que se celebrará el próximo viernes a las siete de la tarde. Y casi desea no haber tenido la idea de acercarse hasta el comedor para conseguir un sándwich y una Coca-Cola, porque tiene que detener una pelea entre Bobby Graham —y no es la primera vez— y uno de tercero que ha osado insinuar que el equipo no lo está dando todo esta temporada.

—Dame ese stick, Bobby. Sabes de sobras que está prohibido traerlos al comedor.

El chico se lo entrega de mala gana. El señor Potter tiene malas pulgas cuando le haces perder la paciencia. Y hoy no parece gozar de mucha… A un gesto del adulto, le sigue arrastrando los pies hasta su despacho.

—Parece que vamos a tener la misma conversación de siempre, ¿verdad? —dice Harry dejándose caer en su sillón— ¿Qué dijimos sobre utilizar la violencia como única manera de relacionarse con los demás?

—Que no era una opción. Pero es que ese imbécil dijo que el equipo…

—¿Y qué dijimos también sobre respetar las opiniones de los demás, Bobby? —le corta Harry con voz tranquila pero tajante

El chico se remueve incómodo en su silla. La primera vez que Bobby aterrizó en el despacho del orientador escolar le pareció que el tipo sería pan comido. Él es un muchacho fornido, juega de defensa en el equipo de hockey del instituto. Es uno de los jugadores que más tiempo pasa en la “congeladora” por peleas y agredir con el stick al contrario. Cometió el error de subestimar al señor Potter porque tiene el aire de un tipo sumamente tranquilo, no demasiado alto, físicamente poco temible. O eso le pareció. A día de hoy todavía no sabe cómo le sujetó en la silla, casi ahogándole, cuando se puso un poco chulito, intentando intimidarle como solía hacer cuando algún profesor le amenazaba con dejarle fuera del equipo por culpa de las malas notas en su materia.

—Lo estoy intentando, señor Potter, de verdad.

—Pues no te esfuerzas lo suficiente, Bobby. Una pelea más y seré yo quien recomiende que te expulsen del equipo.

—¡Usted no haría eso! ¡Le gusta el hockey y no se pierde ningún partido!

—Aquí no se trata de lo que a mi me guste, sino de lo que tú estas dispuesto a hacer para seguir haciendo lo que más te gusta. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

—Sí, señor Potter.

—Bien, vuelve a clase. Me temo que la hora de la comida ya ha terminado.

—Sí, señor Potter.

Cuando el chico deja su despacho el estomago de Harry gruñe. Pero ya es tarde para conseguir un sándwich.

 

 A las cuatro en punto de la tarde Harry recoge sus papeles y sale del instituto tan aprisa como si se hubiera declarado un incendio. Le cuesta casi cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar hasta casa de Liam. Ha decidido que esta noche se lo contará. Lo de Severus. Le ha dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza, demasiadas, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que es justo que Liam sepa de Severus como éste ya sabe de Liam. Prepara una lasaña, una de las comidas favoritas de su compañero, y descorcha Cabernet Saunvignon, que va muy bien con la salsa boloñesa.

Al escritor le sorprende un poco encontrarse con semejante menú para la cena de un lunes, pero no dice nada. Harry está tan raro desde que ha vuelto de Inglaterra que cualquier atisbo de normalidad es bienvenido. A Liam lo de cocinar no se le da demasiado bien. Él es más bien de platos preparados y congelados. Por eso tiene un estupendo microondas, el electrodoméstico más importante de su cocina. Adora cuando Harry cocina para él.

—Sé que últimamente he estado un poco encerrado en mí mismo —empieza a hablar Harry al poco de sentarse a cenar.

—Desde que volviste de Inglaterra —corrobora Liam.

Harry asiente. Y se toma unos momentos más para encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle a Liam el lío que tiene en la cabeza.

—Sí… La verdad es que me encontré con alguien inesperado. Alguien a quien creí muerto desde hace años.

Liam espera a que continúe en silencio, revolviendo distraídamente con el tenedor un trozo de lasaña.

—Tuvimos una relación hace años… —Liam asiente a la declaración, llevándose por fin el trozo de lasaña a la boca.

—¿Un compañero de escuela? —pregunta todavía con la boca llena.

Harry niega con la cabeza, su plato todavía intacto.

—Un profesor —reconoce.

Liam no puede evitar una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Te enamoraste de tu profesor? —menea un poco la cabeza con aire burlón— Eso es tan… tópico.

Harry se encoge de hombros un poco ofendido.

—Fui totalmente correspondido —responde sin poder evitar sonar cortante.

A Liam el tono le coge desprevenido. Algo le dice que tiene que medir sus palabras a partir de ahora.

—Está bien, fue alguien importante para ti —concede— ¿Fue tu primera vez? —Harry asiente— Lo entiendo —Liam llena su copa de vino—. ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Dieciséis.

—Ese tipo se arriesgó mucho… ¿Nunca os pillaron?

—No…

—Tuvisteis suerte. ¿Por qué terminasteis?

—Ya te lo he dicho: creí que había muerto. Y entonces vine a Canadá. Nunca supe que había sobrevivido.

—¿Sobrevivido a qué?

Por un momento, a Liam le parece que Harry no sabe qué responder.

—Un accidente —dice por fin

Liam se toma su tiempo para saborear el vino antes de volver a hablar. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de que a Harry le ha costado tres meses confesarle este reencuentro con su ex profesor. De pronto tiene la sensación de que la situación es más delicada de lo que había podido pensar en un principio.

—Supongo que ahora te sientes un poco confundido —asume.

—Sí, supongo que sí —reconoce Harry—. Verle otra vez fue… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Piensas cenar? —pregunta Liam señalando el plato de su compañero.

Harry suspira y mira su lasaña intacta. Después toma el tenedor y empieza a comer. Durante unos minutos, los dos lo hacen en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste al llegar? —pregunta Liam de repente— No sé, una cosa así, tan sorprendente…

Harry levanta la mirada de su plato y Liam siente dos pequeñas dagas verdes clavarse en sus ojos

—Supongo que no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Pues bien que ahora has podido.

Harry reconoce perfectamente el tono de reproche en la voz del escritor. Y más cuando añade:

—Supongo que Maggie SI lo sabía.

Harry no responde, resolviendo la suposición de Liam con su silencio.

—No sé de qué me sorprendo… —murmura, dejando entrever su molestia.

—No empieces, Liam —Harry suspira. No quiere empezar una discusión sobre el viejo tema de si Maggie siempre sabe más que él. Son unos celos tontos e infundados teniendo en cuenta que su mujer y él sólo son un matrimonio en los papeles que firmaron—. Se lo conté al principio, cuando a ti todavía no te conocía. Después de todo íbamos a casarnos y a tener un hijo juntos —Y añade, esta vez él también con un poco de resentimiento—: No puedo recordar todo lo que le he contado a ella y a ti no.

Liam se muerde los labios enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado entrever sus celos. Por su parte, Harry presiente que la noche no acabará bien. Todavía no se lo ha contado todo y no sabe cómo hacerlo. No sabe cómo explicarle que Albus es hijo de ese profesor y que él mismo tiene una hija en Inglaterra. Y que Maggie también lo sabe, por supuesto.

—Esta lasaña está buenísima —alaba Liam, tratando de limar asperezas.

Harry sonríe un poco.

—Gracias.

Liam quiere disipar la tensión que ahora hay entre ellos a toda costa. Quiere recuperar la normalidad. Cenar, discutir con Harry el giro que le ha dado al personaje protagonista de su novela en el último capítulo y escuchar cómo le ha ido el día a su compañero. Tal vez, tomar un whisky después y ver un poco de televisión si a Harry le apetece. Después, ir a la cama y averiguar si las cosas vuelven a estar lo suficientemente bien entre ellos como para tener una buena sesión de sexo antes de dormir. Ahora tiene la imperiosa necesidad de oír gemir a Harry bajo su cuerpo; de asegurarse de que nada ha cambiado y sigue siendo suyo. Pero no forzará la situación si su compañero no se muestra demasiado receptivo. También quiere que Harry duerma una noche entera, sin oírle levantarse varias veces y dar vueltas en la cama. Quiere que descanse tranquilo entre sus brazos, como había hecho siempre hasta ahora.

—He terminado el capítulo —dice ante el silencio del otro—. No sé qué te parecerá el giro que le he dado al personaje…

—¿Puedo leerlo después de cenar?

—Por supuesto, necesito conocer tu opinión, ya lo sabes.

La sonrisa que Harry le dedica hace que Liam recupere otra vez la seguridad que durante un rato se ha tambaleado de manera alarmante.

—Tengo algunos exámenes que corregir —dice a continuación—. Puedo hacerlo mientras tú lees.

—Muy bien.

Y Harry no puede evitar recordar que también Severus corregía exámenes mientras él leía libros sobre maldiciones oscuras.

 


	10. CAPÍTULO V

Severus también echa de menos a Lily, aunque la tenga cerca. Ahora la observa de lejos, y tiene que controlarse para no responder a los saludos que ella le manda desde la mesa de Gryffindor cuando se olvida de que no puede hacerlo. Pero, en realidad, su atención está dividida. Porque Al le tiene completamente encandilado. Sus notas son de las más altas de su curso. Es un niño tranquilo y estudioso; nada alborotador. No como otra que él conoce… Sin embargo, Lily y Al pasan mucho tiempo juntos y Severus espera que algo de esa tranquilidad y ganas de estudiar se le peguen a la niña. Porque Lily puede ser más lista que el hambre, cuando quiere; pero prefiere escabullirse para contemplar las prácticas de Quidditch del equipo de cualquier Casa a concentrarse en un ensayo de pociones. ¿A quién habrá salido…?

Puede que Al sea un niño tranquilo, poco hablador a veces —de hecho, Lily habla suficiente por los dos—, pero también es muy observador. Su padre ya le advirtió que era posible que en el colegio hubiera fotografías suyas; que era más que probable que la segunda guerra se incluyera en los libros de historia y le mencionaran. Al sabe quién es Harry Potter, además de su padre. Pero se ha criado en un vecindario muggle y ha ido a una escuela muggle. Está acostumbrado a ser discreto; a guardar secretos. Y sabe que no tiene que pregonar de quién es hijo. No tiene ningún afán de protagonismo, así que no le cuesta nada cumplir con las premisas de su padre. Contempla con silencioso orgullo la vitrina de la Sala de Trofeos donde, junto a una de las Copas de la Casa de Gryffindor, se exhibe una plaquita conmemorativa que hace referencia a Harry Potter como el Buscador más Joven para un Equipo de Casas de los últimos Cien Años (1992); un Premio Especial por Servicios a la Escuela (1993); y el diploma que le acredita como Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Curso 1994-1995. También hay un retrato suyo en el vestíbulo del castillo, con una plaquita que reza: Harry Potter, Gryffindor, 1991-1998. A Al le gusta desearle un silencioso buenos días cada mañana, antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Aparte de Lily, hay otro alumno en Hogwarts con el que Al ha congeniado mucho más que con el resto de compañeros de su curso. También es un Slytherin, nada amigo de los problemas, un poco solitario y su asignatura favorita, como la de Al, es la de Pociones. Scorpius Malfoy y Al suelen reunirse en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes juntos; a veces se les une Lily, pero a Scorpius no le hace mucha gracia porque habla demasiado y le parece un poco atolondrada

—¿Por qué no te cae bien Lily? —le pregunta Al una tarde.

Están en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, haciendo un ensayo de Historia de la Magia especialmente fastidioso.

—No me cae mal —se apresura a asegurar Scorpius—. Es simpática.

—Mentiroso —dice Al, sin levantar la pluma de su pergamino, ni la vista del libro que tiene abierto delante de él.

Pero el extraño silencio de Scorpius finalmente obliga a Al a alzar la mirada y posarla sobre su compañero, quien se muerde el labio un poco nervioso.

—Le prometí a mi padre que no me indispondría con ella —explica Scorpius en un extraño tono confidencial—. Tal vez tú no lo sepas porque vienes del extranjero; pero mi familia nunca se llevó demasiado bien con Potter. Harry Potter.

La pluma de Al queda inmóvil en su mano. Mira fijamente a Scorpius, tratando de descubrir si le está tomando el pelo. A veces su compañero tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta.

—Ya sabes… —Scorpius se inclina un poco hacia adelante después de mirar cautelosamente a su alrededor— Puede que Lily lleve el apellido Snape, pero su verdadero padre es Harry Potter. Eso sí debes saberlo…

Por la expresión en el rostro de Al, Scorpius comprende que no. Su amigo no lo sabe. Menea un poco la cabeza. Claro, es que Canadá está bastante lejos, piensa. Así que, bajando todavía más la voz, procede a ilustrar a su amigo.

—Harry Potter y el Director, el Director de Hogwarts, fueron amantes durante la guerra. Las malas lenguas dice que incluso antes.  Snape era profesor de Hogwarts por aquel entonces y después Director durante la guerra; pero también era un mortífago que espiaba para la Orden del Fénix.

Al no tiene ni idea de qué es la Orden del Fénix, pero no quiere interrumpir a Scorpius.

—Como había muchas probabilidades de que murieran, hicieron un pacto. Si uno de los dos sobrevivía, tendría un hijo del otro, para perpetuar su memoria y consolarse por el amor perdido y esas cosas…

—¿Y cómo se hace eso?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea ni ganas de saberlo. Pero el hecho es que una bruja que mi padre dice que está loca tuvo a Lily para Snape  —Scorpius esboza una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y cabreó a todos los Weasleys.

—Pero Harry Potter no estaba muerto —apunta Al débilmente.

—Eso dicen, pero nadie le ha visto desde entonces. Mi padre asegura que se marchó porque debía estar hasta las pelotas de todo el mundo. Y que si se queda donde está, nos hará un favor a todos.

—¿Por eso el Director quiso tener a Lily? ¿Porque pensaba que nunca más volvería a verlo?

—Supongo —responde Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez y volviendo a su tarea.

Al no vuelve a hablar de este tema con Scorpius. Durante los siguientes días está mucho más callado de lo normal, incluso taciturno. Lily intenta sonsacarle qué le pasa, pero él se cierra en banda, aferrándose al silencio. Necesita más que nunca ver a su padre, hablar con él, asegurarse de que sí es su hijo y que le quiere tanto como le ha querido siempre. Pero no se atreve a decírselo en ninguna de sus cartas. Su padre nunca le ha mentido. Pero sí que le ha dicho que hay cosas que comprenderá mejor cuando sea algo más mayor. Tal vez sea eso. Que su padre está esperando a que crezca para decirle que no es su padre

Al decide que no quiere crecer.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—Si no me dices qué te pasa, no volveré a hablarte —amenaza Lily una mañana después del desayuno, cuando se dirigen a clase.

Al le hace una mueca burlona.

—No tendré tanta suerte —se mofa.

—Tampoco querré pescar contigo este verano.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero pasar el verano contigo?

Lily le mira con una expresión extraña en la cara. Una que Al no ha visto nunca. Casi parece a punto de echarse a llorar, cosa que desconcierta mucho al niño y también le asusta un poco.

—Creí que éramos amigos —dice ella en un tono temblón, lleno de reproche.

Al no responde. Lily se da la vuelta y sale corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Pasan los días y los dos niños no se hablan. Lily se siente herida y Al culpable. Ya no se sientan juntos durante las clases que comparten y ni siquiera se miran cuando se cruzan. Por primera vez, Al se ha dado cuenta de que los ojos de Lily tiene el mismo tono de verde que los de su propio padre.

—¿Alguien sabe decirme qué ha pasado entre Albus Potter y Lily? —pregunta Severus durante una reunión de Profesores.

Pero nadie sabe darle razón de aquel inesperado distanciamiento entre los dos niños.

Hay otra cosa de la que Severus también se ha dado cuenta. Durante las horas de comer ha pasado de ser el observador a ser el observado. Cuando cree que no le ve, Al no aparta la vista de él, escrutándolo, clavándole una mirada que al Director le parece acusadora. Tiene el presentimiento de que alguien se ha ido de la lengua y el niño está atando cabos. Sabe que Harry no había previsto este escenario cuando decidió, tras muchas discusiones con Maggie y su hijo, inscribir al niño en Hogwarts. Y que no le ha quedado más remedio que confiar en que pueda volver a Inglaterra en Navidad y hablar con Al para explicarle lo que no sabe; como Severus hará con Lily, a pesar de que la niña está mucho más informada de todo el asunto por culpa del revuelo que levantó su nacimiento.

Severus empieza a preocuparse, pero espera poder resolver cualquier cuestión que se esté gestando en la infantil mente de Al, sin tener que preocupar también a Harry, que se encuentra a 3.500 km de distancia.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Como cada mañana las lechuzas invaden el Gran Comedor. Cuando ve que una de ellas aterriza delante de Al, Severus sabe que también él recibirá carta. Harry debe estar gastándose una verdadera fortuna en correo, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que tiene que cubrir para enviar sus propias cartas y las que envía Al. No se equivoca. Una lechuza proveniente del Ministerio, a través del cual se recibe el correo internacional, aterriza frente a su plato. Severus apura su desayuno para poder llegar cuanto antes a su despacho y leer la carta de Harry con tranquilidad.

 

_Querido Severus:_

_Aprovecho para escribirte ahora que ya se me han descongelado los dedos. En este momento nieva y el frío es intenso. Estamos a -15ºC, pero aún no hemos llegado a los -30ºC que seguramente alcanzaremos a partir de finales de diciembre. Gracias a Dios, debajo de Toronto hay toda una ciudad subterránea con cafés, bancos o centros comerciales que nos facilitan la vida durante el invierno._

_Severus, estoy preocupado por Al. Tal vez sea un poco paranoico, pero el tono de su última carta me pareció, no sé, distante. Muy lejos de cómo suele ser él. ¿Sabes si hay algo que le preocupa? ¿Ha sucedido alguna cosa que no se atreva a contarme? Albus ha sido siempre un niño un poco tímido; le cuesta coger confianza con las personas cuando no las conoce; adaptarse a ambientes nuevos. Ya te dije que en la escuela tuvo algunos problemas, al principio. Pero que entrar en el equipo de hockey le había sentado muy bien. Se había abierto y había ganado mucha confianza en sí mismo. No me preocupa su desempeño académico; supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es un niño muy inteligente, que adora los libros, aprender. Pero me preocupa que le cueste relacionarse con sus  compañeros. Sé que Lily es un gran apoyo para él. Y estoy seguro que habrá encontrado a alguien más a quien se sienta afín. Pero me imagino que echa de menos a Sam, su mejor amigo aquí. Si estuviera pasando algo con Al me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Porque como me vuelva a escribir otra carta como la última soy muy capaz de coger el primer vuelo que salga hacia Londres y presentarme allí._

_He estado pensando mucho en lo que  me dijiste en tu última carta. Tienes razón. El shock de verte otra vez, descubrir que estabas vivo, no me dejó pensar con claridad durante algún tiempo. Aún ahora, después de tres meses, me parece que simplemente lo he soñado. Tampoco llevo muy bien el frío recibimiento con que me obsequiaron los Weasley; especialmente Ron y Hermione. Sé que me lo merezco, pero aún así me duele. Maggie dice que si he podido vivir todos estos años sin ellos, por qué pienso qué los necesito ahora. Ella es muy pragmática, poco dada a las lamentaciones. Cosa que yo sigo haciendo, como puedes ver. Continúo dándole mil vueltas a las cosas y regodeándome en mis penas. Maggie se parece a ti en muchos aspectos. Supongo que, inconscientemente, congenié con alguien con un carácter parecido al tuyo, también mayor que  yo. No recuerdo si te comenté que nos llevamos diez años. Ahora que Al no está, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento de Emma, su compañera. Pero volverá a casa cuando el niño regrese para las vacaciones de verano. También es muy duro para ella no ver a Al durante estos casi diez meses._

_Sé que la sorpresa, la emoción del reencuentro, sujetar la amalgama de sentimientos que nos asaltaron después de tantos años, impidió que nos dijéramos muchas cosas y nos llevó a hablar de nuestros hijos para evitar momentos más que incómodos. Los que solamente rozamos. Ahora, desde la distancia, parapetado detrás de este papel, escribir es infinitamente más fácil. He pensado mucho en lo que deben haber sido para ti todos estos años. Yo creía que habías muerto; nunca te he olvidado, pero el dolor se ha ido mitigando con el tiempo, hasta convertirse en un rescoldo que se ha mantenido caliente pero que ya no quema. Sin embargo, tú sabías que yo vivía. Que estaba en alguna parte, fuera de tu alcance, sin tener manera de decirme que seguías vivo. ¡Debes haberte sentido tan impotente! Hemos perdido unos años preciosos, de los que me siento en gran parte responsable. Si, permíteme asumir la parte de la huída, al menos. Necesito encontrar una explicación a este descalabro, justificarlo, si lo prefieres. También sé que si ahora mismo te tuviera delante, me dirías que soy un Gryffindor idiota. Bien, pues lo soy. Déjame serlo una vez más. De hecho, creo que estoy sentando las bases de la inevitable conversación que tendremos en Navidad. Por eso, ahora quiero hablarte de Liam._

 

Severus se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa, interrumpiendo la lectura. Es la carta más larga que ha escrito Harry hasta ahora. Seguramente es también la más dolorosa; para los dos. Desde ese “yo también tengo a alguien” que pronunció, casi de pasada, Severus ha sabido que llegaría el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a un alguien con nombre propio, con un rostro, con una vida junto al hombre que ama que él no ha podido tener. No desea seguir leyendo, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Las vacaciones de Navidad empezarán dentro de pocas semanas; tiene que estar preparado para esta conversación. Sin muchas ganas, se pone de nuevo las gafas y toma la hoja que ha dejado encima de la mesa.

 

_…Por eso, ahora quiero hablarte de Liam._

_Nos conocimos hace cinco años, más o menos. Nos presentó Maggie, ironías de la vida. Liam es escritor, aunque ésta es una profesión en la que cuesta mucho abrirse camino, así que también da clases de literatura inglesa. Sin embargo, ha publicado ya dos libros que han tenido cierto éxito, pero la escritura todavía no le da para vivir. Es muggle y, como Emma, no sabe nada del mundo mágico. También, como ella, espera pacientemente bajo el título de mejor amigo a que Al crezca un poco y podamos explicarle cómo son las cosas en realidad. Se lleva muy bien con Al; Liam es un gran aficionado al hockey. Jugó con el equipo de su universidad._

_Las cosas serian mucho más fáciles para mí, y supongo que también para ti, si pudiera decirte que Liam es solamente un buen amigo con derecho a roce del que echar mano cuando me siento demasiado solo. Pero no es cierto. Hemos construido algo juntos durante estos cinco años y no quiero mentirte: le amo. El problema es que mi corazón ahora está tan dividido que hay momentos en que creo que voy a volverme loco. Necesito tiempo, Severus. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No puedo prometerte que cuando nos veamos en Navidad sea capaz de darte una respuesta; pero prometo seguir pasando muchas noches sin dormir para encontrarla._

_Por favor, escríbeme y dime qué está pasando con Al. Eso tampoco me deja conciliar el sueño._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry_

 

Severus vuelve a quitarse las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa, junto a la carta. Presiente que las próximas Navidades no serán las mejores de su vida.

 

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

 

La casa está rodeada de nieve. Por la noche ha nevado copiosamente y habrá que abrirse paso a paladas para poder salir. Seguramente será imposible abrir la puerta del garaje también. Pero en el interior el ambiente es tan agradable que Harry puede permitirse contemplar el blanco paisaje desde la ventana completamente desnudo. El cielo todavía está oscuro. Son apenas las seis de la mañana.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Es sábado…

Harry se vuelve hacia la voz ronca y soñolienta del hombre que le mira desde el lecho con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Otra vez?

Harry vuelve a la cama y se desliza debajo del cálido nórdico. Le recibe el abrazo de Liam, todavía más cálido, y el gruñidito de satisfacción que éste deja escapar cuando Harry se acomoda contra su cuerpo.

—Al estará bien —murmura—. Seguramente echa de menos estar en casa, pero se adaptará —besa la oscura cabeza que se apoya contra su pecho—. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué le mandasteis tan lejos.

—Ya sabes, tradiciones y esas cosas… —responde Harry—. Me duele la cabeza…

—¿Quieres una aspirina o ya estás jugando en las ligas mayores y necesitas un diazepam?

—No quiero nada —demasiadas pastillas últimamente.

—Entonces intenta dormir —aconseja Liam—. Todavía es temprano.

Sin embargo, es él quien no puede volver a conciliar el sueño. Está preocupado por Harry. Últimamente apenas descansa. Le oye removerse por la noche, levantarse, prepararse algo en la cocina, volver a la cama y seguir dando vueltas. Sabe que no es sólo preocupación por Al. Él no comparte esta manía inglesa por los internados y seguir las tradiciones familiares. Pero tampoco cree que el cambio le haya sentado tan mal al niño después de leer sus primeras y entusiásticas cartas. Simplemente debe estar un poco añorado. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de su familia.

Lo de Harry es otra cosa, Liam lo sabe. Ha vuelto de Inglaterra diferente, abstraído y taciturno. Al principio, además de por su hijo, pensó que era por sus amigos; los que no han querido saber nada de él. Pero ahora Harry se erige ante Liam como un hombre lleno de secretos. Y se pregunta hasta qué punto pueden ser tan inconfesables para que no se atreva a contárselos. Sospecha que ha pasado algo en Inglaterra que ha marcado a Harry con ese silencio que jamás había existido antes entre ellos. Liam se considera un hombre paciente, de los que saben esperar. No le importa fingir que es su mejor amigo; no le importa aguardar a que Al crezca; no le importa seguir viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad y tener que conformarse con tener a Harry solamente algunos fines de semana o que se quede a dormir alguna noche entre semana cuando asisten a algún evento literario. Ahora Liam no sabe qué esperar.

Harry se levanta a las diez, cuando Liam ya lleva dos horas pegándole a las teclas de su portátil. El escritor se ha refugiado en la cocina, rodeado por el aroma a café y el rumor amortiguado de la máquina quitanieves como música de fondo. Harry se detiene junto a la mesa donde su compañero trabaja, todavía en pijama, y se inclina sobre su rostro para darle un beso. Liam sonríe.

—Estoy inspirado —dice, como excusándose por no prestarle más  atención—. El café todavía está caliente.

Harry se acerca a la cafetera eléctrica y vierte un poco de café de la jarra en la taza que espera junto a ella. También hay un plato con tostadas, ahora ya reblandecidas. Harry lleva ambas cosas hasta la mesa y luego abre la nevera para sacar la mantequilla.

—Te he dejado un poco de mermelada —dice Liam, señalando con la cabeza un tarro casi vacío— ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

—Mejor.

Liam aparta un momento la vista del teclado y observa las profundas ojeras de Harry.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte unos días de descanso…

—Ya he pedido unos días para poder ir a Inglaterra en Navidades, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto…  —para unas navidades que podían pasar juntos…

Liam vuelve otra vez a su trabajo y Harry le observa mientras da el primer mordisco a su reblandecida tostada, escasamente bañada de mermelada. El pelo castaño oscuro cae a ambos lados de su cara en mechones suavemente ondulados. La ancha frente, siempre despejada, lleva la mirada hacia sus ojos, grandes y grises, bajo unas cejas ligeramente delineadas, sin dejar de ser masculinas. La barba corta, pulcra, dibuja la firme mandíbula y una barbilla redonda bajo los labios delgados y un poco resecos por el frío.

Sintiéndose observado, Liam aparta un momento la mirada del portátil para dirigirla hacia su compañero.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, intrigado.

Harry sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Liam se encoge de hombros y vuelve la atención a su trabajo. A Harry le gustaría que las palabras le salieran tan fáciles como a él, que le brotan de los dedos como una densa lluvia de manchitas negras que se esparcen por la pantalla del ordenador a doscientas pulsaciones por minuto. Ahora que Al está en Hogwarts, —o habría estado en la Escuela Arce de Ottawa de todas formas— ha podido atisbar lo que puede ser su vida en común durante los próximos años. Sin tener que disimular; sin fingir que sólo son amigos para que el entorno de su hijo no se llene de habladurías; sin inventarse más seminarios que se alargan dos semanas cuando en realidad duran tres días. Pueden tener una vida tranquila, hecha de esas pequeñas cosas que son las que realmente importan. Le gusta estar con Liam cuando escribe, como ahora. Ver cómo frunce el ceño cuando está tan concentrado; cómo le da a la tecla de retroceso casi como si quisiera asesinarla cuando las palabras no son las que él quiere; la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando consigue hilvanar la frase correcta.

El escritor vuelve a levantar la mirada y le hace un guiño. Harry se siente cómodo con esta complicidad que hay entre ellos casi desde que se conocieron. Confía en la relación que tienen. Ama a Liam. Sí, sabe que le ama.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry empieza el lunes con mal pie. No ha dormido mucho y se ha levantado con dolor de cabeza. Encima ha tenido que coger la pala para poder sacar el coche del garaje. A primera hora tiene cita con Deforest Depotty, su particular pesadilla desde hace tres años. Hay que tener mala leche para ponerle a un niño ese nombre apellidándose Depotty y a él, por similitud, el apellido le trae malos recuerdos (“ _No todos piensan que Potty-Potty es un rabioso acabado, los hay más benévolos que creen que es un desgraciado, pero Peeves, que es gato viejo, opina que está chiflado_ ”). No le extraña que el pobre chico esté lleno de complejos y traumas. Y si le falta alguno, se lo crea él mismo. La conversación versa una vez más sobre sus problemas para abrirse a los demás e integrarse en algún grupo; el que sea. Pero Def, así es como le gusta que le llamen, ni siquiera se entiende con los más frikies del instituto. A media mañana la profesora de arte dramático irrumpe en su despacho y le suelta una acalorada disertación sobre lo infravalorada que está su asignatura y el poco respeto de sus colegas hacia ella. Hasta la hora de comer, Harry intenta seguir preparando la reunión con los padres de los de primero, que se celebrará el próximo viernes a las siete de la tarde. Y casi desea no haber tenido la idea de acercarse hasta el comedor para conseguir un sándwich y una Coca-Cola, porque tiene que detener una pelea entre Bobby Graham —y no es la primera vez— y uno de tercero que ha osado insinuar que el equipo no lo está dando todo esta temporada.

—Dame ese stick, Bobby. Sabes de sobras que está prohibido traerlos al comedor.

El chico se lo entrega de mala gana. El señor Potter tiene malas pulgas cuando le haces perder la paciencia. Y hoy no parece gozar de mucha… A un gesto del adulto, le sigue arrastrando los pies hasta su despacho.

—Parece que vamos a tener la misma conversación de siempre, ¿verdad? —dice Harry dejándose caer en su sillón— ¿Qué dijimos sobre utilizar la violencia como única manera de relacionarse con los demás?

—Que no era una opción. Pero es que ese imbécil dijo que el equipo…

—¿Y qué dijimos también sobre respetar las opiniones de los demás, Bobby? —le corta Harry con voz tranquila pero tajante

El chico se remueve incómodo en su silla. La primera vez que Bobby aterrizó en el despacho del orientador escolar le pareció que el tipo sería pan comido. Él es un muchacho fornido, juega de defensa en el equipo de hockey del instituto. Es uno de los jugadores que más tiempo pasa en la “congeladora” por peleas y agredir con el stick al contrario. Cometió el error de subestimar al señor Potter porque tiene el aire de un tipo sumamente tranquilo, no demasiado alto, físicamente poco temible. O eso le pareció. A día de hoy todavía no sabe cómo le sujetó en la silla, casi ahogándole, cuando se puso un poco chulito, intentando intimidarle como solía hacer cuando algún profesor le amenazaba con dejarle fuera del equipo por culpa de las malas notas en su materia.

—Lo estoy intentando, señor Potter, de verdad.

—Pues no te esfuerzas lo suficiente, Bobby. Una pelea más y seré yo quien recomiende que te expulsen del equipo.

—¡Usted no haría eso! ¡Le gusta el hockey y no se pierde ningún partido!

—Aquí no se trata de lo que a mi me guste, sino de lo que tú estas dispuesto a hacer para seguir haciendo lo que más te gusta. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

—Sí, señor Potter.

—Bien, vuelve a clase. Me temo que la hora de la comida ya ha terminado.

—Sí, señor Potter.

Cuando el chico deja su despacho el estomago de Harry gruñe. Pero ya es tarde para conseguir un sándwich.

 

 A las cuatro en punto de la tarde Harry recoge sus papeles y sale del instituto tan aprisa como si se hubiera declarado un incendio. Le cuesta casi cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar hasta casa de Liam. Ha decidido que esta noche se lo contará. Lo de Severus. Le ha dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza, demasiadas, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que es justo que Liam sepa de Severus como éste ya sabe de Liam. Prepara una lasaña, una de las comidas favoritas de su compañero, y descorcha Cabernet Saunvignon, que va muy bien con la salsa boloñesa.

Al escritor le sorprende un poco encontrarse con semejante menú para la cena de un lunes, pero no dice nada. Harry está tan raro desde que ha vuelto de Inglaterra que cualquier atisbo de normalidad es bienvenido. A Liam lo de cocinar no se le da demasiado bien. Él es más bien de platos preparados y congelados. Por eso tiene un estupendo microondas, el electrodoméstico más importante de su cocina. Adora cuando Harry cocina para él.

—Sé que últimamente he estado un poco encerrado en mí mismo —empieza a hablar Harry al poco de sentarse a cenar.

—Desde que volviste de Inglaterra —corrobora Liam.

Harry asiente. Y se toma unos momentos más para encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle a Liam el lío que tiene en la cabeza.

—Sí… La verdad es que me encontré con alguien inesperado. Alguien a quien creí muerto desde hace años.

Liam espera a que continúe en silencio, revolviendo distraídamente con el tenedor un trozo de lasaña.

—Tuvimos una relación hace años… —Liam asiente a la declaración, llevándose por fin el trozo de lasaña a la boca.

—¿Un compañero de escuela? —pregunta todavía con la boca llena.

Harry niega con la cabeza, su plato todavía intacto.

—Un profesor —reconoce.

Liam no puede evitar una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Te enamoraste de tu profesor? —menea un poco la cabeza con aire burlón— Eso es tan… tópico.

Harry se encoge de hombros un poco ofendido.

—Fui totalmente correspondido —responde sin poder evitar sonar cortante.

A Liam el tono le coge desprevenido. Algo le dice que tiene que medir sus palabras a partir de ahora.

—Está bien, fue alguien importante para ti —concede— ¿Fue tu primera vez? —Harry asiente— Lo entiendo —Liam llena su copa de vino—. ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Dieciséis.

—Ese tipo se arriesgó mucho… ¿Nunca os pillaron?

—No…

—Tuvisteis suerte. ¿Por qué terminasteis?

—Ya te lo he dicho: creí que había muerto. Y entonces vine a Canadá. Nunca supe que había sobrevivido.

—¿Sobrevivido a qué?

Por un momento, a Liam le parece que Harry no sabe qué responder.

—Un accidente —dice por fin

Liam se toma su tiempo para saborear el vino antes de volver a hablar. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de que a Harry le ha costado tres meses confesarle este reencuentro con su ex profesor. De pronto tiene la sensación de que la situación es más delicada de lo que había podido pensar en un principio.

—Supongo que ahora te sientes un poco confundido —asume.

—Sí, supongo que sí —reconoce Harry—. Verle otra vez fue… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Piensas cenar? —pregunta Liam señalando el plato de su compañero.

Harry suspira y mira su lasaña intacta. Después toma el tenedor y empieza a comer. Durante unos minutos, los dos lo hacen en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste al llegar? —pregunta Liam de repente— No sé, una cosa así, tan sorprendente…

Harry levanta la mirada de su plato y Liam siente dos pequeñas dagas verdes clavarse en sus ojos

—Supongo que no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Pues bien que ahora has podido.

Harry reconoce perfectamente el tono de reproche en la voz del escritor. Y más cuando añade:

—Supongo que Maggie SI lo sabía.

Harry no responde, resolviendo la suposición de Liam con su silencio.

—No sé de qué me sorprendo… —murmura, dejando entrever su molestia.

—No empieces, Liam —Harry suspira. No quiere empezar una discusión sobre el viejo tema de si Maggie siempre sabe más que él. Son unos celos tontos e infundados teniendo en cuenta que su mujer y él sólo son un matrimonio en los papeles que firmaron—. Se lo conté al principio, cuando a ti todavía no te conocía. Después de todo íbamos a casarnos y a tener un hijo juntos —Y añade, esta vez él también con un poco de resentimiento—: No puedo recordar todo lo que le he contado a ella y a ti no.

Liam se muerde los labios enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado entrever sus celos. Por su parte, Harry presiente que la noche no acabará bien. Todavía no se lo ha contado todo y no sabe cómo hacerlo. No sabe cómo explicarle que Albus es hijo de ese profesor y que él mismo tiene una hija en Inglaterra. Y que Maggie también lo sabe, por supuesto.

—Esta lasaña está buenísima —alaba Liam, tratando de limar asperezas.

Harry sonríe un poco.

—Gracias.

Liam quiere disipar la tensión que ahora hay entre ellos a toda costa. Quiere recuperar la normalidad. Cenar, discutir con Harry el giro que le ha dado al personaje protagonista de su novela en el último capítulo y escuchar cómo le ha ido el día a su compañero. Tal vez, tomar un whisky después y ver un poco de televisión si a Harry le apetece. Después, ir a la cama y averiguar si las cosas vuelven a estar lo suficientemente bien entre ellos como para tener una buena sesión de sexo antes de dormir. Ahora tiene la imperiosa necesidad de oír gemir a Harry bajo su cuerpo; de asegurarse de que nada ha cambiado y sigue siendo suyo. Pero no forzará la situación si su compañero no se muestra demasiado receptivo. También quiere que Harry duerma una noche entera, sin oírle levantarse varias veces y dar vueltas en la cama. Quiere que descanse tranquilo entre sus brazos, como había hecho siempre hasta ahora.

—He terminado el capítulo —dice ante el silencio del otro—. No sé qué te parecerá el giro que le he dado al personaje…

—¿Puedo leerlo después de cenar?

—Por supuesto, necesito conocer tu opinión, ya lo sabes.

La sonrisa que Harry le dedica hace que Liam recupere otra vez la seguridad que durante un rato se ha tambaleado de manera alarmante.

—Tengo algunos exámenes que corregir —dice a continuación—. Puedo hacerlo mientras tú lees.

—Muy bien.

Y Harry no puede evitar recordar que también Severus corregía exámenes mientras él leía libros sobre maldiciones oscuras.

 


	11. CAPÍTULO RETROSPECTIVO V

Ron se vestía con movimientos casi bruscos mientras observaba la cama al lado de la suya. Para haber roto con su hermana, Harry parecía la mar de feliz. Al menos, delante de él, podría tener la decencia de disimular un poco. Pero no, al muy capullo sólo le faltaba ponerse a silbar.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Harry le miró sin comprender, con un calcetín a medio poner.

—¿Qué me pasa de qué?

—Podrías parecer consternado, como mínimo. Ginny lleva tres días llorando, ¿sabes? Por tu culpa.

Harry apenas detuvo el movimiento de encogerse de hombros antes de decir:

—No iba a funcionar —se excusó—. No puedo dejar de verla como una hermana. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

Ron frunció todavía más el ceño, rojo como la grana.

—¡Pues bien que la morreabas con ganas ese sábado después del partido! ¡Le has hecho daño, imbécil! ¡Y es mi hermana!

Eran las ocho y poco de la mañana y Harry no estaba dispuesto a salirse de sus casillas tan temprano. Pero tampoco a dejar que Ron ejerciera de hermano ofendido.

—Oye, ¿te recrimino yo lo que haces con Lavender? —Harry acabó de ponerse el calcetín y se calzó los zapatos. Después se puso en pie y miró a Ron con tan mala cara como el pelirrojo le estaba mirando a él— A ti tampoco parece importarte a quien haces daño, idiota —y añadió—: Y Hermione es mi amiga.

Seamus y Neville escuchaban la discusión entre los dos amigos en silencio, intercambiando miradas de entendimiento. Ginny era muy capaz de defenderse sola, pensaban. Nunca había dejado que su hermano se entrometiera en su amoríos, por más que Ron lo había intentado. Y, bueno, había salido con un montón de chicos. Si con Harry no había funcionado tampoco era el fin del mundo. Al parecer les esperaban unos cuantos días de tensión entre Ron y Harry; tampoco sería la primera vez.

A pesar del breve encontronazo con Ron, Harry no pudo evitar bajar al Gran Comedor con el ánimo ligero y jubiloso. Ya se esperaba algún tipo de malentendido con el pelirrojo y, por primera vez, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre acababan arreglándose. Nada podía empañar la perspectiva de ver a Severus mientras desayunaba, aunque fuera de lejos. Además, ese día tenían clase de Defensa y esperaba que el profesor le utilizara para hacer alguna demostración y pudiera haber algún sutil roce entre ellos, lo cual no sabía si era aún peor, porque el sábado quedaba todavía muy lejos.

 

Desde la mesa de profesores, Severus observó la entrada de Harry en el Gran Comedor. Vio como le buscaba con la mirada y después sonreía como un tonto a nadie en particular. Apartó la vista y volvió la atención a su plato. Esa mañana el Profesor de Defensa desayunaba huevos escalfados con tostadas y doble ración de remordimientos. A su lado, Dumbledore mantenía una estúpida e intrascendente conversación sobre calcetines con Minerva, y supuestamente con él, pero la mente de Severus se encontraba bastante lejos de considerar si la lana de las ovejas escocesas era la mejor para mantener los pies calientes. En sus pensamientos sólo había cabida para dos cosas: un nombre, Harry; y una furibunda recriminación dirigida hacia si mismo: _Severus Snape, eres un estúpido_. Demasiado tarde para lamentaciones, se había dicho ya demasiadas veces. Y otras tantas había tenido que recordarse que era un adulto de treinta y siete años y no un tonto adolescente de dieciséis, a pesar de que fuera así como se sentía últimamente. 

—¿Y ese suspiro, querido Severus?

¿Había suspirado? Severus miró a Dumbledore como si sufriera de acidez.

—Los de primero son especialmente obtusos este año —respondió.

—Paciencia —recomendó el Director—. A continuación tienes a los de sexto, especialmente espabilados en Defensa, diría yo.

—¿Debería alegrarme de tener un grupo de listillos que pretenden saber más que yo? —ironizó Severus.

Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír.

 

El sábado llegó lento, perezoso, haciéndose desear. Harry bajó las escaleras hasta las mazmorras como si se tratara de una carrera de obstáculos y corrió por el pasillo hasta la mazmorra donde practicaban con Severus como si le persiguiera una manada de centauros furiosos. Llegó sofocado y sin aliento, pero todavía con energía suficiente para lanzarse sobre su profesor y empezar a besarle.

—Para, para, para... —un poco sobrepasado por el adolescente arrebato, Severus apartó suavemente a su joven e impetuoso amante.

—Es que te he echado de menos…

—El deber antes que el placer —Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Practicaremos tal como hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora. ¡Y no me repliques!  —Harry  se   tragó la  protesta  y  se  mordió  los labios—. Ponte en posición. Empezamos.

Desganadamente, Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y obedeció a contrapecho la orden de Severus. Practicaron hasta la hora de comer.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —preguntó Harry esperanzado mientras abandonaban la mazmorra de prácticas unas horas después— Mis amigos se han ido a Hogsmeade y no volverán hasta las cinco…

Severus se escudó tras un brusco movimiento de cabeza para no dejar entrever que lo deseaba tanto como el adolescente que le miraba con expresión anhelante.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo a pesar de todo en tono sombrío.

—Oh, oh… —canturreó Harry.

Y siguió al profesor hasta sus habitaciones privadas, dispuesto a rebatir cada uno de los puntos que Severus esgrimiera —otra vez—  sobre la locura de mantener una relación con él.

—¿Vas a decirme que lo nuestro no puede ser? —preguntó en cuanto Severus cerró la puerta— Porque yo tengo una lista inagotable de argumentos sobre por qué sí puede ser, ¿sabes?

—Estoy seguro —Severus le indicó el sofá—. Siéntate.

—¿Por favor?

—No tientes mi paciencia.

Harry hizo una mueca pero se sentó y esperó a que Severus hablara.

—La guerra no está lejos, Harry —empezó el profesor—. Y es una locura que te mantengas tan cerca de mí porque, como me recordó alguien hace poco, no pueden ponerse todos los secretos en el mismo cesto, y menos cuando el cesto se pasa el día colgado del brazo del Señor Oscuro.

Severus apreció como Harry se erguía un poco, de pronto, tenso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy un oclumentista experto, Harry —respondió el profesor—. Pero también el Señor Oscuro tiene un gran dominio de la Legeremancia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —repitió Harry, esta vez en voz un poco más baja.

—¿Tú qué crees que quiero decir?

Harry miró al profesor con expresión recelosa y después su mirada se deslizó hasta la punta de sus zapatos. La levantó sobresaltado cuando sintió el peso de las manos de Severus sobre sus rodillas, ahora agachado ante él.

—Es peligroso, Harry. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

—Entonces, ¿sí eres un mortífago? —preguntó el adolescente.

—Lo soy para el Señor Oscuro —respondió Severus—. Y tiene que seguir creyéndolo. Muchas cosas dependen de que cumpla bien con mi papel. Tu vida, entre otras.

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez para centrarla en las manos de Severus sobre sus muslos. Casi podía sentir su tacto caliente y suave a través del pantalón. Amaba las manos de Severus.

—¿Crees que sospecha? —preguntó por fin.

—No, de momento —y Severus esperaba fervientemente no equivocarse—. Pero el Señor Tenebroso tiene muchos ojos, incluso dentro de la escuela.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

—¡Malfoy! —escupió.

—No deberías lanzar acusaciones sin conocer todos los hechos. No todo es siempre lo que parece.

—Malfoy está planeando algo —insistió Harry, volviendo a su mono tema de ese curso—. Pero nadie quiere escucharme.

—Lo sé —reconoció Severus—. Y no querrías estar en su lugar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se ofendió Harry. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó. Harry siguió el flexible movimiento de su cuerpo con la mirada, intrigado. Al menos alguien había admitido, ¡por fin!, que Malfoy SI   estaba urdiendo algún plan maquiavélico.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Harry ante el prolongado silencio de Severus—. Dumbledore siempre te ha defendido, así que entiendo que espías para él. Y que sabes lo que está haciendo Malfoy, pero no quieres decírmelo. Aunque supongo que Dumbledore sí lo sabe. Así que se lo impediréis, sea lo que sea.

Severus suspiró de nuevo. Hacerlo se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

—Me temo que lo que tiene que hacer Malfoy, debe hacerse de todos modos —habló por fin. Y añadió rápidamente—. No preguntes.

Harry se levantó y alzó los brazos en un gesto de exasperación.

—Me gustaría saber hacia dónde va esta conversación —dijo—. Porque hace rato que me he perdido.

—Sólo quiero que entiendes por qué estar juntos no es una buena idea.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Severus, ¿sientes algo por mí?

El mago miró a su alumno sin poder evitar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa. Había una inquietante determinación en las verdes pupilas que le miraban con un destello de exigencia.

—Harry, seguramente me verás hacer cosas, cosas desagradables, que no entenderás y que tampoco puedo explicarte.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

—Lo que yo sienta es irrelevante comparado con todo lo que está por venir —se defendió Severus, sin saber muy bien cómo salir del atolladero en el que le había metido Harry con su pregunta.

Harry dio un par de pasos más hacia él.

—Lo que esté por venir, ya vendrá —dijo con voz constreñida—. Y no voy a dejar que me quiten la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que tengo ahora. El tiempo que dure. Demasiadas cosas me han arrebatado ya sin que haya podido evitarlo. Pero si tú me dices que no sientes lo mismo que yo, ya es otro asunto. Me tocará aceptarlo y aguantarme. Así que repetiré la pregunta: ¿qué sientes por mí, Severus?

Cada letra de su nombre fue pronunciada contra la pequeña parte de piel que el alzacuello de su túnica dejaba al descubierto. Escrito con el aliente cálido de unos labios tiernos y tibios que erizaron su piel entera. Severus sintió el suave cosquilleo del cabello que rozó su mejilla cuando se inclinó un poco sobre Harry y susurró con voz profunda:

—Mi patronus ahora es un ciervo…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Tal vez fuera cierto que la guerra estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero a Harry, por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, había dejado de preocuparle. Tampoco le importaba que Ron no le hablara o que Malfoy anduviera metido en la Sala de los Menesteres con Crabbe y Goyle montando guardia transformados en chicas. También, por primera vez, sentía con tanta fuerza como jamás habría imaginado que sería capaz de sentir. Todo se magnificaba de manera extraordinaria. El roce de una mano; miradas que se buscaban y hablaban sin palabras; el desquiciado palpitar del corazón cuando el amado andaba cerca o la pérdida de más de un latido cuando tardaba más de cinco segundos en encontrarse con los ojos que le buscaban. Había aprendido sin necesidad de libros el lenguaje innato a los amantes; el que estaba hecho de miradas y gestos que sólo ellos eran capaces de comprender.  Y sí, parecía que andaba por Hogwarts con un Wingardium Leviosa permanente en los pies, porque tenía la sensación de que éstos no tocaban el suelo. Harry era feliz, a pesar de todo lo que amenazaba con venírsele encima.

Por su parte, Severus había dejado de tratar de racionalizar lo que no era racional. Para él, los sentimientos que guardaba por Harry se habían convertido en un verdadero tormento. Dulce a veces; amargo, otras. No había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie desde que se había enamorado de Lily. Cerró su corazón a todos y a todo. Pero Lily ya no tenía nada que ver con lo que su hijo ahora provocaba en él. Harry era un mundo en sí mismo. Un pequeño universo de calidez, sonrisas y una mezcla de tierna inocencia e insensato arrojo que a veces no sabía cómo manejar. Una parte de él deseaba maldecir a ese niño insolente y descarado, y la otra comérselo a besos. Tal vez el verdadero problema radicaba en  que Harry ya no era un niño. Y, sobre todo, en que Severus no podía olvidar las palabras de Dumbledore: “Le tendrá que matar Voldemort en persona, Severus. Es esencial.”  

Severus no había sido del todo sincero con Harry durante su conversación del pasado sábado. Sí, era cierto que convertirse en amantes era un peligro constante dado su trato con el Señor Oscuro. Pero también lo era que una parte de él se negaba a involucrarse con Harry para evitarse el sufrimiento de perderle después; como a Lily. No se sentía con fuerzas de pasar dos veces por el mismo infortunio. Suponiendo que él mismo sobreviviera a la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos. Pero su voluntad flaqueaba sin remedio cuando Harry andaba cerca. Caía en picado cuando sus labios le buscaban y le besaban con más entusiasmo que destreza. ¡Maldito fuera! Tenía tantas cosas que enseñarle todavía…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Algunos sábados después, Severus había decidido que tenía que completar la educación de Harry y enseñarle algo más que maldiciones oscuras. Dado que finalmente había resuelto arriesgar su corazón hasta las últimas consecuencias, justo era darle a Harry lo que, por sentencia de una maldita profecía, no tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar durante mucho tiempo. Tampoco él. Severus sabía que Harry deseaba dar ese paso. Se lo había insinuado a pesar de que no lo había hecho de forma tan agresiva ni abierta como había actuado en anteriores ocasiones.

Aquella mañana practicaron en la mazmorra como hacían cada sábado. Después se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Severus para comer, también como cada sábado.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Harry— ¿Qué celebramos hoy?

Severus sonrió ante la expresión sorprendida y a la vez hambrienta del chico.

—De primero, huevos revueltos con trufas —dijo señalando los humeantes platos.

El profesor estaba seguro de que Harry ignoraba que la reputación sulfurosa de aquel champiñón que se obtenía a precio de oro —no había nada que los elfos de la cocina no pudieran conseguir—, se explicaba por las feromonas que liberaba. Esa era la razón de que la cerda, en la época de celo, atraída por el olor conseguía encontrarlo. Estaba a punto de poner a prueba su influencia sobre su joven invitado.

—De segundo —prosiguió levantando la tapa de la fuente—, arroz con pollo al jengibre.

El jengibre, una especia conocida por sus virtudes afrodisiacas. Quizá era por algo que su forma recordaba un pequeño hombrecito. Divertido, Severus siguió la mirada de Harry, indudablemente glotona, hasta la fondue de chocolate —rico en sustancias que segregan serotonina, el transmisor del placer—, servida con fresas y rodajas de plátano, la más fálica de las frutas.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué hambre tengo! —exclamó Harry, sentándose rápidamente a la mesa.

—Tú primero, por favor —ofreció irónicamente Severus.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, un poco avergonzado, con el tenedor ya en la mano pero sin atreverse a utilizarlo tras el toque de atención—. Estos entrenamientos me dejan famélico.

Severus tomó asiento calmadamente.  Cuando cogió su propio tenedor y empezó a comer a Harry le faltó tiempo para imitarle.

—Mmm… ¿son setas? —preguntó saboreando el primer bocado—. Están ricas.

—Trufas —le rectificó Severus—. Son muy difíciles de conseguir.

Harry alzó ambas cejas mientras una sonrisa empezaba a esbozarse en sus labios.

—¿Has conseguido algo muy difícil de obtener solamente por mí?

—Me he propuesto educar también tu paladar, Potter. Con un poco de suerte,  haré de ti una persona “civilizada”.

—Ya soy “civilizado” —se defendió Harry. Y añadió no sin cierta ironía—: Hay que serlo mucho para enamorarse de ti —sonrió ampliamente—.  No te ofendas.

Severus contuvo sus propias ganas de sonreír.

—¿Insinúas que soy difícil de conseguir?  —preguntó en un tono ligeramente petulante.

Harry se rio con ganas.

—No si llevas una buena dosis de Felix Felicitas en el bolsillo…

—Y luego hablan de la valentía de los Gryffindor… —desdeñó el profesor atacando de nuevo sus huevos revueltos con trufas.

—Sigo aquí, ¿no?

Y de pronto Severus sintió la mirada de Harry como una suave lluvia de rocío derramándose sobre él. Ligera, fresca, tan llena de vida como esa hierba verde, verdísima, que recibía ansiosa cada cristalina y minúscula gota que se posaba sobre ella. Como esa mirada tan verde que siguió acariciando a Severus durante interminables segundos. De pronto, ya nada era importante. Ni las trufas, ni el pollo con jengibre, ni ninguno de los detalles que a Severus le había preocupado preparar para aquella ocasión. La guerra se convirtió en un rumor difuso que bramaba demasiado lejos para ser tenido en cuenta; y Voldemort sólo era un nombre maldito, enterrado en algún lugar oscuro y distante.

—Ven aquí.

Una rápida expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Harry, desapareciendo casi al instante para ser sustituida por una ansiosa expectativa. Se levantó sin hacer preguntas y caminó despacio esos dos pasos que le separaban del otro lado de la mesa. Los brazos de Severus le atrajeron rudamente hacia él, aferrándolo tan fuerte que creyó que el rostro del hombre, enterrado contra su estómago, iba a atravesarlo. No pudo contener un jadeo de excitación cuando las manos de Severus subieron su camiseta y después notó unos labios calientes, casi febriles, devorando la piel expuesta.

Harry olía a sudor entremezclado con el jabón que había utilizado esa mañana en la ducha. Era un aroma excitante, mucho más afrodisiaco que el propio chocolate, y la nariz de Severus buscó ávidamente el rastro ligeramente ácido que el reciente entrenamiento había dejado en la piel blanca y suave de su alumno. La respiró, la besó, la lamió hasta que el sabor de Harry formó parte de su lengua. Y ese fue el preciso momento en que supo que no podía esperar a descubrir más olores y sabores en ese delicioso cuerpo. Obnubilado de deseo, se levantó e izó a Harry, quien se aferró rápidamente a él con piernas y brazos, y sin dejar de besarle caminó casi a ciegas hasta su habitación.

 

Dos horas después, el cuerpo más pequeño y cálido de Harry se acurrucaba contra el de Severus, exhausto y complacido. Tal vez con un ligero dolor donde la espalda pierde su nombre, que no fue impedimento para que se quedara apaciblemente dormido. Severus se sorprendió de no estar experimentando el remordimiento que siempre pensó que le asaltaría si llegaba a culminar su pasión con el adolescente. Pero no había rastro de arrepentimiento en aquel plácido momento. Tener a Harry había sido lo más dulce que había experimentado en mucho tiempo; tal vez, incluso, lo más tierno que había logrado compartir con alguien en toda su vida. Comprendió que a partir de ahora no iba a perder más el tiempo con excusas o ridículos decálogos sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era. Sería cuidadoso, por supuesto. No podía permitirse deslices que pusieran en peligro a Harry o a él mismo. Pero a partir de ese momento, hasta donde él pudiera influir y las circunstancias lo permitieran, Harry estaría donde debía estar: en su cama, entre sus brazos, amado desde la punta de ese rebelde cabello suyo, pasando por sus huesudas rodillas, hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Ahora no quería pensar en nada más. Severus se enroscó perezosamente alrededor del cuerpo abrazado a él y también se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Con el paso de los días, las cosas entre Harry y Ron se habían arreglado. Más o menos. Principalmente porque, a pesar de que Ginny pregonaba que Harry y ella sólo se estaban dando un tiempo, mientras tanto había encontrado consuelo nuevamente en Dean.

Harry visitaba los aposentos de Severus siempre que podía. Pero el tiempo que le quedaba entre clases, deberes, seguir vigilando a Malfoy (dijera lo que dijera Severus) y sus asuntos con Dumbledore, no era mucho. Las prácticas durante los castigos de los sábados se habían reducido a la mínima expresión y se habían convertido en sesiones de sexo ansioso y ardiente.

—Mi culo lo lleva muchísimo mejor —le confesó Harry a Severus cuando éste le preguntó tras los primeros encuentros—. Tanto que podemos repetir ahora mismo, si quieres.

—Me alegro por tu culo —se rió Severus—. Pero mi amigo de ahí abajo necesita que le des un respiro.

Harry se lamió los labios con expresión traviesa.

—¿Y si le animo? —preguntó.

—¡Merlín bendito, Harry! —exclamó Severus, obligándole a acostarse de nuevo— ¿Por qué no te echas una siesta?

Sin embargo, Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—Tengo hambre…

Salió de la habitación y volvió al poco rato con un tazón de chocolate y un plato de fresas.

—No nos hemos comido el postre… —se excusó ante la mirada burlona de Severus.

—Yo diría que sí…

—Me refiero a comida —especificó Harry, bañando una fresa en el chocolate y ofreciéndosela a Severus.

Éste la aceptó, complacido, preguntándose dónde se metía Harry todo lo que llegaba a comer.

—He estado pensando… —habló de nuevo el joven mientras bañaba otra fresa en chocolate, esta vez para él, y se la comía con absoluta fruición—…pensando en la guerra. Y que tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort, ya sabes…

Severus asintió y se incorporó un poco, esperando que Harry no notara la tensión que acababa de apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—¿Tú has pensado, alguna vez, en tener hijos?

La pregunta tomó a Severus completamente desprevenido. No obstante, respondió:

—No, no creo habérmelo planteado nunca.

Harry asintió, pensativo, mientras bañaba otra fresa en el tazón.

—A mi me hubiera gustado —dijo después—. Pero no estoy muy seguro de tener la oportunidad.

—¿Porque eres gay? —preguntó Severus, todavía sin saber a dónde quería llegar Harry.

—No, no por eso. De lo que no estoy seguro es de sobrevivir.

Severus tuvo la sensación de un cuchillo helado hundiéndose en su pecho.

—No deberías tener este tipo de pensamientos —le reprendió Severus, sin demasiada convicción muy a su pesar—. Prácticamente no me queda nada por enseñarte. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Harry. El Señor Oscuro no lo tendrá fácil contigo.

—Ya… —Harry volvió a dejar la fresa que había cogido en el plato, como si de repente hubiera perdido todo el entusiasmo— Pero si muero, no voy a dejar a nadie detrás de mí. Soy el último Potter. Supongo que me da un poco de pena que… bueno…, que mi familia se acabe conmigo, ¿entiendes?

Dejó el plato con el tazón de chocolate y las fresas sobre la mesita y gateó hacia Severus para acurrucarse a su lado. Severus le abrazó en silencio. No tenía mucho que decir. No algo que pudiera animar a Harry y no fuera una vergonzosa mentira. Todavía no había decidido cómo tratar el asunto de la, según Dumbledore, obligada muerte de Harry a manos del Seños Oscuro. Aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Mucho menos cómo podría hacerlo Harry, llegado el momento.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Severus había pensado mucho en las palabras de su joven amante. Sobre que era el último Potter al igual que él era el último Snape. Desempolvó algunos libros, hizo algunos ensayos, y estuvo tres noches creando los recipientes adecuados. Finalmente, satisfecho con su trabajo, citó en su despacho al que públicamente era su alumno más díscolo.

—Joder, Harry, ¿qué le has hecho ahora a Snape? —preguntó Ron mirando de reojo al adusto profesor.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Dumbledore —susurró Hermione a su vez—. Este año se está pasando.

Harry puso cara de víctima resignada y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero no tengo más remedio que ir a ver qué quiere. 

—Te esperamos —dijo Ron.

—No, mejor que no. Adelantaos y empezad con los deberes. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré…

La palabra “deberes” logró, como siempre, que el rostro de Hermione se iluminara.

—No te preocupes, Harry, si te entretiene mucho, te dejaré copiar los míos.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ron inmediatamente—. ¡A mí nunca me dices eso!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dolida.

—Pues ve y pregunta a Lavender. Seguro que ella sí te deja.

Harry se dio media vuelta antes de verse mezclado en la discusión que habían iniciado sus amigos. En cuanto los perdió de vista, echó a correr.

Severus estaba corrigiendo trabajos cuando Harry llegó a su despacho.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó abrazándolo, rozando su mejilla contra la de su profesor.

Snape volvió un poco el rostro para poder besarle. Siempre que Harry estaba cerca de él todo a su alrededor se transformaba. El despacho parecía menos austero, el fuego de la chimenea más vivo y cálido, y el aire se llenaba de olor a piel joven, tónico para los granos por culpa de esos cuatro pelos mal puestos que insistían en poblar las adolescentes mejillas y, a veces, de Apple Crumble[ **[1]**](new#_ftn1) recién hecho si Harry había pasado antes por las cocinas…

—¿Por qué no empiezas con tus deberes? —sugirió Severus— Necesito terminar de corregir estos trabajos.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Para eso le había hecho venir? ¿Para hacer sus respectivos deberes juntos? Un poco decepcionado, pero sin ganas de enzarzarse en una discusión, cogió su mochila del suelo y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa en la que Severus trabajaba. Apartó cuidadosamente una pila de pergaminos y sacó su libro de Transformaciones, pergamino y pluma. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, tenía a Severus al alcance de la mano; podía levantarse cuando quisiera y plantarle un beso, si le daba la gana.

Trabajaron en silencio cerca de una hora, tan concentrados ambos en sus respectivas tareas que a Harry ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de interrumpir a Severus a besos sólo para fastidiarle un poco. Cuando el profesor empezó a apilar pergaminos de forma bastante ostentosa, Harry levantó por fin la mirada de su ensayo para posarla en el hombre sentado frente a él.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—No —respondió Severus—. Pero ha llegado la hora de hacer un descanso si no quiero acabar suspendiendo al resto —señaló la pila de pergaminos pendientes.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Tanto daba la asignatura que enseñara Severus. La magnanimidad y la paciencia no formaban parte de sus virtudes. Le siguió con la mirada mientras el profesor se levantaba y se dirigía a un pequeño armario sobre el que se alzaba una estantería estrecha, cuyas baldas se curvaban bajo el peso de voluminosos libros. Lo abrió y extrajo de él algo que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir con claridad hasta que Severus lo depositó sobre la mesa, frente a él. Eran dos cajitas metálicas, cuadradas, de un tamaño parecido a los tarros de las cremas de belleza que había visto utilizar a su tía Petunia (si bien a la mujer no le servían de mucho, esa era la verdad). Parecían de acero, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro. Las pulidas superficies lanzabas pequeños destellos bajo la luz del quinqué que había sobre la mesa.

—Para que luego digas que no te escucho —dijo Severus con una sonrisa enigmática.

Harry se quedó esperando a que añadiera algo más. Pero Severus parecía dispuesto a hacerse el interesante, porque se quedó en silencio, sólo mirándole.

—Vale, preguntaré —cedió Harry rápidamente, muerto de curiosidad— ¿Qué son?

—Están encantadas para conservar muestras biológicas —empezó a explicar Severus, demasiado orgulloso de si mismo como para seguir callado mucho tiempo más—. Pueden conservarlas un máximo de tres años.

Harry asintió por inercia, sin saber exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Severus.

—Ah… muestras biológicas… —repitió como si el hecho de decirlo en voz alta pudiera ayudarle a comprenderlo.

—Exacto —corroboró Severus—. Por ejemplo, semen.

El profesor supo que la comprensión había llegado por fin a su alumno en cuanto los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con sorpresa.

—Pensé mucho en lo que habías dicho —confesó Severus—. Y me di cuenta de que yo me encontraba en la misma situación. Ello no significa forzosamente que alguno de los dos no vaya a sobrevivir a esta guerra… —Harry esbozó una pequeña mueca—…pero he pensado que tal vez esto te tranquilizaría.

—¿Yo guardaré el tuyo y tú el mío? —preguntó Harry.

—Exacto —corroboró Severus—. Y seguramente se convertirá en un curioso recuerdo que criará polvo en algún cajón de nuestra cómoda cuando todo esto termine.

—¿Y cuándo vamos a llenarlos? —preguntó Harry, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

Severus había pensado esperar hasta el sábado, pero contemplado el rostro ilusionado de su amante se encontró diciendo:

—Ahora mismo, si quieres…

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Harry se quitó rápidamente la túnica escolar y la tiró al suelo sin muchas contemplaciones.

Esa noche cuando Harry se deslizó entre las acogedoras sábanas de su cama, se sentía el chico más feliz y afortunado del mundo. No sabía si sobreviviría o no a su futuro enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que ahora tenía a alguien que le amaba tanto como para comprometerse a criar un hijo suyo si no lo lograba.

Ni Severus ni Harry sospecharon esa noche que era la última que iban a estar juntos. La noche siguiente, Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta una cueva donde se encontraba un estanque infestado de inferis, con un islote justo en el centro en el que había una pila de piedra colocado sobre un pedestal, que guardaba un horrocrux en su interior.

Harry pensaba que lo peor había sido ver beber a Dumbledore aquel líquido infernal que llenaba la pila, obligarle a hacerlo cuando el anciano suplicaba por no beber más, a pesar de que Harry no hacía más que seguir sus instrucciones. Pero se equivocaba, porque lo peor estaba todavía por venir.

La marca tenebrosa brillaba sobre Hogwarts cuando se aparecieron en Hogsmeade.

Cuando minutos más tarde aterrizaron en la Torre de Astronomía, gracias a las escobas que providencialmente Madame Rosmerta les había proporcionado, Harry observó que estaba desierta. La puerta que daba a la escalera de caracol que bajaba al castillo estaba cerrada. No había rastro de ninguna batalla, ni de ningún combate a muerte, ni ningún cuerpo. Nada.

 —No lo entiendo… —dijo, elevando la mirada hacia la verde calavera que brillaba sobre sus cabezas— ¿Seguro que es la verdadera marca? ¿Seguro que a alguien le han…? ¡Profesor!

Bajo el verde resplandor de la marca de las fuerzas del mal, Harry vio como Dumbledore se llevaba la mano ennegrecida al pecho.

—Ve a despertar a Severus —pidió el Director con voz débil pero clara—. Explícale qué ha pasado y tráelo aquí contigo. No hagas nada más, no hables con nadie y no te quites la capa. Yo te espero aquí.

—Pero…

—Has jurado que me obedecerías, Harry. ¡Ve!

En ese momento, se oyó el ruido de la puerta de entrada a la escalera de la torre cerrarse.

—Escóndete abajo, Harry —ordenó Dumbledore—. No hables ni dejes que nadie te vea sin mi permiso. Pase lo que pase es crucial que permanezcas escondido —ante la inmovilidad del muchacho, insistió—. Harry, haz lo que te he dicho.

Harry siguió mirándole, indeciso. No quería abandonar al Director, principalmente por el estado de debilidad en que éste se encontraba.

—Confía en mí, confía en mí, Harry.

Finalmente, aunque a regañadientes, Harry obedeció. Tuvo el tiempo justo de esconderse para no cruzarse en la escalera con Draco Malfoy. Se movió sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y, al mismo tiempo, de ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando por encima de su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Draco. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta maravillosa noche primaveral? —se oyó la afable voz de Dumbledore.

Harry escuchó la conversación que a partir de ese momento se entabló entre el Director y Draco Malfoy. Gracias a ella, Harry comprendió muchas cosas: que Malfoy había maldecido a la pobre Madame Rosmerta para que entregara el collar a la primera alumna que entrara en el lavabo de señoras de Las Tres Escobas, que fue Katie Bell; o que, de igual forma, la había obligado a envenenar la botella de aguamiel que casi mata a Ron. Y entonces, Malfoy decidió desarmar al Director.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Dumbledore salió proyectada hacia arriba, por encima del parapeto de la Torre. Apoyado en el matacán, con el rostro muy pálido, el Director no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo o sufrimiento. Abajo, en su escondite, Harry sacó su propia varita, apuntando a un punto incierto sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la puerta de la torre, abriéndose y cerrándose, se escuchaba de nuevo. Arriba, la conversación continuaba: los mortífagos acababan de entrar en Hogwarts gracias al armario evanescente que Malfoy había logrado arreglar, después de estar trabajando en él durante todo el curso, y que se comunicaba con otro armario igual que estaba en Borgin & Burkes. La voz llorosa de Malfoy confesó que tenía que matar a Dumbledore o de lo contrario el Señor Oscuro le mataría a él y también a su familia.

Harry estaba considerado intervenir, a pesar de las instrucciones del Director, desarmar a Malfoy, forzar al muy estúpido a aceptar la ayuda que Dumbledore le estaba ofreciendo y acabar con aquella situación de una vez por todas. Después iría a buscar a Severus, tal como el Director le había  pedido, y éste pondría las cosas en su lugar. La inesperada aparición de cuatro mortífagos, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Amycus y Alecto Carrow, hicieron que Harry retrocediera de nuevo hacia las sombras con el corazón a cien por hora y sin saber qué hacer. Y de pronto, ahí estaba Severus, con la varita en alto en una mano mientras con la otra se llevaba un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio. Harry asintió e, intranquilo, observó cómo Severus subía los pocos escalones que le separaban del matacán. ¿Qué podía hacer él solo contra cuatro mortífagos?

—Tenemos un problema, Severus —se oyó la voz de Amycus—. Parece que al chico le falta coraje…

—Por favor, Severus… —se escuchó a continuación rogar al Director con un hilo de voz.

El tono de Dumbledore asustó a Harry mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido esa noche. Por primera vez, el Director suplicaba.

—Severus, por favor…

Y, de pronto, para desconcierto de Harry, esa voz que tanto amaba, pronunció la maldición asesina con rabia, sin un matiz de vacilación. Dumbledore salió proyectado hacia arriba; por un momento, pareció que se quedaba suspendido bajo la brillante calavera pero al final, lentamente, cayó hacia atrás, como un gran muñeco de trapo, se desplomó por encima del matacán y se perdió de vista. A Harry se le quedó el grito de horror dentro, con la sensación de que él también salía proyectado a través del espacio. “Esto no ha pasando… No puede ser que haya pasado”. Jadeando, se aferró a la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, con las piernas temblorosas. Cuando el horror y la conmoción dejaron paso al entendimiento de lo que acababa de suceder, fue capaz de correr escaleras abajo con el corazón estremecido de terror. Tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore y tenía que atrapar a Severus… Veía las dos cosas estrechamente ligadas; podía deshacer lo que había pasado si los tenía a los dos juntos… Dumbledore no podía estar muerto; Severus no podía haberle matado…Negación, negación, negación.

Saltó los últimos escalones de la escalera de caracol y se quedó allí quieto, empuñando la varita. El corredor en penumbra estaba lleno de polvo porque una parte del techo se había derrumbado. Frente a él tenía lugar un combate furioso. Y mientras se esforzaba en distinguir quién combatía contra quién, oyó nuevamente la voz de Severus que gritaba: “Ya está. Ya nos podemos ir”. Y lo vio desaparecer por la esquina, al final del corredor. El corazón le dio un vuelco; uno muy doloroso.

Después de sortear encarnizados combates, cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y maleficios que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle, Harry atravesó el vestíbulo como una exhalación y salió a la oscuridad de la noche, donde distinguió apenas tres siluetas que corrían por el prado en dirección a los límites de la escuela, donde podrían desaparecerse.

Entre la persecución y el frío aire nocturno parecía que los pulmones iban a estallarle de un momento a otro. Pero Harry no se detuvo en ningún momento, cegado en alcanzar su objetivo. Severus le debía una explicación, miles de explicaciones. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos contradictorios; su corazón ardía de dolor, incertidumbre, traición. Y mientras seguía corriendo, respirando ese aire afilado como cuchillas, las palabras que Severus había pronunciado no hacía tanto tiempo, apuñalaron su cerebro: “Me temo que lo que tiene que hacer Malfoy, debe hacerse de todos modos”, había dicho, “Seguramente me verás hacer cosas, cosas desagradables, que no entenderás y que tampoco puedo explicarte”.

Harry abrió la boca para que llegara más aire a sus pulmones, pero la garganta le dolió más. Un fogonazo frente a él, gritos y maleficios de contrataque, le hicieron comprender que Hagrid había salido de su cabaña para intentar detener a los mortífagos que huían. Sin aliento y soportando un lacerante dolor en el pecho, Harry corrió todavía más de prisa, dejando la pelea atrás. Sin detenerse, apuntó a la espalda de Malfoy y gritó:

—¡Desmaius!

Pero falló y el haz de luz pasó rozando la cabeza de Severus. Severus gritó “¡Corre, Draco!” y se volvió hacia Harry. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, separados por una distancia de unos veinte metros. Harry se quedó inmóvil, congelado, mientras veía como Severus avanzaba hacia él a grandes zancadas. Cuando le agarró sin contemplaciones por la sudadera y le arrastró hacia un árbol cercano, estampándole contra el lado que quedaba más oculto a ojos ajenos, Harry ni siquiera intentó detenerle.

—¡Basta de tonterías, Harry!  —ordenó autoritario, incluso despótico—Vuelve cagando leches al castillo o te juro que voy a mandarte allí de una patada en tu maldito culo!

—Le has matado…

El puño que se cerraba con fuerza sobre la sudadera de Harry se apretó todavía más. Los ojos de Severus eran dos pozos negros, negros como boca de lobo.   

—Ponte a salvo, Harry —su voz ahora sonó apretada, ansiosa—. Esto todavía no ha terminado.

Y entonces lo sintió. La punta redonda y dura de una varita clavándose firme contra su estómago. Harry tenía los dientes apretados, la barbilla elevada hacia él, desafiante. Sin embargo, Severus no alzó la suya,

—Quiero saber por qué —exigió Harry.

Severus trató de ignorar la amenaza, la expresión descompuesta de Harry, su propia ansiedad. Si Bella se daba cuenta de que tenía atrapado al Elegido contra ese árbol…

—Harry no hay tiempo, tienes que volver al castillo —dijo, tratando de utilizar un tono más conciliador.

—No.

¡Mocoso testarudo! Echó un vistazo de reojo y comprobó que Draco prácticamente había llegado a la zona donde se podía aparecer.

—Harry, Dumbledore tenía los días contados —explicó apresuradamente— Sólo he hecho lo que me pidió. Ahora no puedes entenderlo, pero…

¿Cómo explicar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

—El último que me pidió que confiara en él está muerto —respondió Harry entre dientes, sin retirar la varita.

Estaba furioso, confuso, aterrorizado. Severus se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida, en su esperanza, en su mundo entero. En la Torre de Astronomía ese mundo había empezado a desmoronarse, dejando un rastro de pequeños pedazos desde Hogwarts  hasta ese árbol. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza después de la larga carrera que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a salírsele de pecho. Y entonces, Severus hizo algo inesperado que le dejó sin aliento y convirtió sus cansadas piernas en pura gelatina. Le besó. Un beso ardiente, posesivo, lleno de promesas. La varita de Harry se deslizó entre sus dedos y sus manos se agarraron convulsamente a la túnica oscura de ese  hombre oscuro que amaba. Sí, que todavía amaba y por esa razón dolía tanto.

—Confía en mí, Harry —susurró Severus—. Confía en mí y regresa al castillo. Por favor, por favor…

Harry, finalmente, asintió. Jamás había oído a Severus suplicar.

—Contactaré contigo en cuanto pueda —siguió hablando Severus nuevamente en tono apresurado—. Pero puede pasar algún tiempo hasta que lo haga, ¿comprendes? Mucho tiempo —Harry volvió a asentir—. Te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

El aire del prado ya no era frío, sino helado, cuando el cuerpo de Severus se separó del suyo. Con el corazón en un puño, observó como su amante llegaba hasta la zona de aparición y lo hacía junto con Malfoy, a quien agarró del brazo. Los mortífagos les siguieron. 

Un rato después, inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Dumbledore, Harry lloró. Pero la mayoría de sus lágrimas no iban destinadas al Director.

  


* * *

[**[1]**](new#_ftnref1)El Apple Crumbe es un postre típico inglés. Se prepara con manzanas, a las que se recubre con una masa de harina, mantequilla y azúcar, todo ello se introduce en el horno. Se suele servir acompañado de natillas, helado o compotas de diferentes frutas. Se suele servir caliente tras una comida.

 


	12. CAPÍTULO VI

El segundo viaje de Harry a Inglaterra no resultará tan sencillo como el primero. Ha corrido el rumor de que su hijo estudia en Hogwarts y las personas que pueden haberlo extendido son muy pocas. Nadie desde la escuela, de eso está seguro. Hace días que se especula quién será la madre de ese niño; si el héroe es realmente su padre biológico o si, cumpliendo su parte del pacto, lo será cierto profesor, ahora Director de Hogwarts.

Los artículos que aparecen cada día en El Profeta no hacen más que abonar el terreno para chismorreos y habladurías. Charlus Rickett, digno heredero de la ya retirada Rita Skeeter, firma una tras otra las crónicas amarillistas y escandalosas que publica El Profeta. No se vendían tantos ejemplares desde el final de la guerra.

A una semana para que empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad, las cosas se vuelven muy difíciles para Al. Y también para Lily. Ella sabe que es hija de Harry Potter prácticamente desde que tiene uso de razón. Pero no sabía que su padre había estado en Inglaterra. Ella también ha atado cabos. El único niño extranjero que ha llegado nuevo este curso es Al. Por lo tanto, es el verdadero hijo de su padre Severus. Esto no la molesta realmente. Es más, piensa que es un lazo que la uniría todavía más a su amigo, si continuara siéndolo, claro. Pero cuando descubre que Harry Potter ha estado en la escuela y no se ha molestado en conocerla, se siente ignorada y herida. Una pena más a sumar a la de que Al no le hable y también la ignore.

Los malhumores de ambos niños y que la escuela sea un hervidero de rumores y chismes, hacen comprender a Severus que tiene un caldero hirviendo al fuego que está a punto de explotar. No tiene tiempo de consultar a Harry: la carta no le llegaría a tiempo y la respuesta aún menos.  Aconsejado por Minerva, decide citar a los dos niños y poner un poco de orden en sus infantiles mentes a la espera de que Harry llegue dentro de un par de días y ambos puedan hablar más profundamente sobre el tema con sus respectivos hijos.

Lily y Al llegan prácticamente al mismo tiempo ante la puerta del despacho de Severus. Se miran y después se desentienden el uno del otro. La niña llama a la puerta, la abre y entra, sin importarle si Al viene detrás.

—Pasad y sentaos —invita Severus en su mejor tono conciliador. No le ha pasado desapercibido que Al prácticamente se ha comido la puerta cuando Lily ha entrado y la ha empujado para cerrarla sin importarle que el niño estuviera detrás de ella.

Ambos niños se sientan en las dos sillas que hay delante de la mesa del Director. Entre ellos no se miran. Su hija le dirige una mirada enfurruñada y Al observa con mucho interés las puntas de sus zapatos.

—Supongo que habéis oído muchos rumores durante estos últimos días —y Severus pondría la mano en el fuego por el nombre de quien los ha esparcido—.  Me hubiera gustado esperar a que tu padre —se dirige a Al— llegara. Pero todo este asunto está alcanzando límites que no tenéis por qué soportar. Cuando dentro de un par de días llegue Harry, ambos hablaremos con vosotros, tal como acordamos a principio de curso. Aclararemos todas vuestras dudas y os daremos todas las explicaciones necesarias. Hasta entonces, os ruego que no hagáis caso de nada de lo que oigáis por boca de los que piensan que lo saben todo o de lo que leáis en ese periodicucho. Y que tengáis paciencia.

Lily balancea las piernas a un ritmo que pondría nervioso a cualquiera mientras mira a su padre todavía con expresión ceñuda. Al está repasando con curiosidad los retratos del despacho, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Albus Dumbledore le sonríe y suelta:

—Es clavadito a ti cuando tenías su edad, Severus.

El Director aprieta los labios y piensa que cualquier día de estos quemará el maldito cuadro.

—¿Cuándo llega _mi padre_? —pregunta Al, hablando por primera vez.

Ha pronunciado _mi padre_ con un fuerte sentimiento de propiedad, de exclusión por lo que se refiere al Director, incluso con rencor.

—Tus padres llegarán el sábado —le informa Severus—. Se quedarán en el castillo para pasar la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad.

La expresión de Al se suaviza un poco. Si su madre también viene, todo irá bien.

Severus mira a su hija. No le gusta verla tan dolida y enfadada como parece estarlo ahora. Su pequeña Lily…

—También he invitado a tu madre.

—¿Y a Rolf y a los gemelos? —pregunta ella.

Severus asiente.

—También.

Lily mira de reojo a Al y se yergue ufana en su silla. Severus los mira a ambos y suspira.

—Podéis iros —dice—. Y recordad todo lo que os he dicho.

No puede evitar contener una sonrisa cuando ve a Al apresurarse hacia la puerta para llegar primero y evitar que Lily se la vuelva a cerrar en las narices.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Ni Emma ni Liam se han quedado muy contentos por tener que pasar las Navidades solos; pero Maggie admite que no se habría perdido esta visita al famoso castillo por nada del mundo. Y, sobre todo, tiene muchas ganas de ver a su hijo. Echa de menos a Al. No se había separado de él desde que nació y le añora muchísimo. Su otra gran curiosidad es conocer a Severus Snape, el tipo que consiguió que un adolescente de dieciséis años estuviera tan enamorado de él que quisiera tener un hijo suyo, criarlo y amarlo como si fuera de su propia carne. Harry es un hombre muy especial, lo supo desde el momento que empezó a tratarlo como alumno en la universidad. Si no fuera porque a ella no le van los hombres, seguramente se habría enamorado de él. De hecho, Maggie le ama; no como a Emma, sino como al mejor amigo y compañero que una mujer con sus inclinaciones pueda tener. Sabe que es correspondida de la misma forma.

Maggie ha tenido poco contacto con la comunidad mágica canadiense. Sus padres eran magos, pero su condición de hija única y squib la fue apartando poco a poco de todo aquello a lo que no podía acceder. Sin magia, no hay mundo mágico. Y con el coraje y la decisión que siempre la han caracterizado, Maggie decidió buscar su vida y su futuro entre los que, como ella, jamás empuñarían una varita. A veces le parece increíble que, con el torrente de magia que lleva en su interior, Harry haya renunciado a vivir como un mago. Pero la varita de Harry, la de acebo,  es muy útil a la hora de llevar a cabo tareas domésticas pesadas o arreglar pequeños desperfectos.

Desde el aeropuerto toman un taxi que les lleva hasta Charing Cross, donde se encuentra el Caldero Chorreante, una taberna que Harry le ha dicho que es exclusiva para magos. Y desde allí viajan a través de la red flu hasta la chimenea de la estación de Hogsmeade, donde les espera un carruaje. Y el Director de Hogwarts en persona. Maggie no puede evitar sentirse impresionada. Es un hombre alto, de constitución delgada pero enérgica. Enfundado en una túnica oscura que le confiere una elegante sobriedad. Debe rondar los cincuenta y, aunque no es guapo, tiene un indudable atractivo. Toda su persona desprende un magnetismo difícil de ignorar. Indudablemente, Al es su hijo.

—Bienvenidos —saluda Severus.

Una voz magnífica, piensa Maggie, profunda y sensual. De esas que deseas que te susurren al oído y te ponen la piel de gallina cuando lo hacen.   

—Encantada de conocerle, Severus —dice mientras extiende su mano hacia él.

A continuación Harry le saluda abrazándole en silencio y, por un momento, toda la templada compostura del Director se tambalea. Su expresión se dulcifica durante unos preciosos segundos y sus labios se fruncen como si quisiera evitar el irresistible deseo de depositar un beso sobre cabeza que queda justo debajo de su barbilla. Sigue enamorado de él, piensa Maggie, muy enamorado.

Suben al carruaje e inmediatamente la conversación se centra en los niños. Severus les hace un preciso mapa de la situación. Maggie observa como a Harry le cambia la expresión a medida que el Director habla. Su mirada se endurece, sus mandíbulas se aprietan y sus puños no dejan de abrirse y cerrarse de manera convulsiva.

—Iremos a mi despacho —les informa Severus cuando llegan al castillo—. He hecho preparar té y chocolate caliente. Minerva traerá a los niños enseguida.

Maggie se ha quedado sin habla ante la magnificencia del castillo. Harry la empuja suavemente hacia las escaleras, sin poder evitar sonreír ante el gesto de embebecimiento de ella.

—Cierra la boca, Maggie —bromea—. Los fantasmas se reirán de ti.

—¿Hay fantasmas? —Harry asiente— ¡Oh, Dios mío, hay fantasmas!

Severus observa atentamente a Maggie mientras ella está distraía maravillándose con el castillo y Harry bromea un poco contándole viejas anécdotas, olvidándose por un  momento del coraje que le ha entrado minutos antes. No es una mujer excesivamente guapa; pero cada uno de sus rasgos exuda personalidad y carácter. Casi siente celos por todos los años que ha tenido a Harry a su lado, a pesar de que su relación no haya sido la de amantes. Pero está seguro de que ahora le conoce mucho mejor que él. Ella ha sido quien le ha abrazado, le ha consolado, le ha besado, le ha aconsejado, quien ha estado a su lado en los momentos buenos y en los malos. Quien ha criado a Al junto a Harry, como si fueran un matrimonio. Hay tanta familiaridad entre ellos, tanta comodidad…

En contraste con los fríos corredores, el ambiente del despacho es cálido y agradable. Los elfos han preparado una mesa bien surtida, con las bebidas calientes que ha mencionado Severus y con una golosa variedad de pastelillos. Casi no les da tiempo ni a sentarse cuando llaman a la puerta. Es Minerva con los niños.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Al corre hacia sus padres como una exhalación. Lily pone los ojos en blanco y camina pausadamente hacia Severus. Él pone las manos sobre los hombros de la niña de forma cariñosa, dándole unos golpecitos tranquilizadores. En ese momento vuelven a llamar a la puerta y casi inmediatamente aparece la rubia cabeza de Luna, sin tiempo a que nadie pueda plantearse quién da el primer paso para hacer las presentaciones oficiales.

—Siento llegar tarde —se excusa, al tiempo que abre los brazos para acoger a Lily, que se lanza en tromba hacia ella.

Luna abraza a su hija y le llena la cara de besos. No puede visitarla con toda la frecuencia que quisiera por culpa de su trabajo. Pero hoy no podía faltar. Ha tomado cinco trasladores diferentes para poder estar a su lado en este momento. Después alza los ojos y su mirada se posa en Harry. Su rostro se ilumina con esa sonrisa limpia y genuina, tan de Luna Lovegood.

—Harry, te has hecho mayor… —dice, como si eso realmente la sorprendiera.

Él sonríe, emocionado de que al menos uno de sus antiguos amigos se alegre de verle, que le sonría como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Tú también, Luna, tú también…

El abrazo entre los dos amigos es largo. Muy largo. Lily los mira asombrada. No sabía que su madre y Harry Potter se conocieran tan bien. Al frunce un poco el ceño, molesto. Parece que los adultos han decidido ignorarlos y el preferiría empezar a aclarar las cosas de una puñetera vez. Mira de reojo a Severus, quien contempla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios el rencuentro entre sus dos ex alumnos.

 —No sé cómo darte las gracias—susurra Harry.

Luna se separa un poco de él y le mira con sus enormes ojos grises, con esa sonrisa todavía en los labios.

—No tienes que dármelas —responde—. ¿Para qué están los amigos, si no? Oh, y tú debes ser la madre del famoso Al… —dice a continuación, dirigiéndose a Maggie.

—Encantada de conocerte, Luna. Soy Maggie.

Las dos mujeres se saludan con un par de besos.

—Te pareces tanto a Severus —dice Luna, sonriéndole al niño—.Como Lily a Harry —se vuelve hacia su hija—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la cantidad de puntos que solía perder Gryffindor gracias a tu padre? Casi siempre se los quitaba Severus, ¿verdad, Severus? —y de nuevo hacia Al—  Eres un niño muy inteligente, según me han dicho. Me pregunto por qué no estás en Ravenclaw…

Severus carraspea ligeramente.

—Oh, vamos, Severus —dice ella agitando la mano y haciendo sonar el sinfín de brazaletes que lleva en la muñeca—. Nadie duda de que Al es un Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Sabes que tu padre es un gran pocionista? ¿Y a ti, te gusta Pociones?

Al mira a la extraña mujer que es la madre de Lily. Asiente, sin saber si decantarse por rara o por estrafalaria. Sobre todo por los pendientes que lleva —parecen dos macarrones ensartados— y el extraño moño del que salen un sinfín de caracolillos de algodón rosa, algunos ya deshilachados. Pero tiene la voz muy dulce y una apariencia tranquila y reposada que, a pesar de todo, al niño le produce una bienvenida sensación de serenidad. De entre todos los adultos que hay en el despacho, ella parece ser la única que sabe qué hacer.

—Me temo que a Lily no le gustan mucho, como a ti, Harry —continúa hablando Luna, cambiando de interlocutor—. Aunque creo que a ella se le dan un poco mejor…

Lily mira a Harry Potter, y le sorprende el ligero rubor que cubre el rostro del mago mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los de su padre, Severus. Después la mira a ella y le dirige una sonrisa cargada de empatía. Luna le ha dado la entrada perfecta para poder, por fin, dirigirse a su hija.  

—Me temo que por aquella época no le caía muy bien a mi profesor de Pociones —se excusa—. Y tuve que limpiar muchos calderos…

—El Profesor Slughorn no nos hace limpiar calderos… —dice la niña tímidamente.

Severus se traga un resoplido y mira hacia otro lado, para que nadie vea su expresión de desagrado.

—Los tiempos cambian… —asegura Harry, que no se ha perdido el gesto del Director y contiene una sonrisa— Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que vuelas muy bien.

La niña asiente con fervor.

—Cuando papá me deja —mira de reojo a Severus, quien vuelve a fruncir el ceño—. Pero no me deja mucho…

—Porque eres una alocada —se defiende Severus. Y cambia radicalmente de conversación— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —pregunta señalando a la mesa que han preparado los elfos domésticos— Hay té y chocolate caliente.

Harry siente que su estómago no está preparado para aceptar ningún alimento. Está demasiado nervioso. Dirige una mirada soslayada a Severus, que se muestra muy tranquilo. Aparentemente, al menos. Sabe que dejará que sea él quien lleve el peso de la conversación. Severus siempre supo encontrar la palabra exacta en el momento justo. Si hay alguien que puede explicar con claridad a los niños toda la situación que vivieron, sin duda es él. Cuando se dirigen a la mesa, Al toma posesivamente su mano, mirando con recelo a su alrededor. Ambos niños se sientan entre sus respectivos padres y McGonagall entre Harry y Severus. Por un momento, Harry tiene la sensación de que son dos equipos rivales y la anciana profesora es el árbitro.

—Bien —empieza Severus mientras se sirve una taza de té—, estoy seguro de que estáis impacientes por escuchar la historia de vuestros padres… —su mirada se cruza con la de Harry, quien le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento—, así que os la contaré.

La voz de Severus, profunda y calmada, acaricia las paredes de piedra, envuelta en el silencio con que escuchan los demás. Al principio Harry interviene poco, pero a medida que la historia avanza, detalles, anécdotas olvidadas después de tanto tiempo vuelven a su memoria y empieza a enriquecer la de Severus con la suya propia. Luna aporta su pequeño grano de arena explicando el porqué de su decisión de tener a Lily y Maggie también aporta el suyo contando cómo conoció a Harry y quiso ser la madre de Al. La pobre Minerva no ha podido tragar ni un pastelillo, presa de la emoción.

Cuando los adultos callan, ya sin mucho más que decir, los niños siguen en silencio, como si tanta información los hubiera apabullado y no supieran cómo digerirla. La voz dulce y suave de Luna es la primera en dejarse oír de nuevo.

—Creo que ahora lo adecuado sería que pasarais tiempo con vuestros padres para que os vayáis conociendo. Estoy segura de que tenéis muchas preguntas y ellos estarán encantados de responderlas.

Los niños se miran por un momento. Lily parece bastante predispuesta, incluso entusiasmada con poder agarrar a Harry Potter por su cuenta. Su verdadero padre ya no es sólo un rostro en una foto, un retrato en el vestíbulo de la escuela, un nombre en los libros de historia o el protagonista de todas las peripecias que siempre le han contado sobre él. Ahora está sentado frente a ella, en carne y hueso. Y sí, va a freírle a preguntas como que la magia existe. Al, sin embargo, sigue observando a Severus con recelo, con el cuerpo inclinado inconscientemente hacia Harry, casi encima de él. Al pequeño mago esta historia le ha cogido más desprevenido; más indefenso, incluso, si le preguntaran, diría que a traición. Al, siempre ha necesitado su propio tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios, sopesarlos y ver cómo introducirlos en su vida de forma que le afecten lo menos posible. Todavía no sabe cómo encauzar el vuelco que han dado las cosas en las últimas semanas.

—Maggie, ¿te gustaría visitar el castillo? —pregunta Luna—. Estoy segura de que a Minerva le encantará hacernos de cicerone.

—Con mucho gusto —acepta McGonagall, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa. Se levanta no sin cierto esfuerzo, apoyándose en su bastón—. Empezaremos por el Gran Comedor. Hoy el techo nieva ligeramente, y la decoración navideña es espléndida.

Las tres mujeres abandonan el despacho del Director, dejando a Harry y a Severus a solas con sus hijos. El silencio no llega a ser incómodo entre ellos porque Lily se levanta de un salto y rodea la mesa para plantarse delante de Harry.

—¿Es cierto que tienes un mapa del castillo? ¿El que hicieron el abuelo James y sus amigos? —Harry la mira sorprendido— ¿Me lo darías?

—Cuando los muggles tengan magia —gruñe Severus. Después, reflexiona— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Lily se vuelve hacia él con expresión pícara.

—Tengo mis fuentes…

Harry corta cualquier otra pregunta que Severus fuera a formular, adelantándose a él.

—Es cierto que lo tengo —reconoce—. Y algún día os lo daré a ti y a Albus, pero no todavía.

—Potter… —advierte Severus.

—Estás aquí como padre, no como Director de Hogwarts —le recuerda Harry con una sonrisa tan pícara como la de su hija—. Así que haz que tu parte de Director olvide lo que he dicho.

A Lily su padre biológico empieza a caerle muy bien.

—¿No es estupendo, Al? —pregunta la niña, olvidando por un momento que no se hablan.

Albus se encoge de hombros. A él nada le parece estupendo.

—Todos dicen que me parezco mucho a la abuela Lily —prosigue la niña.

—Mucho —asiente Harry—. He traído un álbum de fotos. No tengo muchas, pero he pensado que te gustaría verlas.

—¿Puedo verlas ahora?

—Yo ya las he visto —dice Al con un poco de resquemor, tan bajito que apenas se le oye.

—Er… están en mi equipaje… —Harry mira a Severus con expresión interrogante mientras alborota cariñosamente el pelo de su hijo—… que ahora mismo no sé donde está.

A un gesto de Severus, aparece un elfo doméstico.

—Te agradeceré que acompañes al señor Harry Potter a su habitación—solicita. Y al ver el gesto de Al, dispuesto a seguir a su padre, ruega— Quédate, Albus, por favor.

El niño lo hace de mala gana, contemplando dolido cómo Harry —tras dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo— y Lily siguen al elfo doméstico hasta la puerta y desaparecen tras ella.

Severus observa a su hijo con detenimiento, no muy seguro de por dónde empezar. Establecer cualquier tipo de conexión afectiva con Albus se presenta como una tarea ardua y difícil. Sabe cómo se está sintiendo en ese preciso momento el niño y, tal vez por eso, comprende también que la conversación que desea mantener con él no será bien recibida.

—Desde que te vi en el Gran Comedor el día que fuiste seleccionado, supe que eras mi hijo. Y deseé poder hablar contigo, decirte tantas cosas… —Severus hace una pequeña pausa— Pero debía esperar a hablar con Harry primero.

El Director se siente casi como si le estuviera hablando a una pared. Ahora mismo piensa que su experiencia como padre no le sirve de nada. Albus es tan diferente a Lily, tan como él mismo; demasiado como él, quizás.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que me mientan pero, ¿comprendes que todo esto ha sido provocado por las circunstancias? ¿Que tu padre, Harry, no podía saber que yo estaba vivo?

Al se limita a un asentimiento forzado.

—Y si lo consideras con detenimiento, tampoco puede verse exactamente como una mentira, porque Harry es tu padre; siempre lo será, al igual que yo de Lily. La guerra fueron tiempos muy difíciles —murmura después para sí—, tiempos que nadie debería vivir.

El niño se remueve incómodo en su silla. Todo esto ya se lo han dicho un rato antes: que les quieren, que nada va a cambiar, que en ningún momento han pensado en intercambiarse a sus respectivos hijos… que, en definitiva, todo seguirá igual, a excepción que ahora Lily y él conocen a sus verdaderos padres y que pueden contar con ellos para cualquier cosa que necesiten. Albus no puede evitar recordarse que fue precisamente ÉL quien insistió en ir a Hogwarts. Y ahora se siente un poco como el provocador de toda esta situación.

—Sé que para ti es más duro que para Lily —dice Severus—. Pero piénsalo bien: seguramente venir a Hogwarts es lo mejor que podía pasarte.

Al levanta bruscamente la cabeza y mira al Director —no quiere darle otro título, de  momento— con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Se está metiendo en mi cabeza? —pregunta, suspicaz.

Severus se permite una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Nunca lo haría sin tu permiso. Pero es más que obvio lo que piensas.

Albus se enfurruña pensando que Lily debe estar pasándoselo genial con su padre mientras él se encuentra aquí, aguantando el tipo como puede.

—Sin embargo, me sorprende que hayas pensado en esa posibilidad —Severus procura darle a su voz cierto tono de admiración—. Asumo que tienes ciertas nociones sobre lo que es la _Legeremancia_ , aunque no forma parte de la enseñanza común en Hogwarts.

—Me gusta leer —responde el niño, a pesar de todo, todavía un poco a la defensiva.

—Tal vez te gustaría aprender cómo contrarrestar esta técnica con la _Oclumancia_ —Severus advierte, por primera vez, cierto brillo de interés en los ojos de Albus—. Podría enseñarte, si tú quieres.

—¿Y _Legeremancia_? —pregunta el niño.

—También.

—¿Sólo a mí?

Severus sonríe.

—Sólo a ti.

 

Las dos familias no vuelven a reunirse hasta la hora de cenar. La presencia de Harry Potter en el Gran Comedor causa cierta conmoción entre los pocos estudiantes que se han quedado a pasar las Navidades en el castillo. Severus está seguro de que mañana a primera hora saldrán de Hogwarts tantas lechuzas como alumnos hay sentados a la única mesa que se utiliza durante estos días.

Entusiasmada, Maggie le cuenta a Harry todo lo que ha visto. Casi parece que en lugar de dar una vuelta por el castillo haya pasado la tarde en Disney World. Lily ha mirado fotos y ha hablado largo y tendido con Harry. Al final, le ha sacado con extrema facilidad una escoba como regalo de Navidad. Pero la verdad es que su padre tiene casi más ganas de comprársela que ella de tenerla. Todos se dan cuenta de que Al está menos tenso, mucho más sociable. Les cuenta a sus padres que Severus ha prometido darle clases de _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_ y que también le ha dado acceso a su biblioteca particular, aunque bajo su supervisión. Probablemente pase algunos sábados por la tarde en las habitaciones privadas del Director a partir de ahora. Durante el transcurso de la cena, ambos niños hablan y bromean como si entre ellos no hubieran existido esas semanas de distanciamiento. Incluso Lily le da un beso en la mejilla y Albus, rojo como la grana, le da un ligero empujón, quejándose sin demasiada convicción.

—A nuestro pequeño Albus le gusta Lily —le susurra Maggie a Harry, divertida.

Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—Sólo tienen once años…

Maggie también sonríe, pero observa a los dos niños. Tal vez las circunstancias les hayan distanciado durante un tiempo, pero se llevan bien. Conectaron desde el primero momento que se conocieron, en Santa Mónica, y la madre de Al piensa que las cosas irán a mejor entre ellos a partir de ahora.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Al día siguiente, víspera de Navidad, Harry y Maggie pasean por el Callejón Diagon con Al y Lily como si fueran una familia de brujos como tantas otras que deambulan por el callejón mágico haciendo sus últimas compras. Su primera parada es en Gringotts, donde Harry cambia dinero muggle por galeones. A continuación miran escaparates, curiosean, y finalmente, entran en Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch donde, después de una larga hora, Harry se gasta una indecente cantidad de galeones en dos escobas último modelo. En Flourish & Blotts   Maggie le compra a Albus varios libros y en Madame Malkin Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones, una bonita túnica para Lily. Y es precisamente cuando están saliendo de esta última tienda cuando se produce el inesperado encuentro.

—¿Harry?

Harry se vuelve y se encuentra cara a cara con Hermione Granger. Realmente no sabe qué decir. La última vez que hablaron no fue precisamente en buenos términos. Así que se limita a un simple “hola”. Ella también va cargada de paquetes y Harry observa con preocupación que los deja en el suelo, como si tuviera intención de empezar una conversación.

—¿Tu hijo? —pregunta Hermione señalando con su mano enguantada a Albus.

Harry asiente y, ya puestos, decide cumplir con las mínimas normas de educación.

—Y esta es mi mujer, Maggie —presenta.

No se le escapa el gesto de sorpresa de Hermione, a pesar de que la bruja lo esconde rápidamente y alarga la mano para estrechar la de Maggie.

—Soy Hermione Granger —Duda un momento, sin saber qué título darse. Finalmente dice—: Harry y yo fuimos al colegio juntos.

—No sé si conoces a Lily… —habla Harry a continuación, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija.

—No personalmente —reconoce ella. Y añade, sonriéndole a la niña—: Se parece mucho a ti.

Se produce un incómodo silencio. Harry no acaba de comprender por qué Hermione le ha saludado; el pasado septiembre ya le quedó bien claro que ningún Weasley quería saber nada de él.

—Harry… —empieza Hermione, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo—… me gustaría hablar contigo. De hecho, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, tenía la intención de intentar localizarte después de las fiestas.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta él a la defensiva— Creí que ya estaba todo dicho.

—Harry, por favor —dice ella suavemente. Y, por un momento, a Harry le parece estar viendo a la vieja Hermione; a la amiga que siempre intentaba poner paz entre él y Ron cuando las cosas se torcían.

Maggie le da un pequeño y disimulado codazo y Harry aprieta los dientes. Después se vuelve hacia su familia.

—¿Por qué no vais pidiendo mesa en el Caldero Chorreante para comer? —dice—. Yo iré en seguida.

Maggie le sonríe, dedicándole una mirada de beneplácito. Los tres se despiden de Hermione y se encaminan hacia la taberna al final del Callejón.

—¿Un té? —pregunta Harry.

La Heladería de Florean Fortescue se encuentra al otro lado de la calle. Hermione asiente, claramente aliviada de que Harry haya accedido a hablar. Se sientan a una de las pocas meses que quedan libres y piden dos tés.

—Tú dirás… —dice Harry. No sabe qué clase de conversación van a tener y tampoco se siente muy predispuesto a tenerla. Pero no quiere que Maggie le taladre la cabeza hasta volverle loco por no aceptar la posible oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la que fue su amiga. Hermione toma aire y le mira, todavía nerviosa.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvimos el pasado septiembre —reconoce—. Y que todos nos cerramos en banda demasiado pronto.

Harry hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—Nunca creí que sería fácil. Pero tampoco esperaba tanto resentimiento —reconoce también.

—Te fuiste, Harry. Y no volvimos a saber de ti.

—Os expliqué las razones. Os pedí perdón —le recuerda él secamente—. Pero no fue suficiente. Así que… ¿qué más hay que hablar?

Callan un momento, mientras la camarera deja una humeante tetera en la mesa junto a dos tazas. Hermione sirve el té en silencio, dándose unos momentos para pensar.

—Mira, Harry, te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy enfadada contigo; pero también lo haría si te dijera que no me gustaría arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Sé que es imposible que nuestra amistad sea como la de antes, pero desearía que toda esta tensión que hay ahora entre nosotros desapareciera. Que pudiéramos sentarnos a tomar un té y charlar tranquilamente de nuestros hijos, del trabajo, de lo que sea; enviarnos un crisma por Navidad o felicitarnos por nuestros cumpleaños. Como viejos amigos.

Harry estudia el rostro de ella con detenimiento.

—¿Estás hablando sólo en tu nombre o en el de todos? —pregunta.

Hermione suspira.

—Ya conoces a Ron, necesita tiempo —responde—. Y Ginny siempre pensó que acabaría casándose contigo; descubrir lo de Snape fue muy duro para ella.

—Habíamos roto, Hermione —intenta no exasperarse Harry—. A finales de sexto curso Ginny y yo no manteníamos ninguna relación de índole sentimental. Tú lo sabes —recalca—, al igual que Ron.

—Sí, pero… —gime ella—… ¿por qué nunca nos mencionaste tu relación con Snape? ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros?

—¿Porque era algo privado?  ¿Porque no sabía cómo reaccionaríais? ¿Porque estábamos a punto de entrar en una maldita guerra y no sabía si sobreviviría? —Harry guarda silencio unos instantes— Y porque tenía miedo, Hermione.

Ella asiente lentamente con la cabeza, con la mirada fija en su taza de té.

—Creí que había muerto y me volví loco. Loco de dolor. Amaba a Severus como jamás pensé que se pudiera amar a nadie.

Ella alza los ojos y le mira.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta casi en un susurro.

Hay cierta derrota en la voz de Harry cuando responde:

—Ahora estoy a punto de volverme loco otra vez…

 

Cuando regresan al castillo después de comer, Harry es más consciente que nunca de la conversación que tiene pendiente con Severus y de que no sabe cómo afrontarla. Si Liam no estuviera en su vida ahora no dudaría ni un momento. Se daría la oportunidad de retomar su relación con Severus y ver hasta donde les llevaba; de averiguar si lo que tenían trece años atrás seguía vivo con la misma fuerza que entonces. Sin embargo, Liam está esperando su regreso en Toronto, donde ambos tienen su trabajo, su relación, sus amigos, su vida. Harry ha prometido que el nuevo año lo recibirá con él.

Al y Lily desaparecen durante toda la tarde, diciendo que tienen cosas que hacer. Harry deja a Maggie en su habitación, envolviendo los regalos que han comprado y se dirige a las habitaciones de Severus. No está muy seguro de encontrarlo allí, porque no se han visto desde el desayuno. Llama a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie responde. Piensa que tal vez esté en su despacho, resolviendo asuntos de la escuela. Si es así, no quiere molestarlo. Todavía estarán tres días más en el castillo. Tiempo habrá para hablar. Interiormente, siente un vergonzoso alivio por no haberle encontrado, aunque ello signifique retrasar más “la conversación”.

Unas horas más tarde, estudiantes, profesores e invitados se reúnen en el Gran Comedor para celebrar la cena de Nochebuena. Harry saborea la comida como en sus tiempos de estudiante y piensa que Hogwarts sigue siendo el mejor lugar del mundo. Durante toda la cena, siente la mirada de Severus sobre él, disimulada, aparentemente distraída. Los ojos de ambos se encuentras en varias ocasiones y es en esos breves momentos cuando Harry desea con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de todo y lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que sólo espera un pequeño gesto por su parte para hacer lo mismo. A su lado, Maggie parlotea incansable con Luna sobre Al, Lily y los gemelos. Luna tiene a uno en su regazo y su marido Rolf al otro.

La sobremesa se alarga más de lo habitual, conforme a la celebración. Los adultos toman una copa de licor mientras los estudiantes se hartan de dulces y Madame Pompfrey pone el grito en el cielo. No quiere niños empachados en la enfermería el día de Navidad. Cuando los estudiantes son enviados a sus dormitorios, sobrepasado en mucho el toque de queda, los adultos todavía se quedan un buen rato más charlando en la mesa. Harry satisface la curiosidad de los que fueron sus profesores, con los que no ha tenido apenas oportunidad de hablar desde su llegada, y responde amablemente a todas sus preguntas. Acaban conversando sobre las diferencias entre la educación que se da en Hogwarts y la que reciben los niños muggles. Harry les habla de su trabajo y de su experiencia como orientador escolar, una figura que no existe en las escuelas de magia. Es más de medianoche cuando Minerva anuncia que se retira y todos los demás empiezan a hacer lo mismo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

A las siete de la mañana Severus ya está despierto, duchado y vestido. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, cuando llaman a la puerta de su habitación cree que es Lily, que viene a buscar sus regalos y a pasar un rato con él. Pero se equivoca.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus.

Agradablemente sorprendido, Severus se aparta de la puerta para que Harry pueda pasar. Lleva una caja no demasiado grande en la mano, coronada por un lazo verde musgo.

—Quería darte mi regalo de Navidad en privado —dice, un poco nervioso—. Lo encargué para mí hace años y lo he tenido en mi habitación desde entonces. Ahora me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú.

Intrigado, Severus empieza a abrir cuidadosamente el paquete. Del interior de la caja extrae una pieza de cristal que representa a dos ciervos con los cuellos entrelazados. El cristal refulge de tal modo que parece que la luz salga del interior de las figuras, dándoles una apariencia etérea.

—Nuestros _Patronus_ … —murmura Severus.

Harry asiente, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—Encargué las figuras, pero yo mismo las encanté para que resplandecieran como si se trataran de verdaderos _Patronus_ —explica—. Era… era una forma de recordarte.

Severus cierra los ojos y aprieta el preciado regalo contra su pecho. Le tiemblan un poco las manos. De pronto siente las que se posan gentilmente sobre las suyas y abre los ojos.

—Gracias —susurra.

Se inclina y deja un breve y suave beso en los labios de Harry. Y antes de que pueda detenerse a pensar, la mano del joven está en su nuca, atrayéndole hacia él, besándole con todo lo que tiene. Severus no puede, no quiere detenerle. Se las ingenia para dejar la figura de cristal sobre la mesa, evitando despegar sus labios de los otros y ya con las manos libres, abraza a Harry contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirlo en él. Le desea tanto que si a Harry se le ocurre separarse un solo milímetro es muy capaz de petrificarle. ¡A la mierda la racionalidad! ¡A la mierda lo que es correcto! Le ha esperado trece años, trece malditos años. Antes de llegar a su habitación, con un último atisbo de cordura, Severus saca su varita y lanza un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar.

Severus es más consciente que nunca de que su dulce y adolescente Harry se ha convertido en un hombre, uno muy experimentado, cuando la cama se transforma en un tórrido campo de batalla. No tiene suficientes manos para alcanzar todos los rincones de ese cuerpo que ahora desconoce y está ansioso por volver a descubrir. Pero junto a esa ansiedad hay un poco de intimidación también. Harry es un remolino de energía que le besa, le toca, que retuerce ágilmente su cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¿Podrá seguir ese ritmo? Harry está desbocado y él… él necesita tomarse las cosas con más calma. O eso cree. Pero lo cierto es que su antiguo amante le está volviendo loco. No recuerda haberse empalmado tan deprisa desde… no se atreve a recordarlo. Sus esporádicas sesiones de sexo, sexo pagado, suelen ser una pura y simple descarga, sin muchas florituras.

—Severus —susurra Harry, su voz ronca y caliente—, Severus…

Y Severus no tiene fuerzas para ralentizar esa cascada de deseo que Harry derrama sobre él. Se deja arrastrar, obnubilado, ardiente, demasiado excitado como para resistirse. Contempla extasiado como Harry se yergue sobre él y se empala hábilmente. El gemido de Severus sale de lo más profundo de su garganta, un sonido tan intenso y primitivo que incluso a él le sobrecoge. Harry, su Harry… Ahora puede contemplar el cuerpo de su amante en todo su esplendor, cada músculo que se tensa y destensa en acompasados vaivenes. Harry se mueve despacio, sus caderas bailan sobre él sin prisas, como si toda esa espiral de urgente necesidad se hubiera aplacado al recibirle dentro de él. Las manos de Severus están firmemente agarradas a sus muslos, no tan delgados, mucho más fuertes. Ya no los abarca como antes. Luna tiene razón. Harry, su Harry se ha hecho mayor. Gloriosa, exquisitamente mayor.

El clímax le golpea con tal fuerza que, por un momento, Severus cree morir. Y es una muerte dulce, intensa y hermosa. Una muerte verde, profundamente verde que se pierde en los ojos en los que cree sorprender la misma veneración de antaño. Harry se corre sobre él, jadeando su nombre, gritándolo al final. Severus se estremece y siente unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Harry se deja caer a su lado, lánguido y saciado. Sus dedos juguetean con el vello del pecho de Severus. Tiene los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Se siente relajado y tranquilo, una sensación que no es que no haya vuelto a sentir después de tener sexo. Pero con Severus es diferente. Es la comodidad de estar junto a alguien que lo sabe todo de ti, que ha sufrido contigo, que te conoce tan bien que no necesita explicaciones. Se apretuja contra el cuerpo caliente de su ex profesor, buscando encontrar esa paz que siempre le daba Severus después de hacer el amor. Siente el brazo de su amante rodear su cuerpo y Harry gruñe de satisfacción.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus —susurra.

Anticipa el beso sobre su pelo mucho antes de sentirlo.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

 

El desayuno es una verdadera algarabía. Los niños y adolescentes que se han quedado en el castillo están alborotados por igual. Algunos han traídos sus regalos para enseñárselos a los demás. Lily y Albus no son la excepción.

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunta Al a Maggie— ¡Quiero enseñarle mis libros!

Severus le ha regalado dos tomos, igual de antiguos ambos, sobre Oclumancia y Magia Ancestral. Al sospecha que de su propia biblioteca privada. Está que no cabe en si de gozo. Lily se ha empeñado en bajar la escoba al comedor para enseñársela a todo el mundo y la tiene apoyada contra el respaldo de su silla, parloteando sin cesar sobre las excelencias de una escoba tan rápida. 

Maggie mira a su hijo y suspira. Sospecha dónde ha ido Harry a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Después sonríe y le responde:

—Estoy segura de que aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, Harry entra en ese momento en el Gran Comedor, radiante y ligero. Ambos niños le asaltan apenas su culo toca la silla. Mira los libros de Albus, gratamente sorprendido, y confirma al niño que son de la biblioteca particular de Severus. También promete a Lily que después del desayuno saldrán a volar.

Cuando el Director de Hogwarts entra por fin en el Gran Comedor, su expresión es difícil de interpretar. Parece el mismo de siempre, adusto y distante. Pero cuando Lily corre hacia él con la escoba en la mano, una genuina sonrisa ilumina su rostro pálido y reservado. Después se sienta a la mesa y desea Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo. Su mirada se posa brevemente en Harry, que se la devuelve con la misma fugacidad y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Maggie suspira de nuevo y se inclina un poco sobre el hombro de su marido para susurrar:

—¿Estás seguro de que has hecho bien, Harry?

Él tarda unos momentos en responder.

—Nos lo debíamos —dice.

Y su sonrisa se apaga mientras su mirada vuelve a Severus, que escucha con mucha atención de los labios de su hija la detallada lista de virtudes de la escoba que Harry le ha regalado.

 

Un día después, Severus ve partir el carruaje que lleva a Harry y a Maggie hasta Hogsmeade. Esta vez no les acompaña, esgrimiendo como excusa que los niños están tristes y alguien tiene que distraerles y levantarles el ánimo. La verdad es que no tiene fuerzas para otra despedida. Desde el principio ha sabido que Harry se iría. Que volvería a Canada, a su vida, a su trabajo. A Liam. Y por saberlo no duele menos. Su momento ha pasado. La guerra, Voldemort, la maldita serpiente se lo llevaron. Se escribirán, por supuesto. Tienen hijos en común. Hablarán de sus problemas, de su educación, de su futuro. Seguramente se verán con cierta frecuencia hasta que los niños acaben sus estudios en Hogwarts. Después, sólo Merlín lo sabe.

—Vamos —dice poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada niño—, hace frío, entremos.

Lily y Albus obedecen en silencio. Los tres entran en el castillo mientras el carruaje desaparece al final del camino.


	13. CAPÍTULO VII

Severus tamborilea con sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la mesa mientras espera que Slughorn le lleve a su despacho al alumno de Slytherin que últimamente le trae de cabeza. Seis peleas en dos semanas. Severus empieza a estar preocupado. Cuando llaman a la puerta el Director responde con un seco “¡adelante!”. El Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin entra en el despacho seguido de Albus Severus Potter, quien tiene la expresión de estar llevándoselo todos los demonios.

—Gracias, Horace. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, por favor. 

Slughorn lo hace con manifiesto alivio. De nada le han servido los castigos que ha impuesto a Albus como Jefe de su Casa. Espera que el Director sea mucho más categórico.

Severus contempla a su hijo de arriba abajo. Es bastante alto para sus catorce años. Y se alegra de que también sea mucho más agraciado de lo que lo había sido él a la misma edad. Es un chico inteligente, normalmente tranquilo y reposado, centrado en sus estudios, pero últimamente sus adolescentes hormonas parecen estar jugándole una mala pasada. Al Director no le queda más remedio que  dirigirle una mirada severa.

—Muy bien, ilústrame, ¿por qué ha sido la pelea esta vez?

Al suspira y no rebaja un ápice su expresión cabreada. Frunce el ceño exactamente como lo hace su padre y aprieta sus finos labios como él.

—Ese… —Al se traga la palabra imbécil, para no enfadar todavía más al Director —… pronunció palabras poco adecuadas y me vi obligado a cerrarle la boca —dice.

—Le has lanzado un _Epoximise_ …

Un hechizo que sirve para pegar. Ahora mismo Madame Pomfrey y su ayudante se las están viendo y deseando para despegar los labios de Ernest Penrose, estudiante de la Casa de Gryffindor de quinto curso.

—Y… ¿qué dijo exactamente ese estudiante para merecer tal castigo? —pregunta el Director, a pesar de que casi puede anticipar por dónde irá la respuesta.

Ahora Albus parece dudar. Incluso sus mejillas se cubren de un ligero rubor.

—Cosas inadecuadas sobre Lily —Exactamente, que en su cita de esta noche pensaba probar las dos peritas en dulce de Lily Snape, aunque esto no piensa decírselo al Director.

Severus suspira. Lily, siempre Lily. Si las hormonas de Albus están desatadas, las de su hija van a la zaga. Y Albus parece haberse alzado como caballero protector de Lily, siempre con la varita a punto para blandirla contra el primero que piense que la está ofendiendo. Hoy le ha pegado los labios a Ernest Penrose, pero hace dos días le provocó conjuntivitis a Nelson Graves; Milton MacBoon había estado vomitando babosas un día entero; después del hechizo crece-uñas (invención del propio Severus), las de Dereck Peakes seguían creciendo sin parar pasadas ya dos semanas; gracias a Merlín los dientes de Justin Rabnott habían recuperado su tamaño normal casi inmediatamente después del _Densaugeo_ que le lanzó Albus; pero Miles Farley tuvo la lengua pegada al paladar durante dos días, otra maldición de cuya autoría el Director ya no sabe si enorgullecerse.  Parece que Albus se conoce todo su arsenal de maldiciones y Severus no está muy seguro de que eso no le convierta a él mismo en un irresponsable. Probablemente no tendría que haberle dado tanta manga ancha en su biblioteca privada, pero Albus ha parecido siempre tan sensato…

—Expulsado una semana —sentencia Severus sin la menor vacilación—. Como no puedo mandarte a Toronto con tus padres, quedas confinado en tu dormitorio hasta que el plazo expire. Los elfos te servirán allí todas las comidas. Y si vuelve a salir otra maldición de tu varita, aunque sea un simple _Rictusempra_ , quedarás expulsado hasta final de curso. ¿Ha quedado claro? 

Albus aprieta los labios. Expulsarle hasta fin de curso significaría que perdería toda opción a examinarse y que por tanto debería repetir curso.

—Sí, señor.

—Puedes retirarte.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry deja la carta que ha recibido de Severus sobre la mesa con cierta preocupación, aunque el comportamiento de su hijo no le es ajeno. Lo ha tratado muchas veces en otros adolescentes a lo largo de su carrera. Le gustaría tener a Al más cerca para poder hablar con él y ayudarle a superar esta etapa. Pero, en este caso, seguramente se haría cierto aquel famoso dicho que dice que _en casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo_ , y su hijo no querría ni escucharle.

—¿Malas noticias? —pregunta Liam.

—Nada del otro mundo —responde Harry—. La adolescencia y sus problemas.

Su respuesta ha sido ambigua pero, por un momento, Harry espera que Liam pregunte algo más. Por supuesto, no lo hace.

—Bien, me marcho —Liam se inclina sobre Harry y deja un beso ligero en sus labios—. ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?

Harry señala el montón de expedientes que tiene sobre el escritorio. 

—Necesito acabar con todo esto. Y mañana tengo la primera entrevista a las 8:00… —le recuerda.

Liam le mira como si esta vez sí fuera a decir algo más; pero finalmente calla.

—No me esperes despierto —se despide.

Cuando oye la puerta de entrada cerrarse, Harry suelta el aire que no se ha dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y cierra los ojos. _Esto no va bien_ , se dice, _nada bien_. Pero tiene que reconocer que la situación no le pilla por sorpresa. Lo que se está gestando entre Liam y él cuece desde hace tiempo. Pero hasta ahora ambos han estado sujetando firmemente  la tapa de la olla para que no escape lo que hierve dentro; probablemente acabará explotándoles en la cara.  Finalmente, Harry sacude la cabeza y, como suele hacer últimamente, decide dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en su trabajo. Mañana espera terminar temprano en la escuela, así que a primera hora llamará a Maggie para preguntarle si tiene un hueco para comer con él y hablar de Albus.

 

 

Maggie le ha citado en una de las cafeterías del campus porque tiene varias reuniones que atender después de comer. Cuando Harry llega ella ya le está esperando y ha pedido por los dos.

—Cómo me conoces —sonríe Harry, dándole un cariñoso beso.

La verdad es que tiene hambre y se le hace la boca agua ante el sándwich de carne ahumada acompañado de una _poutine_ : patatas fritas con salsas de queso y barbacoa. Y una Molson Canadian para beber.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Al? —pregunta Maggie cuando empiezan a comer.

—Pues creo que finalmente voy a tener que darte la razón —reconoce él—. Parece que nuestro hijo se ha colgado un poco de Lily. O mucho, teniendo en cuenta a todos los estudiantes que ha maldecido. Severus le ha expulsado una semana.

Maggie suelta el tenedor y se lleva una mano a la boca.

—¡Dios bendito! Tiene que estar muy enfadado para haber tomado esa decisión.

—Lo está —afirma Harry con la boca llena—. Y yo también.

—No habrá hecho nada irremediable, ¿verdad? —inquiere Maggie, preocupada.

Harry le da un trago a su cerveza antes de responder en voz un poco más baja:

—Lo típico: labios pegados, vomitar babosas, hechizos de conjuntivitis…

Maggie le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizada.

—¿Y a ti todo eso te parece normal? —pregunta.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—A su edad, todos hemos hecho lo que hemos podido —le sonríe a Maggie con complicidad—. Algunos incluso hemos ido un poco más allá…

—Idiota… —le regaña ella, que conoce perfectamente la historia del que fue su marido hasta hace pocos meses.

—No te preocupes, esta noche le escribiré y…

—¡Ten por seguro que  yo también lo haré! —le interrumpe ella,  categórica—. Y este verano vamos a tener que atarle bien corto, Harry.

Él esboza una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos y niega con la cabeza, seguro de que la carta de Maggie va a ser mucho peor que la suya. Después se queda en silencio, con el botellín de cerveza en la mano, sin terminar de llevárselo a la boca. Sabe que el verano, concretamente las vacaciones de verano, van a ser un tema complicado este año.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Él levanta una ceja, como si no entendiera a qué viene la pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

Sabe que hacerse el tonto no le sirve de nada. Maggie le conoce demasiado bien. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Así que,  bajo la exigente mirada de ella, acaba suspirando y empieza a hablar.

—Este verano me gustaría llevarme a Lily unas semanas con nosotros. Este curso no la he visto ni en Navidad. Bueno, a Al tampoco. Y Severus está de acuerdo, pero…

—Pero Liam no quiere —Maggie acaba la frase por él. Su voz ha perdido el tono amable.

—Liam quiere que vayamos a Nueva York este verano —explica Harry en un tono que también delata lo poco feliz que le hace la idea—. Acepta que Albus venga con nosotros —a regañadientes, esa es la verdad—, pero no quiere cargar con Lily también. No lo ha dicho exactamente con estas palabras, pero…

Maggie se muerde la lengua porque quiere demasiado a Harry como para todavía hacérselo más difícil.

—Le han invitado a un par de talleres literarios —continua hablando Harry—. Y hay dos o tres editoriales con las que ya ha concertado entrevistas —se encoge de hombros con un gesto cansado—. Espero que, con un poco de suerte, también haya tiempo para hacer un poco de turismo…

Maggie guarda silencio porque tiene que pensar muy bien lo que va a decir. En realidad, no lo que va a decir, sino cómo va a decirlo. Harry la mira expectante porque sabe que ella está barruntando algo. iDios, cómo la echa de menos! Maggie ha sido su apoyo y su confidente durante muchos años. Además de a Albus, comparten muchas cosas. Y se alegró mucho por ella cuando le dijo que Emma le había pedido que se casaran. Harry firmó los papeles del divorcio sin ningún inconveniente. Y para Al tampoco supuso ningún problema, lo comprendió y también se alegró por su madre. Se lleva bien con Emma y ésta jamás ha puesto problemas a la  hora de incluir a Al en sus planes de vacaciones o de cualquier otra índole. Al contrario de lo que ha venido pasando durante los últimos dos o tres años con Liam, a la par que su carrera de escritor despegaba.

—Quédate tú con los niños hasta que Liam acabe con sus compromisos profesionales —habla por fin Maggie—. Y entonces te vas a Nueva York a reunirte con él. A Emma y a mi no nos importa quedarnos con Al y Lily, si Severus está de acuerdo.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado —reconoce Harry—. Pero no quería fastidiar vuestra parte de vacaciones a solas, ya os quedabais con Albus después.

Ella le sonríe con esa ternura que se reserva solamente para personas muy queridas.

—No seas tonto. Al y Lily tienen una edad en la que se les puede llevar a todas partes. Además, Emma y yo ya tenemos suficiente intimidad once meses al año —concluye con un guiño picarón.

—Gracias, Maggie —dice Harry con sinceridad—.  Lo pensaré.

Ella le mira con un poco de pena.

—Sabes que tendrás que resolver este problema tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

No si cierta reticencia, Harry asiente.

—Liam ya sabía que tenías un hijo cuando empezasteis —y no le había hecho ninguna gracia averiguar que había otro—. Y ahora no tiene que compartirte con él ni dos meses al año, ¿qué más quiere?

—Está bien, Maggie, he dicho que lo pensaré.

El tono ha sido un poco agrio y Maggie arría velas rápidamente. Nunca es aconsejable presionar demasiado a Harry para que tome una decisión. Y la que ahora tiene entre manos no es nada fácil.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Sabes que si me necesitas, estoy a una llamada de teléfono.

Maggie le dedica una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva. La de Harry vuelve a quedarse solamente en sus labios.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Lily ha buscado a Al por todas partes. Ya tiene el equipaje hecho desde el día anterior. Está impaciente por ver a Harry y pasar las vacaciones con él. No le ha visto desde principio de curso y de eso ya hace nueve largos meses. Los carruajes hacia la estación de Hogsmeade están a punto de partir y no encuentra al estúpido de Al. Últimamente no hay por dónde cogerle. Lily sospecha, más bien tiene la certeza, de cuál es la razón de su comportamiento, a pesar de que Al se ha salido por la tangente cada vez que ella le ha preguntado. Pero las chicas siempre saben estas cosas. Susan Deverill y Theresa Rabnott, sus mejores amigas, también lo adivinaron enseguida. Lily ha tenido un montón de proposiciones de chicos este año, incluso de cursos superiores. Y Al está celoso, eso es lo que le pasa. Lily ha tratado de hacerle entender que ellos siguen siendo los mejores amigos, que nada ha cambiado, pero Al ha seguido comportándose de forma huraña con ella y con el resto del mundo. Incluso le ha soltado alguna que otra cosa desagradable. Cuando el Director le expulsó una semana, cosa que la puso furiosa con su padre, Lily se coló en Slytherin —eso le costó una semana de aguantar al pesado de Nicholas Nettles— y subió cada día a su habitación para consolarle y hacerle un poquito de compañía. Y para sonsacarle, lo cual resultó ser una tarea infructuosa. Al la recibía siempre a cajas destempladas, pero acababa calmándose y jugando con ella al ajedrez o al snap explosivo. A veces sólo se sentaban los dos en la cama de Al y el chico leía en voz alta para los dos. Al tiene ahora una voz muy bonita, profunda y cálida, que a Lily le recuerda mucho a la de su padre, Severus.  Ha estado soltando gallos durante una buena temporada, cosa que a Lily le ha provocado mucha risa en ocasiones, pero el resultado ha valido la pena.

Cuando finalmente, desesperada, vuelve a la entrada del castillo donde están todos los alumnos esperando los carruajes, le ve junto a su baúl, hablando tranquilamente con Scorpius Malfoy y un par de alumnos más de Slytherin. Incluida la estúpida de Kristen Stewart, quien parece haber desarrollado una impertinente atracción hacia Al en las últimas semanas. Por lo que ha oído, a las chicas de Slytherin les ponen mucho los chicos que saben mandar una maldición en condiciones. Y las de Al ganarían un concurso. En este momento Lily siente ganas de estrangularlo. Pasa por delante de él, muy estirada, sin dirigirle una sola mirada y se reúne con Theresa y Susan. Los carruajes han llegado y los alumnos empiezan a tomarlos en pequeños grupos. Lily se vuelve hacia el Director, que está en las escaleras del castillo y agita su mano hacía él. Esta mañana ya se han despedido en privado y le ha dado todos los besos y abrazos que necesitaba darle. Y ha aguantado también las interminables recomendaciones de su padre. Espera que Al también se haya despedido de él, porque si no ese chico sí va a tener un problema con ella.

No suben al mismo carruaje y tampoco al mismo compartimento del tren, pero una vez el Hogwarts Express se ha puesto en marcha, Lily  busca a Al por todos los vagones hasta que le encuentra. ¡Oh, cómo odia a esta estúpida de Kristen Stewart! Entra decididamente en el compartimento y la aparta sin demasiadas contemplaciones haciéndose sitio entre ella y Al a golpe de cadera.

—¡Oye! —protesta airadamente Kristen.

—Esfúmate, Stewart.

—¿Todavía no has calentado suficientes braguetas este curso, Snape?

Lily se vuelve lentamente hacia ella, acariciando con la mano el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sus ojos ahora no refulgen ese verde de la hierba recién cortada, fresca y brillante; más bien se asemejan al musgo que crece en el Bosque Prohibido, oscuro y desagradable.

—No creas que Al es el único que puede alargar incisivos hasta que rayen al suelo, nena. O alguna cosa peor…

Como el resto de los ocupantes del compartimento, Kristen contiene el aliento unos segundos, un poco sobresaltada por el brusco cambio de expresión de Lily; pero se las compone para dedicarle una sonrisa despectiva.

—Como se le llena la boca a algunas… —dice.

—No tanto como a otras     —Lily hace un gesto obsceno metiéndose un dedo en la boca, que dicho sea de paso, avergüenza mucho a Al—, que aprovechan los rincones oscuros del castillo…

Kristen enrojece hasta la raíz del cabelló y se levanta de su asiento varita en mano.

—¡Vale, se acabó! —chilla.

Lily sigue sentada, impertérrita, con la mano todavía metida en el bolsillo. Antes de que la sangre llegue al río, Al le arrebata la varita a Kristen y se la tira a Malfoy, quien la atrapa al vuelo pero le mira con expresión decepcionada.

—Tío, ¿ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes? —se queja.

Al le dirige una mala mirada y después agarra a Lily del brazo y la levanta de un tirón para llevársela a continuación fuera del compartimento. Lily parece una pequeña muñequita a su lado. En el corredor ella se revuelve, grita y finalmente le da un par de buenos puñetazos en el brazo que duelen lo suficiente como para que Al la suelte.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —le grita el chico.

—¿Loca? ¿Yo? ¿Quién anda maldiciendo a todo el mundo por las esquinas?

—¡Sabes muy bien que es por tu culpa! —se exaspera Al— ¡Todas esas citas! ¡Todos esos imbéciles babeando detrás de ti! Yo no tendría que andar pendiente de lo que haces si tú no te comportaras como… como… ¡como ha dicho Kristen!

Lily abre exageradamente la boca, después frunce el ceño hasta que sus cejas quedan a pocos milímetros la una de la otra y esta vez sus ojos chispean pequeños _Avadas_ en dirección a su amigo.

—¡Serás cretino! —explota al fin.

Y entonces… ¡plaff! Hay aplausos, silbidos y risas que provienen de los compartimentos del vagón donde Al se ha quedado estático y pálido. A excepción de la parte de su mejilla izquierda donde han quedado perfectamente estampada la pequeña y contundente mano de Lily.

—Albus, Albus… —Scorpius Malfoy menea la cabeza mientras pasa un brazo consolador por el hombro de su amigo— ¡Qué razón tenia mi padre cuando me dijo que no hay que fiarse de la aparente fragilidad de las chicas!

Horas más tarde, cuando Maggie y Emma ven llegar Harry y a sus hijos al aparcamiento de la estación de Charing Cross donde han dejado el coche de alquiler, no habrían sabido decir cuál de los tres lleva peor cara. Abrazos, besos protocolarios y Al y Lily entran en el coche y comparten el asiento de atrás con Emma, quien acaba sentada en medio de los dos.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? —pregunta Maggie antes de que ella y Harry entren también en el automóvil.

—¿Un resumen rápido?

—Por favor…

—Al la ha llamado calienta braguetas y Lily le ha abofeteado. Todo esto en un vagón lleno de estudiantes.

—Vaya por Dios… —Maggie suspira—. Es peor de lo que pensábamos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —y Harry le abre la puerta a su ex mujer para que también entre en el coche.

 

 

No es hasta que llegan al hotel donde Harry ha hecho las reservas para todos que Al se da cuenta de que hay algo que no cuadra. Más cuando constata que va a compartir habitación con su padre.

—¿Y Liam? ¿No ha venido? —pregunta extrañado.

—Tenía algunas entrevistas en Nueva York —dice Harry, quitándole importancia.

—¿Y tú no vas a ir?

—Más tarde. Pero primero vamos a divertirnos unos días en Londres, ¿de acuerdo? Emma no ha estado nunca aquí. Será como una especie de luna de miel para ella y para tu madre. Después iremos a casa y Lily y tú os quedaréis con mama y Emma. Y Albus…

Oh, oh, su nombre entero… Gracias a Dios no le ha añadido el Severus. Porque eso significaría que su padre no está sólo enfadado, sino muy cabreado.

—…espero sinceramente que Lily y tú os comportéis. Vuestro espectáculo en el Hogwarts Express será la comidilla de todos los estudiantes durante una buena temporada, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Al se deja caer en un de los silloncitos de la habitación con un bufido de desánimo. Lily es tan difícil a veces…

—Y no me extrañaría que alguno de ellos lo filtrara fuera del ámbito estudiantil y apareciera mañana en El Profeta. No quiero a mis hijos en la portada de ese periodicucho, ni mañana y ni nunca. A tu padre tampoco le haría ninguna gracia, créeme.

—No, claro que no. Seguramente me expulsaría antes de que empezara el curso —dice el chico con ironía.

Harry respira hondo y se sienta en el otro silloncito.

—Te merecías esa expulsión, Al. Pusiste a Severus en una situación muy difícil. No puede permitir ese comportamiento en ningún estudiante, pero menos en ti, porque eres su hijo. Si lo hubiera pasado por alto o hubiera sido demasiado condescendiente contigo, seguramente el Consejo Escolar se le hubiera echado encima acusándole de favoritismo —Harry mira a su hijo con un poco de impaciencia—. Los chicos a los que maldijiste seguramente ya se lo han contado a sus padres, ¿comprendes? Eres lo suficientemente mayor e inteligente como para comprender las implicaciones de ser nuestro hijo, Al. No entiendo qué te pasa…

Por supuesto que Harry lo entiende. Pero quiere oírselo decir.

—¿Soy el único que va a recibir el sermón? —pregunta su hijo en tono agrio.

 

—Lily recibirá su parte, no te preocupes. Pero te recuerdo que ella no ha maldecido a nadie.

—No, claro, ella puede irse de rositas y hacer lo que le de la gana. ¡Incluso abofetear a la gente en público!

Harry respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez. Este pequeño conflicto familiar no le coge en el mejor momento. Mira a su hijo con un poco de desesperación. Al puede ser muy alto, muy inteligente y un mago muy diestro; excesivamente diestro, visto lo visto. Pero no es más que un niño de catorce años —no cumplirá los quince hasta septiembre—, que recién ha cambiado la voz y que hace apenas unos meses lo que más amaba en el mundo era su consola de videojuegos. Lily cumplió los quince el pasado abril. Se ha convertido en una jovencita muy guapa y atrayente. Quizás demasiado atrayente para el gusto de Harry. Su hija está en plena vorágine adolescente también. Pero todo el mundo sabe que las chicas son mucho más maduras que los chicos a la misma edad. Y, además, Lily le lleva cinco meses a Al. Seguramente al pobre chico no le ha quedado más remedio que bailar al son que ella ha tocado, aunque no lo haya tocado adrede…

—Escucha, Al. Me parece muy bien que quieras defender a Lily si está en algún apuro. Sois amigos, en los últimos años os habéis criado prácticamente como hermanos —recalca—. Es lógico que te preocupes por ella. Pero, Albus, también es lógico que Lily quiera tener citas con chicos —y de ese tema piensa  hablar largo y tendido con su hija—. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir, ¿lo comprendes? —Al se encoge de hombros—  ¿Tú no has salido con nadie este curso? —el chico niega con la cabeza— ¿No hay ninguna chica que te interese?

Al vuelve a encogerse de hombros y adopta la misma expresión huraña con que le ha recibido en la estación, al bajar del tren.

 

Harry tiene la misma conversación con Lily después de comer, mientras pasean por Oxford Street. Al camina más adelante en compañía de su madre y Emma, ambas entusiasmadas con los escaparates de las tiendas, comportándose como un perfecto caballero.

—Papá, te juro que no he hecho nada inapropiado —Lily tiene las mejillas arreboladas y tal expresión ofendida en la cara que a Harry casi le arranca una sonrisa—. ¡Pero Al no puede decirme con quien puedo o no puedo ir a Hogsmeade! O con quien hacer mis deberes o pasar la tarde de un domingo. ¡Se ha vuelto loco, papá!

Sí, piensa Harry, discutir con tu hija sobre citas y lo que es o no apropiado es lo mejor para hacer la digestión el primer día de vacaciones.

—Lily, Al no se ha vuelto loco. Está muerto de celos y tú lo sabes —alza ambas cejas en dirección a su hija cuando ésta va a protestar—. Porque lo sabes, ¿verdad?

A regañadientes, Lily sacude la cabeza en un desganado gesto de afirmación.

—Entonces, te agradecería un poco más de paciencia y comprensión, Lily. Seguramente, hay alguna chica por ahí que piensa que Al es un chico muy interesante y cuando él se dé cuenta de…

Lily se detiene abruptamente y encara a su padre con una decisión que sorprende al propio Harry.

—Si veo a la remilgada de Kristen Stewart ponerle una mano encima otra vez, te juro que la dejo calva —dice Lily con los dientes apretados—. Y te aseguro que sé cómo hacerlo permanente.

Pero, ¿qué clase de generación está creciendo en Hogwarts? A pesar de todo, Harry tiene que morderse los labios para no reírse y acaba haciendo una mueca extraña para mantener la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta.

—Porque a Al no le conviene —asegura la niña con gran vehemencia—. Le destrozaría en menos de una semana.

—¿Le… haría pedacitos? —pregunta Harry, inseguro de a qué se refería exactamente su hija. Con magia y hormonas de por medio nunca se sabe…

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y le mira como si fuera tonto.

—¡Su corazón, papá! Me refiero a su corazón. Al es un chico muy sensible, ¡ya deberías saberlo. 

Harry vuelve a morderse los labios.

—Conozco a Al —le recuerda, sin poder evitar que su voz suene levemente divertida.

—Pero yo paso más tiempo con él que tú —le recuerda Lily, muy seria—. Le veo cada día. Y sé cuando está enfadado y cuando está contento, aunque ponga esa cara de indiferencia que tanto le gusta poner. Se la ha copiado a Malfoy, creo.

La mención de ese apellido hace que Harry tuerza un poco la boca. Ya sabe que el hijo de Draco Malfoy y su hijo son amigos. Pero hasta ahora no se le ha presentado una ocasión tan directa para preguntar sobre él a alguien que no sea Al.

—¿Y cómo es ese Malfoy? —pregunta.

Lily se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, normal —responde—. Un poco estirado, a veces. Yo no le caigo bien, ¿sabes? Pero Al, sí.

Harry frunce el ceño. Lily no le había mencionado nunca ese hecho. Aunque no parece preocuparla demasiado. De todas formas pregunta:

—¿Por qué no le caes bien?

Lily se ríe. Y el sonido cristalino de su risa reverbera en el pecho de Harry como una dulce melodía.

—Porque es idiota —responde ella con desparpajo.

Y Harry se ríe con ganas por primera vez aquel día. Por primera vez durante muchos días.

 

 

Las dos semanas que tienen previstos veranear en Londres pasan mucho más de prisa de lo que nadie del pequeño y extraño grupo familiar desea. Las cosas entre Al y Lily se han calmado y vuelven a tener la complicidad que ha existido entre ellos desde aquel ya lejano verano en Santa Monica. Harry pasa muchos ratos a solas con los chicos, sobre todo por las noches, cuando Maggie y Emma sale a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Londres. Los lleva al cine, a un paseo nocturno por el Támesis, suben al London Eye y también pasan un buen rato en el Museo de Madame Tussaud, entre otras actividades. La noche antes de volver a Canadá los dos adolescentes están especialmente nerviosos. Al porque siente más añoranza por su hogar del que había pensado; Lily porque en estos cuatro años sólo ha estado una vez en casa de Harry y tiene muchas ganas de volver. Sin embargo, se siente decepcionada cuando sabe que, a lo sumo, sólo pasará cuatro o cinco días con su padre, porque éste se va a Nueva York y tendrá que quedarse con Maggie y Emma. No es que las mujeres le desagraden, al contrario, se siente muy cómoda con ellas. Pero lo que Lily quiere es pasar tiempo con su padre, vivir con él en su ambiente, conocer cómo se comporta el resto del año, cuando está lejos de ella. Al le ha contado muchas cosas sobre las manías, las costumbres y el modo de vida de Harry. Lo que le pone de mal humor, lo que no soporta y también lo que hay que hacer para tenerlo contento y feliz. Pero ella quiere presenciarlo en vivo y en directo. A pesar de conocer la historia de Harry Potter desde su más tierna infancia, de haber leído prácticamente todo lo que se ha escrito sobre él después, a parte de los libros de texto de Hogwarts, su padre biológico sigue siendo un gran misterio para ella. Han hablado mucho en secreto con Al estos días; él ya no parece obsesionado con ella y ha vuelto a ser el amigo en el que siempre ha confiado. Y cuando Al le dice que piensa que su padre no está bien, ella le cree, aunque no lo comprende. A Lily le ha parecido que Harry se ha comportado de forma divertida y encantadora todos los días.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta preocupada.

Se encuentra en el Puente del Milenio. Al se ha dejado el pelo un poco más largo este año y el viento lo agita alrededor de su rostro de una forma que a Lily le parece sumamente atractiva. Pero aparta el pensamiento inmediatamente. Le ha prometido a Harry no jugar con los sentimientos de Al.

—Verás, papá es una persona muy protectora con los suyos. Con mi madre, conmigo, ahora contigo… —Lily asiente, ya se había dado cuenta de ese rasgo de su padre—. Cuando yo era pequeño y él tenía que pasar algún tiempo fuera de casa, llamaba cada día para hablar conmigo y con  mamá. Cada día, Lily, no recuerdo que fallara nunca. Si era mi madre la que se ausentaba por algún asunto de la universidad, era él quien la llamaba para preguntarle cómo había ido el día,  por sus reuniones, lo que fuera, ¿comprendes? —Lily vuelve a asentir— ¿Cuántas cartas recibimos de él a lo largo del curso? No sé tú, pero yo he considerado quemarlas cada año antes de volver a casa para poder cerrar mi baúl… —ironiza Al.

—Ya, sí, un montón —admite Lily.

—Incluso se preocupa por Emma, porque ahora que se ha casado con mi madre la considera también su familia.

Al está apoyado en la baranda del puente, con el ceño un poco fruncido, las mejillas un tanto arreboladas por lo intenso de su discurso. El viento sigue jugando con su pelo y Lily se encuentra buscando una excusa para poder tocarlo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —pregunta, sin embargo, tratando de relegar el tema del pelo de Albus al fondo de su mente.

—Pues que no he visto que llamara a Liam ni una sola vez en todos estos días.

Lily lo considera detenidamente.

—Bueno, a lo mejor le ha llamado cuando no estábamos…

Albus lanza un bufido.

—¿Cuándo no hemos estado?

—Pues, chico, en algún momento en que estábamos distraídos…

Al niega rotundamente con la cabeza. Lily pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pues por la noche, en su habitación…

—Te recuerdo que duermo con él.

Lily empieza a perder la paciencia.

—Pues a lo mejor es que espera a que estés dormido, porque no quiere que oigas _la conversación_ —le dice con retintín.

Al desecha la afirmación inmediatamente.

—Papá nunca se escondió para llamar a mama.

En este preciso momento, con esta cara de adorable desconcierto, Lily piensa que Al está muy guapo. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes de que entre cierra los ojos de la misma manera que Severus, pero de una forma indudablemente más atractiva? Sin embargo, siente ganas de tirarlo puente abajo a ver si las frías aguas del Támesis le despiertan el cerebro.

—¡Tu padre y tu madre nunca se acostaron! —exclama exasperada— ¡Estoy convencida de que tu padre nunca necesitó decirle por teléfono algo subidito de tono que no le gustaría que su hijo pudiera oír!

Al abre mucho la boca y después la cierra. Lily no puede evitar pensar que, mucho lanzar maleficios aquí y allá, pero que en el fondo Al es tonto.

—No lo había pensado —reconoce el chico.

Y cuando las mejillas de su amigo se cubren de un suave rubor, Lily se enternece.

—¿Chicos? ¿Es que hoy no tenéis hambre?

Lily da un respingo y se vuelve, sobresaltada.

—¿Todo bien, chicos? —pregunta esta vez Harry, alzando una ceja.

—Claro, papá  —sonríe Al—. Lily y yo sólo discutíamos si pizza o kebab.

Harry no parece muy convencido, pero asiente. Se reúnen con Maggie y Emma y los cinco encaminan sus pasos hacia el primer restaurante que encuentren.

 

 

Esta noche después de cenar, mientras Maggie y Emma se despiden de la ciudad, Harry y los chicos se sientan en los confortables sillones del bar del hotel para tomar algo. Las maletas ya están hechas, sólo queda meter en ellas los utensilios de aseo que utilizaran por la mañana, pijamas y poco más. Harry pide un whisky y un par de refrescos para Al y Lily.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? —pregunta.

Sonríe con cariño a sus hijos. Pero Al sigue pensando que la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. Él conoce muy bien la sensación de su padre verdaderamente contento y feliz. Y ahora no lo está. No del todo, al menos.

—Me lo he pasado genial —dice Lily—. Pero ya tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa.

A Harry le sigue emocionando oír a Lily considerar su casa de Toronto también la suya. Y esta vez, cuando su rostro se ilumina con una nueva sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminan.

—Por cierto —habla Lily de nuevo, esta vez en un tono conspirador—, ese hombre que está sentado frente a nosotros, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que hemos llegado.

Harry se ríe.

—¿De veras?

—Es que eres muy guapo, papá —sentencia Lily. Se inclina un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla—. No le queda más remedio que mirarte.

—Zalamera… —vuelve a reírse Harry.

Lily compone una sonrisa traviesa, se aparta el pelo de la cara, negro y rebelde como el del hombre sentado a su lado, y dice:

—Seguro que a nuestra edad eras un conquistador, ¿verdad, Al?

El chico se encoge de hombros, expresando con ese gesto lo que a él le importa si su padre fue un conquistador o no. Lily le dedica un mohín desdeñoso. Después mira de nuevo a su padre, esperando una respuesta.

—Me temo que te decepcionaría, cariño —responde Harry en tono irónico. Lo de Cho fue un fracaso; lo de Romilda Vane, casi acaba en tragedia; lo de Ginny, mejor olvidarlo.

—Ya, es que sólo tenías ojos para papá, ¿no es así? —insiste Lily.

A Harry le da un vuelco el corazón.

—Sí —suspira—. Supongo…

—¿Y cómo te enamoraste de él?

Lily le hace ojitos a su padre y Al suelta un sonoro bufido.

—Yo prefiero una detallada descripción de cómo derrotó al Señor Oscuro, si no te importa —dice el chico—. Los libros de texto son una mierda. No explican nada.

Los sillones en los que están sentados tienen un diseño muy vanguardista, son muy amplios y en ellos caben perfectamente dos personas. Antes de que Harry pueda darse cuenta tiene a Lily haciéndose sitio en el suyo, su cuerpo delgado y ágil adueñándose de la mitad del espacio con total descaro.

—Anda, papá, cuéntanos —ruega con esa sonrisa que derrite a su padre—. Y añade alguna batallita también, para que Al esté contento…

—Al se conforma con una detallada descripción de los hechizos que utilizaste —la contradice el chico, acercando un poco más su propio sillón al de su padre—. Paso de besos y esas mierdas.

Harry mira a su hijo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—¿De veras?

Al se pone rojo como la grana y aparta la mirada de la de su padre. Harry se ríe y, finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación dice:

—Está bien —concede—. Sois mis hijos y supongo que los suficientemente mayores para saber algunas cosas…

Lily deja escapar un gritito de emoción y se pone cómoda, pasando las piernas por encima de las rodillas de su padre. Al le da otro empujoncito a su sillón hasta clavarlo contra el de Harry y poder escuchar mejor, se apoya en el reposabrazos y espera, expectante. Nunca hasta ahora su padre ha querido hablar con ellos de la guerra y una corriente de excitación recorre su columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

Harry no puede evitar sentirse un poco abrumado bajo la intensa atención que le están brindando sus hijos. Se recoloca las gafas y le da un buen trago a su whisky.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo…?

Y la historia empieza a fluir con mucha más facilidad de la que Harry esperaba.


	14. CAPÍTULO VIII

Cuando el avión de la compañía Air Transat por fin se eleva desde la pista nº 18 de aeropuerto de Heathrow, Harry siente un extraño vacío en el estómago. Al, Lily y él ocupan una fila de tres asientos, de los cuales a Harry le ha tocado el del centro, sospecha que producto de un tácito acuerdo entre los dos adolescentes. Emma y Maggie se sientan en la fila de delante. Todos se acostaron bastante tarde la noche anterior. Las recién casadas porque aprovecharon hasta el último minuto de la noche londinense; Harry y los chicos porque Lily y Al le tuvieron hasta las tantas “contando batallitas”. Harry está por poner la mano en el fuego que esta especie de bocadillo en el que se encuentra se debe a que sus hijos pretenden que continúe donde lo dejaron ayer. Así que, cuando el anuncio de que ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones parpadea en el frontal de la cabina, cierra los ojos y finge que duerme. Aunque fingir no es en este caso la palabra adecuada, porque realmente se está cayendo de sueño.

—Papá…

Tenía que ser Lily, como no.

—…Al y yo nos preguntábamos si…

—Duerme un rato, anda —gruñe Harry sin abrir los ojos—. Queda mucho vuelo por delante.

Albus suelta una amortiguada risita burlona porque la regañina se la ha llevado Lily. Ella le muestra ostensiblemente el dedo corazón de su mano derecha con una mirada furiosa.

 Vuelan sobre el océano Atlántico, a mitad de camino de su viaje, cuando Harry abre por fin los ojos. Al y Lily están mirándose como si acabaran de tener una pelea.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunta Harry con la voz un poco ronca.

—Nada —responde Al secamente—. Que esta niña es tonta.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro cansado. No recuerda qué ha soñado, pero sea lo que sea, no ha sido nada plácido o alegre. Le ha dejado peor cuerpo del que ya tenía antes de embarcar.

—Haya paz —suplica—. Ya me gustaría, pero aquí no puedo abrir la puerta y mandaros a tomar el aire hasta que os calméis —le echa un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera—. Nos quedan más de tres horas de vuelo, todavía.

Al vuelve a su libro y Lily se coloca los auriculares para seguir escuchando música. Ninguno de los dos parece de muy buen humor y Harry se pregunta qué habrá pasado esta vez. No, la verdad es que no quiere saberlo. Está saturado de adolescentes hormonales y problemáticos. Necesita unas vacaciones. ¡Dios, cuánto las necesita! Y entonces piensa en Nueva York, en Liam y en saltar desde un avión y volar en su vieja escoba hasta que el cuerpo le diga basta. Vuelve a sentir la sensación de vacío en el estómago y se encuentra deseando que sirvan esa odiosa comida de avión lo antes posible para poder llenarlo. No obstante, sabe que no es el hambre lo que le atenaza el estómago. Ha tenido esta misma sensación muchas veces en el pasado. Demasiadas. Y sólo ha habido un hombre que supiera calmarla. Últimamente piensa mucho en Severus. También demasiado para su propio bien. Recuerda como era estar dentro del refugio de sus brazos, donde entonces él se sentía pequeño y protegido. Severus nunca hablaba mucho cuando hacían el amor, aunque seguramente las palabras jamás habrían igualado lo que decían sus manos y sus labios. Harry cierra sus propias manos con fuerza. Por un momento, ha sentido en ellas el calor, la textura de la piel de Severus contra sus palmas. Y su olor. Severus tiene un olor seco y dulce, como a una extraña mezcla de madera y vainilla que solamente se puede detectar si hundes la nariz en su piel. A Harry le encantaba restregarla por su cuello y respirarlo hasta quedarse dormido. Como esa última vez, durante las Navidades que Maggie y él pasaron en el castillo. Ha rememorado esa mañana de Navidad muchas veces desde entonces. Y se ha sentido culpable otras tantas por recordar de forma tan intensa a Severus mientras Liam duerme a su lado.

—¿Papá?

Harry abre los ojos, espantado. No puede estar teniendo una erección ahí sentado, entre sus hijos, en un avión lleno de gente y con unos aseos tan pequeños que producen claustrofobia.

—Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?

Al ha dejado el libro sobre sus rodillas y le mira con preocupación.

—¡La comida por fin! —Harry despliega rápidamente la bandeja del respaldo del asiento que tiene frente a él, cubriendo su incomodidad—. Estoy  hambriento, ¿tú no?

Al le mira raro, pero finalmente parece decidir que su padre, como él, sólo está cansado de tantas horas de vuelo. Observa como Harry sacude suavemente a Lily, que se ha quedado un poco traspuesta, y después la ayuda a desplegar su bandeja. Físicamente, Harry y Lily se parecen tanto que es imposible negar que son padre e hija. Afortunadamente, este hecho a Al ya no le produce ningún tipo de rechazo. No es que a ratos no sienta ganas de darle un par de tortas a Lily; pero no porque sea hija de su padre, sino porque, a veces, ya no sabe cómo tratarla. ¡Y mira que es testaruda y removida la niña! Simplemente, le descoloca. Y a los Snape, porque en el fondo él es un Snape, no les sienta muy bien que les descoloquen. Y según su padre Severus, los Potter son unos especialistas en el arte de volver locos a la gente; así que no queda otra que tener mucha paciencia con ellos.

El adolescente mira con desagrado la bandeja que acaba de dejar la auxiliar de vuelo: una ensalada mustia, ternera con arroz blanco y una salsa marrón que huele raro y un yogurt. Por cómo está arrugando la nariz Lily, el menú tampoco le hace mucha gracia.               

—Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, campeón.

Sin embargo, el tono de su padre no ha sido muy animoso y Al piensa si verdaderamente debería formular esta pregunta.

—No tienes que responder, si no quieres…

Oh, oh… Harry deja el ridículo tenedor de plástico, bueno para nada, y mira a su hijo. Hoy no es un buen día para preguntas difíciles.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquiere.

Desde su asiento al lado de la ventanilla, Lily sigue atenta la conversación. Empieza a ponerse nerviosa cuando ve que Albus duda. Porque Al nunca duda.

—¿Alguna vez…?

Albus balbucea. En este momento a Lily le gustaría estar sentada a su lado  y darle un buen pescuezo, a ver si se desatasca de una vez.

—¿Alguna vez… echas de menos a papá? —suelta por fin.

Vaya, esa sí que no se la esperaba. Harry mira fijamente a su hijo y busca desesperadamente una respuesta que no le comprometa.

—Nos escribimos con frecuencia —le recuerda—. Hablamos de vosotros continuamente.

Pues no, no era esa la respuesta que Al esperaba.

—No importa, olvídalo —Al habla muy bajito, como si le supiera mal haber preguntado. Realmente, se está dando puñetazos mentales por haberlo hecho.

Lily piensa que Al es un caguetas por haber arriado velas tan pronto. ¡Por una vez que se arriesga! Pero, gracias a Merlín, por algo está ella está en la Casa del león. Así que se echa un poco hacia delante, con toda la valentía Gryffindor tañéndole en el pecho y aclara:

—Lo que Al quiere decir, papá, es que si alguna vez has pensado cómo habrían sido las cosas si no te hubieras marchado. Vivir con papá Severus y todo eso…

En este momento Harry se pregunta si alguna vez alguien habrá intentado aparecerse donde sea desde una avión. Le duele  la cabeza y no sabe si es porque la siesta no le ha sentado bien, porque sus hijos son unos entrometidos de mucho cuidado o ambas cosas a la vez.

Al se hunde un poco más en su asiento e incluso se escondería debajo si el lugar no estuviera ocupado ya por el chaleco salvavidas. No le gusta nada lo pálido que se ha quedado de pronto su padre.

Lily, bastante orgullosa de sí misma —vamos a ver, si nadie se atreve a coger el toro por los cuernos, aquí está ella para torear lo que haga falta—, decide que, pálido o no, su padre les debe una respuesta. Porque ella sí sabe cuánto le ha echado de menos su padre Severus. Por el cariño con el que siempre le ha hablado de él, por la intensidad en que ha conservado en su memoria cada recuerdo, cada anécdota, cada aventura o desventura del Salvador del mundo mágico. Por la tristeza que refleja su rostro cuando cree que nadie le observa, desde el día que Harry Potter volvió al castillo, cuatro años atrás. Y aunque sólo le ha visto un par de veces, a ella Liam le cae como el culo, para qué andarse con remilgos. Tal vez porque, como su padre Severus, estuvo esperando el regreso de Harry durante mucho tiempo. Y siempre pensó que cuando lo hiciera, cuando descubriera que tenía una hija, se quedaría con ellos por siempre jamás. Como en los cuentos. Ahora sabe que los cuentos a veces son complicados y surgen en ellos personajes inesperados que interfieren en la trama y cambian el final.

Harry se arma de valor y mira a su hija, quien le devuelve una mirada tan verde como la suya

—Siempre le echaré de menos —reconoce—. Severus fue mi primer amor. Pero es imposible saber si hoy estaríamos todavía juntos, si nada de lo que ocurrió hubiera sucedido. Yo era muy joven, Lily, apenas un año mayor que tú.

Lily le echa una rápida mirada a Al, quien ha resurgido de su asiento, y al que recrimina silenciosamente su escasa colaboración. _Casi le tenemos_ , parece decirle, _sólo falta un pequeño empujoncito para enterarnos de lo que todavía no ha contado._ Al toma aire y finalmente pregunta con una timidez que casi le hace susurrar:

—¿Y qué ocurrió exactamente? A mi no me lo has contado nunca…

Ambos adolescentes pueden sentir perfectamente la onda de magia que se extiende a su alrededor, suave y compacta, aislando su conversación.

—Está bien —cede finalmente Harry—. ¿Dónde nos quedamos ayer?

Lily no puede ocultar en modo alguno su excitación.

—Estabais en medio de la batalla. Mi madre, Ernie y Seamus acababan de salvaros de los dementores…

—Cuando os dirigíais a buscar a la serpiente de Voldemort para matarla —añade Al, aportando su granito de arena.

Harry cierra los ojos, concentrándose, sorprendido de que después de tantos años pueda recordar cada instante de esa noche con tanta claridad, con tanto detalle.

—En ese momento todavía pensábamos que Nagini era el último horrocrux de Voldemort —dice—, y queríamos deshacernos de ella lo antes posible…

 

_Poco a poco había conseguido relegarlo todo a un rincón de su cerebro, colocarlo en un reducido espacio donde no le fuera posible echarle un vistazo. El recuerdo de Fred muerto entre los brazos de su desesperado hermano Percy y de Hagrid sepultado por todas aquellas arañas, la ansiedad por todos aquellos a los que amaba, que ahora estaban esparcidos dentro y fuera del castillo. La profunda y desgarradora angustia que sentía por Severus, perseguido como un vulgar mortífago por los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout, saltando por aquella ventana y desapareciendo en la noche en dirección a Merlín sabía dónde. Aterrorizado de no volver a verle nunca más y poder decirle que a pesar de lo que pensaran todos los demás, de que las apariencias le señalaran como traidor, seguía confiando en él. Pero todas esas cosas debían esperar porque ahora tenían que correr, tenían que ir donde estaba la serpiente, donde estaba Voldemort ya que, tal como había dicho Hermione, aquella era la única manera de rematar la faena…_

_Harry corrió todavía más, haciéndose la ilusión de que dejaba atrás a la misma muerte, sin mirar los haces de luz que se proyectaban en la oscuridad que los envolvía, sin escuchar el rumor rompiente del lago, como si fuera el mar, ni los crujidos que llenaban el bosque prohibido, a pesar de que esa noche no había viento; corrió más de lo que había corrido en toda su vida hasta llegar al gran árbol que con sus feroces ramas protegía el secreto que ocultaban sus raíces._

_Resoplando, Harry aminoró el paso. Tratando de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las ramas, escrutó la oscuridad en dirección al tronco del viejo árbol, buscando el único nudo que podía paralizarlo. Fue Ron quien, hechizando una rama, la lanzó contra el punto correcto del tronco y el árbol quedó inmóvil._

_Durante unos instantes, Harry vaciló. Voldemort quería que hiciera aquello, que fuera allí. ¿No estaría llevando a Ron y a Hermione hacia una trampa? Pero, de pronto, la realidad le golpeó, cruda y desnuda: la única salida era matar a Nagini, y la serpiente estaba donde Voldemort estaba, i Voldemort estaba al final de ese túnel…_

—¡Oh, Dios mío, papá! No sé cómo tuvisteis el valor de entrar allí…

Sumergido en la historia, Harry no se ha dado cuenta de que Lily está agarrada a su brazo, apretándolo con fuerza, con tal expresión de angustia en el rostro que, por un momento, se pregunta si está haciendo bien en contarles todo aquello.

—¡No le interrumpas! —se queja Al al instante— ¡Estamos en un momento crucial!

—¿No deberíais comer un poco? —Harry hace una intentona, aunque a él mismo se le han quitado las ganas de comer.

Ambos adolescentes pinchan una hoja de lechuga, casi al unísono, apenas sin mirar la bandeja, instando con la mirada a su padre a que continúe. El suspiro de Harry es apenas perceptible.

_Harry se deslizó por el túnel de tierra que las raíces ocultaban y los otros dos lo hicieron detrás de él. Harry tenía la vista fija en el haz de luz que emanaba de su varita. Cuando el túnel empezó a subir, Harry divisó una rendija de luz por encima de sus cabezas. Hermione le dio unos golpecitos en el tobillo._

_—¡La capa! —susurró— ¡Ponte la capa!_

_Harry alargó la mano hacia atrás, a tientas, y Hermione le puso en la mano un pegullón de ropa fina. Se la puso como pudo por encima y tras susurrar “Nox” continuó  a gatas por el túnel tan silenciosamente como le era posible, con todos los sentidos alerta, imaginando que le descubrían, que oía una voz fría y clara y veía un estallido de luz verde._

_Y de pronto oyeron unas voces procedentes de la habitación que estaba encima de ellos, un poco amortiguadas porque la abertura del final del túnel estaba taponada por lo que parecía una caja de embalaje. Casi sin atreverse a respirar, Harry se acercó a la abertura y espió a través de un resquicio que quedaba entre la caja y la abertura._

_En la habitación había muy poca luz, pero Harry pudo distinguir a Nagini retorciéndose y enroscándose como si estuviera bajo el agua, protegida dentro de una esfera embrujada que flotaba sin estar sujeta a nada. Pudo distinguir también el borde de una mesa y una mano blanca de dedos largos que jugaba con una varita. De pronto oyó la voz de Severus y su corazón dio un doble salto mortal con tirabuzón incluido. Severus estaba justo al otro lado de donde él estaba agazapado._

_—… señor, su resistencia se debilita por momentos…_

_—… y lo hace sin tu ayuda… —dijo Voldemot con voz fuerte y clara—. Ya sé que eres un mago muy diestro, Severus, pero creo que no hará falta. Ya casi está en el saco, casi…_

_—Dejad que busque al chico. Dejad que os traiga a Potter, mi señor. Por favor…_

_Esta vez el corazón de Harry estuvo a punto de detenerse. Ignorar todavía a estas alturas el maldito plan de Severus le desquiciaba. Porque imaginaba que había un plan o eso le había dado a entender la escueta información que su amante había logrado hacerle llegar a través de su patronus, la noche que casi se ahogó en ese lago cuando pretendía sacar la espada de Gryffindor de él. ¡Pero es que le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja a Voldemort, joder! “Sigue confiando en mí”, le había dicho. Y el confiaba, pero es que entre Voldemort y él sólo había una caja de distancia…_

_En ese momento Severus pasó por delante de la rendija y al verlo Harry contuvo el aliento. Sólo habían sido unos segundos pero le había parecido todavía más ojeroso y cansado que en Hogwarts. Como si en tan poco tiempo hubiera envejecido años. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de acabar cuanto antes porque Severus estaba justo ahí, al alcance de su mano, al otro lado de una caja de embalaje y una delgada pared. Caviló cuál sería el mejor hechizo para atravesar la protección que envolvía a Nagini, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno. Si fallaba en el intento, revelaría donde se encontraba…_

_En aquel momento Voldemort se levantó y Harry pudo verlo bien._

_—Tengo un problema, Severus…—dijo con voz melosa._

_—¿Qué problema, mi señor? —preguntó Severus._

_Voldemort levantó la varita de sauco, sosteniéndola con tanta delicadeza y cuidado como si fuera una batuta de director de orquesta._

_—¿Por qué se me resiste, Severus?_

_Se produjo un silencio durante el cual Harry, por primera vez, tuvo un mal presentimiento. No es que la noche no hubiera sido un infierno hasta ese momento, pero en ese instante sentía una ansiedad distinta que no sabía cómo explicar. No habría podido decir si había sido por el tono de Voldemort, tan suave, tan sereno, como la calma que precede la tormenta. O la manera sinuosa con la que la serpiente se retorcía dentro de su esfera, como si comprendiera la trascendencia de cada palabra de su amo._

_—¿Qué queréis decir, mi señor? —se oyó la voz de Severus, neutra, indefinida— No lo entiendo… con esta varita habéis realizado extraordinarias proezas, mi señor._

_—No —dijo Voldemort—. He hecho la magia de siempre. Yo soy excepcional, pero esta varita… no. No ha obrado los prodigios que prometía. No encuentro ninguna diferencia entre esta varita y la que obtuve en Ollivander’s._

_Voldemort hablaba en un tono reflexivo, sereno, pero a Harry la cicatriz había empezado a darle pinchazos y punzadas; el dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso y percibió que en la cabeza de Voldemort también se hacía más intenso aquel ya familiar sentimiento de rabia contenida._

_—Ninguna diferencia —repitió Voldemort._

_Severus no dijo nada. Harry no podía verle el rostro pero estaba seguro de que, como él, su amante había percibido el peligro y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para apaciguar al Señor Oscuro.  Voldemort empezó a pasear arriba y debajo de la habitación sin dejar de hablar en aquel tono mesurado. Harry notó que aumentaba su dolor y su rabia._

_—Le he dado muchas vueltas, Severus… ¿Sabes por qué te he hecho abandonar la batalla y venir hasta aquí?_

_Por un momento, Harry vio el perfil de Severus, que tenía los ojos clavados en la serpiente enroscada dentro de su jaula embrujada._

_—No, mi señor, pero os ruego que me dejéis volver allí para encontrar a Potter._

_—Hablas como Lucius. Ninguno de los dos entiende a Potter como yo le entiendo. No hace falta ir a buscarlo. Potter vendrá a buscarme a mí. Sé cual es su flaco, su gran debilidad. No podrá soportar como los demás caen a su alrededor sabiendo que es culpa suya. Querrá detenerlo como sea y vendrá._

_—Pero, mi señor, alguien podría matarlo por accidente…_

_—Las instrucciones que he dado a mis mortífagos han sido muy claras: capturad a Potter; matad a sus amigos (cuantos más, mejor), pero a él no le matéis. Pero es de ti de quien quería hablar, Severus, no de Harry Potter. Me has servido muy bien, Severus; muy bien._

_—Mi señor, sabéis que no pretendo otra cosa que serviros… Pero dejadme que vaya a buscar al chico, mi señor… Dejadme que os lo traiga; sé que puedo…_

—¿Por qué papá insistía tanto en entregarte? —pregunta Lily, confusa— No lo entiendo…

—Porque Severus tenía un plan —responde Harry—. Uno que, desgraciadamente, nunca llegué a saber y jamás se llegó a ejecutar —y por el que después, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar.

—Continúa, papá —pide Al, impaciente.

—Bien…

_—¡He dicho que no! —dijo Voldemort._

_Harry pudo distinguir el brillo rojizo de sus ojos cuando se volvió y el rumor del vuelo de la capa fue como un serpenteo y sintió el escozor de la irritación de Voldemort en su cicatriz._

_—¡Lo que ahora me preocupa, Severus, es lo que pasará cuando finalmente me encuentre con el chico!_

_—Sobre eso no hay duda, mi señor; seguro que…_

_—Pues para mí sí que hay una duda, Severus. Hay una._

_Voldemort se detuvo y Harry, que volvía a tenerlo a la vista, vio como hacía pasar la varita de sauco entre sus blancos dedos, con los ojos clavados en Severus. El mal presentimiento de Harry se convirtió en seguridad. Voldemort iba a hacer algo imprevisto y nefasto para su amante._

_—¿Por qué las dos varitas han fallado cuando las he utilizado contra Harry Potter?_

_—No… no sabría deciros, mi señor._

_—¿Seguro?_

_Harry notó la puñalada de rabia como si le atravesaran la cabeza con una estaca. Tuvo que meterse un puño cerrado en la boca para no gritar de dolor. Cerró los ojos y de pronto era Voldemort y miraba el rostro pálido de Severus._

_—La varita de tejo hacía todo lo que le pedía, Severus, excepto matar a Harry Potter. Me ha fallado dos veces. Cuando le torturé, Ollivander me habló de las varitas hermanas, y también me dijo que tomara otra varita. Le hice caso, pero la varita de Lucius quedó hecha pedazos cuando topó con la de Potter._

_—No… no se me ocurre ninguna explicación, mi señor._

_Severus había dejado de mirar a Voldemort. Volvía a tener la mirada clavada en la serpiente que se retorcía dentro de la esfera protectora. Harry estaba seguro de que tenía el mismo mal presentimiento que él. Pero Severus era inteligente, conocía a Voldemort, tenía un plan… ¿verdad?_

_—He buscado otra varita, Severus: la varita de sauco, la varita del Destino, la vara de la Muerte. Se la he quitado a su antiguo amo. La he cogido de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore._

_Entonces sí que Severus miró a Voldemort. Y su rostro era como una máscara mortuoria. Estaba tan blanco como el mármol y tan inmóvil que cuando habló incluso pareció sorprendente que alguien viviera tras aquellos ojos inexpresivos. El alma de Harry tembló._

_—Déjeme ir a buscar al chico, mi señor._

_—Durante toda esta larga noche, en la que estoy a un paso de la victoria —dijo Voldemort casi en un susurro, sin hacer caso a Severus una vez más—, he estado pensando por qué la varita de sauco se niega a ser la que debería ser; por qué se niega a obrar como la leyenda dice que debería obrar para su propietario legítimo… Y me parece que he encontrado la respuesta._

_Severus no dijo nada._

_—¡Puede que ya lo sepas! Porque tú eres muy listo, Severus. Has sido un servidor eficaz y leal. Y me sabe mal esto que va a pasar._

_—Mi señor…_

_—La varita de sauco no me sirve como tendría que servirme porque no soy su verdadero amo. La varita de sauco pertenece al mago que mató a su antiguo amo. Tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras sigas vivo, Severus, la varita de sauco no será verdaderamente mía._

_—¡Mi señor! —protestó Severus, alzando su propia varita._

_—No puede ser de otra forma —dijo Voldemort—. Tengo que someter a la varita, Severus; tengo que someter a la varita y someter por fin a Potter._

_Y Voldemort hirió el aire con la varita de sauco. No le hizo nada a Severus, quien por un instante debió pensar que había sido indultado. Pero las intenciones del Señor Oscuro no tardaron en manifestarse. La jaula de la serpiente empezó a girar en el aire y antes de que Severus tuviera tiempo más que para proferir un grito, le había englobado la cabeza y los hombros. Y Voldemort ordenó en pársel:_

_—¡Mátalo!_

 

Harry se detiene. El recuerdo es tan vívido que casi jadea de angustia. ¿Cuántos años hace que no piensa en ese terrible momento? El grito de Severus resuena en sus oídos como si acabara de proferirlo. Ve de nuevo su cara perdiendo el poco color que le queda mientras sus ojos negros se dilatan y como la serpiente le clava los colmillos en la garganta mientras Severus se esfuerza infructuosamente por librarse de la jaula encantada, las piernas no le responden y caen al suelo. También recuerda el peso que sujetó sus propias piernas, impidiéndole embestir la fina pared y delatarse. Los gritos sofocados de Hermione preguntando si se había vuelto loco; la mano de Ron, fuerte como una garra, aferrándole como pudo del tobillo y tirando de él hacia atrás…

—¿Papá?

Harry parpadea, saliendo de la especia de trance en el que se ha sumido. Mira a Albus como si regresara de un túnel del tiempo terrorífico. Decide que esa es una parte que no contará.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? Podemos continuar otro rato si lo prefieres…

Pero Harry prefiere no parar ahora. Porque duda de que encuentre otro momento en el que se sienta con ganas de contar todo esto.

 

_—Lo siento —dijo Voldemort fríamente._

_Se volvió, sin ningún sentimiento de tristeza ni remordimiento. Apuntó a la jaula estrellada que contenía la serpiente, que se elevó y dejó libre a Severus, quien cayó al suelo de lado, desangrándose por las heridas del cuello. Voldemort salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, con la gran serpiente flotando dentro de su jaula protectora._

_Dentro del túnel y dentro de su propia cabeza, Harry abrió los ojos y descubrió que se había hecho sangre en los nudillos para no dejar escapar sus propios gritos. Se quedó mirando por la rendija, con los ojos clavados en una bota negra que temblaba en el suelo._

_—Harry… —le llamó Hermione con un hilo de voz, todavía apalancada sobre su cuerpo._

_Él se la sacudió de encima con brusquedad y apuntó con la varita a la caja que le impedía la visión, que se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y se desplazó a un lado sin hacer ruido. Y tan silenciosamente como pudo, entró en la habitación izándose sobre sus brazos._

_Mientras se acercaba al cuerpo moribundo que yacía sobre el suelo, Harry luchó para no derrumbarse. Habría querido gritar cuando vio el rostro pálido de Severus y los largos y delgados dedos que tantas veces le habían acariciado tratando desesperadamente de parar la hemorragia del cuello. Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que amaba por encima de todas las cosas, quien miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos e hizo intención de hablar. Harry se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado y apretó su propia mano sobre las sangrantes heridas, tratando de detener lo inevitable._

_—Severus… —susurró, sin saber realmente qué decir, cómo enfrentarse a la inminencia del fatal momento. Había visto morir a mucha gente esa noche; pero no Severus. Severus, no._

_Severus le agarró de la pechera para que se acercara más a él. De su garganta salió un angustioso burbujeo estrangulado._

_—Cógelo… cógelo…_

_De Severus no tan solo manaba sangre; de un azul plateado, ni líquido ni vapor, le salía por la boca, las orejas y los ojos. Y Harry sabía qué era, pero no lo que tenía que hacer. De pronto, entre sus trémulas manos se encontró con frasco que le había tirado Hermione. Harry hizo entrar en él la sustancia plateada con la varita. Cuando el frasco estuvo lleno hasta arriba y parecía que Severus había perdido toda su sangre, Harry notó que la mano que le agarraba se distendía._

_—Te amo… —dijo Severus con un hilo de voz._

_Las pupilas negras se encontraron con las verdes, pero al cabo de un momento pareció que algo desaparecía de las profundidades de los ojos negros y los dejaba inmóviles, inexpresivos y vacíos. La mano que sujetaba a Harry cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y Severus dejó de moverse. Harry se quedó arrodillado a su lado, sólo mirándolo, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar. Y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, de darse cuenta de que no le había dicho a Severus que también le amaba, que no le había abrazado porque sus manos seguían sosteniendo la varita y el frasco, que todo había acabado tan abrupta y estúpidamente que Severus ni siquiera había tenido una muerte digna de un mago, una voz fuerte y fría habló tan cerca de él que Harry se puso en pie de un salto, pensando que Voldemort había vuelto a entrar en la habitación…_

 

—No puedo imaginarme a papá muerto —hipa Lily.

Harry aprieta a su hija contra él, todo lo que le permite el brazo del asiento que se interpone entre ellos. Le habría gustado decir algo, pero no puede. Su voz habría salido estrangulada y más llorosa que la de su hija y no puede permitírselo. Después de tantos años ese recuerdo sigue afectándole de la misma forma: provocándole una desgarradora sensación de vacío. Había tenido muchas pesadillas en los primeros años después de la guerra. Severus muerto entre sus brazos había ocupado la mayoría de ellas. Besa con infinito cariño el pelo negro y despeinado de su hija, que solloza en silencio, y después desliza la mirada sobre Al, quien permanece serio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Observa su perfil, marcado por la nariz que ha heredado de su padre, y en el que no puede ver más que la esencia de un carácter determinado y firme. Al ha heredado muchas cosas de Maggie, como esos dos pequeños hoyuelos cuando sonríe. Pero Albus es la esencia misma de Severus. El motivo que le ha ayudado a vivir durante todos estos años.

—Pero papá vivió —dice finalmente, casi en un susurro.

—Pero tú ya no estabas… —las palabras de Lily envuelven un tímido y suave reproche.

El suspiro que escapa de los labios de Harry contiene mucho de culpa.

—Cierto, yo ya no estaba.

—Pero siempre creíste en él. Confiaste.

Los ojos de Al le miran ávidos, profundos, desprenden tanta seguridad como sus palabras.

—Hasta el último segundo —afirma—. Jamás he conocido a un hombre con más agallas que tu padre.

Al sólo asiente y se recuesta en su asiento con la satisfacción de quien ha confirmado una verdad incuestionable.

El resto del vuelo transcurre en silencio. Ni siquiera Al, deseoso de oír de los labios de Harry su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro, insiste en que reanude el relato. Lily sigue acurrucada en el abrazo de su padre prácticamente hasta que el avión toma tierra.

 

El taxi deja a Maggie y a Emma en su casa y sigue su carrera hasta la casa que ahora comparten Harry y Liam. Sin embargo, allí les espera una sorpresa. Apenas ha puesto un pie en el vestíbulo, casi sin poder soltar las maletas, Harry se ve envuelto en un abrazo arrollador. Liam devora su boca como si hiciera un año que no le viera en lugar de dos semanas.

—Creía que ya estarías en Nueva York —balbucea Harry, atónito.

—Decidí esperarte  —la sonrisa es amplia y risueña—. Cambié los billetes para esta noche —entonces se dirige hacia los dos adolescentes que contemplan la escena con cara de póker—. ¡Hola chico! —le revuelve un poco el pelo a Al y después mira sonriente a Lily—. Y tú debes ser Livvy…

—Lily —le rectifica ella en tono cortante.

—¿Esta noche? —reacciona por fin Harry— Liam, esta noche es imposible.

—¿Por qué? ¿No iban a quedarse con Maggie?

—El sábado, Liam. Maggie y Emma se van esta tarde a Mississauga, a visitar a los padres de Emma.

Liam no parece ver mayor problema

—Que se los lleven con ellas.

Harry aprieta los labios para no soltar lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua. Se vuelve hacia su hijo.

—Al, por favor, subid las maletas a vuestras habitaciones. Enséñale a Lily la suya.

Al le da un ligero empujón a Lily, quien está entretenida asesinando con la mirada a Liam. Ambos empiezan a subir las escaleras en silencio, arrastrando las maletas tras ellos. Cuando llegan al rellano, Al deja su maleta junto a la pared y se pone un dedo en los labios. Le hace una seña a Lily para que le siga. Ambos se apostan hacia la mitad de la escalera, agudizando el oído.

—¿Van a discutir? —susurra Lily.

—Seguro —afirma Al—. Pero si se encierran en el estudio estamos jodidos, porque no oiremos nada.

—No entiendo como papá puede estar con ese imbécil.

Albus se encoge de hombros.

—Antes era simpático. Venía a mis partidos y me compraba chuches[[1]](new#_ftn1).

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y está a punto de decir algo cuando Al vuelve a llevarse el dedo a los labios. Por lo visto su padre y Liam siguen cerca del vestíbulo y la cosa debe estar calentándose porque ahora los dos adolescentes empiezan a oír palabras que están dejando el tono susurrante que ambos adultos habían estado utilizando hasta ese momento.

—¡Lo he hecho para estar contigo y parece que a ti te importa una mierda!

—Eso no es cierto, Liam —la voz de Harry, aunque tranquila, tiene un punto de tensión—. Sabías que me quedaría con los chicos hasta el sábado. Que Maggie y Emma no podrían quedarse con ellos hasta entonces.

—¡Lo olvidé!

—Parece que últimamente olvidas todo lo que no tiene que ver con tu maldito libro.

Se produce un silencio que a los dos adolescentes les parece tan incómodo como en realidad debe estar siéndolo para los dos adultos.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —dice finalmente Liam, en un tono mucho más grave que antes—. Sabes lo importante que es para mí este nuevo libro, Harry. Cuánto me ha costado y que te necesito a mi lado.

—Y tú sabes lo importantes que son para mí mis hijos. Sólo puedo verlos en verano, Liam. Estoy separado de ellos nueve meses al año.

Liam deja escapar una risita sarcástica.

—Perdona, pero fuiste tú quien se empeñó en enviar a Al a ese internado inglés. ¡Cómo si aquí no hubiera escuelas! Podrías tenerlo aquí en Navidades y Semana Santa, si quisieras, y así no andarías por las esquinas como un alma en pena echándolo de menos.

—Soy inglés —le recuerda Harry—. Ya te dije que era una cuestión de tradición familiar.

—Ya, porque tú también fuiste a ese internado.

—Exactamente.

—Y después,  en lugar de con uno, vuelves con dos.

 

Se produce otro silencio. Éste todavía más incómodo que el primero. Sin embargo, Al tiene la impresión de que su padre sí ha respondido a la soterrada acusación sobre la presencia de Lily. En ese tono bajo, tan bajo que sólo le ha oído cuando está cabreado. Muy cabreado. Como esa vez, cuando él tenía seis años, y un niño del equipo contrario le dio con el stick y le partió la ceja fuera del campo. Al padre del otro niño hasta le hizo gracia, pero al suyo ninguna. Ese día Albus había comprendido que se podía estar enfadado sin gritar ni nada; y que eso era todavía peor porque, aunque él no había oído ni una palabra, el padre del otro niño se había puesto rojo, rojo y después había cogido sin muchos miramientos a su hijo de la mano y se lo había llevado muy deprisa.

A pesar de que los dos adolescentes ahora no pueden oírla, la conversación entre los dos hombres prosigue, tensa y afilada.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —pregunta Harry, en un tono mucho más cortante del que ha utilizado hasta ahora— Creí que había quedado todo claro hace tiempo.

Liam suelta una risa irónica, grave como su voz, que flota entre ellos como una corriente de resaca, peligrosa si no sabes nadar en ella.

—¿Claro? Déjame ver… Primero me cuentas lo del profesor; profesor con el que mantienes una fluida correspondencia durante todo el año. Después confiesas que tuviste un desliz con una compañera de curso y que has descubierto que tienes una hija… Que experimentabas, dijiste —Liam se ríe—. Todos hemos experimentado alguna vez, Harry. ¡Pero no cargamos con el resultado del experimento!

—Lily no es ningún experimento. Es mi hija, Liam. Si no eres capaz de comprender eso, tal vez estemos perdiendo el tiempo.

Las palabras de Harry son rápidas y secas. Liam se da cuenta al instante de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero ya es tarde para retirar lo que ha dicho. Está disgustado porque, últimamente, con Harry nada sale como él espera.

—Lo que trato de decir es que ya no son bebés a los que hay que cuidar… —intenta explicar sin mucho éxito— No te necesitan. Tuve mucha paciencia cuando Al era pequeño —le recuerda—. Y pronto cumplirá diecisiete, Harry. No estoy diciendo que sea un adulto pero, ¡por el amor de Dios!, ¿no te acuerdas que a los diecisiete lo último que queríamos era tener a nuestros padres cerca?

Los ojos de Harry le taladran.

—Me encantaría tener ese recuerdo —responde—. Pero soy huérfano, por si lo has olvidado.

Liam aprieta las mandíbulas para no morderse la lengua. Parece que palabra que pronuncia, palabra que se vuelve contra él. Tiene la sensación de que si pronuncia una sola más, Harry acabará dictando su sentencia. Y no está dispuesto a permitirlo.

—¡Muy bien! —exclama, rígido, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la escalera— Yo me voy a Nueva York esta noche. ¡Tú haz lo que quieras! —se detiene en el primer escalón— Pero el hotel seguirá reservado para dos.

Al y Lily oyen los pasos furiosos que se acercan a la escalera y tienen el tiempo justo de salir corriendo y meterse en la habitación que les queda más a mano, que es la de Lily.

—Nos hemos dejado las maletas en el pasillo —susurra ella—. ¿Crees que las verá?

—¿Con el cabreo que lleva? No creo…

Se oye un portazo y después silencio. Los dos adolescentes se miran.

—Papá no se irá, ¿verdad? —susurra de nuevo Lily, como si todavía temiera que pudieran oírla.

Albus niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

 

Severus llega al aeropuerto con sobrada antelación. Padece tal sobredosis de tranquilidad que el bullicio de los muggles que se mueven a su alrededor casi le sienta bien. Casi. Vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga, ligeramente arremangada justo para que no se vea ese feo tatuaje, pasea cerca de la puerta de llegadas internacionales. Antes de ir al aeropuerto ha pasado por Gringotts y ha sacado cierta cantidad de galeones de su cuenta y de la que Harry abrió para Albus para hacer frente a la compra del material escolar de este curso. También ha cambiado algunos galeones por libras, así que ha podido tomarse un café y comprar un periódico que ha leído con curiosidad. Además, pasear con un periódico muggle bajo el brazo queda bien. Mientras consulta una vez más  la pantalla donde se anuncia la hora de llegada del vuelo procedente de Toronto, no puede evitar pensar que los muggles no se las arreglan del todo mal. Aviones… no está muy seguro de querer subirse a uno alguna vez. Pero ir al aeropuerto ya se ha hecho costumbre, ya sea para llevar o recoger a Albus. Ha aprendido a moverse por el recinto, sabe que las taquillas a partir de las cuales se extienden largas colas de muggles pertenecen a diferentes compañías aéreas —aunque su hijo viaja siempre con Air Transat o Canadian Airlines— y también a interpretar esas dichosas pantallas negras de grafía blanca, que al principio le volvían loco.

El rumor de las puertas de llegadas internacionales abriéndose hace que se vuelva y camine apresuradamente hacia allí. Una bocanada de gente ruidosa empieza a inundar el pequeño espacio entre las puertas y las bandas de separación. A pesar de todo, Severus distingue inmediatamente a la auxiliar de vuelo que acompaña a sus hijos y, sin poder reprimirse, agita la mano para que Al y Lily le vean enseguida. Ahora ya no echa de menos solamente a su pequeña. Cuando segundos después los dos se le echan al cuello, arropado por escenas similares a su alrededor, a Severus no le importa demostrar toda la alegría que siente. Total, nadie le conoce.

—¿Qué diablos os han dado de comer en Canadá? —pregunta después de repasarlos a los dos de arriba abajo.

Al ha vuelto a pegar otro estirón, está seguro. Como también lo está que esa falda que viste Lily no era tan corta...

A la salida del aeropuerto toman un taxi que les lleva hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Durante el trayecto ambos adolescentes parlotean sin cesar. Harry les ha llevado de acampada para pescar antes de marcharse a Nueva York. Lily no puede contener su entusiasmo al contarle a su padre que llegó a pescar un salmón. Al le quita importancia porque él pescó tres. Y después estuvieron haciendo turismo con Maggie y Emma: las cataratas del Niágara, el Ontario Place, un parque de atracciones, el zoológico de Toronto, visitaron la Casa Loma, que es un castillo, Fort York, el fuerte donde nació la ciudad, el Centro de Ciencia de Ontario, que es un museo interactivo o el observatorio situado en la CN Tower, de 553 m…

Severus piensa que Maggie y su pareja se han portado muy bien con los chicos. Bueno, en realidad con Lily, que no les toca para nada. En Navidad tendrá que enviarles alguna cosa especial. Decide que se lo preguntará a Harry en su próxima carta. Antes de entrar en el Callejón Diagon, se toman una cerveza de mantequilla en la taberna. Ahora los chicos hablan de sus dos semanas en Londres y Severus les escucha con placer. Tal vez no estaría mal que algún día le enseñaran todas esas cosas que han visto y que él todavía desconoce.

Antes de entrar en el Callejón, con el equipaje encogido y repartido entre los bolsillos de los tres, Severus pretende colocarse su consabida túnica negra por encima de su atuendo. Lily no se lo permite.

—¡Si es que así estás muy guapo, papá!

Y Severus rezonga y farfulla, pero se olvida de la túnica. Y Lily se cuelga de su brazo, ufana. Y Al pone los ojos en blanco y suspira _¡mujeres!_ Al final, además de los libros del curso, cae un juego completo del uniforme escolar para cada uno.

 

No es hasta después de Navidad que Al empieza a sospechar que su padre no anda muy fino. No escribe tanto como los anteriores cursos. Lo ha confirmado con Lily. Las cartas son más cortas, no las llena con la más mínima anécdota, como antes. Ya no le explica a qué altura llega la nieve este año, cuantas veces ha tenido que dejar el coche en el garaje porque no se ponía en marcha y de paso le cuenta los pros y contras de todos los modelos que está considerando para cambiárselo (cosa que nunca hace); o si los Toronto Maple Leafs siguen teniendo problemas con la línea de defensa, pone a parir al entrenador y hace un detallado croquis de cuál seria su estrategia para ganar la liga. No sabe cuáles son las últimas películas que ha visto o qué libro está leyendo. Tampoco menciona cómo le van las cosas en el trabajo ni le cuenta anécdotas divertidas sobre la señora Hayes, la profesora más antigua del instituto a la que no hay manera de jubilar. No dice nada sobre Liam.

Lily y él han hecho mil y una conjeturas sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York tras la pelea de su padre con el escritor. Cuando tomaron el avión a Londres, Harry seguía en la ciudad de los rascacielos, así que no pudieron verle para poder, al menos, adivinar como estaban las cosas entre él y su pareja. Pero Al no sólo está preocupado por su padre. Lily le está dando quebraderos de cabeza otra vez. Claro que ha aprendido la lección y, como le prometió a su padre, se ha propuesto no intervenir en las citas de Lily. Mucho menos maldecirlas. No se maldice al mejor amigo de uno, ¿verdad? Albus todavía no entiende cómo ha pasado. ¿Lily y Scorp? ¿En qué dimensión alternativa se ha producido tal cosa?

Todo empezó hace una semana, después de la clase de Pociones. Scorp estaba un poco raro desde hacía un par de días y, finalmente, en la hora de descanso hasta su próxima clase, su amigo le sorprendió con una extraña pregunta.

—¿En qué tipo de relación andáis Lily y tú?

Al le miró extrañado.

—Ya lo sabes —respondió—. Como hermanos —o eso se esforzaba en creer. 

A pesar de todo, Scorp no pareció muy convencido.

—Bueno, como el curso pasado empezaste a maldecir todo el que se le acercaba…

—Porque no me fiaba de esos tipos, sinceramente.

Pero no fue para nada sincero.

—Sin embargo, si Lily saliera con alguien de confianza, por ejemplo, alguien que contara con tu amistad, ¿qué dirías?

En ese momento Al miró fijamente a Scorpius, sin dar crédito a lo que su amigo insinuaba.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si Lily no te cae bien!

Scorpius enrojeció hasta que su blanca tez adoptó un adorable tono sonrosado.

—Inexplicable, lo sé —empezó a decir el rubio en un tono aturullado mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos, cosa poco habitual en él—. Creo que sucedió en el tren, ¿sabes?, cuando se enfrentó a la pesada de Kristen. ¡Joder! No he podido olvidar esa mirada. He pensado en ella todo el verano, Al. Y bueno, el otro día hablamos… y fue agradable… y quedamos para volar el sábado… y una cosa llevó a la otra…

 _Merlín, mátame_ , pensó Al. ¿Qué diablos podía decirle? Así que hizo de tripas corazón y se encogió estoicamente de hombros.

—Tú mismo —dijo—. Si te ves con ánimos de aguantarla, por mí no hay problema.

Y desde ese día,  Scorp y Lily andan tan felices de la mano por los pasillos y se besan por los rincones oscuros del castillo, como hacen todas las parejas. Ahora Al está planteándose muy seriamente buscarse una novia para no morir de un empacho de azúcar entre esos dos. Y se pregunta qué diría Kristen Stewart si se lo propusiera. Con un suspiro, dobla la carta de Harry, la mete en el sobre y la guarda en su baúl. Casi es hora de cenar, así que abandona la habitación que comparte con Scorpius y tres chicos más y encamina sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Su actitud taciturna, tanto por su padre como por Lily, capta la atención del Director que le observa durante toda la cena interactuar de manera desganada con sus compañeros de mesa. Casi al finalizar la cena, Al sabe que su padre está detrás de él por el repentino cese de las conversaciones que están teniendo lugar en ese momento, antes de que éste ponga la mano sobre su hombro.

—Ven a verme cuando termines —dice Severus.

Las conversaciones se reanudan en cuanto el Director se aleja en dirección a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Al rebufa. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—¿Sigue en pie lo de estudiar juntos para el examen de Runas? —le pregunta Scorp cuando se dispone a dejar la mesa para atender la solicitud del Director.

—Supongo. No sé cuánto rato me entretendrá…

—De acuerdo. Lily y yo te esperamos en la biblioteca —sonríe su amigo.

Al tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rebufar otra vez.

—No he maldecido a nadie —es lo primero que sale de su boca en cuanto pone un pie en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts.

Severus le observa con cierta diversión.

—No he dicho lo contrario —dice.

Albus frunce el ceño. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que su padre no está sentado tras la imponente mesa de su despacho, sino en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Asume que la conversación será de carácter privado. ¡Para charlas privadas está él! Con un gesto de su mano Severus le invita a tomar asiento en el otro sillón.

—¿Un poco de té? —pregunta.

Albus asiente, más por tener algo entre las manos que por verdaderas ganas de tomarlo.

—Hace días que no asaltas mi biblioteca… —comenta Severus mientras le entrega la taza de té que acaba de servir.

—Exámenes —responde escuetamente el adolescente.

Severus toma su propia taza de té y da un sorbo. Quema. Vuelve a dejarla sobre la mesa y entrecruza las manos sobre su regazo.

—Ningún problema con ellos —asume.

Al niega con la cabeza.

—De hecho, Scorpius Malfoy y Lily me están esperando en la biblioteca para estudiar —dice, esperando darle a su padre una idea de lo ocupado que está para perder el tiempo en conversaciones banales.

Severus casi sonríe porque su hijo ha puesto el tema que le interesa sobre el tapete de motu proprio.

—Y… ¿cómo les va a Lily y al señor Malfoy?

Albus entrecierra los ojos, desconfiado.

—¿Me has traído aquí para hablar de los escarceos amorosos de Lily?

—Claro que no —sonríe levemente Severus—. Te he traído aquí para saber cómo te sientes tú al respecto.

Albus pone los ojos en blanco y después desvía la mirada de su padre. Se está sintiendo muy incómodo.

—Scorp es mi amigo, así que supongo que me parece bien —dice finalmente con intención de zanjar el asunto.

Severus se da cuenta de la contrariedad que siente su hijo y también de que no va a sacarle mucho más de lo que ya ha dicho. Así que decide cambiar de tema.

—¿Has recibido carta de tu padre hoy? —pregunta. Al asiente— Yo también.

Guarda un pequeño silencio porque no sabe exactamente cómo expresar la sensación que la carta de Harry le ha dejado. Tampoco quiere alarmar a Albus.  No obstante, es su hijo quien, una vez más, le facilita las cosas.

—No era muy larga, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo era —admite Severus.

La correspondencia entre Harry y él suele ser mucho más extensa de lo que Severus habría esperado en un primer momento. A pesar de que el tema principal siempre es Albus y Lily, Harry le cuenta muchas otras cosas de su día a día en ellas. Por ejemplo, sobre su trabajo como orientador escolar en el instituto muggle donde trabaja. La comparación de sistemas educativos entre el mundo muggle y el mágico ha dado tema para largas y controvertidas misivas entre ambos. A lo largo de esos casi cinco años, Severus ha esperado cada carta de Harry con absoluta impaciencia y devoción. Lo único que ahora tiene de él son sus palabras y Severus las guarda como un pequeño tesoro en el secreter de su alcoba.

—A lo mejor es que tiene mucho trabajo y está demasiado cansado para escribir —le excusa Al—. Papá siempre se preocupa demasiado por todo.

Severus esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, es típico de Harry preocuparse por todo y por todos.

—Tal vez debiéramos escribirle y averiguar si hay algo que le preocupa —propone el Director.

—Sí, tal vez… —como que a él se lo va a contar. Han pasado casi cinco meses y su padre no ha hecho una sola mención sobre Liam. A pesar de que tanto él como Lily han mencionado sutilmente el tema en sus primeras cartas del curso.

 

Como era de esperar, su padre responde en cada carta que todo anda bien. Que sólo está un poco estresado porque este curso está siendo especialmente difícil con algunos de los alumnos del instituto. Evade siempre cualquier referencial al escritor y tanto Albus, como Lily y Severus aprecian su esfuerzo por mantener su correspondencia al mismo nivel de antes.

Los meses pasan deprisa. La cercanía de los TIMOS hace que Albus se concentre en sus estudios más que nunca y relegue a un segundo lugar los dolorosos sentimientos que le provoca la relación entre Lily y Scorp, que sigue adelante contra todo pronóstico. Al sabe que, incluso, Scorp ha recibido una carta de su padre diciéndole lo poco adecuada que le parece esta relación. Pero su amigo no se ha dejado amedrentar por la insistencia de Draco Malfoy en hacerle ver a su hijo que seguramente hay centenares de chicas mucho más adecuadas para él que Lily Snape. O Lily Potter, como insiste en llamarla el señor Malfoy.

Quien está seguro no sabe nada respecto a la pareja es su padre Harry. Él no se lo ha mencionado en ninguna carta (prometió no inmiscuirse en las citas de Lily, por lo tanto no tiene que dar cuenta de ellas a nadie) y sabe con seguridad que la interesada tampoco se ha atrevido a hacerlo. La rivalidad de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en sus tiempos escolares es legendaria. Y sabe que ello afectó en alguna medida a Scorp al principio de asistir a Hogwarts. Pero Scorp es un tipo inteligente, poco amigo de meterse en líos y supo manejar bien la situación desde el principio, bien aconsejado por su padre. Que él y Lily ahora estén saliendo es considerado por muchos, desgraciadamente para Al también por el Director de la escuela, como una especie de señal de que las cosas están por fin donde deben estar.  Para Albus sólo es un maldito tormento.

 

La mañana del veintidós de junio se presenta soleada y alegre. Los equipajes de los alumnos se amontonan a la entrada del castillo, listos para ser llevados a la estación de Hogsmeade. Desde las escaleras exteriores Al contempla los arrumacos entre Scorp y Lily, ambos desolados porque van a estar dos meses sin verse. La última semana han estado inaguantables y el pobre Al ha requerido de toda su paciencia y autodominio para no maldecirlos a los dos. Cuando empiezan a llamar para que los alumnos suban a los carruajes que les llevarán a la estación, Scorp y Lily se abrazan como si fuera el fin del mundo. Ella y Al son los únicos alumnos cuyos baúles siguen en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ellos se quedan todo el mes de julio con Severus. Al aprieta los dientes y le lanza una mirada llena de resentimiento a la pareja. Hasta que siente una mano que se posa sobre sus hombros y trata de relajar la tensión de su cuerpo para que su padre no se dé cuenta de su malestar.

—Hijo, con los Potter hay que tener mucha paciencia —aconseja Severus—. Son tercos, susceptibles y, en ocasiones, demasiado leales y sacrificados para su propio bien. Cuando se empeñan en algo, es difícil convencerles de lo contrario —el Director exhala un silencioso suspiro—. A veces, sólo se trata de saber esperar.

—¿Tú sigues esperando, papá?

Los ojos de padre e hijo, negros y profundos ambos, se encuentran en una mirada llena de dudas y melancolía.

—Los Snape somos expertos en la espera, Albus —responde finalmente Severus.

Los últimos carruajes abandonan el patio del castillo y una llorosa Lily se dirige hacia las escalinatas.

—Sé amable con ella —le pide Severus a Al.

El chico suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—¡Claro! Lily gozará de tooooda mi paciencia...

 

* * *

 

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Golosinas, caramelos, dulces…


	15. CAPÍTULO IX

Al y Lily no han parado de discutir durante todo el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Al está dispuesto a respetar los deseos de Harry de no decirle todavía nada a Severus sobre que se ha trasladado a vivir a Londres. Quiere hacerlo él mismo cuando se sienta preparado. Lily no. Lily quiere darle la noticia al Director en cuanto ponga un pie en el castillo. De hecho, Severus no les espera hasta finales de semana, porque piensa que están en Toronto con Harry.

—            ¿Y qué le vamos a contar, listillo? —pregunta Lily, utilizando ese tono burlón que a Al tanto molesta— ¿Qué papá nos ha metido en un avión antes de tiempo? ¿Con qué excusa?

—Pues tal como ha dicho papá, por trabajo —responde Al, harto ya de la cabezonería de la chica—. Si papá no quiere decírselo, sus razones tendrá.

Están haciendo a pie el camino desde Hogsmeade hasta el castillo, con sus baúles flotando tras ellos. Hace calor, tienen hambre y la discusión les está dejando la boca seca a ambos.

—            ¿Tú no quieres ver a nuestros padres juntos? —pregunta Lily deteniéndose abruptamente, haciendo que los dos baúles casi les arrollen— ¿Acaso eres tan ciego como para no ver que tu padre sigue enamorado del mío?

—            ¿Qué padre? —pregunta tranquilamente Albus tratando de exasperar un poquito más a su compañera.

—TU padre Severus de MI padre Harry.

—Ah, ese padre…

—    ¡Albus Severus estoy a punto de maldecirte!

Vaya, otra que ha aprendido a pronunciar su nombre completo cuando se cabrea, piensa Al.

—    ¿Qué tal si TU padre Harry ya no lo está? ¿Te has parado a considerarlo?

—    ¿Te has parado tú a considerar que eres un redomado imbécil?

—            ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me da la gana de seguirte la corriente y hacer lo que tú quieres?

La discusión continúa, mucho más acalorada, hasta que llegan a las puertas del castillo.

—Jura que no vas a decir nada —exige Albus.

Lily aprieta los labios, contrariada.

—Está bien —cede finalmente—. Pero si papá Severus llega a enterarse antes de que papá Harry le haya dicho nada, se enfadará. Y será culpa tuya.

—Asumiré ese riesgo —responde Albus en tono burlón.

Cuando Lily entra en el castillo hace que su baúl le dé un buen golpe a Al en la cadera. A veces Albus se pregunta, y con razón, qué ha visto en ella…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry contempla su pequeño apartamento londinense nuevamente vacío. La presencia de unos sorprendidos Albus y Lily lo ha llenado durante las primeras semanas de agosto. Había llegado el momento de decirles que Liam y él ya no están juntos, que han separado sus vidas al poco de regresar de su viaje a Nueva York. La olla, por fin, había explotado. No les ha dado detalles. Simplemente les ha dicho que habían llegado a un punto en que sus diferencias eran irreconciliables y habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo seguir caminos distintos. La realidad no ha sido ni tan sencilla ni tan civilizada como él se la ha explicado, pero los chicos no necesitan saberlo. Además, se lo han tomado muy bien. Parecían incluso contentos.

No es la primera vez que Harry deja todo atrás. Y aunque ahora ya no tiene diecisiete años y no se siente tan angustiado como entonces, tiene que reconocer que sí está un tanto abatido. Los cambios siempre asustan un poco, se dice. Pero está seguro de que saldrá adelante, como ha hecho siempre. Y aunque ahora se sienta muy solo —echará mucho de menos a Maggie— volverá a ver a los chicos en Navidad, en Semana Santa y el próximo verano. Además, tiene un nuevo reto profesional al que enfrentarse en el  instituto en el que empezará a trabajar a partir de septiembre. Y espera que eso le absorba mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

La tetera pita y Harry vuelve a la cocina para sacarla del fuego y preparar una bandeja con té y pastas para su invitada. Esta tarde ha quedado con Hermione. Está nervioso y esperanzado. Realmente desea volver a establecer los lazos que una vez hubo entre ellos. Sabe que gran parte de la culpa es suya. Pero ahora que se ha instalado en Londres quiere aceptar la oportunidad que ella le ofreció aquel día que coincidieron en el Callejón Diagon. No puede evitar tener un nudo en el estómago. Recuperar la amistad de Hermione es un primer paso para encaminar su nueva vida, en la que, poco a poco, espera poder incluir a todos los demás.

Cuando suena el timbre de la puerta el corazón le da un vuelco. Se detiene ante ella, respira hondo y abre. El rostro más maduro y amable de Hermione le sonríe. Pero Harry no está preparado para Ron. Mira a su amiga sintiéndose traicionado. Se suponía que intentaría arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo más adelante…

—Hola, Harry —saluda Hermione, ya que él parece haberse quedado sin habla—. Cuando supo que venía, Ron quiso acompañarme…

Harry se aparta de la puerta para que el matrimonio pueda pasar. Al menos es un consuelo que Ron parezca sentirse tan incómodo como él. Casi está por poner una mano en el fuego que el pelirrojo no ha venido por voluntad propia, sino que le ha arrastrado su mujer. Harry recuerda perfectamente cuán persuasiva puede ser Hermione cuando se lo propone.

—Es pequeño, pero acogedor —dice Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí,  bien, es todo lo que puede encontrar relativamente cerca de mi nuevo trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

—Así que te quedas…

La voz de Ron suena contenida, como si estuviera haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por se amable.

—Sí —confirma Harry—. He encontrado trabajo en un instituto de Knightsbridge.

Ron asiente, sin mirarle directamente a él, observando con aire distraído a su alrededor mientras pasea.

—Tu hija debe estar contenta —sonríe Hermione, tratando de aminorar la tensión entre los dos hombres.

—Mis dos hijos lo están —la corrige Harry sin acritud—. Aunque seguiremos viajando a Toronto en verano para que Albus vea a su madre.

—Claro —dice Hermione. Después titubea un poco antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Snape? Que hayas vuelto para quedarte…

Harry casi puede sentir la mirada de Ron perforándole la nuca.

—Aún no lo sabe —reconoce, sin ganas de añadir nada más. Ese es un asunto muy privado todavía.

—    ¿Vas a volver con él? —pregunta abruptamente Ron.

Harry se vuelve hacía él, a la defensiva.

—Sí, si él quiere, sí —responde.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza.

—Pudiste decírnoslo, ¿sabes? —le reprocha—. Tuviste un montón de oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Supongo que pensaba que no lo entenderíais. Después era demasiado peligroso.

Esta vez Ron le mira directamente a los ojos.

—Arriesgamos el cuello por ti —le recuerda, amargo.

—Y yo el mío por todos —responde Harry duramente—. Además, te recuerdo que no fui yo quien se marchó dejándonos colgados a Hermione y a mí cuando más te necesitábamos.

—Chicos…

Ambos hombres se miran con resentimiento.

—…si no podéis dejar esto atrás, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Está bien —dice finalmente Harry. Pero vuelve a encararse con Ron—. Sin embargo, no aceptaré más culpa de la que ya reconocí y te recuerdo que nadie quiso escucharme —dice, refiriéndose al desastroso encuentro con la familia Weasley unos años atrás.

Mientras intenta no intervenir, Hermione decide servir el té.

—¿No tienes otra taza? —pregunta. Harry sólo ha puesto dos.

Desconcertado por el brusco cambio de tema, Harry mira a Hermione y vacila unos segundos.

—Er… sí, voy a buscarla.

Escapar por un momento a la cocina le permite pensar en si realmente desea lidiar con la testarudez y el rencor de Ron. Y llega a la conclusión de que no, no va a tolerarlo. Ya tiene suficiente mierda con la que batallar. Coge una taza y un platito del armario, vuelve al salón y deja abruptamente ambas cosas sobre la bandeja, sobresaltando a Hermione. Harry había previsto una tranquila tarde de charla y reconciliación; pero, por lo visto, no va a ser así.

—            ¿Qué es lo que te reconcome, exactamente? —pregunta a bocajarro, enfrentándose directamente con el pelirrojo— ¿Que sea homosexual? ¿Que tú no lo supieras? ¿Que me enamorara de Severus en vez de tu hermana…?

El ataque es tan directo y contundente que, por unos momentos, Ron se queda sin palabras. Mira al que una vez fue su mejor amigo y no ve a Harry. Ve a un hombre que, como él, tal vez ha olvidado por demasiado tiempo el lazo que les unió durante tantos años en los que fueron, sin duda, los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas. Una guerra.

—No puedo perdonarte que te marcharas —dice por fin.

Sus palabras son ásperas, agrias, envueltas en una gruesa capa de decepción y resentimiento. A estas alturas le importan una mierda las paranoias de su hermana con el Salvador del mundo mágico; hace tiempo que ha reconocido que es cierto, Harry la había dejado antes de empezar su relación con Snape. Y tampoco puede entender por qué es precisamente ese murciélago grasiento quien ocupa el corazón de Harry. Pero eso también puede pasarlo por alto, con un poco más de trabajo, pero puede. Para gustos, colores. Pero lo que no puede aceptar de ninguna manera, lo que le atormenta y es incapaz de comprender es que Harry se marchara sin decir adiós; sin despedirse de él y de Hermione; sin contarles sus planes; sin confesarles que estaba destrozado porque el hombre que amaba había muerto. Y Ron está tan seguro de que no lo habría entendido en un primer momento, lo de Snape, como que Hermione habría acabado abriéndole los  ojos y obligándole a ver la realidad. Y no está diciendo que la habría aceptado alegremente; pero lo habría hecho si Harry se lo hubiera pedido. Ron nunca ha sido un hombre que lleve sus sentimientos a flor de piel y se los demuestre a todo el mundo; pero los tiene.

Hermione añade un par de azucarillos a su té y se sirve un poco de leche. No tiene ninguna intención de detener la discusión entre Harry y su marido. Está dispuesta a dejar que se despedacen, si es necesario. Aunque tenga que morderse la lengua hasta amputársela.

La voz de Harry baja un par de tonos cuando vuelve a intervenir 

—Estaba destrozado.

—    ¿Nosotros no? —ironiza Ron.

—            ¡Tú tenías a Hermione! —se encrespa de nuevo Harry— ¡Yo no tenía a nadie!

—    ¡Nos tenías a nosotros!

—    ¡No es lo mismo, Ron!

Hay un momento de silencio, manos crispadas y respiraciones agitadas.  Hermione trata de tomarse tranquilamente el té, ignorando las miradas de los dos hombres. Si esperan que intervenga, van listos. Cuando Harry vuelve a hablar, rebaja un poco el tono de voz, aunque no las palabras.

—No voy a pedir perdón una y otra vez por lo mismo, Ron. Tomé una decisión que me pareció la más adecuada en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. No niego que fuera visceral o, hasta cierto punto, irreflexiva. Pero si me pones entre la espada y la pared, recuerda que he podido vivir diecisiete años sin ti. Y tú sin mí.

Hermione deja su taza de té  y se arrellana en el sofá. No sabe cuánto tiempo más resistirá su lengua, al borde ya de la disección.

—            ¿Estás diciendo que no me necesitas en tu vida? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo, Potter?

Harry empieza a sentirse desbordado por la discusión. Realmente, él no quería discutir; no esperaba hacerlo con nadie esta tarde. Pero Ron siempre ha sabido cómo sacarle de sus casillas. Los dos son testarudos, pueden ser sarcásticos hasta lo hiriente y se aferran a sus convicciones como si en ello les fuera la vida.

—Ron… —suspira Harry, tratando de evitar palabras que abran todavía mucho más el abismo que hay entre ellos—… dame un respiro.

Harry se desploma por fin en el sofá, al lado de Hermione, mientras Ron se planta delante de la ventana y se dedica a mirar el tráfico.

—            ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vas a un partido de Quidditch, Harry? —pregunta de pronto Hermione.

El aludido se encoge de hombros. Parece que Hermione tiene una tarde extrañamente incoherente.

—No sé, años… —responde.

Ella sonríe con pillería.

—Pues yo tengo entradas para el partido de los Cannons y los Falcons…

Ron se vuelve tan de prisa hacia ellos que está a punto de trastabillar.

—    ¿Bromeas? —grazna.

Hermione coge su bolso, lo abre parsimoniosamente y saca de él su arma secreta: dos coloridos trozos de papel que agita seductoramente ante los dos hombres.

—Solamente, si vais juntos —dice.

—Por mí está bien —acepta Harry al cabo de unos momentos, rendido ante la maquiavélica mente de su amiga, dispuesto a atravesar el puente que ella está tendiendo para Ron y él.

Ron mira a su mujer con suspicacia. Hermione sabe las ganas que tenía de ir a ese partido; pero había cedido dolorosamente en favor de una tarde familiar porque unos primos de su mujer que vivían en Blackpool y a los que apenas veía, habían elegido visitarles precisamente ese día. Ahora está seguro de que esa visita nunca fue real. ¡Maldita listilla manipuladora!

—De acuerdo —cede también.

Por los Cannons y sólo por los Cannons.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Severus contempla la portada de _El Profeta_ sin dar crédito a lo que lee: “Harry Potter se deja ve en público después de diecisiete años”. La foto que acompaña al artículo no es muy buena; está tomada de lejos, quizás con un objetivo desde el otro lado del campo de Quidditch de los Cannons, y seguramente por eso los rostros se ven un poco borrosos. El primer pensamiento de Severus es que este periodicucho se inventaría cualquier cosa con tal de vender ejemplares. Sabe que Harry se encuentra en Toronto y desde luego no será él quien se lo aclare a la metomentodo de Skeeter. Sin embargo, tiene que reconocer que el tipo de la foto tiene un indiscutible aire a Harry: el pelo, el movimiento de recolocarse las gafas antes de volver el rostro hacia su compañero de asiento, casualmente pelirrojo… Severus se encuentra estudiando la foto detenidamente. No, no puede asegurar que ese hombre sea Harry; tampoco que no lo sea. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el artículo que acompañaba la fotografía mágica.

 

“Londres -  A pesar de actuar con suma discreción, son varias las personas dispuestas a jurar sobre el Sagrado Libro de Merlín que el hombre que acompañaba a Ronald Weasley, como saben, dueño de la famosa tienda Sortilegios Weasley junto con su hermano George, no era otro que Harry Potter.

Es bien sabido que el señor Potter vive fuera de nuestro país desde que terminó la guerra. La primera noticia que se tuvo de él fue hace cinco años, cuando su hijo ingresó en Hogwarts. Nunca hasta ahora se le ha podido fotografiar, ni solo ni en compañía de su  hijo Albus quien, recordemos, es en realidad el hijo biológico del actual Director de Hogwarts, ni de su propia hija biológica, Lily.

El innegable compañerismo entre Potter y Weasley durante el partido entre los Cannons y los Falcons parece desmentir los rumores que circulaban sobre las desavenencias existentes entre quienes fueron mejores amigos y compañeros, durante su época estudiantil en Hogwarts y después durante la guerra.

Tanto el señor Potter como el señor Weasley y su esposa, quien les esperaba a las afueras del estadio, se negaron a hacer ningún tipo de declaración. Los tres se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, muggle por más señas, donde se les unieron algunos miembros más de la familia Weasley."

 

Severus deja el periódico sobre la mesa mientras el desayuno empieza a revolverse en su estómago. Mira hacia la mesa donde se sienta Albus y le descubre cuchicheando con Lily, ambos inclinados sobre un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Una mirada furtiva —y muy culpable— de su hija acaba por despejar cualquier duda: Harry está en Londres y no le ha dicho nada. Es más, ¿qué hace Harry en Londres a mediados de septiembre cuando debería estar en Toronto, trabajando? Se pone en pie bruscamente y le hace un gesto con la mano a Lily, quien en ese momento le está echando otra cautelosa mirada a la mesa de profesores. Severus piensa averiguar sin la menor demora lo que está pasando.

Lily se acerca a la mesa de profesores donde Severus espera, muy serio, con los restos de su malogrado desayuno y la taza de té ya frío.

—A mi despacho —ordena antes de que su hija pueda decir nada—. Los dos.

El vuelo de túnica de su padre nunca le ha parecido a la chica tan amenazador.

 

—Papá, no te enfades —dice Lily nada más poner un pie en el despacho de su padre—. Todo tiene una explicación.

—Lo sabíais —reprocha Severus en tono acusador.

Lily mira a Albus con un revelador “ya te lo dije” claramente escrito en su cara.

—Lo que pasa es que papá no se sentía preparado para decírtelo todavía —intenta explicar ella.

Albus permanece en silencio. Severus y él tienen la misma expresión adusta pintada en el rostro. Lily no puede menos que pensar que son tal para cual. Si ella no lo remedia, el ambiente puede ponerse muy tenso.

—Pero pensaba darte una sorpresa en Navidad… —aclara.

Resuelta, se sienta en el brazo del sillón que ocupa su padre y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo que pasa es que papá se siente ahora algo inseguro, ¿sabes? No es que él lo haya dicho —Lily agita la mano con aire enterado—. Pero como lo ha dejado con Liam…

A pesar de su aspecto impasible, el corazón de Severus da un vuelco.

—Tuvieron una fuerte discusión el verano anterior… —Lily mira a Albus dándole a entender que ni se le ocurra detenerla; pero la actitud del chico no delata que tenga ninguna intención de intervenir—. Y luego papá se marchó a Nueva York con él, pero a la vista está que no debieron arreglarse. Y luego, cuando vino a buscarnos este verano, resulta que había alquilado un apartamento en Londres y tiene un nuevo trabajo. Te aseguro que nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos. No dijo nada en sus cartas durante todo el curso pasado, ¿verdad, Albus?

—No, no lo dijo —habla por fin el chico.

—Porque estaba planeando todo y no quería ilusionarnos por si lo del trabajo no salía bien y no podía trasladarse a Londres tan pronto como quería ¿verdad, Albus?

Al, simplemente, asiente. Sabe que Lily se dirige a él por su nombre completo porque quiere cabrearle; una especie de venganza por no haberle hecho caso. Pero no le importa. Lo único que ahora mismo le preocupa es la expresión de su padre, porque no puede leerla.

—Ha sido por nosotros —Albus señala a Lily y a él mismo—. Papá ha dejado a Liam por nosotros, estoy seguro.

El ánimo de Severus zozobra entre el enfado y la esperanza. Todavía le cuesta aceptar la idea de que Harry esté en Londres; viviendo en Londres; trabajando en Londres. Pero lo ha hecho por sus hijos, no por él.

—Tú le quieres todavía, papá —susurra Lily en su oído—. Lo sé.

 _Siempre_ , piensa Severus, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

—            ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que si papá hubiera amado de verdad a Liam, no le habría dejado. Porque papá no habría parado hasta lograr incluirnos en su vida, ¿verdad, Albus? —Al asiente. ¿Para qué intervenir? Lily se las está apañando muy bien—. Sólo estaba buscando un motivo para poder volver. Yo creo que papá también te quiere, ¿verdad, Albus?

Albus se encoge de hombros y finalmente refunfuña, mirando a su padre:

—Con los Potter hay que tener mucha paciencia.

 

Los días siguientes Severus intenta no pensar en Harry. En más de una ocasión, ha tenido que contener el impulso de plantarse en ese apartamento londinense en el que ahora vive. Pero a continuación de cada impulso se ha recordado que sus hijos lo sabían, los Weasley lo sabían, toda esa gente del estadio de los Cannons lo sabía. Todo el mundo menos él. Tener a Harry a una aparición de distancia le vuelve loco. Tan loco como para considerar la posibilidad de que, tal como había dicho Albus, Harry ha regresado solamente por sus hijos; no por él. No puede fiarse de la opinión de Lily porque ahora mismo ella sólo ve corazones por todas partes; todo es bonito y de color de rosa. Se pregunta qué pasará el día que ella y Scorpius Malfoy rompan.

 

Hoy es sábado y Severus esperaba que Albus apareciera esta tarde para leer un poco y charlar. Pero ya son las cinco y no hay rastro de él. Sospecha que anda muy empeñado en conseguirse una novia y darle celos a Lily. Según sus fuentes —Lily, como no puede ser de otra forma— tontea con tres: Kristen Stewart, a la que Lily odia, Theresa Rabnott, una de las amigas de su hija, y una chica de Ravenclaw, que es un cerebrito como Albus, pero según Lily más aburrida que una clase de Historia de la Magia con Binns.

Cuando llaman a la puerta Severus piensa que finalmente Albus  ha decidido aparecer para acompañarle a la hora del té. Pero en vista que nadie entra —su hijo siempre llama y después invade las estancias de su padre como si fueran suyas—, Severus abandona su libro y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Severus.

El Director de Hogwarts se queda plantado en la puerta, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Harry tiene el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, como si hubiera estado volando en escoba durante horas. O le hubiera estado persiguiendo una manada de hipógrafos. Se restriega las manos nerviosamente y mira a Severus como si esperara algún tipo de reprimenda, como cuando era su alumno.

—    ¿Me… vas a dejar pasar? —pregunta tímidamente.

Severus se aparta de la puerta como un autómata, de pronto tan nervioso como si fuera un colegial delante de su primera cita.

—Iba a tomar una taza de té… —hace un desvaído ademán en dirección a la mesita donde descansan tetera y tazas junto a un plato con pastas.

Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo, inquieto, ignorando la invitación de Severus para tomar el té.

—Los chicos dicen que estás enfadado. Conmigo —añade con un punto de angustia en la voz.

Así que mandando lechuzas a sus espaldas, piensa Severus. Entrometidos… Se recompone un poco antes de decir:

—No estoy enfadado, Harry. Sólo… bueno, supongo que un poco decepcionado —admite.

Harry asiente, taciturno. Parece que solamente es hábil en arreglar los problemas de los demás; nunca los propios.

—Yo…

¿Cómo decir todo lo que quiere decirle? ¿Cómo evitar que Severus piense que desea volver con él solamente porque ahora está solo?

—…yo… necesitaba un tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas —intenta explicar—. Supongo que lo de ir a ese partido no fue una de las mejores.

Severus le mira sin dejar traslucir ni uno solo de los sentimientos que ahora mismo azotan su ánimo.

—            ¿Te reconciliaste con los Weasley? —pregunta en un tono demasiado neutro como para que Harry se sienta cómodo.

—Sí —afirma Harry—. Menos con Ginny. Me temo que ella sigue sin perdonarme.

¡Zorra! piensa Severus, pero dice:

—Entonces no fue tan mala idea. Me alegro de que hayas arreglado las cosas con ellos. Necesitarás amigos si ahora vas a vivir aquí.

—Severus…

—            ¿Una taza de té? —pregunta el Director, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la mesita para servirlo.

Harry está arrebatador. A Severus se le acelera el corazón con sólo mirarle. Como siga poniéndole esos ojos de cordero degollado, no podrá seguir resistiendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre él, de abrazarle, besarle, decirle que ya no le importan los motivos por los que haya vuelto a Inglaterra; que lo único que desea es que se quede con él.

—    ¿Leche y azúcar?

Severus puede oír perfectamente el suspiro de contenida decepción de Harry.

—Sin leche, un terrón de azúcar, por favor —responde.

Severus prepara el té, maldiciendo los apenas perceptibles temblores de su mano cuando entrega la taza a Harry. Después se acomoda en el sillón, con la suya entre las manos.

—Así que ahora trabajas en un instituto de Londres —dice—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Apenas estoy conociendo a la gente —Harry habla con un tono de resignada aceptación en su voz—. Pero bien, supongo. La verdad es que hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Entonces estarás muy ocupado —asevera el Director—. Eso está bien.

Harry le mira con impotencia. Casi siente ganas de llorar. Si no tuviera treinta y cinco años y una autoestima que en estos momentos se encuentra al límite de la supervivencia, seguramente lo haría.

—Desde que me hablaste la primera vez de este trabajo tuyo, a veces he pensado si no sería necesario un orientador escolar en Hogwarts —Severus habla con absoluta profesionalidad, completamente metido en su papel de Director—. Ya sabes que aquí también hay montones de problemas con los alumnos, que intentan resolver los Jefes de Casa o yo mismo. Pero no estaría mal tener a alguien que se dedicara exclusivamente a eso.

Harry no puede evitar que el “eso”, le suene un tanto despectivo. Tal vez Severus no lo haya dicho con esta intención, pero seguramente “eso” en la escala de valores académicos del Director está incluso por detrás de las clases de vuelo de los de primero. De pronto siente que es inútil seguir allí sentado, intentando ofrecerle a Severus una explicación sobre su proceder cuando éste no está interesado en escucharla.

—Estoy seguro de que tú y los Jefes de cada Casa lo estáis haciendo lo suficientemente bien como para necesitar a nadie.

Harry deja la taza de té intacta sobre la mesa y después mira su reloj. 

—Se está haciendo tarde —dice—. Hay una buena caminata hasta los límites de la escuela para poder aparecerme. Y tengo algunos expedientes en casa que quería estudiar antes de entrevistarme con mis alumnos el lunes, así que…

Harry se pone en pie y Severus busca desesperadamente una manera de detenerle que no le comprometa demasiado.

—Siento que no puedas quedarte —dice finalmente.

—Y yo haberte decepcionado —en los ojos de Harry ya no hay angustia, sino una fiera determinación—, pero me he cansado de pedir disculpas por cada paso que doy en mi vida.

Cuando Harry se dirige hacia la puerta Severus comprende que existe una posibilidad más que probable de que no vuelva. Harry ya no tiene dieciséis años ni barajará la posibilidad de tomarse una buena dosis de Felix Felicitas que le ayude a reconquistarle. De hecho, aunque en este momento seguramente esté pensando lo contrario, Harry no necesita reconquistarle. Severus siente que tiene frente a él uno de esos momentos en los que la decisión que tome, las palabras que pronuncie, pueden marcar el resto de su vida. Y en el pasado ya ha habido suficientes decisiones equivocadas  y palabras que no se han pronunciado a tiempo 

—    ¡Detente! —ordena poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

Harry lo hace, con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta, ansiando que lo que subyazga en ese tono autoritario que tan bien conoció en el pasado sea un punto de desesperación.

—    ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —pregunta sin volverse.

—Porque sería un completo imbécil si te dejo marchar ahora.

Una tímida sonrisa asoma a los labios de Harry; una que está llena de esperanza y que Severus todavía no puede ver.

—No quiero que pienses que estoy aquí solamente porque Liam y yo hemos roto —dice.

—    ¿Debería pensarlo?

La voz de Severus suena muy cerca, tanto que la estela de sus palabras roza la nuca de Harry. Esta vez el hombre más joven se da la vuelta y se enfrenta a la penetrante mirada del Director.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que supe que estabas vivo —confiesa—. Creo que, de alguna manera, Liam lo sabía. Cuando nos separamos, me acusó de seguir enamorado de ti; de que cada vez que volvía a Inglaterra para recoger a Albus, aprovechaba para revolcarme contigo.

Hay dolor en las palabras de Harry. Y mientras le abraza, Severus lamenta que el hombre que ama haya tenido que pasar por una situación tan desagradable.

—Ese hombre ha demostrado que, a pesar de los años que ha pasado a tu lado, no te conoce en absoluto —asegura.

—No como tú. A pesar de los años que no has pasado junto a mí.

—            ¿Todavía piensas que tus rodillas son feas y huesudas? —susurra Severus, recordando una de las manías secretas de Harry cuando todavía era su alumno y jovencísimo amante.

Harry se ríe bajito, y esa risa reverbera agradablemente contra el pecho del Director.

—Ese es tan solo uno de mis secretos que solamente tú compartes.

Severus le acaricia suavemente el rostro y luego le toma de la mano. La expresión habitualmente circunspecta y severa del Director acoge una sonrisa que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando salir.

—Quiero ver esas rodillas —dice—. Y comprobar que tan huesudas y feas siguen.

Emocionado, Harry se deja llevar dócilmente hasta la habitación, más que dispuesto a seguir compartiendo secretos con quien, un día, fue mucho más que su profesor.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Las manos de Severus reconocen la piel de Harry como si jamás hubieran estado lejos de ella. Se han acostumbrado a volver a acariciarla con tanta rapidez que la semana se les hace eterna hasta que la tienen de regreso el viernes por la noche. A Harry le gusta dormir enroscado a Severus y, algunas veces, cuando despierta por la mañana, le mira como si por un momento no recordara donde está. Y después le sonríe, se estira y busca sus labios para un beso largo y perezoso. Severus se pregunta cómo ha podido vivir tanto tiempo falto de esos abrazos, besos y sonrisas.

Hace apenas un mes que Harry ha vuelto a su vida y el Director de Hogwarts está seguro de que sería capaz de mandar un Avada al primero que intentara alejarlo de él. Conoce maldiciones capaces de disolver un cuerpo sin dejar rastro, por Merlín que las conoce. Su mano busca enredarse en el pelo de Harry, pero ahora lo lleva tan corto  —exigencias del nuevo instituto en el que trabaja— que es prácticamente imposible. Severus añora un poco esas greñas revoltosas que le permitían jugar, estirar y enrollar las negras hebras entre sus dedos. La respiración del hombre que comparte su cama, pausada y suave, reverbera contra su pecho rítmicamente, íntima, cálida, haciéndole sentir en paz con el mundo. Hoy es domingo y se levantarán tarde, desayunarán en el estudio y después, si les apetece, volverán a la cama y quemarán el desayuno.

Harry logró ser un inquilino secreto en sus habitaciones durante un par de fines de semana. Ni siquiera Lily y Albus sospecharon que pasaba esas noches en Hogwarts hasta que un viernes por la noche se les olvidó poner un hechizo de privacidad  —ese por el que sus hijos sabían en ese momento Severus no deseaba ser molestado— y Albus apareció en los aposentos de su padre para pedirle un libro sobre pociones avanzadas para un examen que tenía con Slughorn el siguiente jueves. Como el chico tenía la costumbre de llamar y entrar, los pescó en actitud más que cariñosa en el sofá. Se quedó tan cortado que salió corriendo después de balbucear una serie de disculpas incoherentes. A los diez minutos Lily estaba allí, lo cual demuestra la buena forma física de la que goza la chica, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que hay entre la Torre de Gryffindor y las habitaciones del Director de Hogwarts.

Severus no quiere que Harry viva en ese apartamento que ha alquilado en Londres porque no está dispuesto a renunciar a tenerle en su cama cada noche. Y no está pensando en sexo solamente. Está pensando en el beso de bienvenida, en una cena tranquila mientras se cuentan cómo ha ido su día, en sentarse juntos en el sofá mientras leen, repasan algún asunto de sus respectivos trabajos o simplemente no hacen nada. Está pensando en sus cuerpos acurrucándose el uno junto al otro en las noches de invierno o en escuchar ese “buenas noches, amor” que Harry le susurra  antes de quedarse dormido. Casi le tiene convencido para que se traslade definitivamente a Hogwarts, a pesar del inconveniente que supone viajar hasta ese instituto de Knightsbridge cada día. Pero ya va siendo hora de que Harry se _desmugglelarice_ un poco y recuerde que existe la red flu y la aparición.

Lily y Albus están muy contentos con la situación; aunque Lily demuestra su entusiasmo de forma mucho más desmedida y alborotada que Albus. El pobre chico ha dejado de visitar las habitaciones del Director los fines de semana por temor a encontrarse con otra situación embarazosa. Lily ha paseado a Harry por todo Hogwarts, presumiendo de padre. La generación de Albus y Lily, y las anteriores a ellos,  sólo conocen al héroe del mundo mágico por los libros. Y las fotografías que han visto de él, anteriores a la guerra, sólo muestran a un adolescente de aspecto tan normal como el de cualquiera de los actuales alumnos de Hogwarts. Al mago de treinta y tantos que ahora se pasea por los pasillos de la escuela no le rodea ningún aura extraordinaria, ni tiene un aspecto poderoso o la actitud de estar por encima de los demás habida cuenta de su hazaña. Es un hombre tranquilo, cercano, que se relaciona fácilmente con los estudiantes y no tiene ningún problema en conversar con ellos y responder a sus preguntas. Tal vez Harry Potter no haya resultado ser el héroe que imaginaban, pero les cae bien.

 

A pocas semanas para Navidad Severus recibe en su despacho una visita inesperada. Durante todos estos años no ha perdido el contacto con la familia Malfoy, aunque solamente haya sido a través de felicitaciones navideñas y, desde que Scorpius Malfoy asiste a Hogwarts, se han visto en los partidos de Quidditch de la escuela. Ha sido invitado a comer en la mansión Malfoy en varias ocasiones aunque ha aceptado pocas veces y de esas pocas nunca ha llevado a Lily, cosa que Narcisa siempre le ha reprochado.

Esta mañana es Lucius en persona quien se presenta en su despacho, después de casi un año desde su último encuentro. El patriarca de la familia no se prodiga mucho en público. Ha dejado la responsabilidad de negocios y relaciones sociales en manos de su hijo Draco, para quien ha sido mucho más sencillo abrir camino para el apellido Malfoy en el mundo mágico de lo que lo habría sido para él.

—Te veo bien, Severus —sonríe Lucius mientras se sienta en el sillón que le ha ofrecido el Director—. Tal vez será porque, según dicen las malas lenguas, ya no duermes solo…

El Director se limita a sonreír también, sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que le invade cada vez que alguien le pregunta por Harry. Ello no significa que esté dispuesto a saciar la curiosidad del preguntón de turno. De hecho, todavía nadie les ha visto a Harry y a él juntos en público.

—Así que, por fin, ha vuelto —habla de nuevo Lucius.

—Sí, ha vuelto para quedarse —confirma Severus. Después de todo, Lucius no es cualquiera; es un amigo.

Lucius se ríe.

—Si te vieras la cara…

—La mía, espero —ironiza el Director a sabiendas de la sonrisa tonta que sigue instalada en su rostro.

—Me alegro —dice sinceramente Lucius—. No soy ningún fan de Potter, pero tú te mereces ser feliz. Y si él es quien lo consigue… bienvenido sea.

Severus asiente, agradeciendo sus palabras.

—    ¿A qué debo el honor de tan inesperada visita? —pregunta después.

—Cosas de Narcisa —responde Lucius, haciendo un vago ademán con la mano—. Y de mi nuera, supongo —añade—. Vengo a extenderte una invitación formal para la cena de Nochebuena.

Severus le mira sorprendido.

—Ya sé, ya sé, tus obligaciones como Director y todo eso… —Lucius compone una expresión de sufrimiento antes de decir—: Pero si aprecias en algo mi pobre vida, aceptarás para que esas liosas mujeres que tengo en casa no pidan mi cabeza.

Severus enarca una ceja.

—La invitación incluye a Potter y vuestros hijos, por supuesto —aclara rápidamente Lucius.

El Director frunce el ceño. A Harry no le hará ninguna gracia tal invitación. De hecho, su pareja había insinuado que podían pasar esas fechas en su apartamento de Londres, los cuatro, como una familia.

—Déjame hablar con Harry primero —dice.

Esta vez es el turno de Lucius de fruncir el ceño.

—Dirá que no —afirma—. Lo sabes tú y lo sé yo.

—Probablemente… —no se atreve a negar Severus. La verdad es que a él también le hacía ilusión pasar las Navidades en plan familiar, lejos de Hogwarts. Y con Harry tenía una baza segura para una negativa a la invitación de los Malfoy.

Lucius suspira pesadamente y después le dirige una mirada intensa al Director.

—La verdad es que a Draco tampoco le hace mucha gracia —reconoce—. Pero tampoco le apetece llevarle la contraria a Astoria… —el mago suspira de nuevo—. Esa especie de relación que llevan mi nieto y tu hija, bueno la hija de Potter… ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Quieren conocerla. Y Scorpius no ha parado de escribir a su madre diciéndole que la inviten unos días durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Severus casi siente pena por su amigo. Hace mucho tiempo que es Narcisa quien lleva las riendas en el hogar de los Malfoy. Y Lucius se limita a obedecer y a seguir purgando las decisiones que tomó en el pasado y que llevaron a la familia a la complicada situación que vivió durante la guerra. Narcisa todavía no le ha perdonado del todo que pusieran en peligro la vida de su único hijo.

—Intentaré convencer a Harry —concede finalmente—. Pero no te aseguro el resultado.

Lucius asiente, agradecido.

—Dile que lo haga por los chicos —dice antes de despedirse y abandonar el despacho del Director.

En cuanto se queda solo, Severus empieza a pensar en cómo plantearle el asunto a Harry. Con la poca gracia que le hace que Lily salga con Scorpius Malfoy…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Finalmente es Lily quien puede con su padre y consigue que, a regañadientes, acepte asistir a la cena navideña de los Malfoy. Severus, como buen Slytherin, ha desviado hábilmente la cuestión hacia su hija y ha evitado una confrontación entre ellos dos. No quiere discutir con su pareja por culpa de los Malfoy. Harry es muy testarudo y, a pesar de que Severus es consciente de que en un futuro seguramente habrá discusiones porque no siempre estarán de acuerdo, no quiere tenerlas todavía. Hace tan poco que conviven, todo es tan cómodo y armonioso entre ellos que no desea estropearlo tan pronto por culpa de un amor adolescente. Y menos en Navidad.

Así que con un Harry de bastante mal humor, Lily exultante, Albus conformado y Severus haciendo acopio de paciencia, se presentan en la mansión Malfoy la noche del 24 de diciembre. Los anfitriones les reciben como si del mismísimo Ministro de Magia se tratara. Severus, que conoce las maneras de una familia como los Malfoy, simplemente les deja hacer. Harry no puede evitar sentirse receloso e incómodo. Es Narcisa la primera en dirigirse a él, sonriente, exudando amabilidad.

—Señor Potter —saluda—, no sabe cuánto me alegro de que hayan decidido aceptar nuestra invitación.

Se queda con la mano de Harry entre las suyas después de un apretón formal, consiguiendo que el mago se sienta más incómodo todavía.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle…

Deja en el aire el motivo de tal agradecimiento, pero Harry sabe que se encuentra justo detrás de ella. Igual de rubio pero con unas sospechosas entradas en la frente. Igual de alto pero no tan delgado como en sus tiempos de escuela. Su mirada se cruza entonces con la de Draco Malfoy quien, rígidamente, le saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Tampoco parece demasiado contento con esta celebración conjunta que han organizado su madre y su esposa. Después, Narcisa y Astoria se deshacen en alabanzas con Lily mientras Scorpius está a punto de explotar de euforia. Albus se mantiene al lado de Severus, un poco distante, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

Cuando pasan al comedor, los invitados no pueden por menos que sentirse impresionados, incluido Severus. Los Malfoy no exhiben tal despliegue de suntuosidad ante cualquiera. Y cuando Narcisa le indica a Harry el asiento que está a su derecha, es cuando el Director comprende que todo aquello es por él, por Harry, por el hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, volvió atrás volando sobre el mismísimo infierno para rescatar a su hijo. Su único y amado hijo.

—Espero que le guste el menú que he elegido para esta noche, señor Potter.

El aludido compone una sonrisa de compromiso, bastante descolocado todavía, pero dice:

—Harry, por favor, llámeme Harry.

Narcisa asiente, complacida, mientras el primer plato aparece en la mesa: salmón ahumado con mouse de camarones. Se establece una charla intrascendente, principalmente entre Lucius y Severus, con alguna que otra intervención de Draco. Hablan de cómo van las cosas por el Ministerio, de Quidditch, del Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts y sus miembros, algunos de los cuales se llevan veladas críticas por parte de Lucius a las cuales Severus se niega a sumarse por cuestiones éticas, por mucho que las comparta.

—Tengo entendido que usted también trabaja en el mundo de la docencia, señor Potter

Al patriarca Malfoy, Harry no piensa concederle el privilegio de que le llame por su nombre de pila. Levanta la mirada de su plato y no le queda más remedio que romper el silencio que ha logrado mantener hasta ahora, so pena de parecer un maleducado.

—Soy orientador escolar —dice. Y añade ante el desconcierto en el rostro de Lucius—. No es una figura que exista en la educación mágica.

—Entiendo…

Los platos desaparecen, distrayendo la atención de Lucius de la pregunta que iba a formular a continuación, para dejar paso a un gran pavo acompañado con todo tipo de verduras: popurrí de vegetales, zanahorias y nabos al horno glaseados con miel, patatas al horno y estofado de repollo colorado y manzana. También con las salsas hay donde elegir: salsa de pan, _gravy_ de pavo o salsa de arándanos. Harry tiene que reconocer que la boca se le hace agua de solo contemplar viandas tan bien presentadas. Ceremonioso, Lucius se levanta para empezar a trocear el pavo mientras un elfo espera pacientemente a su lado para ir repartiendo los platos. Harry no puede evitar pensar que todo parece muy tradicional.

—Estoy seguro de que nuestros anfitriones agradecerán una explicación de en qué consiste tu trabajo —interviene Severus, dándole al mismo tiempo una patadita por debajo de la mesa a Harry.

—No quiero aburrirles…

—Por favor —insiste Narcisa—, estoy segura de que será de gran interés para nosotros, ya que desconocemos en gran medida cómo funciona la educación muggle.

Harry maldice a Severus mentalmente, pero se siente incapaz de hacerle un feo a Narcisa.

—Creo que podría resumirlo en cinco puntos —empieza a explicar—: identificar las necesidades educativas del colegio en general y de los alumnos en particular; ofrecer asesoramiento psicopedagógico a los profesores; asesorar a las familias, especialmente a las que tienen hijos con necesidades educativas especiales; coordinar recursos externos tales como servicios médicos y servicios sociales; y pasarse la vida haciendo cursos y estudiando para no quedarse atrás —acabó con una pequeña mueca—. Hay ciertas cuestiones que un educador no puede saber solamente “de oídas”.

Harry espera que el pequeño y aburrido discurso haya desanimado a sus oyentes y busquen un nuevo tema de conversación que no le involucre a él. Pero no tiene suerte.

—Supongo que se habrá encontrado con algunos casos difíciles a lo largo de su carrera… —asume Narcisa.

Harry suspira interiormente.

—Algunos —murmura más que habla.

Pero antes de que Narcisa le pida una detallada descripción de los mismos, Lucius, quien parece no tener suficiente entretenimiento cortando el pavo, decide intervenir.

—Parece que al señor Potter siguen gustándole los retos…

Harry esboza una sonrisa forzada.

—Qué sería la vida sin un desafío de vez en cuando… —ironiza.

—Seguramente, otro en su lugar se habría dedicado solamente a vivir —apunta Lucius. Y se calla, porque no es de buena educación hacer referencia directa a temas económicos en la mesa, que los Potter siempre han sido una familia más que pudiente, como los Malfoy, y que su último descendiente, probablemente, habría podido vivir tranquilamente de la fortuna guardada en su cámara de Gringotts. Si es que todavía seguía allí…

—Seguramente… —suspira Harry.

El elfo doméstico entrega el último plato a Lucius, el suyo, y éste corta una generosa ración de pavo. Después se sienta y hace levitar la salsera de _gravy_ hacia él.

—Todo habría sido más sencillo para usted si hubiéramos podido ejecutar “el plan”, ¿verdad, Severus? —dice mientras se sirve.

Las miradas del resto de comensales se posan sobre él. Algunas curiosas, como la de los tres adolescentes que hasta este momento mantenían su propia conversación y ahora callan, atentos. La de los adultos, especialmente la de Severus, le recriminan que haya sacado este tema precisamente ahora. Harry, sin embargo, siente que, por primera vez desde que ha llegado, hay algo que le interesa oír.

—    ¿Qué plan? —pregunta.

—No creo que sea el momento —responde Severus, asesinando con la mirada a Lucius.

—Severus tiene razón, papá —le apoya Draco. No quiere ni oír hablar del tema de la guerra; y menos que salga a colación su rescate por parte de Potter. Otra vez.

—            ¡Tonterías! —Lucius ignora deliberadamente los intentos de Narcisa por llamar su atención— Me cuesta creer que durante todo este tiempo no se lo hayas explicado —dice, dirigiéndose a Severus.

—Sí, ¿por qué no me lo has explicado durante todo este tiempo? —Harry mira a su pareja con un implícito “si no hubiéramos venido, ahora no te encontrarías en esta situación” — Nunca llegué a saber en qué consistía el famoso “plan”.

Lucius empieza a comer, satisfecho. Está agradecido a Potter por salvar a su hijo de esa sala en llamas; pero quiere dejar constancia de que ellos, los Malfoy, estaban dispuestos a ayudar para que el Señor Oscuro cayera. Que no se hubieran decidido hasta el final, cuando las cosas no pintaban muy bien para ellos, no le quitaba importancia a la decisión, ¿verdad? Quiere que Potter lo sepa, que lo sepan sus hijos y que su nieto se sienta orgulloso de llevar su apellido.

Severus, quien ha estado contemplando su plato durante un tiempo que podría rayar la mala educación, levanta por fin la mirada y recorre con ella los rostros de todos los comensales hasta posarla finalmente en Harry. En esos ojos verdes que le matan, le embrujan y le deshacen la voluntad a su antojo. Y, lo peor de todo, es que no le molesta sentirse así. Desea que le devoren siempre como lo están haciendo en este mismo momento.

—El Señor Oscuro estaba cada día más débil, gracias a los horrocruxes que tus amigos y tú habíais podido destruir —empieza a hablar sin preámbulo alguno—. Lucius y yo habíamos empezado a buscar la manera de deshacernos de Nagini, que en teoría sería el último horrocrux que quedaría por destruir, porque era el más inaccesible para ti. Pero el Señor Oscuro tenía a la maldita serpiente muy protegida, no se separaba de ella ni de día ni de noche. También había empezado a desconfiar de mí; rechazó toda poción que quise prepararle con la excusa de fortalecerle. Aunque lo que realmente buscaba era debilitarle todavía más y junto con Lucius y Narcisa lograr aprisionarle con un conjuro de bloqueo de magia que habíamos encontrado en un libro, digamos, poco recomendable. Destruir a Nagini entonces habría sido mucho más fácil.

—            ¿Y qué hubierais hecho después? —pregunta Harry— Sabes tan bien como yo que había un horrocrux que ni el mismo Voldemort sabía que existía.

Lucius mira a Severus con una ceja alzada. _¿Otro horrocrux?_

—Destruir ese horrocrux jamás fue una opción para mí, dijera lo que dijera Dumbledore —responde Severus con firmeza—. Y él ya no estaba para impedir que yo hiciera lo que consideraba correcto.

—Me molesta reconocer que en algún punto de esta historia me he perdido, Severus —confiesa Lucius, mirando con desconfianza a su amigo—. Me dijiste que el Señor Oscuro había hecho seis horrocruxes. Y si no me fallan las cuentas, estamos hablando de siete…

Sin embargo, Severus le ignora.

—Esa es la razón de que, cuando el Señor Oscuro reclamó mi presencia la noche en que atacó Hogwarts, yo insistiera tanto en ir a buscarte para entregarte —continua hablando, dirigiéndose a Harry—.  Lo que en realidad pretendía era reunirme con Lucius y Narcisa y regresar con ellos donde se encontraba Voldemort y lanzar el conjuro. En ese momento, él ya sabía que acababais de destruir la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

—Hubiera sido un suicidio —murmura Harry—. Quedaban todavía dos horrocruxes y el trozo de alma que permanecía en él.

—Tal vez —admite Severus—. Pero, ¿qué más podíamos perder? De todas formas, el Señor Oscuro pensaba matarme. Y todos sabemos que casi lo consigue.

—Y, a la larga, nosotros no hubiéramos corrido mejor suerte —interviene Narcisa—. El Señor Oscuro ya nos había marcado como sacrificables. Además, en esos momentos ni siquiera sabíamos si Draco seguía vivo.

El aludido se remueve incómodo en su asiento. Astoria pone una mano cariñosamente sobre su brazo.

—Y si mi hijo hubiera muerto en Hogwarts esa noche, pongo a Merlín por testigo de que no me hubiera temblado la varita a la hora de intentar darle su merecido a ese monstruo —afirma Narcisa.

—Mamá…

A pesar de que Draco parece algo avergonzado, Harry no puede evitar notar que le dirige a su madre una mirada de total adoración. Durante un fugaz momento, desea haber podido disfrutar de su propia madre el tiempo suficiente como para poder mirarla así. Hasta que, temeroso de que Draco le pesque en su singular escrutinio, desvía la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan accidentalmente con los de Lily. Entonces, se da cuenta. Y es consciente como nunca antes de la devoción de su propia hija por él.

  —...entonces, tal vez el señor Potter quiera aclarárnoslo.

Distraído con sus propias cavilaciones, Harry comprende que la conversación ha seguido sin que él le prestara la menor atención.

—¿Perdón?

—Le decía a Severus que siguen sin salirme las cuentas —Lucius no parece muy feliz en este momento—. Y que, ya que él no parece muy dispuesto a responder, tal vez usted sea tan amable de aclararnos qué era el séptimo horrocrux o donde estaba, al menos. Evidentemente fue destruido, ya que usted acabó con el Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo, Harry mira a Severus, entrecierra un poco los ojos y pregunta:

—Dime una cosa, Severus, ¿en qué momento reconsideraste la opinión de Dumbledore?

El Director tarda unos momentos en responder. Y cuando lo hace, mira a Harry directamente a los ojos.

—En el momento en que di todo por perdido y consideré que no quedaba otra opción —Severus guarda un pequeño silencio antes de continuar—. Yo estaba muriendo; Narcisa y Lucius no hubieran podido llevar a cabo el conjuro solos porque se necesitaban al menos tres personas para realizarlo. Y si Voldemort ganaba iba a morir mucha más gente de la que ya lo había hecho hasta ese momento —suspira con pesar antes de añadir—: Y, como Dumbledore, sabía que lo harías.

Harry asiente. No puede recriminar a Severus su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, le había protegido hasta el último momento. Incluso de los Malfoy, a quienes había mantenido en la ignorancia sobre la existencia del séptimo horrocrux, seguramente temiendo que intentaran acabar con él con el fin de eliminar cualquier obstáculo que impidiera que Voldemort desapareciera de una vez y para siempre.

—O sea, que estamos aquí de pura casualidad… —suelta de pronto Albus, dirigiéndose a Lily, rompiendo el denso silencio que se ha extendido por el comedor.

—Eso parece… —corrobora ella.

Para Lucius y para Narcisa, lo sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido la madrugada del 3 de mayo de 1998 cobra un nuevo sentido. Potter era el séptimo horrocrux. Potter murió, destruyéndolo; pero regresó y no serán ellos quienes ahonden en el porqué. Es Harry Potter, el niño —y no tan niño— que sobrevivió dos veces. Con eso es suficiente.

—Doy por sentado que esta conversación jamás trascenderá —el Director dirige una mirada severa a los tres adolescentes—. Estos acontecimientos forman parte de la historia de nuestras familias y en nuestras familias deben quedarse.

Los tres asienten rápidamente, conscientes de que son partícipes del secreto de una parte de la historia del mundo mágico que muy pocos conocen.

 

Después de la cena familia e invitados se trasladan a un precioso salón para tomar café y licores. Severus observa que Harry sigue los pasos de Draco, quien se ha sentado en uno de los dos sillones que hay frente a la chimenea. Harry lo hace en el otro. Titubea unos momentos, pero al final decide no acercarse. Los dos ya son lo suficientemente mayores, ¿no? Pero no va a perderlos de vista, por si acaso.

Es Harry el primero en romper el hielo y declarar:

—No estoy de acuerdo con esta relación.

—Yo tampoco.

Draco acompaña sus siguientes palabras con un gesto de resignación.

—Pero, de momento, parece que tendremos que conformarnos.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro igual de resignado.

—Eso parece…

—Sin embargo, espero que más adelante Scorpius conozca a una joven mucho más adecuada para él.

—Lo mismo espero para Lily —afirma Harry—. Me refiero a un joven, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

La conversación entre los dos magos es tan tranquila y natural que para cualquier espectador ajeno a ella parece que estén hablando del tiempo.

Draco termina su café y pregunta:

—    ¿Un whisky, Potter?

—Me encantaría, Malfoy.

El rubio agita su varita y hace aparecer una botella y dos vasos. Sirve para ambos una generosa cantidad de whisky.

—Malfoy, ¿serías tan amable de pedirle a tu hijo que deje de toquetear a mi hija aunque sea por cinco minutos, por favor?

Draco aprieta los labios y suelta algo en francés en un tono tan seco que Scorpius casi salta de su asiento. Ambos jóvenes se separan, avergonzados.

—Lo siento, tuvo una niñera francesa —se excusa Draco por haber utilizado otro idioma que claramente Harry no entiende—. Parece que solamente se toma las cosas en serio si se las dices en francés.

Harry está tentando a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se reprime. ¡Niñera francesa! Desde el otro lado del salón, Severus esconde una sonrisa. Esos dos están condenados a entenderse, quieran o no. Sospecha que entre Lily y Scorpius todavía hay relación para rato.


	16. CAPITULO X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca había tardado tanto en acabar un fic. Supongo que se han dado un cúmulo de circunstancias que entre todas ha colaborado a que suba este último capítulo dos años y tres meses desde que subí el anterior. Deseo de todo corazón que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Unos años después…**

Tendría que sentirse contenta porque su equipo ha ganado un partido más. Pero el agotamiento no le permite disfrutar como debería del hecho de que vayan a la cabeza del Campeonato Internacional de Quidditch. Todavía le falta tomar dos trasladores para llegar a Londres y el simple pensamiento la agota todavía más. Espera que le queden fuerzas para aparecerse ante la verja de Hogwarts —no acabó de entender qué problema había con la conexión a la chimenea del despacho de su padre Severus—,  y que su padre Harry esté allí esperándola como prometió.

Dos horas después Lily se arrebuja en la capa del uniforme de las Avispas de Wimbourne, tiritando. El tiempo era fresco en Londres, pero en Escocia parece que el invierno no quiere irse. Ya no hay nieve, pero el viento que sopla en este momento helaría el mismísimo infierno. Se pone a dar saltitos para calentarse, esperando que su padre no se haya olvidado de ella. Casi al mismo tiempo que este pensamiento cruza su mente, le ve acercándose hacia la verja.

— ¡Papá! —exclama.

Harry le sonríe mientras agita su varita y los candados que sujetan las cadenas se abren y éstas se deslizan chirriando. Lily se precipita a los brazos de su padre con la placidez de quien llega a casa después de mucho tiempo y ya no tiene nada que temer. 

—Mi niña…

Harry la abraza y la besa con cariño y Lily se da cuenta en ese  momento de cuánto ha echado de menos el refugio de esos brazos.

—Vamos —urge Harry—, hace demasiado frío para estar aquí fuera parados. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, jovencita, pero delante de la chimenea con una taza de té bien caliente. 

Lily suspira y se arrebuja bajo la capa de su padre, bien pegadita a él mientras hacen a pie el camino hasta la entrada del castillo. Hogwarts esta silencioso, casi dormido, porque todos los alumnos están en clase en estos momentos. Sin despegarse ni un poquito de su padre, todavía aterida, se encaminan hacia las mazmorras, donde sus padres tienen sus habitaciones. Lily se siente inmediatamente en casa en cuanto las estancias familiares la reciben una vez más. Todo está como siempre, acogedor y tranquilo. Los conocidos olores que impregnan la habitación la devuelven a su infancia, cuando ella las habitaba con su padre Severus.

—Severus está dando clase —dice Harry—. Ha tenido que sustituir a Slughorn, que está en cama con un buen resfriado. Este tiempo está enviando a más alumnos a la enfermería que otros años.

Lily se sienta en el sofá, sin quitarse todavía la capa de su padre, y se dedica a observar complacida cómo prepara el té para ambos.

—¿No tienes entrevistas esta mañana? —pregunta.

Harry sonríe.

—Las he cancelado. No había nada urgente.

Desde hace ocho años, Harry trabaja en Hogwarts. Severus no paró hasta convencerlo de que su lugar estaba allí, ayudando a los alumnos y a los profesores de la institución mágica. Tampoco Harry se hizo rogar demasiado. Adaptar su trabajo a una escuela mágica era todo un reto. Y a Harry le siguen gustando los desafíos. Además, vivir en el lugar que siempre consideró como un verdadero hogar le ha dado la estabilidad y la tranquilidad que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Este año vais los primeros —dice Harry con orgullo mientras le entrega la taza de té a su hija—. Tu padre y yo leímos la entrevista que te hicieron en El Profeta.

Lily hace una pequeña mueca y dice:

—Espero que papá Severus no se ofendiera mucho por lo de la sangre de dos generaciones de excepcionales buscadores Potter corriendo por mis venas y todo eso…

— ¡Claro que no! —asegura Harry— Severus se siente muy orgulloso de ti, cariño —Pero a continuación, se ríe—. Sin embargo, no se te ocurra mencionarle al abuelo James bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry se sienta junto a su hija y observa como la joven se toma su té en silencio, acurrucada en el sofá. Alguien tendrá que sacar el tema y parece que no va a ser Lily. El mago suspira y finalmente pregunta:

—    ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Lily deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—Que es idiota —responde.

 _Como_ _su padre_ , no puede evitar pensar Harry. Pero no lo dice en voz alta.

—Quiere que cuando nos casemos, me retire. ¿Cómo puede pedirme tal cosa, papá?

 _Porque los Malfoy son idiotas_ , reitera Harry mentalmente. Después, reacciona. ¿Casarse?

— ¿En qué momento te ha pedido en matrimonio? —pregunta, empezando a alarmarse un poco.

Lily deja escapar otro suspiro para después meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un precioso anillo de compromiso. Harry abre y cierra la boca varias veces. Aquel pedrusco tiene que haber costado una verdadera fortuna.

—Un poco ostentoso, ¿verdad? —dice Lily— Casi me da vergüenza ponérmelo…

Harry aprieta los labios para no soltar una palabrota.

—Un poco ostentoso, sí —dice por fin—. Pero la cuestión es… ¿vas a ponértelo?

Lily mira largamente el anillo que sujeta entre los dedos antes de responder.

—Yo no quiero renunciar a mi carrera, así que…

—Entonces deberías devolvérselo —aconseja Harry en tono decidido—. Cuanto antes mejor.

—Papá…

—Ese chico no te conviene, Lily. He sido muy paciente porque estabas enamorada. Pero, ¿dejar tu carrera? ¿En qué siglo cree que vivimos? Seguro que esto es cosa de su padre… Pero tú no vas a casarte para pasar a ser el florero de nadie, cariño.

Lily se abraza a su padre y deja escapar un sollozo. Harry intenta consolarla, pasándole suavemente la mano por la espalda. ¡Oh, ese Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Si hace sufrir a su niña, Harry es muy capaz de dejarle sin huevos!

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Cuando aterrizan en Heathrow, Albus no puede evitar que un escalofrío nervioso le recorra la espalda. Gaëlle le sonríe desde el asiento de al lado, mientras se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. También está nerviosa. Sabe que los padres de Albus conocen de su existencia porque su hijo les ha hablado de ella en sus cartas; pero ignoran su decisión de última hora de viajar hasta Escocia para presentársela.

Albus y Gaëlle trabajan juntos en Quebec, en el _Hôpital_ _Durocher_ _pour les Maladies_ _Magiques_. Ella es sanadora y él, desde hace apenas dos meses, es el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Pociones y Fármacos del hospital. Ascenso que sus padres todavía desconocen. Albus es de los pocos magos, si no el único, que aparte de la carrera de Pocionista cursó la carrera muggle de Farmacia. Y el _Hôpital Durocher_  es de los más vanguardistas en cuanto a combinar medicina mágica y muggle. Por esa razón se trasladó allí desde el hospital donde trabajaba en Toronto, animado por su madre, a pesar de las dificultades iniciales del idioma.

Cuando Albus acabó ambas carreras y tomó la decisión de marcharse a Toronto para ejercer, sus padres le apoyaron, a pesar de lo mucho que iban a echarle de menos. Pero sabían que no estaría solo, porque su madre y su pareja vivían allí y le acogieron en su casa durante los primeros meses. En ese momento, más que buscar mejores respectivas profesionales, era el corazón de Albus el que necesitaba un cambio. Y volver a Toronto era volver a casa para poder lamerse las heridas con tranquilidad. Aquello que le dijo una vez su padre Severus de que con los Potter había que tener mucha paciencia, afortunadamente había resultado para él, pero no para Albus. Así que decidió darle un giro a su vida y alejarse de Inglaterra para retornar a la ciudad donde había pasado su infancia.

Conoció a Gaëlle al poco de empezar a trabajar en el _Durocher_ , dos años después de haberse instalado en Canadá. Fue una suerte que ella hablara inglés, porque en ese momento Albus andaba más perdido que un pulpo en un estadio de Quidditch. Gaëlle era y sigue siendo, sanadora del área pediátrica. Es una mujer dulce, inteligente, un poco testaruda a veces, pero Albus ya está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres testarudas. Tiene una larga melena castaña, que suele llevar recogida en una coleta cuando trabaja, unos preciosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que a Albus le roba el corazón cada vez que ella lo hace para él. Por no hablar de esas largas y sexys piernas que le vuelven loco cuando Gaëlle se viste con falda o vestido y se calza esos zapatos con unos tacones de infarto. Entonces es casi tan alta como él. Ahora lleva unos simples jeans y una blusa. Pero está igual de arrebatadora 

—Cariño, esa es nuestra maleta.

Albus sale de su ensoñación y se estira para coger la maleta de la cinta transportadora. Traen solamente una porque no pueden quedarse muchos días. Y la mayor parte de lo que hay dentro es de Gaëlle.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta Hogwarts? —pregunta ella cuando empiezan a andar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

—Nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade. Y desde allí les enviaré una lechuza a mis padres —responde Albus—. Tampoco quiero que les dé un infarto… —sonríe—. Seguramente nos enviarán un carruaje.

Albus les aparece a ambos en el pueblo mágico y lleva a su novia a la taberna de Madame Rosmerta. Hace frío y a los dos les vendrá bien tomar algo caliente. Le pide permiso a Madame Rosmerta para utilizar una de sus lechuzas, a lo que ella accede amablemente. Albus escribe una breve nota para sus padres y envía la lechuza a Hogwarts. Ahora solamente hay que esperar la respuesta.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Son las cinco de la tarde y Severus y Harry se han reunido con su hija para tomar el té. Lily ha conseguido permiso de su entrenador para pasar unos días en el castillo, mientras toma una decisión sobre su relación con Scorp. La lechuza con la nota de Albus llega justo cuando la bruja está sirviendo el té. Un elfo se la entrega al Director.

— ¡Albus está en Hogsmeade! —exclama, sorprendido. Después mira a Harry y a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y no viene solo…

Harry prácticamente le arranca la nota de las manos.

— ¡Dios, entonces lo de esa chica va en serio!

Un poco molesta porque Lily no entiende a que viene tanta excitación por parte de sus padres, pregunta:

— ¿Qué chica?

Harry pone rápidamente un hechizo sobre las tazas de té que Lily ya ha servido, para que no se enfríen.

—Vamos a buscarles —mira con impaciencia a Severus, que todavía permanece sentado—. Vamos a buscarles, ¿no?

El Director sonríe con condescendencia. Cualquiera detiene a Harry…

—Pediré que preparen un carruaje —dice.

— ¡Qué bien! —gruñe Lily—. A mí me hicisteis caminar hasta las puertas.

—Hagrid se había llevado a los Thestrals al Bosque Prohibido. Es época de apareamiento —le recuerda Severus.

Lily deja escapar un bufido.

— ¿Vienes? —pregunta Harry, quien ya se ha puesto su capa de abrigo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que os esperaré aquí.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—  ¡Oh, ahí están! —exclama Albus, que se levanta inmediatamente para recibir a sus padres.

Gaëlle también se levanta, un poco cohibida. Conoce la historia de los padres de Albus. Y la intimida un poco conocer al mismísimo Harry Potter y al hombre que fue un mortífago al servicio del Señor Oscuro, aunque fuera como espía para el bando de la luz. Sin embargo, su historia de amor es tan bonita…

—Padres, permitidme que os presente a Gaëlle, mi novia.

Albus es la viva imagen del hombre más alto, de pelo algo canoso ahora. Lleva una túnica negra que le da un aire severo, imponente. El otro hombre, más joven, no tan alto, tiene los ojos más verdes que Gaëlle haya visto nunca.

— ¡Bienvenida, Gaëlle! Soy Harry y él es Severus.

Harry estrecha su mano y después la abraza con bastante entusiasmo. Gaëlle se siente inmediatamente bien en su presencia.  Se da cuenta de que el otro mago no es tan expresivo, pero su saludo es igualmente cálido.

—Respira, cariño —le susurra Albus—. Te dije que les gustarías.

Ella se sonroja, todavía nerviosa.

—Esto sí ha sido una verdadera sorpresa —dice Harry—. No esperábamos verte hasta el verano. Y no tan bien acompañado —añade con una gran sonrisa.

—Es que hemos conseguido tener unos cuantos días libres que coincidían —explica Albus—. Y decidimos aprovecharlos. Mamá ya conoce a Gaëlle y quería que vosotros la conocierais también.

Mientras hablan, Severus estudia a la chica. Es muy guapa. Ya saben que es sanadora por las cartas de Al, así que también tiene que ser lista. Y solamente hay que ver la cara de su hijo para saber lo enamorado que está.

—He dado orden a los elfos para que os preparen una habitación en el castillo —dice Severus—. ¿Cuántos días vais a quedaros?

—No muchos —lamenta Albus—. Pero hemos pensado que en verano seáis vosotros quienes nos visitéis —abraza a Gaëlle por la cintura y dice—: Planeamos casarnos a finales de julio…

— ¡Dios, Severus! ¡Se casan!

Harry está tan contento, tan emocionado, que tiene que respirar profundamente antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Albus. Por los dos.

Cuando se dirigían al carruaje que les estaba esperando en la estación de Hogsmeade, y mientras Harry mantiene una animada conversación con Gaëlle, Severus logra coger a su hijo en un aparte.

—Estoy muy contento por ti, Albus —dice—. Te mereces ser feliz.

La sonrisa de Al no le cabe en la cara.

—Y todavía no sabes la otra sorpresa… —su padre le mira, expectante—. Soy el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Pociones y Fármacos del hospital.

A Severus está a punto de estallarle el pecho de orgullo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Lily sabe que tendría que alegrarse por Al, pero no puede. Sus padres están insoportables. Pero mira qué guapa es Gaëlla, que sanadora tan estupenda es, que orgullosos nos sentimos del ascenso de Al… Si tiene que aguantar una alabanza más hacia Gaëlla o Albus, estallará. Está pensando en abandonar el castillo e irse a meditar sobre lo desgraciada que es su vida a otro lado, lejos de tanto almíbar. Todavía le quedan un par de días de los que le concedió el entrenador.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Sobresaltada, Lily vuelve el rostro hacia la persona que acaba de entrar en su escondite secreto. La única que lo conoce. Lily se lo enseñó la segunda noche, tras el inicio de su primer curso en Hogwarts.

—No es un  buen momento, Al —se vuelve otra vez hacia la ventana de la pequeña habitación desde dónde puede ver el campo de Quidditch.

—Te has estado comportando de una manera bastante desagradable, Lil —la acusa él—. Y no entiendo por qué. ¿Es por Scorp? —pregunta después— Papá me ha contado lo que pasó…

—Por lo visto el derecho a la intimidad en esta familia es una pura falacia.

Albus frunce el ceño. Hace años que no tienen una de sus discusiones.

—Bueno, entiendo que estés molesta con todo ese asunto de tu novio —dice—. Pero ni yo ni Gaëlle tenemos la culpa. Ella ha intentado ser amable contigo, Lil, y tú te has comportado como una verdadera maleducada.

Lily se vuelve bruscamente hacia Albus, sus ojos verdes llameando de furia. Está guapa, guapa a rabiar. Al piensa que Scorpius es el hombre más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¡Oh, perdona que no me haya rendido a los encantos de la sanadora! Pero nuestros padres ya le dedican suficientes halagos como para que se sienta satisfecha, ¿no crees? Y tú… —Lily se pone en pie y cierra los puños, tratando de controlarse—…con esa cara de cordero degollado cada vez que ella abre la boca. ¡Pareces idiota!

Albus tiene la misma sensación que si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago y le hubieran dejado sin aire. Celos. Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por lograr poner a Lily celosa, que se diera cuenta de que él existía más allá de la relación familiar con sus padres, de ser su compañero de juegos, su cómplice muchas veces… Pero esos celos llegan tarde y Albus no puede permitirlos.

Cuando avanza hacia ella, consigue un par de buenos puñetazos en su pecho. A pesar de su estatura y su aparente fragilidad, Lily siempre ha sido fuerte; y peligrosa cuando está muy enfadada, como ahora. Sin embargo, cuando Albus logra abrazarla, ella se desinfla como un globo y rompe a llorar.

—Cuéntame qué te pasa, Lil, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Lily tarda un poco en calmarse, en poder hablar.

—He estado esperando que Scorp diera el paso durante mucho tiempo —confiesa—. Para demostrarle a papá que realmente me quiere. Y cuando lo hace, me sale con que tengo que dejar de jugar al Quidditch y dedicarme a ser la señora Malfoy, ¿puedes creerlo? Y sé que papá en el fondo está contento porque Scorp nunca le ha gustado. Y ahora no sé qué hacer. Y entonces apareces tú, con tu perfecta novia, vuestros perfectos trabajos… cuando yo sé que papá Severus, aunque no diga nada, piensa que eso de jugar al Quidditch no es un trabajo, sino una diversión. Y ahora creo que tal vez Scorp nunca ha sido el chico adecuado y que he estado perdiendo el tiempo. Y que no me gusta que haya otra persona que sea más cercana a ti que yo. Y ya sé que en estos últimos años nos hemos visto poco, pero ahora que vas a casarte, ya no será lo mismo…

—Creo que deberías ir a ver a un psicomago —dice Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —Lily le da un empujón para apartarle de ella.

—Eh, eh, que solo era una broma…

— ¡Pues tal vez es de la clase de bromas que le gustan a tu novia, pero no a mí.

—Entiendes que voy a casarme con Gaëlle, ¿verdad? Y que eso no tiene por qué cambiar nada entre nosotros.

— ¡Lo cambia todo!

Albus empieza a enfadarse.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora el pobre de Al no andará suspirando por los rincones por alguien que nunca le ha hecho caso? —roja como la grana Lily va a protestar, pero él la detiene—. No, Lil, me cansé de esperar que me miraras a mí en lugar de a Ernest Penrose, Dereck Peakes, Nelson Graves o finalmente Scorp. Y si ahora te das cuenta de que no es el adecuado, después de diez años, amiga mía, tienes un problema. Y solamente tú puedes resolverlo.

Albus abandona la habitación dejando a Lily completamente devastada. Ella también abandona su refugio de infancia y adolescencia y se dirige a su habitación para recoger sus cosas.

 

_Queridos padres y Albus:_

_Siento irme sin despedirme, pero el entrenador ha reclamado con urgencia mi presencia en el equipo. Por lo visto vamos a jugar un amistoso contra Bulgaria el domingo. Ya ves, papá Severus, hasta el Quidditch tiene sus exigencias…_

_Papá Harry, te dejo el anillo de compromiso para que se lo devuelvas a Scorpius de mi parte. No tengo ni ganas de verle ni de discutir otra vez con él. Y seguramente tú encontrarás mucha más satisfacción que yo al hacerlo._

_Albus, dame tiempo. Ahora mismo te sacudiría hasta hacerte saltar todos los dientes, pero después me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. No soy tan mala persona como pareces creer. De todas formas, lo siento._

_Lily_

 

Severus se quita las gafas y mira a su hijo, que parece estar conteniéndose, también, las ganas de sacudir algo.

— ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?

Albus le devuelve la mirada a su padre.

—Discutimos, eso es todo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Harry, preocupado.

—Esto es algo entre Lily y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry va a decir algo, pero Severus pone una mano sobre su brazo y le da un ligero apretón. Harry se calla, a desgana, pero lo hace.

—Muy bien —dice Severus—. Entonces, espero que lo arregléis antes de la boda.

Y la mirada que le dirige a Albus en ese momento no puede ser más significativa.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Draco Malfoy levanta la mirada de los pergaminos que está leyendo, molesto, al oír cómo la puerta de su despacho se abre intempestivamente. Reprime las ganas de soltar algo poco amable cuando se da cuenta de que quien ha entrado es su hijo. Scorpius tiene una expresión desencajada en el rostro y se acerca a su mesa con andares nerviosos.

—Me ha devuelto el anillo…

La preocupación que por un momento le ha asaltado se desvanece para dejar paso a un sentimiento de alivio. Pero, por su hijo, finge que tal hecho le sorprende y le trastorna un poco.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo? —pregunta.

Scorpius se deja caer desmadejadamente en una de las sillas que hay delante de la mesa de su padre.

—Discutimos… —musita.

Draco frunce el ceño.

—Habéis discutido tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta —dice. Pero piensa, _menos mal que ésta ha sido la vencida_ — ¿Qué ha cambiado esta vez? —pregunta.

Su hijo se encoje de hombros, al parecer, sin saber muy bien qué respuesta dar.

—Se me ocurrió decirle que, cuando nos casáramos, tendría que dejar el Quidditch… —dice al final.

—Por supuesto —corrobora Draco—. La esposa de un Malfoy debe dedicarse enteramente a su familia. Y si no está dispuesta a hacerlo, es mejor saberlo ahora, Scorp, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Draco se levanta y rodea la mesa para acercarse a su hijo y poner la mano en el hombre de Scorp de manera consoladora.

—Me sabe mal por ti, hijo —y realmente es cierto, no soporta que Scorpius sufra—. Sé que lleváis muchos años juntos, desde la escuela. Pero, sinceramente, Scorp, siempre he tenido mis reservas sobre esta relación, ya lo sabes.

Scorpius parece todavía mucho más abatido al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Draco se siente aún peor. ¿Por qué, por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, su hijo tenía que enamorarse precisamente de Lily Potter?

—La quiero, papá —musita Scorp en un tono que casi suena a disculpa—. No puedo pensar en mi vida junto a otra persona que no sea ella.

Draco suspira y se sienta en la otra silla que hay frente a su mesa. Esto le va a llevar más tiempo del que esperaba-

—Sé que la quieres —admite—. Pero a veces las cosas no resultan como uno espera, hijo. Si Lily no está dispuesta a adaptarse a nuestra familia, estoy seguro de que habrá un montón de jovencitas más que dispuestas, que harán cola para lograr llamar tu atención. Eres joven, Scorp, tienes presencia, inteligencia y una cuantiosa suma de galeones en Gringotts —sonríe a su hijo en un intento de animarle—. Vas a tener que sacudirte a las candidatas de encima por docenas.

Sin embargo, sus palabras consiguen el efecto contrario. Los ojos de Scorpius chispean de coraje cuando por fin levanta la cabeza y le mira.

— ¡Sabía que no ibas a ayudarme! —se exaspera, subiendo el tono de voz—. ¡El señor Potter y tú sois tal para cual! ¿Sabes? ¡Tal vez deberías mandarle una lechuza para quedar los dos y salir a celebrarlo!

Draco está tan atónito por la reacción de su hijo que le ve abandonar el despacho sin que le vengan las palabras a la boca. Scorpius jamás le había levantado la voz.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

La idea de presentarse en Hogwarts sin avisar, ya no le parece tan buena. Se ha aparecido en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido y ahora camina, a pesar de sus dudas de última hora, con paso decidido hacia el castillo. Solo espera que el señor Potter quiera recibirle…

Harry está en su despacho escribiendo unos informes sobre las entrevistas que ha tenido esta mañana con varios alumnos de séptimo, cuando llaman a la puerta. Su mirada se desvía hacia la agenda que tiene abierta justo a su lado y comprueba que esta tarde no tiene prevista ninguna entrevista más.

—¡Adelante! —invita, preguntándose si será algún alumno con problemas de última hora.

En realidad, espera que no sea así porque cuando termine lo que tiene entre manos, tendrá el tiempo justo de ir a sus habitaciones para ducharse y arreglarse. Esta noche es la última que Albus y Gaëlle pasan en el castillo y Severus y él les han invitado a cenar en Hogsmeade.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter.

Es Susan Parker, la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

—Hola, Susan, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Me he encontrado a este señor en el vestíbulo. Dice que le está buscando.

La chica se aparta un poco y Harry puede ver a un nervioso Scorpius Malfoy esperando a ser invitado a entrar. _Estoy jodido_ , piensa Harry. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarle pasar; aunque eso no quiere decir que tenga que ponerle buena cara. Hace un desganado gesto con la mano hacia el joven para que entre.

—Gracias, Susan —después mira al ex novio de su hija y dice—: Lily no está aquí.

No le invita a sentarse y Scorp se queda de pie frente a la mesa de Harry, como si estuviera a punto de recibir una reprimenda y perder un montón de puntos para su Casa.

—Lo sé, señor. He venido a hablar con usted.

Harry deja caer la pluma que todavía tenía en la mano con un gesto de impaciencia y mira a Scorpius con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pues tú dirás.

Scorp traga saliva y trata de encontrar el valor que tenía y que ahora mismo se le ha ido por la pata abajo.

—Yo amo a Lily —dice por fin, levantando la barbilla, como le ha enseñado su padre—. Y quiero —<i> _quiero </i>_ tal vez suene demasiado exigente—… deseo casarme con ella —rectifica.

—Pues me temo que Lily ha decidido rechazar tal oferta, porque te ha devuelto el anillo.

—No, el anillo me lo ha devuelto usted —se atreve a contradecirle Scorp.

—A petición de mi hija —le corta Harry secamente.

Scorpius guarda un momento de silencio, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para ganarse al hombre que tiene enfrente.

—Reconozco que no he llevado esto de la manera adecuada —dice—. Debería haber hecho una petición formal de mano a usted y al señor Snape. Contar antes con su aprobación.

Harry se echa atrás en su sillón, pensando que esto va a ser divertido, porque Scorpius Malfoy sabe de sobras que nunca ha contado con su expresa aprobación.

—Tal vez el señor Snape y usted quieran señalar una fecha para y…

—Scorpius, sabes perfectamente que estás evadiendo el verdadero problema —dice Harry, empleando un tono algo paternalista—. Lily no quiere casarse contigo porque TÚ QUIERES que deje su carrera para hacerlo. Y, ¿sabes?, Severus y yo hemos educado a nuestros hijos para que salgan adelante en la vida por sí mismos, han elegido las carreras que le gustaban y han triunfado en ellas. ¿Por qué Lily tendría que renunciar a todo lo que ha conseguido solamente porque se case contigo? Contigo o cualquier otro, tanto da. Mi hija no será la mantenida de nadie, con matrimonio o no de por medio.

—Yo… yo estaría dispuesto a discutirlo…

— ¿Discutirlo? —Harry suelta una pequeña carcajada— Aquí no hay nada que discutir. Es indudable que Lily no podrá jugar al Quidditch eternamente, más si algún día quiere tener  hijos. Pero será ella quien decida cuándo ha llegado ese momento, no tú. O tu padre.

La mención de su padre hace que Scorpius se envare. ¿Por qué en cualquier problema entre Lily y él siempre tiene que acabar con la mención de su padre o del de Lily?

—Yo no soy mi padre —dice el joven entre dientes—. Después de tantos años, ya debería haberse dado cuenta.

—Pues entonces deja de comportarte como si lo fueras —rebate Harry en el mismo tono. ¡Maldita cría de hurón malcriada!

Scorpius se siente impotente y ridículo bajo la dura mirada del señor Potter. Y sabe que seguramente es lo que él pretende. Pero enfrentarse abiertamente al padre de Lily es una cosa que Scorpius no está dispuesto a hacer. No porque piense que tiene las de perder —y no niega que pueda ser así—, sino porque indisponerse con el señor Potter le indispondrá todavía más con Lily. Y Scorpius pretende solucionar las cosas entre ellos, no empeorarlas.

—Amo a Lily —reitera—. Mañana volveré con una propuesta y espero que usted me ayude, porque mi padre no lo hará.

Cuando Scorpius abandona su despacho, Harry no se siente tan satisfecho de sí mismo como pensaba que se sentiría. La frase <i> _Yo no soy mi padre </i>_, sigue retumbando en su cabeza de manera incómoda. ¿No había pronunciado él esas mismas palabras, hace algunos años, con el mismo coraje que lo había hecho Scorpius hace apenas un momento? Fastidiado, Harry también abandona su despacho para ir a prepararse para la cena con Albus y Gaëlle.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Cuando Lily desciende por fin y sus pies pisan la verde hierba del campo de Quidditch está agotada. Dentro de dos semanas se enfrentarán al equipo italiano, los _Leones di Roma_  que si bien no es uno de los más fuertes del campeonato, se las había arreglado para eliminar a los _Tornades de Lyon_ , uno de los favoritos.

Camina hacia el vestuario con las piernas un poco temblorosas debido a la tensión acumulada en ellas tras tantas horas sobre la escoba. Sin embargo, el cansancio le viene bien. La ayuda a no pensar y a dormir como una bendita toda la noche de un tirón. Y mientras se concentra en sus entrenamientos, en su cabeza no tienen cabida ni Scorpius, ni la perfecta vida de Albus, ni la maldita mierda en que se ha convertido la suya.

Sin embargo, al llegar frente a la puerta del vestuario, le aguarda una sorpresa.

— ¡Papá! —exclama— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Ajeno a las miradas que siempre suscita su presencia en cualquier lugar, Harry abraza a su hija y la tranquiliza.

—No, claro que no. Pero tu padre y yo estábamos por Londres este fin de semana y hemos pensado que te gustaría comer con nosotros.

— ¿Que estáis por Londres este fin de semana? —pregunta la joven con suspicacia— ¿Así como por casualidad?

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? —sigue sonriendo Harry— Tú no sabes todo lo que hacemos tu padre y yo los fines de semana…

—Ni quiero saberlo —se apresura a asegurar Lily—. Está bien, me ducho, me cambio y nos vamos

Lily entra en el vestuario segura de que hay gato encerrado.

 

Severus les está esperando en un restaurante muggle, vistiendo ropa muggle también. A Lily le encanta cuando su padre deja aparcadas las sobrias túnicas que suele llevar en la escuela y se viste al estilo de su otro padre. Su padre Severus está muy interesante vestido con ropa muggle y lamenta que no lo haga con más frecuencia. Aunque… a saber lo que hacen en Londres los fines de semana sus padres…

Tras saludar cariñosamente a Severus, Lily se sienta a la mesa preparada para cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, como las casualidades no existen, ¿vais a decirme qué hacéis aquí?

Severus le dirige una sonrisa socarrona a Harry y éste, resignado, carraspea un poco y dice:

—La semana pasada Scorpius vino a verme…

— ¿A Hogwarts? —pregunta Lily sorprendida.

Harry asiente

—Estaba… —Harry mira de soslayo a Severus, que sigue con su maldita sonrisita en los labios—… desolado. Reconoció que tal vez no había llevado las cosas de la manera adecuada, pero sigue queriendo casarse contigo —deja escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Te ama, Lily —suspiro algo más dramático—. Y creo que deberías reconsiderar tu postura.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa esta vez, Severus pasa un brazo por los hombros de Harry y le acerca a él para depositar un pequeño beso en su sien, recompensándole con este gesto —en público, en un restaurante muggle, rodeado de muggles, no hay que olvidarlo— por el mal rato pasado. Porque a Harry le ha costado un mundo pronunciar esta última frase.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me case con él? —Lily está atónita.

—Bueno, estoy diciendo que, si _tú_  todavía le _quieres_ , deberías hablar con Scorpius y darle la oportunidad de replantear todo el asunto.

El camarero les interrumpe en ese momento para tomar nota de sus platos y   Severus le pide que les dé unos minutos. Después, toma las riendas de la conversación.

—De hecho, hemos hablado con los padres de Scorpius —desvela.

Aunque,  _hablar_ , no había sido exactamente lo que habían hecho Harry y Draco durante su primer encuentro. Scorpius le había dicho que esperaba que fuera Harry quien le ayudara porque su padre no iba a hacerlo. Y una vez despidieron a Albus y Gaëlle en el aeropuerto y regresaron a Hogwarts, a Harry le faltó tiempo para enviarle una lechuza a ese “retrógrado lechuguino de Malfoy”. Por muy magos que fueran, alguien tenía que recordarle a “ese cretino” que la comunidad mágica también habían entrado en el siglo XXI, como el resto del mundo. Si Scorpius quería casarse con Lily, ella no iba a renunciar a su carrera para quedarse en casa cual florero.

En vista de que la primera _conversación_ entre los dos progenitores de Lily y Scorpius no llegó a ningún consenso —y para desesperación de Scorpius su padre no le hablaba—,  fuerzas mayores decidieron entrar en la negociación: Narcisa y Astoria Malfoy. Y Severus. Y el resultado era el que Severus estaba a punto de explicar a su hija.

—Lo primero es que Scorpius y tú habléis y decidáis si queréis seguir adelante. O mejor dicho, que tú decidas seguir adelante porque él dice estar seguro de querer casarse. Pero si tú no estás de acuerdo, no hay más que hablar.

Lily hace una mueca y se rasca la cabeza de la misma manera que suele hacerlo Harry. Severus sonríe y dice:

—De hecho, Scorpius está esperando en el bar —descubre—. Y de todas formas, tu padre y yo habíamos pensado comer en otro sitio, así que…

Severus se levanta y tiende caballerosamente la mano a Harry, quien la toma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo que tú decidas estará bien para mí, cariño —dice a modo de despedida a su hija.

Lily los ve alejarse mientras piensa que ojalá algún día ella también logre tener con alguien la complicidad que hay entre sus padres. Alguien que le tienda la mano en un gesto tan natural como correspondido. Que la mire como su padre Harry ha mirado a su padre Severus antes de tomar su mano y levantarse.

—Hola, Lil.

Un nervioso Scorpius le sonríe tímidamente a poca distancia de la mesa. Va vestido con un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata azul cielo, como sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunta.

Lily asiente y Scorp camina los pocos pasos que le separan de la mesa. Antes de sentarse, desabrocha elegantemente el botón de su americana con un gesto que ella le ha visto hacer miles de veces. Y es precisamente cuando esa mirada tan azul y transparente se encuentra con la suya que Lily se da cuenta de que, tal vez, ese alguien ha estado a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo. Scorpius la mira en silencio, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué decir.

—Fuiste a ver a mi padre… —dice Lily para iniciar la conversación.

Scorpius asiente y el rubio flequillo se mueve suavemente sobre su frente.

—Me devolvió el anillo…

—Yo se lo pedí —reconoce Lily—. Estaba muy enfadada.

—Lo sé —Scorp parece tomarse un momento para darse ánimos a sí mismo—… Pero eso me ayudó a comprender por qué te habías enfadado. Lil, yo te quiero, y no me importa lo que digan mi padre o mi abuelo. Tendremos la vida que nosotros queramos, no la que quieran ellos.

Extiende tentativamente la mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando. Exhala silenciosamente el aire que había contenido cuando finalmente la de Lily se posa sobre la suya y él se inclina hacia delante para poder besarla.

—Fuiste muy valiente —alaba ella, conteniendo un pequeño estremecimiento—. Sé que mi padre te impone cierto… respeto.

Scorp sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza. Parece que las piedras que llenaban su estómago lo están abandonando.

—Puedes decirlo, me acojona —reconoce sin ningún pudor—. Pero la posibilidad de perderte me aterrorizaba mucho más.  

Vuelve a besar la mano de Lily, que todavía sigue en la suya y ella vuelve a estremecerse. Esta vez Scorpius se da cuenta y ello le envalentona todavía más.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Lil, siempre lo he sabido —asegura—. Porque yo no puedo evitar ser un Malfoy, controlado, demasiado pendiente de las normas sociales y excesivamente volcado en el trabajo a veces. Y necesito a una Potter que remueva mis cimientos de vez en cuando —Scorpius sonríe—. O un par de veces al día, por lo menos.

Lily deja escapar un exagerado suspiro.

—Y yo sé que necesito que alguien me haga bajar de la escoba cuando estoy en las nubes —admite—. Y que puedo ser un poco terca, a veces…

—Y así te amo —sonríe Scorp.

Scorpius, el fiel, comedido y paciente Scorpius.

—Y así te amo —responde Lily.

Y se levanta para sentarse en la silla justo al lado de Scorp, toma el rostro del joven entre sus manos y se apodera de su boca hasta dejarle sin respiración.

—Lil, estamos en público… —jadea Scorp, la pálida piel de su rostro teñida de un leve rubor.

— ¿Y? —sonríe ella pícaramente.

Scorp mira a Lily unos segundos antes de exclamar:

—A la mierda…

Y el camarero espera pacientemente a que la pareja decida que ya es hora de llevarse algo más a la boca…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Severus camina con paso algo cansado por el largo corredor en dirección al despacho de Harry. Son casi las siete de la tarde y hoy le apetece cenar a solas con él en sus habitaciones, lejos del alboroto del Gran Comedor. Esta mañana se ha levantando sintiendo que los huesos le pesan más que otros días y ahora está deseando acurrucarse en el sofá con su compañero, después de cenar, con un buen libro entre las manos y tal vez un poco de música.

En poco más de un año, Harry y él han casado a sus dos hijos. Albus y Gaëlle viven  en Quebec, donde ambos trabajan. Y a pesar de que la pareja ha prometido visitarles cada verano, ambos saben que los verán poco. Sin embargo, Scorpius y Lily han fijado su residencia en Londres. Un ático precioso en una zona exclusiva, regalo del padre del novio. Scorpius es el primer Malfoy que no reside en la mansión familiar de Wiltshire después de casarse. Y Lily la primera señora Malfoy que trabaja fuera de casa. Severus se siente satisfecho de que, por fin, su pequeña haya encontrado la estabilidad junto a Scorp. Lily se parece tanto a Harry en algunas cosas… Aunque tiene algo del aire soñador de su madre y, como ella, cierta tendencia a la despreocupación que en su hija se acentúa cuando se siente feliz.

La puerta del despacho de Harry está cerrada, lo cual indica que está con algún alumno. Sin embargo, Severus llama a la puerta dispuesto a interrumpir unos momentos la reunión —privilegios de ser el Director—, para decirle a su compañero que le espera en sus habitaciones. Harry no está sentado detrás de su mesa, sino en una de las sillas que hay delante de ésta. En la otra se encuentra Tobías Oddpick, un alumno de primero de Rawenclaw, con la cara triste y los ojos llorosos. Harry ya le ha hablado de él. Por lo visto, el padre de Tobías descubrió que su madre era bruja el día que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts a su hijo. Y no se lo tomó muy bien. Ahora el niño está pasando un verdadero calvario con la separación de sus padres, porque se siente culpable de ella. Si por Severus fuera, le quitaría a esa bruja el título de madre por no haber previsto lo que pasaría cuando su hijo cumpliera once años y haberle obligado a reprimir sus brotes de magia cuando era más pequeño. ¡Un niño no debería sentirse culpable de ser mago!

Harry vuelve la cabeza hacia la puerta y cuando le ve, sonríe.

—Te espero en nuestras habitaciones cuando acabes.

Harry asiente pero pone cara de ¿pasa algo? Severus se apresura a indicar con un gesto que simplemente está cansado. Y se lleva la nueva sonrisa de Harry con él de camino hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llega a sus estancias, Severus convoca a uno de los elfos de la cocina para pedirle que les sirvan la cena allí y después se dirige a su habitación para quitarse la severa túnica negra. Debajo lleva unos pantalones grises de lanilla y un jersey color burdeos sobre una camisa blanca. Lily le ha malacostumbrado a vestir ropa muggle —empeñada cada cumpleaños o Navidad en regalarle vaqueros, camisas y jerséis de diseñadores muggles—  aunque solamente deja que se la vean puesta en privado, como ahora, o cuando va a Londres con Harry. Decide poner un poco de música y rebusca en el clasificador de CD’s el de John Coltrane. Severus se aficionó al jazz gracias a Harry. Este CD en particular fue un regalo de su compañero. Y el reproductor de CD’s lo fue de Albus hace unas cuantas Navidades.

—Espero que todavía nos quede alguna botella de Riesgling[1], porque no se puede escuchar jazz sin ese vino.

Harry deja caer la carpeta que lleva en la mano descuidadamente sobre el buró y se acerca a Severus para besarle. La cena aparece en ese preciso momento en la mesa y Harry exclama:

— ¡Justo a tiempo! Me muero de hambre.

Severus le ve desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación y aprovecha para buscar la botella de vino que ha pedido Harry y la enfría con un hechizo. A los pocos momentos Harry sale de la habitación con los pantalones del pijama y un jersey de lana muy holgado. Va descalzo, simplemente con unos calcetines gruesos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con el Consejo Escolar? —pregunta mientras se sienta a la mesa— ¿Han incordiado mucho?

—No más de lo habitual —responde Severus mientras sirve vino para ambos.

—Dios, estoy famélico…

Severus sonríe mientras observa cómo su compañero corta un generoso trozo de pastel de carne y se lo lleva al plato. Ama estos momentos tan familiares con Harry, llenos de cosas cotidianas, de paz.

—Oh, Señor, ¡me encanta esta parte!

Harry empieza a llevar el ritmo de la música con los pies y la cabeza, los ojos cerrados, tarareando muy bajito. En este preciso momento Severus siente unas irresistibles ganas de hacerle el amor. De tumbarlo delante de la chimenea y comérselo de la cabeza a los pies. La vida a veces es retorcida, miserable y desagradecida. Y otras, como el rebalaje del mar, te devuelve algo o a alguien que creías perdido para siempre. La vida le devolvió a Harry hace doce maravillosos años. Y Severus siente que también tiene que devolverle algo a la vida, que tiene que celebrarla, retribuirla a pesar de que no siempre fue generosa con él. Cuando despierta por las mañanas y es consciente del hombre todavía dormido a su lado su mente pronuncia un silencioso _gracias_  a nadie en particular, al universo en general. ¡Merlín bendito! ¡Qué crío era la primera vez que se lo llevó a la cama! Y, sin embargo, demostró ser mucho más maduro que el propio Severus en numerosos aspectos. Regresó a él hecho un hombre. Uno que ahora mismo engulle pastel de carne como si no hubiera mañana mientras repiquetea con los cubiertos en el plato al ritmo de la música. Y que le mira con esos ojos verdes, intensos, juguetones, retándole a que le diga que pare, que ya no tiene edad para alborotar en la mesa de ese modo. Pero hoy Severus no lo hará. Tal vez hoy sienta los huesos pesados pero su corazón late ligero, rebosante de deseo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunta de pronto Harry— Estas como ido…

Severus pone cara de circunstancias y Harry deja los cubiertos tranquilos, mirándole con curiosidad.

—En que voy a necesitar una buena dosis de Felix Felicis para pedirte una cosa que hace tiempo me ronda por la cabeza —responde el Director.

— ¿Y es…? —ante el silencio de Severus, Harry insiste— Vamos, no será para tanto…

Severus carraspea un poco, pero en lugar de hablar, rellena de vino las copas de ambos.

—Supongo que sería mucho esperar que recordaras lo que me dijiste una vez, hace muchos años —habla por fin el Director—. Pero yo recuerdo cada palabra como si la hubieras pronunciado ayer.

Todavía más intrigado, Harry frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Y qué es lo que dije?

Severus cierra los ojos un momento y rememora esa noche en la que Harry, atiborrado de Felix Felicis, se presentó en su habitación.

— _No puedes rechazarme, Severus_ , dijiste. _Ahora mismo soy la persona más afortunada de Hogwarts. Siento decirte que no tienes ninguna oportunidad_  —Severus abre los ojos y mira a su compañero—. En aquel momento no comprendí que, en realidad, la persona más afortunada de Hogwarts era yo —El mago esboza una pequeña sonrisa—. Y sigo siéndolo.

Harry entreabre un poco la boca, sorprendido. Ahora mismo es incapaz de recordar todas las hormonales tonterías que debió soltarle a Severus aquella noche. Pero le invade una oleada de ternura ante el hecho de que su compañero las haya retenido en su memoria durante tanto tiempo.

—Así que ahora yo tampoco voy a darte la oportunidad de rechazarme, Harry Potter. Pero, de todos modos, soy un caballero, así que haré la pregunta —Más nervioso de lo que preveía, Severus alarga la mano a través de la mesa y coge la de Harry—. ¿Me harías el honor de enlazarte conmigo?

 _Acknowledgement_ , está casi llegando a su final, pero Harry ya no escucha la música. Se ha quedado sin habla. Hasta juraría que su corazón se ha saltado uno o dos latidos. Incapaz de responder por la emoción, por la sorpresa, por lo inesperado de recibir semejante proposición una noche de viernes, en pantalones de pijama, vistiendo uno de sus jerséis más viejos, solamente atina a asentir.

—He pensado que podemos comprar los anillos juntos —sigue hablando Severus, conteniendo una sonrisa ante la imagen de Harry todavía mirándole con la boca abierta, casi sin parpadear—. Y he elegido un lugar precioso para celebrar la ceremonia —Sin embargo, añade—: Siempre que a ti también te parezca bien.

Harry sale por fin de su estupor y sonríe.

—Seguro que sí…

 

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Si hay un lugar romántico por excelencia en Escocia es sin duda Birks of Aberfeldy, un valle precioso por donde discurre un afluente del río Tay, formando hermosas cascadas y rodeado de un espeso bosque. En un claro de dicho bosque, lejos de las sendas turísticas e inalcanzable para cualquiera que no tenga la capacidad de poder aparecerse, un grupo de unas treinta personas espera cerca de un gran roble, frente al que se ha dispuesto un pequeño altar, a que empiece la ceremonia por la cual se encuentran aquí esta soleada mañana del Lughnasadh (1 de Agosto). A los contrayentes les hubiera gustado celebrar la ceremonia el 1 mayo, durante las fiestas de Beltane, pero dadas sus obligaciones profesionales, así como las de su familia, esa era una fecha imposible.

—Si parece que no hayan vivido doce años juntos… —suspira Lily contemplando a sus padres, ambos ataviados con túnicas de boda y luciendo en sus cabezas sendas coronas realizadas con ramitas de hiedra y  artemisa para simbolizar el amor y los buenos deseos.

Albus sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Peor que dos chiquillos. No recuerdo haber visto nunca a papá tan nervioso —dice refiriéndose a Harry.

—Porque no has tenido que peinar y repeinar a papá Severus y colocarle la corona como veinte veces antes de que quedara satisfecho —se ríe su hermana—. Jamás pensé ver a papá con una corona de flores en la cabeza, la verdad.

Hoy Severus lleva el pelo suelto, cayendo como una cascada negra veteada de gris sobre sus hombros. Por el contrario, Harry ahora lo lleva cortísimo, impidiendo que sus rebeldes mechones se escapen por donde quieran.

—Pues a mí me parece tan romántico —suspira Gaëlle—. Ojalá se nos hubiera ocurrido casarnos así…

Su marido la mira con estupor.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta.

—Los bosques en Canadá son preciosos —afirma ella.

—Bueno, es un rito muy antiguo —interviene Scorpius antes de que a Lily se le ocurra quejarse de su propia boda—. Ya nadie lo utiliza. Supongo que solamente podía ocurrírsele a alguien de la edad de tu padre…

Lily entrecierra los ojos y mira a su marido con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con “alguien de la edad de tu padre”?

—Cariño, Severus y mi abuelo solamente se llevan 6 años —Scorpius mira en la dirección donde se encuentra su familia—. En cuanto recibieron la invitación para la ceremonia, el abuelo se la pasó hablando de antiguas tradiciones que ya nadie recuerda…

La cara de Lily es todo un poema. Parece que de un momento a otro va a sacudir la rosa blanca que lleva en la mano sobre Scorpius. Albus suelta una risita por lo bajo y le da unos golpecitos en la espalda a su cuñado.

—Scorp, no sigas, no lo estás arreglando…

—Siempre he dicho que tu padre desprende un magnetismo difícil de ignorar —asegura Maggie, zanjando una posible discusión—. Reconozco que la primera vez que le vi me sentí impresionada. Y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que los hombres no entran dentro de mis preferencias.

A su lado, Emma no parece tener suficientes ojos y orejas para captar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Ella sí que está impresionada. Hace apenas tres meses que se enteró de la existencia del mundo mágico. Pero es ahora, en este precioso claro del bosque de Birks donde se ha dado realmente cuenta de que la magia existe de verdad. Especialmente cuando Albus la ha aparecido desde la habitación del hotel donde se alojan con Maggie hasta aquí. Y solo de pensar que después tendrán que volver a aparecerse le tiemblan las piernas. Ha sido una sensación inquietante y excitante a la vez, imposible de describir con palabras.

—Creo que ya han terminado —les avisa Scorpius, refiriéndose al círculo de piedras, flores y ramas que varios de los asistentes han creado alrededor de Severus y Harry, como símbolo de la eternidad, en el interior del cual  se encuentra también el oficiante de la ceremonia.

Morgan es un druida irlandés de largo cabello y barba blancos, vestido con una túnica ceremonial también blanca. Lo primero que ha pensado Emma al verle es que se parece a Gandalf, el mago de la película El Señor de los Anillos. Minerva, que hoy va vestida también con una túnica blanca, como el resto de asistentes, en detrimento de los cuadros escoceses que tanto le gustan, organiza rápidamente a los invitados, para que se coloquen alrededor del círculo y la ceremonia pueda dar comienzo.

Morgan bendice y consagra el círculo a los dioses y espíritus de la naturaleza. A continuación, Lily, Albus, Maggie y Minerva realizan las ofrendas que depositan sobre el altar: un cesto de fruta, un ramo de flores silvestres, una tinaja de agua y unas espigas de trigo. Seguidamente el oficiante recita:

—Que cada persona aquí reunida llame a este rito sagrado, a este sitio consagrado, los poderes que nosotros conocemos como las fuentes del amor y de la inspiración. Tomemos unos momentos para ponernos en armonía con esta Presencia para poder abrirnos del todo a la importancia de este momento y este lugar.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Morgan se dirige a los contrayentes.

—Harry, Severus ¿acudís a este lugar por voluntad propia, libremente?

—Así es —responden ambos.

—Honremos ahora los cuatro puntos cardinales de nuestro mundo para que sus bendiciones caigan sobre esta pareja.

Harry y Severus siguen al druida alrededor del círculo, deteniéndose en el este.

— ¡Espíritus del Este, espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento! A través de tiempos de incertidumbre, a través de los vientos del cambio, ¿todavía os amaréis y honraréis?

—Sí, lo haré —responden tanto Harry como Severus.

— ¡Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes del Este! Que juntos encontréis la libertad del vuelo por el aire claro de las montañas, que vuestro matrimonio renazca con cada nuevo amanecer.

Morgan y los novios avanzan hasta un nuevo punto en el círculo.

— ¡Espíritus del Sur, espíritus de fuego, dejadnos sentir vuestro poder! A través de las llamas de la pasión y cuando las llamas disminuyan, ¿todavía os amaréis y honraréis?

—Sí, lo haremos —afirman los dos contrayentes.

— ¡Entonces sed bendecidos con los poderes del Sur! Que juntos bailéis a lo largo del camino del coraje y la vitalidad. Que vuestra casa se llene de calor.

¡Sus padres se ven tan felices! Lily no puede evitar que la emoción que siente le ponga la piel de gallina con cada palabra que pronuncia el druida. Scorpius la abraza y, en este instante, se siente tan compenetrada y unida a su marido como nunca hubiera imaginado.

— ¡Espíritus del Oeste, espíritus del agua, dejadnos sentir la energía que fluye a través de las corrientes de agua blanca y los pozos profundos y serenos de emoción —Morgan se dirige a la pareja—. ¿Todavía os amaréis y os honraréis?

—Sí, lo haremos —responden ambos.

— ¡Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes del Oeste! Que juntos tejáis y mezcléis vuestros deseos fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano. Que vuestra vida compartida se llene de amor.

Albus tiene un tonto nudo en la garganta. Si al final Gaëlle va a tener razón, piensa. Tal vez celebrar una ceremonia como esta no sea una idea tan descabellada. Quizás sería bonito hacerlo dentro de unos años, como una especie de renovación de votos.

— ¡Espíritus del Norte, dejadnos sentir vuestra certeza, vuestra seguridad! A través de tiempos de frías restricciones, cuando los problemas parecen inamovibles, ¿todavía os amaréis y honraréis?

—Sí, lo haremos —responde de nuevo Harry y Severus.

— ¡Entonces sed bendecidos con los poderes de la Tierra! Que juntos echéis raíces por tierra dulce y fértil para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte.

Los tres integrantes del círculo se dirigen de nuevo al punto de partida, frente al altar, para proceder al _Handfasting **[2]**_. Mirándose a los ojos, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, Harry y Severus juntas sus manos formando el símbolo del infinito y sus hijos, que ejercen como padrinos, entran en el círculo y las atan con una cinta de tela verde con un solo nudo.

—En los lugares sagrados y en los tiempos propicios, nuestros antepasados se cogieron de la mano al casarse y tales uniones de manos, atestiguadas por los dioses y la comunidad, eran legales, verdaderas y comprometedoras, tal como el amor ata un corazón a otro —recita Morgan. Después se dirige a los novios—. Harry, Severus, ¿estáis preparados para declarar vuestros votos el uno al otro, votos que os enlazarán alma con alma, corazón con corazón, uniendo las líneas sanguíneas de vuestros antepasados y las de vuestra descendencia, atestiguados por los que se han reunido aquí el día de hoy, en espíritu y en cuerpo, en este círculo sagrado?

—Sí, lo estamos.

—Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace día y el día conduce de nuevo a la noche que, una vez más, se convierte en día. La luna crece y mengua y vuelve a crecer. Tenemos la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno. Luego vuelve de nuevo la primavera. Éstos son los florecientes ritos del Ciclo de la Existencia, pero en el centro del Círculo se encuentra la quietud de la Fuente, eterna y brillante. Harry, Severus, ¿habéis traído el día de hoy los símbolos de estos misterios de la vida?

—Sí, lo hemos hecho.

Albus rebusca rápidamente en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrae los anillos, que entrega a Morgan.

—Que sean bendecidos en nombre de los viejos dioses de nuestra tierra, como señal externa y sagrado recordatorio de vuestro compromiso atestiguado hoy aquí.

El druida bendice los anillos y los deposita en el altar.

—Como el sol y la luna traen la luz a la tierra, vosotros, Harry y Severus, ¿juráis traer a esta unión la luz del amor y de la dicha?

—Sí, lo juramos.

Morgan bendice a continuación la vela nupcial, que se encuentra encima del altar y Lily entra de nuevo en el círculo para encenderla.

—¿Juráis honraros el uno al otro tal como honráis aquello que tenéis por sagrado?

—Sí, lo juramos.

Morgan desata las manos de la pareja y deposita la cinta sobre el altar. Después coge los anillos y le entrega uno a Severus quien lo coloca en el dedo de Harry al tiempo que pronuncia sus votos.

—Harry, cuando te conocí eras un niño y en ese momento jamás pensé llegar contigo al momento en el que ahora nos encontramos. Fuiste tú quien abrió mis ojos a nuestro amor, persistente y cabezota. Te amé, cuando pensé que te perdería. Te amé muchos más cuando creí que no volvería a verte. Y recé a toda deidad conocida para que algún día te devolviera a mí. Tardaste 12 años en regresar, pero lo hiciste. Y aunque tuvieron que pasar 5 años más para tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, fui paciente y no perdí la esperanza. No lamento esos años en los que no te tuve porque los siguientes que he pasado a tu lado los han compensado con creces. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi compañero perfecto, eres mi hermoso amante. No concibo la vida sin ti, Harry.

Cuando Severus termina de hablar, el druida entrega el otro anillo a Harry. Pero a éste le cuesta unos momentos encontrar su voz, emocionado hasta el punto de la lágrima, y lograr poner el anillo en el dedo de su compañero.

—Severus, sabes tan bien como yo que nuestra relación no empezó con buen pie. Durante una época de mi vida incluso te odié. Pero la línea que separa el amor del odio es tan fina que apenas eres consciente del momento que la traspasas.

Harry hace una pequeña pausa porque todavía siente su voz trémula y le da un poco de vergüenza. Severus ha pronunciado sus votos con tanta firmeza, con tanta convicción que Harry teme no estar a la altura. Nunca le ha gustado hablar en público y mucho menos de sus sentimientos. Inconscientemente, su mirada busca la de Severus. Su compañero le sonríe, más con los ojos que con los labios, y su mano aprieta gentilmente la suya. Ese pequeño gesto logra que Harry se olvide de todo el mundo y se centre en Severus y en pronunciar los votos que ha preparado.

—Fuiste una roca firme y segura que me sostuvo en uno de los momentos más complicados de mi vida. Fuiste mi maestro, no tan solo en el aula, sino también en la vida. Aprendí a amar contigo. Aprendí a ser un hombre contigo. Fuiste el primero y serás el último. El peor momento de mi vida fue cuando pensé que habías muerto. Pero jamás te olvidé. Jamás dejé de pensar en ti. Inesperadamente, nuestros hijos nos reunieron de nuevo y daré gracias eternamente por ello. Y, a pesar de que mi vida estaba en otra parte en ese momento, mi corazón me decía que debía encontrar la manera de volver a tu lado. Porque eres el único, Severus, y jamás podrá haber otro.

El apretón en la mano de Harry esta vez es más fuerte, dejando claro cuan hondo han calado sus palabras en Severus.

Minerva, que ahora se sostiene del brazo de Molly Weasley, deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. Todavía recuerda cuan devastado estaba Harry aquella tarde después del la batalla final. La sorpresa que le habían causado sus palabras al descubrirle que Severus había muerto en sus brazos. Lo confundida que se había sentido cuando a continuación le había dicho, _Confío en usted, sé que hará lo posible para rehabilitar su memoria._ La indignación que experimentó al principio al pensar que Severus se había atrevido a tocar a un alumno, un adolescente todavía. La congoja que la invadió después al conocer toda la historia y tener que explicarle a un convaleciente Severus que Harry se había ido, seguramente para siempre. Pero aquí están ahora, tantos años después, juntos, sellando su amor con este precioso enlace. Y ella todavía está viva para poder presenciarlo.

—La Tierra Sagrada es nuestro hogar —recita Morgan mientras bendice la piedra nupcial y la consagra—. Nos ofrece el poder de la vida nutriendo a nuestro cuerpo y nuestra alma, sosteniéndonos desde el nacimiento hasta que partimos hacia los mundos del espíritu. Cada roca y cada piedra, cada pedrusco y gema contiene dentro de sí las historias de todo el tiempo. Habéis elegido juntos a esta piedra como cimiento y piedra prima de vuestro matrimonio a partir de este momento. Ahora, ¿juráis sobre ella como símbolo de esta Tierra Sagrada y de nuestra santa Madre Tierra que os mantendréis fieles a vuestros juramentos?

Ambos contrayentes depositan sus manos sobre la piedra que sostiene Morgan y juran su fidelidad.

—Que la Tierra sea testigo, pues, de que Harry y Severus se unen en amor, dicha y libertad. ¡Que así sea! Coged ahora las ofrendas y brindadlas a los espíritus de la Tierra sobre la que hacéis vuestros juramentos, esta tierra que ahora es vuestro hogar.

Los novios se dirigen al altar para coger las ofrendas y después vierten flores, agua, fruta y espigas de trigo sobre la tierra.

—Que vuestros juramentos se sellen con un beso.

Y es entonces cuando se rompe el magistral silencio que ha reinado hasta entonces por parte de los asistentes, que empiezan a vitorear a la pareja y lanzan sobre ellos las rosas blancas que les han entregado antes de comenzar la ceremonia. Morgan tarda unos minutos en poder continuar con el rito, esperando que el entorno vuelva a apaciguarse.

—Que todos sean testigos de que Harry y Severus se unen en amor como pareja a través de este enlace, atestiguado y bendecido, y que su amor se vista de la belleza, majestuosidad y poder de esta Tierra Sagrada. Mi propia bendición y las bendiciones de todos los aquí reunidos estén con vosotros. La bendición de vuestros dioses y de los dioses de vuestros ancestros esté con vosotros y con todo lo que ha nacido de vuestra unión. ¡Así sea!

La ceremonia termina cuando Morgan da las gracias a los espíritus de los cuatro puntos cardinales, a los dioses y espíritus de la naturaleza y a los antepasados, y después pronuncia las palabras de clausura del rito, deshaciendo el Círculo.

Los primeros en abrazar a los novios son sus hijos.

— ¿Y ahora nos vais a dar un hermanito? —pregunta Lily en tono juguetón.

—Lo que esperamos tu padre y yo es que Albus y tú nos deis nietos —responde Severus en igual tono.

—Muchos —añade Harry.

—No tantos… —rebate Severus alzando una ceja—. No tengo suficientes fantasmas en Hogwarts para vigilar a un batallón de nietos.

—Oh, vamos, hay que romper la tradición de los Malfoy de tener hijos únicos… —dice Harry. Y añade dirigiéndose a su yerno—: Lo digo desde el cariño, Scorp…

Scorpius se ríe porque sabe que Harry ha añadido la coletilla porque su padre, Draco, anda cerca. De hecho, desde que Lily y él están casados la relación entre su suegro y su padre ha mejorado mucho. En las reuniones familiares son capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada, incluso de reírse. Aunque se supone que no lo sabe nadie —por lo tanto es un secreto a voces—, Harry y Draco se reunieron en privado poco antes de la boda de sus hijos y tuvieron una largar conversación en la que, por lo visto, limaron las asperezas del pasado. Scorpius no puede estar más feliz por ello.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos los invitados y de hacer todas las fotografías habidas y por haber a cargo de la profesora de Estudios Muggles, Cinthia Bangs, se aparecen todos en la propiedad que Severus le ha regalado a Harry con motivo de su enlace, donde va a celebrarse el banquete de bodas. Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había preocupado demasiado en adquirir un lugar para vivir fuera de Hogwarts, porque viven prácticamente todo el año en el castillo. Y  durante el mes de agosto suelen viajar a Canadá para ver a su hijo, o algún otro lugar para descansar y hacer turismo. Y si bien habían arreglado un poco la casa de Severus en Spinner’s End, en Cokeworth, nunca han pasado mucho tiempo en ella porque a ninguno de los dos les gusta demasiado.

 

Green Glow[3], tal como la ha bautizado Severus, es una vasta propiedad cerca de Stirling, en Escocia, con una casa con suficientes habitaciones para las necesidades actuales y futuras de la familia, rodeada de un extenso jardín. El nombre ha suscitado multitud de bromas entre familia, profesores y amigos porque, aunque indudablemente la palabra “verde” tiene que ver con los ojos de Harry, nadie sabe con exactitud si se refiere metafóricamente al fulgor de sus ojos o al ardor que desprenden en ciertos momentos… Severus se ha mantenido impasible y no ha hecho ninguna aclaración al respecto. A Harry se le han subido los colores en más de una ocasión, pero se ha resistido a dar su opinión respecto al nombre elegido por su ahora marido. Lo cierto es que todavía jadea cuando piensa en la innombrable cantidad de galeones que Severus se ha gastado para que ambos tengan un hermoso lugar al que retirarse cuando se jubilen.

— ¿Eres feliz, mi ardiente ojos verdes? —susurra Severus después de uno de los tantos brindis que se han hecho a lo largo de la comida.

—Jamás imaginé que pudiera serlo tanto —responde él con una sonrisita cómplice—. ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de inaugurar cada habitación de la casa?

—Tenemos todo el verano —responde Severus. Después su mirada se instala en los verdes ojos de su marido y musita—: Tenemos toda la vida.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Vino blanco de origen Alemán de exquisito sabor, suave textura y muy aromático. Con poco cuerpo y bajo grado de alcohol pero de saber intenso.

[2] Unión de manos, acto ritual del enlace matrimonial céltico.

[3] Fulgor verde o Ardor verde


End file.
